Rose Whip, Spirit Gun, Black Dragon and Wands
by inkedhymnal
Summary: Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are sent on a new mission! To...Hogwarts? And for more reasons than one. Complete, but being rewritten everything still up and chapters being replaced as they are rewritten. R&R! :3
1. Invitations

Hello everyone, old and new. I know that I wrote this nearly two years ago, and I have come back to take a look at it and realized…wow, I sucked. Well, I see I have a lot of reviews, so I decided that I would revamp this and hopefully get the inspiration I need to try and get the sequels done. That's would be nice, now wouldn't it? So, I plan to rewrite ALL the chapters. Yes…all, or at least as much as I can before school steals my soul. Anyways! Hopefully my writing style has improved as these revamps will keep new readers interested and make my old readers still be fans. :D I have also actually FINISHED watching the Yu Yu series, so hopefully my details as far as the characters from that series go will be better. I'm not promising anything on Harry Potter. On with the rules!

1. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I do not gain any profit what-so-ever from writing this fanfiction. (Unless you want to call self-satisfaction profit, but since that has no monetary value, you can't sue me for it! HA!)

2. I'm gonna play with the ages a bit of the Yu Yu characters (well, mostly Yusuke's and Kurama's – roughly sixteen – which I think they are anyway, but anyways, that's how it is).

3. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters are licensed to J.K. Rowling and I did not put them in this fanfiction in order to make a profit.

4. All types of reviews are welcome. However, it is neither appreciated nor polite to read every single chapter and flame me for it. Criticism is nice – I like it, it helps me with my writing. However, if you are flaming me SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU THINK I UTTERLY SUCK AND THAT IS ALL YOU EVER SAY IN YOUR REVIEWS, then please don't. It's VERY rude and not what, in my opinion, is all about. And, on that note, if you think I suck so bad, why are you reading my fic?

5. Please enjoy this fic. I write them because they are fun and I think that people will enjoy them, so I hope you do.

6. Please review. :3 Reviews make people (and me) happy!

SIDE NOTES: I utterly DETEST Kawabara and Keiko. They will be bashed. You are warned. Hermoine is in here too, and kind of bashed, but still remains useful. Right.

**Invitations**

"Here you are sir! One double cheeseburger with extra lettuce, a large fry, and a Coke!" the chipper cashier beamed as she handed off the food to a certain green-uniformed teenager.

Yusuke idly took the tray in one hand and settled himself in a corner booth in the McDonald's restaurant. Except for himself and a few lunch break stragglers, he was alone. Slowly, he munched on his meal, staring out the large windows at the people and cars passing on the streets. It all seemed so…well, _boring_.

It had been nearly half a year since he had come back from the demon world and finished the Demon King tournament (as he called it). He always proclaimed how he was happy how he hadn't won that tournament, but there was always that bit, deep inside him, that wondered what it would have been like if he had won. Would he have ended up like Raizen? Would he had turned Demon World upside down? Would he have been happier than he was now?

He shook his head, shrugging off his contemplations. It wasn't healthy to think like that. He should be grateful that he was allowed to even live in the Human World. By all rights, he should be locked away in Demon World and being hunted down by King Yama's little guard squad as a class S criminal and demon. He would be able to finish his education (like it mattered), he got to be with his mother, and he got to be near Keiko. That was enough.

Wasn't it?

Growling to himself, he got up and threw away the rest of his food, no longer hungry. He ignored the to cheerful good-bye from the cashier and stepped out onto the busy Tokyo streets. People rushed by him on their way to work, engagements, and appointments – everything that made them normal. Vaguely, Yusuke picked up snitches of conversations – girls giggling over the hottest new idol, boys trying to establish dominance over one another by proving who was more 'macho' – the usual.

And again Yusuke was struck by how…boring it all seemed. Everything was so dull, as if it was black and white now instead of the eye popping colors it normally was.

"I wish I had never become a Spirit Detective," Yusuke growled, kicking a stray can as he passed it.

"Well, we all knew that one," said a calm, soft voice from behind.

Yusuke blinked at turned his head to see a familiar red head walking up to him. "Hey Kurama," Yusuke smiled gently.

The red head took a place beside Yusuke as he walked down the street, hands tucked inside his pink uniform pockets. "I am surprised you are not waiting for Keiko outside of her school. Don't you usually escort her home?" Kurama pointed out.

Yusuke shrugged. "She'll be okay today," he said. "I needed to be by myself, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Kurama said quietly.

Together, they walked in silence for a long while. More than even Keiko, Yusuke had managed to find solace in Kurama. The fox always listened to what he had to say, always patiently, and somehow always knew exactly what kind of emotion he had to show to make Yusuke feel better. He had gone to Kurama a lot in the first few months when they got back from the tournament, but slowly he had stopped. Yusuke always kept reminding himself he needed to thank Kurama for putting up with his many temper tantrums, but never knew how to go about it. Yet Kurama seemed to understand the unsaid feelings of gratitude and had never pressed for a thank you or anything of the like.

"So, is your mother finally letting your leash go out a bit longer?" Yusuke asked.

Ever since they had come back, Kurama's mother had been clinging to him about as tight as a fly to a spider's web. She didn't let Kurama out of the house without him giving her a minute-by-minute break down of where he would be and what he was doing. He also had to have his cell phone on at all times and he had to call her every half hour to check in, unless he was at school.

"Well, yeah, a little. Right now, she thinks I'm at a club activity. Even I need some fresh air now and then," Kurama chuckled.

"You did not! Mister Perfect lied to his own mother?" Yusuke gaped (while at the same time holding back gales of laughter).

Kurama huffed. "Not like I enjoyed it," he muttered.

Yusuke just grinned and patted Kurama's shoulder, "Well, I suppose sneaking away from school was cake for a guy who used to be a S-rank thief."

"Still am," Kurama corrected. "I pulled off a heist about a week ago. Raked in about thirty million yen for it too."

"Okay, seriously, I have _got_ to get into your line of work!" Yusuke proclaimed.

Kurama just laughed and continued walking. Although Kurama spent the majority of his time in the Human World, every now and then he got hired out by some rich demon or human or something of the like to steal a precious object. On those occasions, he let Youko out to play, and he earned big bucks for it. He didn't do it often, but it was enough to keep his family's bank accounts fat and happy, and what he didn't put into the bank account for his family he slid into another under Youko's name (he had even set it up as Youko, but with a hat on). Needless to say, when Kurama retired, he could live the high life for a good, long time.

"You know, normally you two walking together down the street isn't a good thing," a voice drawled from Yusuke's left.

"And you know, normally, you don't come out during the daylight hours," Yusuke retorted, his hazel eyes glaring a challenge at the tiny demon now walking beside him and Kurama.

Hiei glowered back, but otherwise remained unresponsive, which in turn made Yusuke pout in annoyance. It was no fun attempting to bait the little demon if he would not rise to it! Kurama just watched the exchange with a shake of his red locks and turned his emerald eyes skyward. They settled into an almost comfortable silence – as much as could be expected from Hiei and Yusuke having to share the same breathing space. The two got along, but…. well, they weren't about to have any sleepovers, that was for sure.

"So, what did bring you out of your rabbit hole?" Yusuke finally asked, stretching as they took a detour into the nearby park.

Hiei was a quiet for a moment and then began to rummage around in his cloak and pulled out a tattered looking letter. The thing looked like it had been summarily dropped in the mud, dragged through it, then gone through a thunderstorm and air dried through the glories of tornado speed winds.

"I received it this morning," Hiei said, indicating the tormented piece of parchment in his hand.

"What is it?" Kurama asked quizzically.

Hiei was quiet for a moment, mulling over what to say. "Well…I suppose you would call it an invitation." Yusuke's eyebrows rose in surprise. He hadn't know the little demon knew what that word meant, much less what an invitation might look like.

Yusuke snatched the letter from the demon's hands and unfolded it swiftly, eyes skimming the page. His eyebrows scrunched together, "What in the world is this? This has to be some kind of joke!" Yusuke held out the letter to Kurama. "Here," he said.

Kurama blinked and took the letter, not sure what to expect.

_Hogwarts School_

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Hiei,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on Sept. 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

"Where did you say you got this again?" Kurama asked, re-reading the letter.

"An owl," Hiei replied.

Yusuke sighed. "It's called the mail, Hiei. Honestly, we've explained how things work up here enough times already!"

Hiei glowered at Yusuke, "No, I really mean an owl. A large predatory bird that is nocturnal, and is best known for its eyes and keen hearing, and is often referred to as 'wise'."

"Okay, okay, I don't need the encyclopedia reading," Yusuke snarled.

Kurama handed the letter back to Hiei. "It seems very authentic," he noted. "What's more, who knows Hiei well enough…or at least, is stupid enough to try and prank him? Other than our small group, no one in this world knows who Hiei is or that he is even here."

The fox had a point. Yusuke eyed the letter until Hiei finally stuffed it back inside his coat, next to his katana. What in the world was going on? Was it possible that it was one of Koenma's rather elaborate ways of saying that they were needed for a mission? No, that wasn't it. Ever since Yusuke had been reclassified in the eyes of Spirit World as an S Class demon he was no longer a Spirit Detective. It was more like he was a criminal that the FBI was content to let stay in another country, so long as he didn't cause problems and staid out of their hair.

So, what as all this? There was no way this was real. But, then again, Yusuke hadn't believed that Demons existed until he had died trying to save a little boy and had met Botan and begun his crazy trip down the road of life as a Spirit Detective. So, what, did that mean, through his own logic, that wizards and witches were real and that there was such a school as Hogwarts hell bent on training little wizards and witches?

Yusuke groaned and rubbed his temples. It was all too much to think about right then. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kurama begin to open his mouth to make some sort of point, but he was cut off by the impossibly cheerful sound of his cell phone ring.

Paling the tiniest bit, Kurama dug the phone out of his pocket and flicked it open. "Mother!" he said in his best 'No, I am not up to something, whatever could you be thinking?" voice.

He was quite for a moment and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as his eyebrows scrunched together and his lips pursed. "Now, mother, I am sure that it's just your –" again he was cut off and this time his eyebrows flew up as he listened to something on the other end. "Mother? Mother? Mother, hold on, I'll be right home!" he said and flipped the phone shut.

"What was that about?" Hiei demanded, watching the red head with an amused glitter in his eyes.

"Apparently, my mother says my house is being attacked by an owl. It came in through the window and now refuses to leave," he said.

"Owl?" Yusuke repeated. He looked at Hiei, the letter coming to mind. "If…but then…I think you have mail."

Kurama frowned seriously and nodded. "Yes," he said quiet, "I think I do." With that he took off at a dead run, heading back towards his home.

Yusuke and Hiei watched him go until he was out of sight and silence had settled around them. Yusuke sighed after a long moment and looked at Hiei out of the side of his vision, "Do you know where Koenma is?"

"No, but I can find out," Hiei said, and with that, he vanished.

Yusuke was left alone in the park, nothing around him but the silent sakura trees and the dull roar of the city. He stood where he was for a long moment, contemplating what to do. If he went to his house and there was an owl and a letter, what was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to accept the fact that there was whole other society out there besides Demon World and the Human World? Heck, he had accepted the whole Demon and Spirit World thing, but hey, he had been dead.

With sigh and a rather defeated slump of his shoulders, he turned on his heel and exited the park, heading into the concrete maze that would lead him back to his own apartment. More than likely, if there was an owl in the house, his mother was to drunk to notice, or she was asleep and still didn't notice. Either way, Yusuke just _knew_ there was something waiting for him.

Trouble was, did he really want there to be?

* * *

Haha, yay for rewrites:D And, on a side note, I know the letter for Hiei was verbatim from the Harry Potter book. I did so because it 1) sounded better that way, and 2) gets across to first time readers that I am not joking – this is a Yu Yu Hakusho/Harry Potter cross over! Anyways, more rewrites to come!

- Blaque Midnyte -


	2. Talking Mirrors, Wands, and Pets

Thanks to anyone who reviewed and the fact that this chapter did not connect all that well with the rewritten first. Well, here to correct that, neh:D

Read on!

**Talking Mirrors, Wands, and Pets**

"Must you keep talking?" Yusuke demanded, glaring dangerously at the rather bland looking mirror situated above his dresser in the Leaky Cauldron.

"And what do you have against my talking? I have my rights too!" the mirror snapped back in a distinctly feminine voice.

"AAGH!" Yusuke bellowed and hurled a pillow at it before stalking out and down the hall towards Kurama's room. "Why? Why is this happening? I'm not a Detective anymore! I shouldn't have to put up with this!" he moaned.

It was true, he was no longer a detective, but that had not stopped Koenma from 'assigning' this mission to him.

A few months back, after the incident with Hiei's torn and battered letter, Yusuke had walked on home and his worst fears had been realized – there was an owl, placidly sitting on the kitchen counter, his mother feeding it little treats and cooing over it. The bird had seemed rather pleased by all the attention, and was fluffed up looking like a very self-confident pinecone.

Well, sitting on the counter right next to it had been a letter looking very similar to Hiei's – in about the same condition, and identical, right down to the little wax seal and what was inside it. The wording was exactly the same, except they had written his name, not Hiei's. There was a long list attached, along with a plane ticket and train tickets. Yusuke couldn't help but let his eyes bulge just a bit when he saw where the plane tickets were for – England.

This was too much!

Hiei had come later that night after Yusuke had finally gotten the owl to go away and his mother off to work. The little demon had 'found' Koenma and the little brat wanted a meeting as soon as possible as Genki's place. Well, that was rather convenient wasn't it?

Scribbling a note saying he was at a study session with Keiko, Yusuke left the house and ran with Hiei over to the Old Hag's place. Sometimes, having super human (well, S Class Demon) speed was rather nifty. He no longer had to waist money on bus fare as he and the black haired demon leapt from roof top to roof top and finally began to swerved through roads and dense woods that signaled they were getting closer to their intended target.

"You're late, as usual," Genki had proclaimed with a snarl as Yusuke and Hiei had slid to a halt before the gates to her temple.

Yusuke had refrained from snapping at her, wanting to save his energy for Koenma. The old hag had led them to where Koenma and Kurama were already sitting and thus had begun the long explanation and the even longer dose of threats and discussion. It basically broke down like this:

Koenma wanted Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei to go to this Hogwarts place and basically infiltrate it. They were to go there as students and spy, more or less, on the activities going on. For many years they had had no reason to try this, but recent activities within the Wizard culture had Koenma and the Spirit World worried. However, they didn't want to send in any of their REAL agents. That would cause problems. So, instead, they would send in three illegal demons that could not be traced back to the Spirit World.

Oh, yeah, that made a brilliant amount of sense!

In the end, Yusuke had agreed to it, though he wasn't sure why. He supposed it was because, honestly, he was bored. And hey, it was England. He heard it was a great place to visit and there was no way that he could ever afford to go to England on the little salary his mom brought in and the non-existent one he was responsible for.

Anyways, that pretty much explained why he was more or less here after two months of preparing for this whole ordeal. The plane ride had been long, tiring, and irritating, and even attempting to figure out the streets and what people were saying was like trying to swallow needles. Not fun. By some miracle, they had managed to find the Leaky Cauldron and get their rooms (which had already been paid for, they discovered). Luckily for them, Kurama knew enough English to roughly translate who they were and what they wanted and it all worked out.

Bemoaning himself, Yusuke stomped into Kurama's room, all but taking the door of its hinges in his frustration. The fox blinked blearily at Yusuke as he pulled on a shirt, still looking sleepy.

"Your mirror talk to?" Yusuke asked in sympathy.

Kurama snorted. "If only," he growled. He made a motion at the desk, "That thing kept making noise all night and the damned chair would not stay still! I was up all night listening to it screech its way across the floor." He gave both murderous glances, and Yusuke suddenly got an image of the fox turning the furniture into sawdust. He smirked – how amusing.

"Well, at least they aren't chatting away at you like a wife at a hair salon," Yusuke replied, flopping down on Kurama's bed.

"What in the world was Koenma thinking, putting us in a place like this?" Kurama grumbled to himself as he began to brush his hair and pull it back into a ponytail.

"He was thinking that it would keep us from tearing him limb from limb for just a bit longer," a familiar voice growled and Hiei slinked into the room, dressed in his habitual black cloak and white scarf.

Yusuke snorted his agreement. "At this rate, I'll be insane before I get to tear him apart."

"Be that as it may, we are here, so I suppose we might try to put up with it as best we can," Kurama sighed. "According to Koenma and the inn keeper, we should go shopping for all our supplies today."

"That's all great, but where do we get the money, Kurama?" Hiei demanded. "Normally I'd just take what I need, but you heard Koenma – everything legit."

"I have access to my bank accounts here," Kurama said. "Or at least, I have access to Youko's. The innkeeper already explained to me how to get the money."

Yusuke frowned a bit. "Kurama, you know I don't like you paying for me," he said. He had been over to complain to many times to ask the fox to start paying for him too.

Kurama shrugged. "It's nothing. Most of the account is jewels and gold, so credit is easily backed, and the yen can all be turned into pounds or whatever currency they use - galleons or knuts or whatever it is. Besides, I already had a good portion of it exchanged already."

Yusuke frowned again. "Fine, but I pay you back as soon as I can."

Kurama smiled slightly. "Which will be in my next life time, if I'm lucky."

Yusuke punched the fox demon lightly, and rose from his perch on the bed. Kurama just smiled and rolled with it, and together the three left and began to head downstairs. As Kurama went to talk to the innkeeper about how to get where they needed to shop, Yusuke looked around the room surreptitiously. It was more out of habit, than anything, but he was glad for it in the end.

The room wasn't that crowded, as it was rather early, and most of the client were eating a breakfast of foods that Yusuke was sure weren't actually edible. However, he did catch the scent of coffee here and there, and that of tea (though not the kind they had back in Japan). Everyone was dressed in long robes of some sort, and though they lacked pointed hats, their 'magic' flowed off them in tiny waves that made Yusuke itch. He didn't know why he could sense their kind of magic, but perhaps it was because he was a demon and used to sensing Spirit Power and such. Koenma had explained that though witches and wizards needed mediums in order to produce anything from their power, it still basically came from within.

A pair caught his eye, sitting towards the back. One of them was hairy as a bear and about as huge. He had little eyes the sparkled merrily in the dim light of the inn's tavern, and he was dressed in clothes that had seen better days, but obviously did their job. Sitting across from the bear was, heaven forbid, a normal looking boy. He was dressed in a worn down flannel shirt, dirty jeans, and not so shiny sneakers, but he was still normal. His shaggy black hair was in dire need of a combing, but Yusuke wasn't one to judge. He turned his eyes away as the boy fixed his glasses and began to rise, focusing his attention back on Kurama.

After a prolonged period, Kurama finally got what he wanted and led the other two outside into the alley. He walked confidently up to the wall and looked at a sheet of paper in his hand, tapping stones in a pattern.

Once he had tapped the last one, the walk groaned and Yusuke jumped back just a bit as the stones began to slip and slide, forming a sort of entrance. Beyond it was a teeming alley of people, witches and wizards, children and animals – everything! The noise was near deafening as vendors hawked their wares and little store bells jingled and people chatted (all in a language Yusuke had no grasp of).

"So, where do we go first?" he asked once his ears had adjusted to the noise level.

"We should probably go get our robes first," Kurama said, looking down at the list he held.

Hiei and Yusuke shrugged. They might as well follow Kurama, as he was the only one who could read or understand anyone in this place. They made their way through the crowded streets, dodging and elbowing people aside in order to keep up with the redhead that was their guide and translator. They finally stopped before a small shop that he several sets of complete robes set up in the windows. Well, this must be the place then.

They entered, and they were lucky to be the only ones in there. The seamstress was only too happy to help them, though she got a nasty surprise when she tried to measure Hiei. The little demon was anything but cooperative, and once even tried to kick her when she accidentally stuck him with a needle. They first all got fitted with the standard black robes, and then with 'formal' attire for any special events that school might hold. It took longer than necessary, but that was probably because Kurama had to keep translating back and forth for Hiei and Yusuke when the seamstress was working on them. In the end, they walked out, leaving the seamstress, miraculously, in tact. Hiei was under the distinct impression she had stuck him on purpose several times, and was out for revenge, however trivial it might have been.

They wandered on through the streets, going from shop to shop and gathering what they needed. Yusuke soon learned to ignore the stares of people as they walked by, especially when he had to restrain Hiei from taking insult from passerby and thereby started yelling at him in Japanese. Needless to say, no one around them understood them, and usually gave them a wide berth after that. In the end, they each were lugging a cauldron filled with their other things (which seemed to be a struggle for several other people, but was hardly a concern for the supernaturally strong demons).

"One more stop," Kurama assured them, glancing at his list. "Wands."

"Wands?" Hiei repeated. "We're demons. We don't need wands."

"To blend in we do," Kurama retorted. "Remember, we're supposed to infiltrate the student body. If we stand out by not needing wands, then our mission is as good as dead."

Hiei said nothing more, beaten out by the fox's logic. After a small walk, they arrived at the only wand shop within a mile radius, and the most deserted. It seemed old, yet quaint, and inside it smelled pleasantly of wood and polish. There were several chairs, not overly plush, but not uncomfortable either, and several long, polished sticks laid out on display with shelves of them behind the counter. Yusuke could only assume the sticks were wands. Nice little pieces of work, if a little plain.

The storekeeper popped up – an amusing little fellow with bushy hair and glasses and a mouth framed with wrinkles that came from smiling. "Hello, hello!" he enthused, coming up to them.

Kurama smiled at him gently. "We're hear for wands," he said.

The man scoffed. "Of course you are! Why else come to Ollivanders, hmmm?"

Kurama laughed politely. "True," he admitted. "So, how is this done?"

"Oh, first timers, eh?" the man smiled as he reached in his pocket and drew out a tape measure. "Hold out your arms please."

Kurama did so and…the tape measure came to life! It wound itself and began to take measurements all over Kurama. Legs. Arms. Waist. Chest. Even his head. When it had completed its mission it seemed to report its findings to the old man who nodded sagely and went into the back.

He came back and took a wand out of a box, handing it to Kurama. "Give it a flick," he encouraged after Kurama had just sort of stood there with it.

Kurama shrugged and did so, and sent everyone to the floor. A bolt of green lanced out, summarily destroying a shelf. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" he said, aghast.

"Hmm, apparently not that," he muttered and took it, going back and replacing it and brining back another, with a similar result, though this one just made a few weeds bloom instead of destroying anything.

And so the pattern went, until, finally, just before Yusuke was sure he was getting to the point where he would have to restrain Hiei again, something changed. Kurama got a dazed look on his face as he stared at the current want he held, and a sort of greenish glow, barely visible, went up around him.

"That's the one!" the storekeeper beamed. "Elm and unicorn hair." He took it, packaged it, and handed it to Kurama.

"Alright, you next Hiei," Kurama said, and Yusuke pushed the demon forward.

They went through sort of the same procedure as Kurama, though Hiei took a lost less time. He ended up with a wand of mahogany and phoenix feather, his 'glow' being red in color. Well, once Hiei was settled, all that left was Yusuke. If anything, Yusuke took the longest out of all of them. No one could say why, and the shopkeeper was obviously becoming frustrated with his lack of ability to choose the right balance for Yusuke. Hiei just naturally thought the shopkeeper lacked talent and Yusuke was being difficult by default.

"This is the only one I think we might not have tried!" the shopkeeper said hopelessly, handing Yusuke one of the few wands he had not yet gotten down for him.

Yusuke had his doubts this would work any better than the others. He was a demon lord, and he was pretty sure a small thing like a wand could adequately channel his full, or even a fourth, of his power. He sighed and flicked it…but stopped.

He felt warmth flooding his fingers and running up his arm to engulf his whole body. It wasn't a hurtful warmth, like being scalded – it was gentle, like sunshine. He vaguely saw himself start to 'glow' a pale blue, but then it faded and the warmth left him.

"Ebony and dragon heart string," the man said quietly. "A powerful combination young man."

Yusuke nodded quietly and the man took it, wrapping the wand in its box and handing it back. Kurama handed over the money and they turned to go, ready to head back to their hotel rooms and rest. It had been a long day.

Kurama opened the door and paused. Yusuke blinked and looked past him, right into the most unpleasant face he had ever seen. It belonged to an older man, with fair, blonde hair, and cruel, slimy eyes. In fact, his entire face and aura stank of 'slimy' and 'underhanded'. Yusuke had the distinct impression that if this man had been a demon he probably would have been ordered to take him down. Not that the fact behind the man was any better. The boy was an almost exact copy of the older man, a little younger than Yusuke, and he lacked the distinct aura of 'slimy' the man did, though Yusuke had no doubt he would one day soon acquire it.

"Pardon us," Kurama said politely, nodding and sliding past the man. Yusuke and Hiei followed suit, though Yusuke caught the look of disgust the man threw at them, which was quickly mirrored by his little clone. Well, whatever.

They began to trek back to the brick wall that led to the Leaky Cauldron, which eager for a bath and some rest. Hauling all this stuff and walking around since morning had taken its toll, even on demons. Of course, the gods seemed to hate Yusuke since had gotten to England, and were not about to let him get out of that alley without at least one trial.

It came in the form of a tiny white object zipping between the crowd, making women shriek, young children scream, and men curse. He could see an older woman, probably a decrepit witch, pointing and howling at the white streak. She either wanted it back or dead, and Kurama seemed to vote for back.

He set his cauldron down and dived at the streak as it tried to moved past him. His hand buried itself it soft fur, and produced a dog like squeak from the creature. It turned a blue-white glare at the redhead, not in the least happy at being stopped, and its bushy tail flicked back and forth with suppressed rage.

"Oh, thank 'ye!" the decrepit woman said, running up to them, jangling as she did. "That there little fox has tried to get away to many times to count! I can't keep up with 'im anymore!"

Kurama hauled the fox up, cradling it in his arms. The fox seemed to enjoy this rather than begrudge it, and quickly made itself comfortable. Kurama stroked it, producing a dog like purr…if dogs could purr.

"Well, look at that! It likes you!" the woman said…then grinned. "Oi, come on back to me stall, eh? I'm sure a young man like you would like a pet that will attract the ladies, hmm?"

Yusuke thought she just wanted Kurama to bring the fox back rather than her, as he got the feeling the fox was not at all agreed to having the lady feed him, much less touch him. Kurama shrugged and cradled the fox in one arm and picked up his cauldron with the other and followed the woman. They ended up a stall set up with numerous cages – cats, rats, birds, dogs, and other pets making all kinds of noise. One cage stood open, and Yusuke assumed that was what the fox had escaped from.

"Alright, let me see him," the woman said, reaching for the fox. She yelped and drew her hand back as the fox abruptly snapped her, teeth glinting white. "Why you!" she hissed, reaching for it again.

"Ah, why don't I take him off your hands?" Kurama asked, stepping back.

"Eh? You want that thing?" the woman spluttered.

Kurama nodded. _Well, it certainly doesn't like you_, Yusuke thought. The woman grinned and pointed at the sign on the cage. "Twenty galleons for that one," she smirked. "He's a rare breed, there, a Winter Fox Cat!"

Yusuke admitted that was a bit steep, but nothing Kurama couldn't handle. The redhead took out the said amount and handed it to the lady, who dropped her jaw in awe. However, she did not argue, like a good merchant, and stuffed the money in a pouch.

"Anything for you lads?" she asked them, motioning to her creatures.

There was a sudden ruckus in one of the cages and the woman spluttered, blundering over her own wares as she attempted to reach it. "Quiet you great ninnies! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" She reached the cage, still yelling, and pried open the latch.

It had been what the birds within were waiting for – or at least one of them. With a cry a black bird burst forth from the cage, the woman letting out a screech as she tried to slam the door shut on it to late. The bird hovered, calling out its laughter in a hoarse cry.

"Bloody bird!" she shouted, shaking her fist. "You wouldn't have sold for a knut anyways!"

The bird called back, as if retorting and circled around the little shop, taunting the lady. Yusuke smirked a bit. It was good that the lady got talked back to, if they way she treated her animals was any indication of her overall attitude. She glared at the bird and turned to Yusuke.

"You, sir?" she asked, almost plaintively.

Yusuke looked around, his eyes running over the different creatures, including a gorgeous white owl, and his eyes feel on a cage separate somewhat from the rest. The bird within was not overly large, about the size of an owl, but had the structure of a hawk. Its feathers were night black, glittering a dark purple in the dim light. Golden eyes peered at Yusuke, as intelligent as a hawk could be.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to it.

"That? A nastier piece of work that that Winter Fox Cat, for sure," she said, spitting out of the side of her mouth as she went to the cage. " A Raven Hawk, this one is. I've had him for close to a year now, and anyone who tries to buy him ends up getting bit…or loosing a finger."

She held it up and Yusuke walked over, opening the hatch carefully. He held out his hand and the raven hawk regarded it, as if debating whether to eat it or except it for the perch it was intended to be. In the end, it decided to use it as a perch, and stepped onto Yusuke's hand gently. Nonetheless, he winced a bit as the talons scraped his flesh, but otherwise the bird remained calm and well mannered.

"I'll be damned!" the woman said, staring.

"How much for him?" Yusuke asked, gently stroking the hawk's head, getting a gentle coo out of it.

"Thee galleons," she ordered, holding out her hand, though as far from the hawk as possible.

Yusuke looked back at Kurama, who handed the woman her money. She palmed it and slunk back behind her 'desk', growling at a rat as she did. Lady wasn't that nice, was she? She shrugged, holding up his hand to his shoulder, the hawk stepping onto it and settled down, preening.

He nodded to Kurama and they turned, leaving the stall behind. Hiei just grunted, grumbling about animals or something. Yusuke largely ignored him, concentrating on following Kurama through the crowd. After a short walk they reached the wall, and Kurama began to tap the pattern again.

"Okay, ready?" he asked as the blocks began to move aside.

"Yes!" Hiei near shouted, and would have said more if an uninvited guest had not decided to make itself at home atop his head.

Yusuke broke into a laughing fit as the raven now perched on Hiei's head made itself quite a home, pretty much nesting in Hiei's abundant hair.

"Why you-!" Hiei snarled, reaching up to bodily force the bird off, but only got bit fingers for his efforts. It only sent Yusuke into more laughing fits, and even set Kurama to chuckling.

"I think you have a new pet too," he said, turned to head through the newly made opening in the wall.

"Damn you, bird," Hiei hissed as he tried to remove, again only to bitten, and stalked after Kurama.

Yusuke caught his breath and followed, for the first time beginning to think that this whole Hogwarts thing might not be a bad idea.


	3. The Train and the Castle

Again, thank you everyone for being patient with these revisions. And for new people, enjoy!

- BM -

**The Train and the Castle**

The next day dawned bright and early for the three demons, more in part to a certain redhead insisting that they be up nearly four hours before their train was due to leave. Yusuke had argued with all his might to get Kurama to change his mind on the matter, but there was nothing he could do. The fox was resolute, and now Yusuke and Hiei were paying for it by rising just as the sun was peaking over the buildings around them (which, to Yusuke, was one of the most ungodly hours he could imagine).

"Hurry, we'll be late!" Kurama chided them as he checked up on them, only to discover that Hiei had stoutly refused to awaken and Yusuke was going about things slower than a turtle with arthritis on sleeping pills.

Yusuke highly doubted they would be late, and did not see how they even possibly could be when they had awoken four hours early! What sane person did that? Even his new pet, the raven hawk Shinrai, was still asleep! Well, when he thought about it, Kurama would. To a former…well, no actually, a _present _thief, timing was everything, and to Kurama four hours early must be scandalously close to running later.

He managed to get dressed and pack the last of his things and get downstairs at a decent speed, and breakfast was waiting for them. He sat down numbly in his seat, the food running down his throat without even tasting it, as people were wont to do when they were still leaning halfway towards a coma. He looked around through bleary eyes at the dimly lit eating area, noticing that only a few others were up with them. He did catch sight of that gigantic bear of a man and the small boy with him, and the new addition of a white owl to their posse.

That reminded him he had a bird to feed, and he gathered up a few bits of bacon and sausage and went over to their baggage, piled in a corner, on which all three animals were perched. He held up the meat in his hands, the hawk taking it far more daintily than Yusuke thought possible, and Hiei and Kurama were not far behind in offering their own pets meals. Yusuke moved aside to make more room for them and began to stroke his pet's head, the hawk cooing in the back of his throat, eyes blinking as it fought sleep and the pleasure of the stroking. He smiled a bit at that. So the hawk wasn't all business either!

Breakfast done with, Kurama set about the task of ordering up a wizard taxi so that they could actually fit all their things into one car. By the time it arrived it was seven, the train due to leave around ten. Hiei and Yusuke had long ago given up on trying to convince the fox that there was no need to be so early. With swift efficiency that only the demons could accomplish, they loaded the taxi and slid in, heading for the station. At first, Yusuke attempted to try and follow where they were going for lack of anything else to do, but he gave that up quickly as he soon got lost trying to get all the turns right in his mind. Who built a city like this?

He was spared further headaches by actually arriving at the station. It was a big affair, with tall archways, lots of glass, and lots of gold lettering and red brick. Not only was their no way anyone was going to spend that much money on a train station in Japan, but there was simply no room! Not that it mattered. He got out and began to unload the taxi, Kurama handing over the necessary pay, and the taxi summarily driving off and leaving them to fend for themselves. Typical. Kurama purloined one of the carts and they piled everything on, Shinrai, Hiei's raven (whom he had decided to name Ookami for reasons unknown), and Kurama's Winter Fox Cat (called Kuronue in honor of his old friend), took seats upon the luggage, and they headed in.

"So, what platform is it?" Yusuke asked as they walked down the large all way, brilliant gold letters declaring where each platform began and ended.

"Um, nine and three-quarters," he said, taking out their tickets and looking at them

"Hate to tell you this, Kurama, but there are only whole numbers here," Hiei pointed out, a flick of his hand meant to mean the entire station.

Kurama frowned. "That's ridiculous. If it says nine and three-quarters, there has to be such a platform!"

Yusuke and Hiei said no more, not wanting to risk the fox's ire. Apparently, he wasn't as much of a morning person as he first appeared to be. Yet, after the sixth time they had walked up and down the main hall and looked at the platform numbers, even Kurama had to admit that he had no idea where their platform was. It simply didn't exist! Defeated and tired, Kurama flopped down on the edge of the cart, running a hand through his mussed up hair. Kuronue vacated his spot to slip down and curl up in his owner's lap, barking-mewing plaintively in response to Kurama's very negative emotions. Yusuke and Hiei were not in much better shape, though their birds only cooed in response instead of a full on cuddle.

"Excuse me, but are you boys lost?" a woman with a wild shock of red hair and freckles asked them in heavily accented English.

Yusuke and Hiei refrained from answering, more from the fact that they hadn't understood a word she had said. Kurama looked up, blinking in surprise. "Um, yes, we are," he said after puzzling out her words.

"Oh, well, which station are you headed for?" she continued.

Yusuke saw a group of people with similar shocks of red hair and freckles catching up to the woman. Her family? More than likely.

"Nine and three-quarters, ma'm," Kurama said, though he did not sound confident.

The woman broke into a huge grin. "Well good! It is where we're all headed. You can come along with us then! You must be first years to not know how to get to the platform." She looked them over. "A bit old, though," she admitted.

"A mix up in the transfer papers," Kurama said. "We moved here just recently."

"Oh! Might I ask from where?" the woman said, motioning to the group of redheads to come over faster.

"Japan," Kurama said, perfectly calm.

"Japan? My goodness!" the woman exclaimed. "I had no idea that Japan had a wizard school! Did you dear?"

'Dear' seemed to be referring to the tall man that had come up behind her leading a flurry of redheaded children. "No, I wasn't aware, but then again dear, I just deal with the Muggles."

She nodded. "That is true. Oh, but here we are wasting time! Quick introductions and then we'll be off!" She turned to her brood, pointing to two tallest, who looked so alike that Yusuke swore if they weren't twins he'd eat his uniform. "First are George and Fred." She pointed to each in turn.

"He's George, I'm Fred!" declared the one on the right angrily.

"Some mother you are," the one on the left pouted.

The woman put her hands on her hips and glared. "You're George, he's Fred," she said, pointing to the same people, and that ended that, though the twins continued to snicker. She pointed to a small girl who could have been an exact replica of her mother (not that they all weren't). "This is my littlest, Ginny, and that's my first year boy over here, Ron." Each waved and nodded when they were pointed to, and Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei nodded back.

"I'm Kurama," Kurama began, and then pointed back to Yusuke and Hiei. "And they're Yusuke and Hiei." He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry if they aren't talkative. They don't understand English to well."

"Oh, of course," the woman said understandingly. "Oh, and, I am Mrs. Weasley, and this is Mr. Weasley," she said, pointing to herself and her husband.

"Nice to meet you," Kurama said, shaking both their hands.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and beckoned for them to follow and become one of their little group, leading them down the grand hall to stand between platforms nine and ten. "Alright. This isn't hard, but it's a bit scary for first timers. Fred, George! Demonstrate!" she ordered, waving them on.

Fred and George grinned, taking one of the carts and lining themselves up, aiming straight for the wall between nine and ten. With a little wave they began to run straight at it, and Yusuke was sure they would end up in a heap of luggage and twisted metal. He prepared to wince for when they crashed, but they never did. With only a slight 'whoosh' noise to tell of their passing, they went straight through the wall, and did not come out the other side.

"There? See? Easy as pie," Mrs. Weasley grinned. "Why don't one of you try first? We'll follow right after!"

Kurama voted to go first, as he was the only one that spoke English fluently. Taking a deep breath, he got up a good pace and vanished, just like the twins. Hiei went next, with the same results, and then it was Yusuke's turn, brining up their luggage. He took a deep breath, and thought he had seen that both Kurama and Hiei had made it through just fine, that made him no more confident. With a grunt, he began to push the cart, closing his eyes. He really did not want to see himself crash.

But he never met a brick wall. In fact, he met a person.

"Hey! Watch it!" snapped an older girl, probably around seventeen or so.

"Sorry," Yusuke managed. He at least knew that English word.

"Yusuke! Yusuke!" Kurama called, waving his arms. He was parked near the Fred and George, Hiei glaring ruefully at passerby.

Yusuke moved over to them, still not sure how that whole 'let's run through the wall!' thing worked. He doubted he ever would, nor that he would ever want too. He turned back and watched as Mr. Weasley came through, then Ginny, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley, all of them coming to gather with the rest.

"Now, just get on with Ron, Fred, and George here and you'll be fine," Mrs. Weasley smiled at Yusuke and his gang, proceeding to kiss her boys. "I'll miss you all. Make Mommy proud!"

"Yes, Mum," Fred and George intoned together, Ron only rolling his eyes and wiping lipstick from his cheek.

After a few more pleasantries, warnings, and assurances, Fred and George left to get on the train. Ron looked at them, and then merely nodded shyly and got on the train after his brother's, leaving Yusuke and his group to fend for themselves.

"Well, here we go," Hiei said in Japanese, earning stares from passerby.

Yes indeed. Here they went.

* * *

"How far away is this place? England isn't this big!" Hiei complained for the umpteenth time on the trip so far.

Kurama just rolled his eyes and Yusuke fought down the urge to hit Hiei over the head. Sometimes that little demon could be so impatient it was almost ridiculous! He managed to get control of himself and settled back into his seat once more, rubbing his temples. He took the subway enough you would think that traveling by train wouldn't give him a headache, but apparently, with all the scenery flashing by, it did. He had even asked the lady with the 'Candy Trolley' if she had anything to take care of such things, but all she had were confections. That had possibly put him in a worse mood, but there was little to do about it now. He would have to wait till they got to the castle or he passed out all together.

Unfortunatley, all of this stupid world seemed to be turning against him. As if his headache hadn't been bad enough, he winced as the door slid open with a very audible crack. He glared at the offending person, wishing he could start fires like Hiei so as they might burn to a cinder. Said perpetrator was a girl that looked like she should still be in grade school (and in fact, probably was). He hair was bushy and going out in all directions in an untamable mess, and Yusuke would have called her scrawny, but all he had to go by was a thin neck and a very surly looking face.

"Have any of you seen a toad anywhere?" she asked, and though Yusuke couldn't understand her, he certainly understood the imperious tone in her voice.

Hiei and Yusuke blinked at her, looking to Kurama for a translation. It was times like these that Yusuke really hoped that the teacher at this new school had some sort of language spell. It would be really difficult going through classes when he needed a translator to understand what his teachers were saying.

"She asked if you had seen a toad," Kurama repeated, in their native tongue.

The girl stared, seemingly puzzled by this sudden change in dialect. Yusuke and Hiei both shook their heads in the negative, and Kurama turned and said as much to the girl. She merely nodded, her nose a bit upturned, and slid the door shut and walked off. Yusuke wrinkled his nose in distaste. Where all the girls here going to be like that? Surely not!

Well, there was little he could really do about it. He just have to put up with it, or get Koenma to take him off the case. Well, it wasn't officially a case, was it? No one in their right mind gave a S class felony demon a Spirit World official case. By all rights, really, this mission should have gone to Kuwabara. He was now, officially, the only human in Japan that was conceivably capable of being a Spirit Detective. Oh, Yusuke had no doubt that Koenma would try to quickly find a replacement. Kuwabara was certainly powerful in his own right, but he lacked brains and had an overabundance of bravado. Not say that Yusuke hadn't had that too, but he at least had had the power to make some of the bravado well founded.

But, if that was the case, was Koenma ever so subtly saying that there was something here that Kuwabara could not conceivably handle? That was a possibility. It was also a real possibility that Koenma did not want to have to take an extreme amount of time to teach Kuwabara English and international protocol. Yusuke might not be the surest one for that either, but Kurama certainly was. And while Kurama would put up with Kuwabara, in private the demon thief had pretty much said he didn't like Kuwabara at all, and was civil only on the grounds that it got things done faster. Yusuke still had yet to figure out if that had been Youko talking, or Kurama, or both. Hiei was probably there as a backup and quick means of communication. It was no secret the little demon was ridiculously fast, not to mention ruthless, and message passing could be made that much easier.

The hours passed by, and Yusuke began to get some relief from his headache. In fact, he even began to get drowsy, which was a welcome blessing in disguise. He could use the sleep, and lack of sleep tended to make him less than sociable. But this new land was not done with him yet, and whatever spirits or gods were in charge here were not about to let him so easy.

The door slid open again, this time with a slow hiss that said nothing of timidity, but of wanting to show power. Yusuke looked up in irritation at the new disturbance. The disturber, or rather, disturbers, was constituted of a rather small, pale boy with platinum blonde hair that did nothing for his complexion, except perhaps enhance his gray eyes. The two behind him might as well had been gorillas instead of humans. They were impossibly tall for people their age, and were both broad of shoulder, forehead, chest…just about everywhere. And, by the looks of it, they weren't much smarter than gorillas either.

"May we help you?" Kurama asked steadily, though Yusuke saw the twitch of a finger that meant Kurama was just as irritated as he was. Hiei was glaring his hatred so openly it would take a blind man not see it.

"You see? I told you," the boy smirked back at what Yusuke was now inclined to label as the 'gorilla cronies'.

One of the 'gorilla cronies' snickered. "Yeah, you were right Draco!"

The other nodded his assent, and snorted his laughter. "Are you really sure she's a guy?"

Kurama blinked, and then his brows knitted together in the forty milliseconds it took him to dissect that sentence and put things together. At the same time Yusuke registered Kurama's comprehension of the situation, he also realized where he had seen the boy before. It had been when they were coming out of the wand shop. He had been right behind the slimy man, the little mini-me!

"Gentlemen, if you would be so kind," Kurama said, rising. "I am a boy, whether or not you think to the contrary, and what is more, my friends are tired and are trying to sleep before we arrive. So, I suggest you leave us in peace before my friend by the window decides it is no longer worth his while to keep you unharmed." He grinned one of his Youko grins, coated in frost and with an underlying message that he was not above the same threat he had just offered from Hiei.

The boy was obviously not used to be talked back to, or at least, not in that way. He was certainly not used to be overpowered with a smile such as the one Kurama wore. He glared at Kurama, but made no further attempts at insulting him. Yusuke thought he had merely run out of ideas, that, or Kurama really had scared the living daylights out him. Yusuke was well aware that Kurama certainly could. With a final glared, the boy slid the door shut with an angry snap, and the three were left in peace once more.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting!" Kurama said as he helped Hiei into the black robes they were required to wear once they got off the train.

Yusuke had begun to wonder how much longer they would be on the train, especially when it had grown dark and there was still no sign of stopping. Wherever this place was, it was certainly far away from any semblance of civilization. He had managed to catch a few hours of sleep though, which was good, as he had woken up feeling far less irritable. In the next half hour of waking up, an announcement had been made that all students were to get their robes on and prepare for arrival within the next ten minutes.

Yusuke could hear the mad scramble going on around them as students got back to boxes or were just extremely nervous. With a shake of his head, he reached above him for the small carry on case he had brought and dragged out their three robes, handing the longest of them to Kurama, and the shortest to Hiei. That left the middle one for him. They were simply affairs, easy to get on, and Yusuke was ready within the next two minutes.

Hiei, on the other hand, was having trouble wit the fastenings. Yusuke didn't entirely blame him. The demon was used to wearing simple things that could be easily pulled on and off, which was an advantage in his chosen profession. The only thing he had in ways of a clasp was his belt buckle, but Hiei usually kept his pants on in a fight anyways. Kurama had finally relented and set about helping the smaller demon, though Hiei made it clear as he constantly shifted that he both did not like this and thought it was a complete waist of his time.

By the by, they finally got finished, and just in the time. The train ground to a halt with a loud hiss, and a disembodied voice proclaimed that all students were to disembark. With the final realization that once he got off this train there was no turning back and he would have to finish this mission, Yusuke opened the door and slipped into the river of people moving towards the exits.

"All first 'ears, over 'ere!" a voice bellowed above the crowd as they stepped off.

It was easy enough to find the producer of said sound. It was an enormous man with more resemblance to a bear than a man. His beard and hair were equal in length, and were both equally dark and curly, more of a tangled mess than that girl that had asked them about the toad! His face, however, seemed jovial enough, with laughter lines around his eyes, and his cheeks flushed a soft rose from his yelling, and also in part to the slight bite in the air.

Feeling a bit ridiculous, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei waded in among the first years, all of him looked to be in grade school, and thus let the other three tower above them to a ridiculous height. Yusuke was glad he had made up the lie about there being a small mistake in their transfer papers, as he hoped he could now make it true. Being stuck with grade schoolers was not his idea of a good cover. What had Koenma been thinking?

"All right now!" the man bellowed as to get quiet from his newly gathered charges. "See those boats on the lake, t'ere?" He pointed to said lake, were a long line of boats was, each with its own lantern. "You all go pick out yer boats now. No more than four to a boat, ye 'ear?"

The mass immediately turned on the boats and descended like a plague. Yusuke at least found one thing to be grateful for when it came to his height, as the other students left them a boat all to themselves. Yusuke also though it had to do with the fact that Hiei was glaring bloody murder at anyone who tried to approach them. It really didn't matter, as both got the same result.

They settled in their boat, and were about to shove off when a new addition suddenly hurried over and dropped in. It was a rather scraggly looking boy, as if he was going through a growth spurt and wasn't quite sure how to work his limbs anymore. His hair was black, yet stuck out in all directions in a way that blatantly advertised he had long given up trying to comb it. His face was framed with tasteful enough glasses, and behind said glasses he sported a rather pretty pair of green eyes.

"Sorry," he murmured, putting his eyes down.

"What's to be sorry for? He did say four to a boat," Kurama said, waving off the apology.

The boy looked up, blinking behind those glasses of his. "Oh, oh okay," he said, and put them back down again, his fingers running through his hair, as if trying to cover something up.

The boats lurched forward and began to glide across the like in a sort of eerily silent way. Yusuke shrugged it off and turned his attentions back to the boy, looking him over. He had the nagging feeling he had seen him somewhere before. As he tried to remember, his eyes caught sight of what the boy was trying to hide. Beneath his unruly bangs was a long scar, from the top of his forehead to nearly his eyebrow, but it was oddly shaped like a lightning bolt. That was interesting. But Yusuke had seen far more interesting things in his life time, so saw no reason to question the boy about it – not that he could anyways.

He started as the boat suddenly ground to a halt, the water sloshing quietly. "All ashore!" the big voice that belonged to the bear man bellowed.

Yusuke rose and jumped onto the dock the boat had stopped by, followed swiftly by Hiei. They waited as Kurama helped the boy out, who seemed surprised by the fact they were helping him. No, on second thought, not that they were helping him. It was more like…like he had expected them to do something, like maybe talk? Yusuke didn't know, and right now, he didn't much care.

He turned to head up the dock, and stopped in his tracks. Spread out before them in all its glory was clearly Hogwarts. It was a massive beast of a castle, crafted all of stone that was kept immaculate. He could make out the artistry of it too. Gargoyles sat above entrances and along the rooftops, with a single large one crowning the tops of the many towers that sprouted from the structure. Golden light spilled forth from the many windows, some of them boasting shadows, and others just that – light.

But, that wasn't what really took Yusuke away. It was the feeling that rolled off the place in waves. It felt sort of like the magic that the people around him exuded, but different. This magic seemed much older, and much more powerful. It was more alive than that of the people. What was more, it was utterly attached to the castle itself. It was both threat and welcome, all at once. A clear message that those that sought sanctuary might find it, but those that sought to harm its tenants would find themselves no longer of this world. It would protect its own against danger, and woe betide anyone who attempted such a thing.

Yusuke and the others were herded by the bear man to join the rest of the first years as they tromped up the path and in through massive wood doors. And if the outside had looked impressive, then the inside was even more so! Great pictures hung on the walls, its contents moving with every semblance of life and looking down at the newcomers with avid curiosity.

"Students! Students!" a sharp voice rasped through the hall. All eyes turned to a much older woman, her hair neatly tied behind her head and hidden beneath a stereotype witch's pointy hat. Her wrinkled face, thin lips, and dagger sharp eyes left no room for argument when she called for silence, much less anything else. "Good. Now, students, I am going to go through the next few steps of your life here at Hogwarts. My name is Minerva McGonagall, the Head of Gryfindor, one of our four Houses. In the next few moments I am going to line you up in alphabetical order, and lead you into the Great Hall. When I call your name again, you will come to the front and have the Sorting Hat placed upon you. When the sorting hat calls out your house, you will go and sit with them. Is that clear?"

Who was going to argue with her?

When she was sure they all understood, she began calling out names. Hiei was first, since he had no real last name, which seemed to puzzle McGonagall, though she said nothing to it. Kurama was the second to be called as far as the trio went, and many people giggled at his odd sounding named. As he headed to his spot, he stopped and whispered something to McGonagall, whose lips puckered for a moment as she digested what he said and then nodded. Yusuke waited patiently for his turn, as he was one of the last to be called. As he was, McGonagall came up to him, took out her wands, said some gibberish or other, and tapped him. In the next second, Yusuke's ears were flooded with the excited screeching of the students around him, all of which he could _understand_. And by the look on Hiei's face, the same treatment had been handed to him.

Without another word, McGonagall began the march into the Great Hall. The room was full of noise, color, and warmth. Four large tables were set up, each with banners hanging over them that Yusuke determined where the house colors and sigils. McGonagall stopped them in the middle of the hall and up on a small dais, where another long table was set, facing the students width wise, with people Yusuke assumed were teachers lining it. In front of even them was a tiny stool with a tattered looking hat on it.

The crowd grew silent, as if waiting for something to happen…

_Don't me scared,_

_It's only me,_

_The Sorting Hat_

_Is what you see!_

_I know all your thoughts,_

_I see your mind,_

_Put me on your head,_

_And your house I will find!_

_In Gryfindor should you belong,_

_The brave of heart are here found,_

_With courage like a lion –_

_Oh, they shall take great bounds!_

_In Ravenclaw should you fly,_

_The quick of mind go here, yes the sly!_

_With a mind sharp as a tack_

_Watch where you stick me, I'm just a hat!_

_In Slytherin should you dare,_

_Their cold stares tell you to beware!_

_Magicians great are born here_

_So step up and lend me your ear!_

_Last, but not least is Hufflepuff,_

_Where those of the loyal sort are bound._

_Never one to turn their back,_

_In Hufflepuff a friend you won't lack!_

_So put me on, don't be shy,_

_Step right up-_

_Be you courageous, loyal, great or sly!_

That…was unexpected, especially when coming from a hat!

Most of the other students seemed to expect it, though, so Yusuke restrained the urge to find a phone and thoroughly question Koenma on his state of mind when he had decided to send them here. For the most part, these witches and wizards too everything Yusuke found strange in stride, so he might as well too. No use blowing his cover by freaking out over a hat talking. Besides, he had seen (and done) some crazier things. A hat talking was _not_ at the top of his list of reasons to run screaming from the room.

With an air of dignity even one of the previous demon lords would have been hard pressed to imitate, McGonagall unfolded a scroll, put on a pair of spectacles, and called out, in a clear, bell like voice, "Hiei!"

The little demon seemed less than happy to have understood her instructions at this point, but did as he had been told and made his way towards the hat. For once, his size was a blessing. He blended in much better with the elementary kids that either Yusuke or Kurama did. Glaring burning hatred at everyone (even those who could not see his face), he took a seat on the stool as McGonagall moved the hat out the way and abruptly dropped the hat on his head. There was a tense moment of a silence, and Yusuke was pretty sure he could hear the hat mumbling to itself.

"Gryfindor!" the hat bellowed, and cheers went up from the people beneath the red and gold banners with a lion insignia.

Hiei promptly rose and took his place at the table – notably at the very end, away from most of the other humans, practically radiating hatred and discomfort with the whole affair. Yet, even before he had left the dais, McGonagall had already called up the next student, and so the process began again.

By the time Kurama was called, Yusuke had managed to sort out the houses. The one with the badger was Hufflepuff (though he was at a loss as to how anyone got a name such as Hufflepuff attached to themselves), the raven was Ravenclaw (naturally), and the snake was Slytherin. What was more, apparently each had a rather special attribute that hat looked for when placing children. Gryfindor valued courage and bravery (in other words, stupidity), Ravenclaw valued wisdom, Hufflepuff valued loyalty, and Slytherin was the taste for power and a sense of ruthlessness. Well, Yusuke could eliminate himself from two – Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He was not smart enough to go to Ravenclaw, even he knew that, and Slytherin was just not to his tastes. He watched them as they received new students and he got the sudden sense it was like entering a wolf den, with every single wolf hungry and waiting for its next meal.

"Minamino Kurama!" McGonagall called.

There were titters at Kurama's odd sounding name, but the fox handled it with dignity and stepped up to the stool. He didn't seem at all phased by the fact that sitting there, on a tiny stool with a tattered old hat on his head, was quite ridiculous, and if Youko had been in charge just then the white demon fox would have possible torn the hat apart out of sheer spite. As it was, Kurama didn't, and the hat bellowed out 'Ravenclaw' as Kurama's new house assignment. Well, that threw a wrench in their plans. If they weren't all in the same House, that could present a problem.

The line kept moving and the applause kept coming. Yusuke noted that there was an especially tense silence when 'Harry Potter' was called to the hat. It was if everyone but him knew who this kid was, and if they got that kid in their house then that house would be immortal for all time. In the end, the victor was Gryfindor, and cheers erupted all down the table as if they had just seen their favorite soccer team score a goal to win the game in sudden death! Yusuke made a note to check the kid out later. Certainly someone that renowned had to be part of why Koenma sent them here!

"Urameshi Yusuke!"

Well, no going back now. Silently wishing that these robes had pockets, he made his way up to the stool and hat. Turning sharply on his heel, he plopped down onto the stool with a wicked grin at McGonagall, who just stared back at him stoically and placed the hat on his head.

"My, my, you're another strange one," he heard the hat mutter.

"Is that a problem?" he challenged.

"No, just…amusing," the hat said, and Yusuke could practically hear the smirk in it. "I've been through a lot of children in my many years, but you and those other two…well, let's just say it's a real challenge, one of the few I've ever had."

"Happy to be of service," Yusuke snapped.

"Testy, aren't we?" the hat returned, and Yusuke got the feeling it was rummaging around in his head when it really shouldn't be. It was to bad he wasn't any good at any of the mind abilities some demons had. If he was, he would have shut the damn hat out, but as it was, he couldn't so he let it go about its business, though it felt weird, like a tingling on the back of his neck and in the center of his forehead.

"You have a great sense of pride," the hat muttered to itself. "And it's not all unfounded, either. You've had a very…troubled and interesting life, to say the least. First being dead, then coming back, then becoming a government employee for the Spirit World. Interesting, Interesting." It went quiet for a moment as it continued to rummage. "There's some ugly things in there, Yusuke, but not all of it so. I have to say, I probably wouldn't have had the guts to do some of the stuff you have, and I have to say, I'm rather impressed that you're dealing so well with all these dilemmas you've let piled up inside." It went quiet again, and Yusuke felt it go 'deeper'. "Very well then," he whispered to itself. "Gryfindor!"

Cheers went up, and Yusuke headed for the table with the red banners. Out of spite more than anything else, he took a seat across from Hiei, who continued to glare bloody daggers. Yusuke listened with half an ear as the rest of the students were called and sorted. He was far more interested on his current situation. He and Hiei were in the same House, which was good, but the problem remained with Kurama, who was in Ravenclaw. Damn that fox and being centuries old and a genius to boot!

Well, there was nothing to be done about it now except to go with the flow and hope for the best. In truth, he was still rather unsure of their whole purpose for being here. Hopefully he could contact Koenma and get better answers soon.

Yusuke looked up at the dais where the teachers sat, and a weathered old man with a beard as white as snow and as long as Yusuke's arm looked back – right back – at him. His eyes twinkled, as if he knew something Yusuke didn't, and he nodded his head at Yusuke. Yusuke nodded back and turned to the table as drink and good appeared as if by magic. On second though, that was probably exactly how the food had gotten there.

With his mind made up, Yusuke tore into the meal, finding he was starved after a multi-hour ride on a train with next to nothing to eat. He could figure the rest of this mess out later. For now, might as well enjoy the perks, right?


	4. Classes and Broomsticks

_Again, thanks to everyone who has read or re-read this so far! (And I also begin to wonder how I wrote so…BAD before…even I hate myself. Oh lord…)_

**Classes and Broomsticks**

Yusuke had to say - he was certainly impressed with the way the students got live. All the new first years at Hogwarts were to room together, which meant that Hiei, Ron, Harry, a boy named Dean, another rather chubby boy Yusuke could not name to save his life at the moment, a sixth named Seamus or something of the sort, and he thought one other, were all roommates. As a whole, this was not a problem for Yusuke. When you lived in Japan, you got used to crowded spaces and having to either share or get a very small space of your own. Hiei, on the other hand, was having a hard time with it. Hiei was used to being a loner, and being forced into such close proximity with others on a constant basis would easily irritate him. For that reason, he had refrained from coming up into the first year dorm just yet, and had set out finding himself a quiet, solitary corner in the common room. Good luck with that.

However, when he compared his small apartment to what the Gryfindor House gave its new students, it was on a completely different level. He had a large four-poster bed with canopy and thick drapes (a luxury he was sure he would come to appreciate). What was more, his stuff was already there! Bless the gods, he would not have to haul his own things through those confounded hallways! The stairs had decided to move on him at least six times, even when he had been following the 'prefect'. It was all placed neatly at the end of his bed, which was the same for everybody else. Maybe coming here wouldn't be so bad!

"I can't believe I get to room with Harry Potter!" the fat one (Neville! That was his name! Neville Longbottom!) said in a reverent whisper once everyone had settled down.

"Can we see the scar, Harry? Please?" Dean asked, his mouth split wide to show off white teeth that contrasted sharply with his dark skin.

Yusuke let his eyes wander over to where the black haired boy was. For his credit, he looked highly uncomfortable with all the scrutiny and reverence. If Yusuke had to guess, he would have said that this boy was far from used to being in the limelight. In fact, from his rather scrawny appearance and clothes that didn't fit quite right beneath those robes, Yusuke could also bet he was either bullied or had come from a less than wealthy family.

"Come on guys, it's just a scar," he finally said, his posture clearly indicating that he hoped he had managed to deflect their curiosity.

"Just a scar?" Seamus burst. "Just a scar! Harry, you're the Boy Who Lived! That scar it's…it's…it's the proof!"

"Proof of what?" Harry challenged, though it was weak, and he knew he was quickly loosing this battle. Yusuke also noted that Ron, who seemed closer to Harry than some of the others, was not making any attempts to stop them. He obviously wanted to see it again as much as everyone else.

"That You-Know-Who is really gone!" Dean cut in, staring at Harry with almost hungry eyes.

"Please!" Neville begged, coming to stand with the others in ever tightening ring around Harry.

"Oi, if he doesn't want to show it, then leave him alone!" Yusuke finally thundered, daring to use his 'I am a Demon King! Obey me now or die!' voice. Along with the spell of understanding McGonagall had bestowed on him, it also gave him the ability to speak English perfectly. Handy little spell, wasn't it?

All of them turned to look at him as one, the fat one actually looking a bit scared. Dean and Seamus looked puzzled and a little affronted, and Ron looked more confused than anything. Yusuke noted, with a bit of a smirk, that Harry looked grateful and as if he was about to collapse as his knees gave out. He returned the stares with a glare of his own that said he was not afraid to bodily remove them if he had too, and the ring dispersed, gathering their things and heading down to the dorms bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Thank you," Harry muttered, flopping down on his bed.

Yusuke shrugged. "It's not that big a deal," he said as he began to rummage through his trunk for his pajamas and toothbrush.

He could feel Harry watching him as he rummaged, but kept himself from making a snappy retort. He did not like being analyzed unless he was inviting it, like he had as a cocky young spirit detective (not that he still didn't from time to time).

"Why aren't you like them?" Harry finally asked, breaking the silence between them with his soft voice.

Yusuke looked up at the frail boy. "What do I care if you're the Boy Who Lived, or whatever it is they call you? It doesn't mean anything to me."

"I'm the same!" Harry cried out, relief coating every syllable. "I mean, they all seem to worship me, and I…I don't know why. They keep saying I defeated some wizard named Voldemort, but I don't even remember it. In fact, I didn't even know I was a wizard until the letters started coming and Hagrad showed up."

"Well, I wish I could help, but I am not unfortunate enough to be blessed with celebrity status," Yusuke said, stripping to change into his pajamas. "All I can tell you is roll with the punches, or kick back so hard they don't try it again."

"Well, did you always know you'd be a wizard, like Ron did?" Harry asked, shifting on the bed as he regarded Yusuke with a new respect.

Yusuke wasn't sure how to answer that one. In reality, he wasn't a wizard at all, but he couldn't tell Harry that. Divulging that sort of information would only gain him one of probably two outcomes: Harry ran screaming from the room that he was a devil, or Harry started spreading it all over the school in a much calmer fashion by accepting what he heard and finding it cool. Either way, Yusuke's cover was blown wide open and he'd been on the next plane back to Japan – if he was lucky. Koenma could just as easily set the specialty squads after him as he could keep them off.

Yusuke shrugged. "No, not really. It just sort of…happened," he said, hoping Harry didn't ask for more details.

Harry looked as if he was about to ask more, but Yusuke was saved by the return of the other boys. The room was filled in an instant with their constant chattering, and Yusuke escaped to go brush his teeth. It would certainly be interesting, living among all these people. He had discovered one fault already that would take a great deal of effort to ignore.

These people _constantly_ leaked their energy.

That wasn't to say that demons didn't, but they at least made efforts to conceal that power. Thus, the power was muted. You could tell it was there, but you didn't pay much attention to it. Sort of like a T.V. – you know it's on even though its on mute, but you don't actually care what's happening on the screen. These wizards and witches, however, had absolutely no sense of that, and thus it was like having the T.V. on, and while it wasn't loud, it was there all the same, like a constant chattering in his ear. He supposed that was part of the problem with his headache he had had on the train. By now, though, he was beginning to learn how to shut it out, partially, so it was more like what he would feel from a demon.

One thing he had found interesting was that each wizard or witch's energy had a sort of…personality to it. You could feel the energy and tell whom it belonged too – like tasting a candy blindfolded and guessing which flavor it was. Demons sort of had that, though not on as distinct a scale. It was easy to tell a weaker demon from a stronger demon, but when two strong or two weak demons got together, it was hard to tell who was who just by feeling for the spirit energy. Granted, there were a few distinct demons with distinct tastes, like Raizen, and there were a few demons you could sense spirit energy and connect it to a particular demon like a dog connected scents. On the whole, however, demon energy just wasn't as…personal as the stuff these witches and wizards exuded.

It was just another puzzle in this strange new world. And he would have time puzzle it out later. Right now, he needed to finish brushing his teeth and get to bed. Tomorrow started classes, and he highly doubted that he would be able to skip them this time.

* * *

Yusuke's estimates of Hogwarts just went down… _a lot_.

Who in their right mind put a class down in the dungeons? It was freezing, not to mention a bit dank, and most of all it was depressing! Why couldn't it have been held in some place like, oh say, the Great Hall? Well, at least some place sunny and not so overwhelmingly gloomy.

Yusuke had woken up and gone to breakfast with the others, his estimations of Hogwarts rising by the minute as they were served numerous courses of hot, fresh breakfast (good lord, there had been sausage!). What was more, there was sunlight, and it was wonderfully warm. It had also been a bonus that he found how mail was to come to them. Apparently, each morning the owls and other birds flew in with mail for their owners, and the variety of owls and other birds was amazing. Unfortunately, neither Shinrai nor Ookami had been in the mail call this morning. Yusuke had been a bit disappointed. He had wanted to see his bird, as he had not seen him since they had gotten on the train. One of the older students informed he could go visit him on his free time in what the student referred to as the aviary. Apparently, that was where all the birds were kept and tended to when they weren't out delivering mail.

And then he had looked at his schedule. At first, it hadn't looked so bad. He had first period Potions, with Professor Snape and first year Slytherins. While he was not at all inclined to want to go to a class with the Slytherins, he supposed he could handle it. After that he had Magic History, which he knew he would have trouble in for the mere fact it was a history class, and then a Charms class, whatever that was. He was most interested in one labeled 'Broom Class' with Professor McGonagall. He had no idea what that was about, but it sounded far more interesting than History.

It wasn't until he started to realize that to get to potions he had to go _down _that he began to hate Hogwarts once more. Yusuke had noted with a twinge of jealousy that Hiei seemed far more comfortable in the surroundings that he did, but that wasn't all that surprising when Yusuke thought about it. He also noted that most of the students from Slytherin either came up to their other classes from the lower parts, headed down their between classes, or took a class down there. By simple logic, Yusuke began to think that their dorm was down here too! Who could live like that?

As if the surroundings weren't bad enough, the teacher was worse. The man that greeted them once the bell had run could only have been described as 'greasy'. His hair was black as coal and as greasy as a McDonald's burger, lying in somewhat disgusting strands down to his chin. He was rather pale, almost sickly even, with cold, unkind eyes and with lips so thin and pressed Yusuke was absolutely certain they had never smiled. He was most prominent feature was his nose – a rather hook like appendage that also had Yusuke wondering how the man managed to drink anything out of a glass except through a straw.

"I am Professor Snape," he drawled, glaring at them all as if he desperately wished he could have killed them then and there. "I am the Head of the House of the Slytherin and the Potions Master." He stopped there, as if to let the implications of that sink in. "Most of you might think that potions are insignificant. However, you'll find that if you continue that train of thought in my class, not only will you fail, but you'll never graduate from Hogwarts."

Yusuke wasn't sure yet which he hated more: the teacher, or the way he talked. He was little better than his teachers back in Japan! If this was what he had to look forward to in Hogwarts, he would rather not have accepted the stupid mission! Was he forever doomed to be plagued by teachers who utterly hated him? It seemed likely, and he secretly thought maybe King Yama had a hand in this. The dirty old man would pull something like this, he was sure!

"Now, turn to page three hundred and ninety-four," Professor Snape snarled as he slithered up the desk.

Liking this teacher even less by the minute, Yusuke hauled out the ridiculously heavy potions book and snapped it open to the indicated page. So began the torture. For the better part of the class Snape skulked around the room, peering at students, as if sizing them up for his next meal. Yusuke doubted if he heard one complimentary word come out that man's mouth the entire time he was scrutinizing. If you so much as looked up from the assigned pages, he rounded on you with an unholy vengeance and took away 'points' from your house. Yusuke also had to note he did that with an especial prejudice towards students of Gryfindor.

By the time the bell rang, Yusuke was silently wishing he had permission to shoot and kill on sight. If he had, Snape would have been the first on his list. What was more, Snape had taken extreme pleasure in tormenting poor Harry! Even if Harry had done absolutely nothing wrong, Snape found something to criticize, point out to the entire class, and thereby humiliate Harry! And as if Snape wasn't bad enough, that impudent chit Draco Malfoy only helped, and Snape never did anything against it! More than once Yusuke had to restrain himself from leaning over the desk and summarily knocking the daylights out of Draco and then proceeding to reduce Snape to a pile of ash. Oddly enough, Hiei had restrained him a few times, though Yusuke didn't know if it was out of prudence, or his disgust with Yusuke's feelings of protectiveness over Harry (which were still a bit of a mystery to Yusuke – he had just met the boy last night! Maybe it was the old Spirit Detective part of him kicking in again?).

"Stop getting so worked up, Yusuke," Hiei said darkly in warning as they headed back up into the main part of the castle.

"Sorry," Yusuke muttered back, his blood still boiling over the potions class. "It's just…I hate seeing him treat Harry like that and nobody being able to do anything about it!"

"That's what I hate about you Spirit Detective types," Hiei snarled. "Always have to protect the weak."

Yusuke glowered at the smaller demon. "Excuse me for having a conscious," he snapped.

The entire conversation would have blown up into a full grown argument if not for the appearance of one red headed fox. "Yusuke! Hiei! No fighting!" he said, glaring at them both. "We're on a mission, you idiots! We don't need to get detention." Trust the fox to have the right of it.

Yusuke and Hiei gave each other final glares and let their anger subside, or at least the anger aimed at each other. Kurama was right. If they got into a fight they ran the risk of showing off their powers, and then where would that get them? Not very far, and probably making national news.

"Where are you guys headed next?" Kurama finally asked when he was sure that the air was relatively clear.

"Magic History," Yusuke and Hiei said as one.

"We're going there too!" a cheerful voice blurted, and the three turned to see Harry and Ron heading towards them.

Yusuke smiled. "That's great! You can help us navigate. I still get lost!"

"We can always ask Fred and George for help," Ron offered.

"They'd sooner lead us through a pile of dung," Hiei interjected, killing that suggestion. Of course, on reflection, that was probably true. Just by spending one night in the dorm with them, it had been easy to discover that Fred and George loved playing tricks on people more than anything. The whole stroll through a pile of dung was right up their ally.

Harry laughed at that, and flung up his hands at Ron's glare. "What? You know they would! You said as much yourself!" Ron glared, then shrugged, as much as an admission was they were like to get from the freckled boy.

"I, unfortunately, am headed for Charms," Kurama said with a sigh, brandishing his schedule.

"Have fun with that," Yusuke smirked, and took charge of leading the rest to history.

Luckily, the hallways decided to cooperate with them on their first day, and they found their history class without too much of a problem. They were, however, one of the last groups to come in, and consequently got seats near the front. Ron had rather happily informed them of his brother's tales of this class (even the ones that no longer went to this school) – how it was the most boring class in the world, but one could practically sleep through it and ace the darn thing. It was both comforting and not so, and since they had been forced to the front, Yusuke, from experience, knew sleeping would be a hard task to accomplish unless you could do it with both eyes open and respond with mono-syllable answers every now and then. But fortune smiled on them for once, and the teacher (a ghost, of all things) was to enraptured with his own voice to notice if anyone was paying attention or not, much less sleeping.

When they were finally let out, most students had to be prodded awake by others, or were just left. Yusuke stretched gratefully, shouldering his pack and heading out with Hiei, Harry, and Ron.

"So, where to next?" he asked.

Harry took out his crumpled schedule, peering at it. "We're out on the lawn with Madame Hooch for flying lessons."

Yusuke and Hiei traded looks. Flying? That must mean on a broom, and that was bad news for them! They had never tried to do something like that, as that was not how demon powers worked. Either you had the power from birth, or you just didn't fly. But, maybe if they concentrated it in the way that the Professor told them they might be able to get off without a hitch. They really couldn't afford to stand out – either with demon powers or the apparent lack of any good witch talents.

They headed out to the field with Ron and Harry, trepidation running close at their heels. The Madame and most of the other students were already there – it was a mix of Gryfindors, Slytherins, and Ravenclaws (Kurama among them). Much to Yusuke's chagrin, Draco was in this class. Well, that was fine. Hopefully, he would be to busy concentrating on flying to be much of a bother.

"Alright everyone! Take a place next to a broom!" Madame Hooch called in a voice clearly meant to be heard over a crowd or a distance. Yusuke could see why she was a flying teacher. The groups did as instructed, some looking confident, others not so much. "Now, pick up your broom and swing your leg over, like mounting a horse. Good, good! Now, very clearly say…UP!"

There was a round of 'UP's, and some students got it on the first try – Harry being one of them. Madame Hooch applauded and encouraged the rest to keep trying. Yusuke wasn't sure how he was supposed to make this work. What did witches do? Did they channel the power to the broom, or did they force energy out of their feet or something? Or was it something like how Jin flew, except with a broom?

Yusuke decided his best bet was channeling power through the broom. "UP!" he commanded even as he sent a burst of his spirit energy into the object. With a lurch that nearly unseated him, his broom went up. In his surprise he cut off the energy flow, and flopped back down.

"That was brilliant dearie! Now, try again!" Madame Hooch said as she walked by.

"How did you do that?" Hiei hissed at him.

"Put energy into the broom," Yusuke hissed back as he repeated his earlier triumph, but kept the energy flowing.

Yusuke looked down the line and saw that Kurama had gotten the hang of the broomstick, which was no surprise. He was currently floating about ten feet of the ground steadily, much to Madame Hooch's pleasure. Yusuke also noted Harry was having the same amount of luck with his broom was Kurama. Soon enough, the majority of the class was floating high enough off the ground, and Madame Hooch was bouncing down the line, positively pink with pleasure.

Naturally, that didn't last long.

There was a cry of despair, then a loud thump, and a sickening crack. Everyone descended to the ground, turning to watch was Madame Hooch bustled over to Neville Longbottom, who seemed to be debating whether passing out was a good idea or not at the moment.

"Everyone, stay grounded while I take Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary," Madame Hooch declared as she got Longbottom to his feet and began to propel the boy towards the castle.

When they were out of sight, the students broke into groups, chattering with their friends. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama all gathered, silently thankful that they had managed to keep up their wizard images for a little longer. They were distracted when there was a loud gasp from the crowd behind them. Turning, they saw Harry and Draco facing off, Draco holding a bauble in his hand.

With a wicked grin and some snap at Harry, Draco performed a spell and sent the ball flying. There was a rush, and Harry was off after the bauble, which Yusuke remembered Neville had received early that morning at breakfast.

"Harry will never catch it in time!" Kurama cried out, suddenly hoping on his wand and rising. "Come on, we need to help!"

"Why?" Hiei asked. It was a bit out of the ordinary for the fox to go out of his way to help someone. Well, technically speaking, Kurama would do something like, but Youko wouldn't.

"It's an excuse to have some fun!" Yusuke said as he too mounted his broomstick and floated. "You can stay here like a stick in the mud." With a laugh, Yusuke turned his broom in Harry's direction and took off after him. Kurama sighed and followed, the other boys and girls pointing with little gasps and awes.

Knowing he would regret it, but unwilling to have face down Yusuke and Kurama later (one for not helping, the other for being a 'coward'), Hiei also mounted his broom and took off.

It took a bit, but Yusuke and Kurama managed to catch up to Harry, who was still following the bauble as it soared through the air. Jesus, what had Draco done to the thing? It certainly wasn't falling. It was dodging towers and walls pretty good for a bauble. Yusuke also noted that Harry seemed to have no trouble following it exactly, where as he and Kurama were managing to keep up, but slowing down at each obstacle they had to avoid.

"I got it!" Harry sudden cried, turning his broom around and sliding to a halt, just missing crashing through a tower window.

"Good job," Kurama said, panting a bit. It took quite a bit, flying the broom. The demons had to exert spirit energy into the things to get them to fly, and Yusuke was sure that Harry was panting from excitement and physical exertion, not energy loss.

The three turned and headed back for the field, Hiei joining them halfway. Yusuke ran through his normal teasing routine, but quieted as they began to descend towards the field. Waiting for them, staring with up less than happy faces, were Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall.

"Leave your brooms," Madame Hooch declared, her hawk yellow eyes narrowed, "and follow Professor McGonagall."

They left their brooms as the Madame had instructed, heading towards McGonagall, who turned on her heel and began to lead them back to the school. It was all Yusuke could do to keep from turning around and blasting Draco's head off, since his annoying laugh followed them all the way.

But that was the way of the world wasn't it? Due something good, and get punished. Question was, what kind of punishment would it be?


	5. Trolls in the Dungeon

First, I want to thank everyone who has read, is re-reading, or is just now reading this fic. I still can't beleive I'm getting reviews on it after all these years! I mean, seriously, I wrote this thing back in the seventh grade! XD Haha, but now I am updating it, so thanks for to everyone who has reviewed over the years. I know most of you want me to do a sequel, but I honestly beleive I need to redo this entire fanfic before I can. It's getting me pumped for a sequel, really, and I don't like the leaving the fic the way it was. I felt so awful with my writing style back then. As you can see, it's come a long a way. So, once again, thanks to everyone! I got some great criticism over the years with those reviews, and I think they've really helped. And, if you liked this fic, please check out some of my other ones, okay? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

**Trolls in the Dungeon**

The mixture of faces around him amused Yusuke as they were marched inside the school my McGonagall. For him, it was a routine he was used to thank to his time in public school and time spent with a teacher who utterly detested him. Hiei seemed unfazed by any of the proceedings, but then again, Yusuke highly doubted the little demon cared. He didn't want to be here in the first place. At most, he would find this an inconvenience. Kurama, on the other hand, seemed terrified. But, when Yusuke thought about it, that was a natural reaction. He doubted Kurama had gotten detention a day in his life, and the Youko prided itself on never being caught (except for that one time). And Harry…well, he had that look on his face that spoke of sheer terror because he didn't know what was going to happen to him.

As far as Yusuke knew, they'd probably end up with detention and a few demerits. That was how it worked in his old school, so he didn't see why the same principle should not apply to Hogwarts. As it was, McGonagall was leading them through a number of hallways and stairways, and Yusuke was having a hard time deciphering if this was really the way to their punishment, or if McGonagall was dragging it out for a scare factor.

Eventually, they came to a stop before a classroom, the plaque next to it declaring it a 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' class under the tutelage of 'Professor Quirell'. As of yet, Yusuke had not had a Defense Against the Dark Arts Class, so he had no idea whom this Quirell was, much less why they were stopping before his classroom.

McGonagall knocked in her stately way and then opened the door, poking her head in. "Professor Quirell, may I borrow Mr. Wood, for a moment?" she asked imperiously.

"N-no, not at a-all," Quirell said in a clear stutter. "Mr. Woods, if you p-please."

There was some shuffling from inside, and then an older boy appeared, clearly unsure why he was being summoned by McGonagall. The witch closed the door and turned on the four, pointing at Harry and Yusuke. "Mr. Wood, I believe I found potential Seekers," she proclaimed.

Wood looked at them, clearly perplexed. "But aren't they just first years?" he asked. "I thought first years couldn't be on the Quidditch team."

"Yes, well, Gryfindor is in need of a Seeker. I am sure I can manage something," McGonagall said.

Woods smiled. "Well, alright. Meet on the practice field tomorrow at eight o'clock. We'll try you two out then."

McGonagall dismissed Woods with a nod and he went back to class. She then proceeded to round on all four of them, staring sharply at them over her spectacles. "And now, dear students, it's off to detention with you!"

* * *

"So, those are the basics of Quidditch," Wood finished the next morning.

Yusuke wasn't sure how Wood or Harry managed to be so awake at this hour. He was still sleepy from last night, having to write a sixteen-inch long report on why obeying an instructor's commands was important. If he had had his choice, he wouldn't have come. He wasn't interested in playing in some Quidditch game – he was far more interested in finding out why in the hell Koenma had sent them here! It wasn't like Koenma to not tell them the details of a mission. In fact, the only thing they had on the mission was to not let anyone know they were on a mission in the first place, or that they were demons. Yeah, that was something to work with right there.

For what it was worth, Harry looked uber excited about the whole prospect. He had, of course, had Ron explain the whole Quidditch thing the night before, and had been unable to sleep (which Yusuke had ascertained due to the fact he had not slept either and kept hearing Harry shifting and murmuring things to himself).

"Yeah, well, no offense Wood, but I think I'll pass," Yusuke said, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

Wood blinked. "What? But you haven't even tried it out yet!"

Yusuke looked at Harry, then back to Wood and shrugged. "I like my sleep," he offered as his only explanation and turned on his heel, heading back into the castle so he could make breakfast.

"Well, Harry, looks like you get to be our new Seeker," Yusuke heard Wood say as he headed in, making the demon smile.

As it was, he didn't have the time for Quidditch, or at least, that was what he would like to tell himself. Without a clear mission, he probably did, but would end up being yelled at by Koenma later for getting into it. So, in retrospect, it was probably better just to stay out all together.

His stomach growled as he walked in the halls, reminding Yusuke that they hadn't gotten a great dinner last night since McGonagall had held them so long. So, breakfast would just have to make up for that! Even though it was early, the hall would be open just in case certain students decided to be up at the crack of dawn, like Wood and the Quidditch team. He knew that other students also liked to come in early and do some last minute studying, if they needed it.

The hall was mostly empty except for a few early morning students, most of them Ravenclaws (Kurama not among them). Knowing better than to try and sit with people from another house, Yusuke to a seat at his own table, reaching for the butter and biscuits that were set out. The oatmeal, eggs, sausages, and other hot foods wouldn't be served until more students came down, which was fine with Yusuke. It gave him a reason to hang out by himself for a little bit.

He began to wonder how his mother was holding up. She had gotten a job and everything, but that wasn't saying much. You would think knowing your son was going out on life-threatening missions would wake a Mom up and make her stop drinking and really settle into a lifestyle that didn't involved being drunk off their ass half the time. Sadly, that wasn't the case with his mom, not that that made her a bad mom, just one with a few kinks like every parent. Did she even realize he wouldn't be home for quite some time? Hogwarts was, for lack of a better phrase, a boarding school, and he was stuck here for the next several months until Christmas. And it wasn't even assured he would be going back to Japan for Christmas either. He would have to remember to ask Koenma to check up on his mother then.

And as his thoughts drifted over his mother, then eventually settled on Keiko. He still wasn't sure what to think about her…or really, them. He had not told her he was leaving on another mission before he had gone. But, he had also not thought she would like the idea of him leaving long-term again. The last time had been for his demon king training, and he had held a fear throughout those years that she would suddenly decide that enough was enough and leave him. But, she had been there when he had gotten back and for a time he was elated. But…it had worn off.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Why was his life so complicated?

"Rough night?" someone asked. Yusuke looked over and realized it was Kurama, who, completely disregarding the single, silent rule of never eating with anyone from a different house, sat down next to him and grabbed a biscuit and jam.

"Sort of," Yusuke grumbled. "Don't these people have off switches or something?"

Kurama smiled sympathetically. "I know what you mean," he said. "But I guess, unlike us, they leak it in such small amounts that it doesn't tire them. It just feels so irritating because there's a lot of them."

"Any word from Koenma?" Yusuke asked, slipping into Japanese as per the agreement the three had made regarding the subject.

"No, not yet. For now, I'd say stick it out," Kurama shrugged. "It's all we really can do. I actually find this whole witch and wizard business quite interesting."

"Well, of course you would. You would also like the fact we're in school," Yusuke snorted, chomping his biscuit a bit harder than was really necessary.

"Just a bit longer. I'm sure Koenma will tell us something soon," Kurama soothed.

Yusuke glowered at nothing in particular, not tasting the biscuit and butter as he swallowed. "Yeah, well he had better, or he's going to have one angry Demon King on his hands," he growled.

Kurama just shook his head and took out his homework for one last check-over.

* * *

"Remind me again why I let Koenma send me on these ridiculous missions," Hiei demanded as he sat at lunch, trying his best to copy the Latin incantations for spells they needed to learn in Charms.

Yusuke had no answer for that, and Harry and Ron just looked nonplussed since Hiei had complained in his native tongue of Japanese. Both boys were fully aware that Yusuke and Hiei were foreign and fluent in both tongues, so they weren't surprised at the use of Japanese, just unable to understand it. Since he had no answer, Yusuke opted not to say anything and turned back to the board of Wizards Chess he was sharing with Ron, his eyes flowing over the squirming pieces before he ordered one of his rooks to move and ended his turn.

"Why do I even need to learn this? I'm at least three times that age of these children, and at least twice that of our teachers!" Hiei continued his litany, perhaps stabbing the parchment more than he needed to with the tip of his pen.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Just deal with it; we all have to. And if you really hate it that much, just contact Koenma and tell him to get you off the case."

"Two problems with, Yusuke," Hiei glared. "I don't know how to get a hold of Koenma, for starters. Secondly, we don't even know what the case is!"

So, that cleared up that. Koenma had told Kurama, Yusuke, or Hiei. This was beginning to become tiring. If Koenma did not tell them what they were supposed to be doing, and soon, Yusuke had half a mind to just up and leave. He could survive by himself in the countryside for a few days while he made it back to civilization, and if they got Kurama to come with him, they all knew the fox had the money to get them back to Japan without so much as putting a dent in his bank account.

"What is _Wingardium Leviosa _supposed to even mean, much less do?" Hiei demanded as he scrawled the spell in his somewhat spiky handwriting.

A rather imperious voice echoed behind them, "If you paid attention in class, you would know it was a levitation spell."

Hiei looked over his shoulder, red eyes glaring death at Hermoine and her bushy hair. "And if you weren't such a smart ass, people might like you," he countered with venom dripping off every word.

Hermoine started, taken aback both by the comment and the sheer vehemence in it. She stood there, clearly unsure how to respond, before her face began to turn red and her eyes tried to burn a hole through Hiei, though Yusuke halfway suspected it was to cover up potential tears.

"I have never met anyone as vulgar as you!" she spat.

"Should that concern me?" Hiei challenged, not even looking up from his homework.

Hermoine clearly wanted to come up with a retort, but failed and let out a screech of frustration instead. She turned on her heel and vanished from the hall, with more than few tears being shed, Yusuke concluded.

"Hiei, that wasn't nice," he chided as he moved a bishop.

"The girl needs to mind her own business," Hiei snarled.

"He is right," Ron agreed. "She gets into everyone's business, whether or not she belongs in it!"

Harry came in at this point, having been intent on watching Ron and Yusuke's game. "But that didn't give Hiei the right to say such catty things," he pointed out.

Hiei slammed his textbook shut and rolled up his parchment. "Ugh, this why I can't stand humans!" he growled, in Japanese, and stormed from the hall the same as Hermoine had, though Yusuke knew for sure it wasn't an attempt to hide tears but an attempt to keep from turning anyone to ask by a very bad impulse.

"What did he say?" Harry asked, watching the little demon go.

"That he'd apologize," Yusuke offered in a smooth lie. He grinned down at the board. "Checkmate," he purred, as his King lopped of the Queen's head.

* * *

Dinner was oddly silent with the absence of Hermoine that night. For once, she was not prattling away over the lesson they learned that day. While this did not overly affect Ron, Harry, Yusuke, or Hiei, it was giving poor Neville quite the fit. The boy depended on Hermoine to help give him an overview during diner, which he then quizzed with her back in the dorm. With her absent, Neville looked ready to throw the pudding at the slightest noise due to his sheer emotional terror.

"I can't believe that Professor Flitwick is giving us such a big test tomorrow," Ron complained, stabbing his strip of beef with unnecessary force.

"It had to come sometime," Harry pointed out, keeping out of the way as Ron began to stab at his beans and missing, sending them flying.

"But still," Ron continued to grouch. In a way, it sort of reminded Yusuke of Hiei. The little demon was still less than happy to be here, and made sure everyone knew it by biting their head off at the littlest comment aimed in his direction. Their Herbology professor had barely survived that afternoon.

There was a sudden crash as the doors to the Great Hall were suddenly slammed open, and a few shrieks as Neville spilled his pudding. Everyone went silent at the same instant, all heads craning to see who had burst in. Of all people, it was Professor Quirell, purple turban and all. The color wasn't doing much for him though, since he was deathly pale and shimmering in the candlelight from a cold sweat, eyes wide.

"T-troll!" he managed as he staggered into the hall. "T-troll in the dungeons!" For a moment, there was that silence, everyone watching him. "Thought you might l-like to know," he managed before his knees gave way and he fainted dead away.

Then the screams began.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore hollered, and the room grew quiet on command, everyone turning to the Headmaster. "Please, everyone, calm down. Prefects, take all your students to your dorms immediately. No one is to be let out of them until your Professor gives the okay. We shall handle this. Move along." He said it in such an airy way that it was hard to believe he took it seriously, though his bright blue eyes betrayed that.

In a hushed panic, the prefects from each house began to organize their students and heading out, dispersing in four different directions.

"Hey, where's Hermoine? She doesn't know about the troll!" Harry hissed as the four got up to begin joining the flow.

Another Gryfindor girl overheard him. "Hermoine Granger? I heard she was holed up in the girl's bathroom on the third floor all day."

Three glares swept around to Hiei, who just glowered back. "What?" he demanded. "As if the fact she's down there is all my fault. She should have chosen a bathroom higher up."

"Now is not the time for this," Yusuke snapped. He felt guilty – Hiei had, after all, been the one to send the girl into tears. And it wasn't that he liked her or anything, but ever since he had saved that little boy from being run over by a car and became a Spirit Detective, his conscience wouldn't let him leave a helpless person when they were facing imminent death. By the sounds of panic earlier, this was imminent death.

Harry spoke up, "Then we have to go and find her and warn her!"

More or less agreeing, the group detached itself from the main throng, heading down the stairs leading to the dungeons where the potions and Slytherin dorms were. They had to jump behind a few tapestries and pieces of armor to avoid being seen, but they eventually made it down to the third level, and we almost instantly assaulted by a horrendous smell.

"What is that?" Yusuke asked through a gag.

"A troll," Ron supplied. "They're notoriously foul smelling, and even stupider."

Hiei growled, "If it's that idiotic, how did it get in here in the first place? Doesn't this place have enchantments on it like a gorgon has eyes?"

"Yeah, well…oh, how am I supposed to know?" Ron demanded as they wound through the halls towards the girls bathroom.

But, as they walked, the stench started getting worse. And if that was the case, it could only mean one thing: the troll was closer to Hermoine then they had anticipated. They had trolls, or at least troll like creatures, in the Spirit World, and it was true that they weren't the brightest of the gods' creations. However, what they lacked in brains they made up for in power and uncanny speed. It wasn't anything to worry Yusuke, but a normal human had a lot to fear. With speed and power combined, trolls could dish out very nasty punches, and ones with weapons were worse.

"There!" Harry said, pointing a door as they rounded a corner…or at least, what was left of one.

"Damn," Hiei hissed, holding his hand over his mouth as the stench practically rolled out of the room in visible ways.

"Hermoine!" Harry and Ron cried as they skidded into the room.

"Harry!" Hermoine screeched when she saw them. She was currently pressed against a corner between the wall and a stall, curled up as small as she could become.

However, no matter how small she was trying to make herself, that didn't stop the troll from advancing on her. Although stupid, it was bestial, and that meant that it came with a good set of olfactory senses – it could smell her better than it could see her. The stench was enough to keep most people away, and if that didn't do that job, than its looks would. It was a sickly gray color, like a rotted corpse, and was covered in warts and boils. It was thankfully covered with a make shift loincloth, but that didn't make it any less repulsive. Clutched in its hand was a large, crudely carved club, already scared from having helped take down a wall, and now sinks as it made its way towards Hermoine.

"Distract it!" Harry said as he fumbled for his wand.

Ron looked at the boy like he was nuts. "Are you insane?" he asked, voicing his looked. "How do I distract it?"

"Like this," Yusuke said, running past them and jumping, landing a punch squared to the side of the troll's head.

The force sent the twelve-foot beast rocking to the side, knocking out the last sinks and a few mirrors. It roared in pain, still reeling from the punch as it struggled to rise. Hermoine had covered her head with her arms as plaster, porcelain, and glass rained down on her, and Harry and Ron were staring stupidly.

"Idiot girl, run!" Hiei commanded, reaching under his robes and drawing out his sword from where he kept it hidden against his back. He turned to Harry and Ron, "Help her!"

Harry and Ron hesitated only a moment before scrambling over to Hermoine as Yusuke kept the troll busy, knocking it down repeatedly with punch after punch. By now he had broken the thing's nose, green ooze issuing forth. The troll was taking longer and longer to get up, and it was devoid of a weapon since Yusuke had both shattered it and knocked what was left across the bathroom, causing damage to some of the stalls. The two wizard boys reached Hermoine, grabbing her by the arms and hauling her up, flinching away as plaster and porcelain continued to rain down as the troll was knocked into a new section of wall. They managed to make it to the destroyed door and hunkered down near the entrance, watching Yusuke fend of the troll with awe.

"Alright, time to end this," Hiei said, advancing, his sword glinting in the dim light of the bathroom.

Yusuke jumped back and backpedaled to stand before the three humans. "It's all yours," he said, wiping off plaster dust.

The troll groaned, swaying dangerously as it forced itself to its feet. Yusuke had to hand it to that thing – most creatures would have been dead by now, but then again, he had pulled the punches. Not to mention that trolls had notoriously thick hides. Yusuke flexed his fingers, musing as he felt blood trickle between his fingers from a few deep abrasions.

"What's he going to do?" Harry asked as they watched Hiei continue to advance on the bewildered troll.

Yusuke looked back at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Kill it, of course," he said, as if the answer should have been obvious.

"What?" Hermoine cried. "He can't do that!"

"Nothing I can do about it now," Yusuke said and turned back just in time to see Hiei perform a Flash Step, disappearing from view.

He heard the three behind him gasp in shock, which turned to revulsion as the troll fell back, clutching its throat, making sick gurgling noises as its green blood poured down its front. Hiei was calmly walking away from it, stopping at one of the exposed pipes and putting his blade beneath the water, washing off the blood. Using the end of his robes, he dried the blade and sheathed it, completely unconcerned with the death throws of the troll behind him.

"What -," Hermoine began, but was cut off by the arrival of the professors.

There was a tense silence as they took in the scene, Snape and Quirell pushing past the five to go and examine the troll. "What are you children doing?" demanded McGonagall. Her eyes were like steel blades, cutting into all of them at once.

"Saving your pathetic school," Hiei snipped, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's definitely d-dead," Quirell piped up from the back of the bathroom, carefully avoiding the troll blood.

McGonagall and the other professors blinked and then looked at the five, McGonagall's face clearly unsure what kind of expression to settle on. "Explain – at once!" she demanded.

Harry opened his mouth to explain, but Hermoine beat him. "It's my fault, Professor!" she said in her crisp British accent. "I-I heard about the troll, and I thought that I could come a beat it for you. But, I bit off more than I could chew, and all of them came to rescue me. If not for them, I'd….I'd be dead," she gulped and hung her head.

McGonagall continued to glare at them. "That was very foolish," she finally said. "I would think that a girl such as yourself, Miss Granger, would have more sense. So, I deduct five house points for your antics." She turned her stare on the other four, "However, for saving her, I shall award you four five house points each."

Yusuke was surprised by that reaction. He thought she would have started lecturing them then and there on why it was a stupid thing to go.

"Who did this?" Snape asked from the back of the room, clutching his nose between two fingers as he leaned in to examine the neat slice at the troll's throat.

"Hiei," Ron supplied without thinking.

"How? It's a clean cut, surgeon like," Snape continued, glaring at the demon.

McGonagall spoke up before anyone had a chance to say more. "Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, and Miss Granger," she began, "you three shall not speak of what has happened here tonight – in fact, none of you shall. And do not think for a second you will get off so lightly. Professor Dumbledore shall hear of this and you will divulge all you know to him. What is more, you shall be spending the next to weeks in detention! Now, hurry back to your dormitories; the others are finishing their meals there. And remember, not a word!"

Nodding mutely, the three wizarding children hurried out, followed more slowly by Hiei and Yusuke. McGonagall nodded at Yusuke as he passed, though he wasn't sure if it was in thanks, or something else. And it bothered him why she would issue an order concerning what had happened? Why did she not want Harry, Ron, or Hermoine talking about what he and Hiei had done? He could think of a few personal reasons for them to keep those three quiet, but why would McGonagall have a reason as well?

Well, he could think on it later. He had bigger problems to attend to now.

Like how to explain their absence.


	6. Grudges

Once again, thank you to all who are a reading. And look at this! Two rewrites in one day! It's a new record! Not that my old one of like, one every two months was that hard to beat. Anyways! Enjoy! And keep reading!

- Blaque Midnye

* * *

**Grudges**

Needless to say, the next two weeks of school were not the most fun. All five of them spent the majority of it in detention with McGonagall, reviewing all the textbook information on mountain trolls and writing essays on said information, and also on why it was a very stupid idea to try and take one on by themselves.

Kurama had learned of the escapade the next during an early breakfast. He had been glad that Yusuke and Hiei had gone out of their way to protect three humans, but admonished them for using demon power before said humans. He admitted that under the circumstances it couldn't have been helped, but just try and use some brains next time.

But, today was Sunday, the final day of their detention, and Kurama had promised a small celebration in honor of it. Even now, the fox was getting their picnic basket ready. He had somehow managed to find a way to get to the kitchens, and had managed to convince the house elves to let him work some of his own magic for just a bit now and then. As a result, the three Japanese demons would finally get a taste of home cooking after so long putting up with this western junk!

"Now, remember, do not do something so downright foolish and life threatening ever again," McGonagall declared, quite aware that at least four of her detention students were itching to get out of their seats. She paused for a long time, glaring at them to make sure the message sank in, and then waved her hand. "Dismissed," she said crisply.

Harry, Ron, Hiei, and Yusuke were off like shots, glad to be away from the stuffy classroom they had come to abhor. Glancing at a clock they passed in the halls, it was almost time for lunch, and thereby time for their picnic.

"Didn't Kurama say to meet under the big tree by the lake?" Harry asked.

"I still can't believe we're having a picnic with a Ravenclaw," Ron muttered as they headed out into the afternoon sunshine.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal? He's a friend of ours, just in a different house, so deal with it."

Ron glowered, and then looked shamefaced and made no more comments on the matter. Since it was Sunday, there were no classes, and plenty of people had the same idea for a picnic since it was such a nice day (which wouldn't last long since it was getting into that rainy fall-winter season soon). Kurama was ready and waiting for them beneath the big tree, the whole picnic already unpacked and placed out.

Yusuke's mouth began to water as he eyed the dishes – rice balls, yakitori, little octopus sausages, and lots more. It had been weeks since he had seen anything that looked so good! He and Hiei plopped down, immediately taking plates and scooping up the food. Somehow, Kurama had even managed to get chopsticks!

"What would we do without you, Kurama?" he asked as he popped a rice ball in his mouth.

Kurama chuckled, dishing up plates for Ron and Harry, who seemed at a loss when it came to choosing what to eat. "It took some convincing, but the house elves finally let me have some run of the kitchen," he grinned as he poured out juice for everyone.

"What are these?" Harry asked as he nibbled on a rice ball.

"Rice balls," Kurama shrugged. "Rice is a staple food in Asiatic countries, so a lot of our dishes have it. Rice balls are simple dishes that can easily be customized for different tastes, so most people know how to make them. We also call them _onigiri_."

"They're pretty good!" Ron said as he bit into one, munching enthusiastically.

Kurama grinned and set to his own food. He was glad that he had gotten the chance to cook, and at least do something constructive besides schoolwork. In the past three weeks since they had started here, there had still been nothing from the Spirit World. He thought had seen Botan a few times, but he wasn't sure, and besides, what would be the point of her watching them instead of just giving them their assignment? Surely defeating the troll wasn't the assignment. That would have had to been known about weeks, possibly months in advance to bother setting up the elaborate charade of them being students at the school, and from what he had seen, the Professors were more than capable of handling the creature. Yusuke and Hiei had been completely unnecessary as far as he was concerned, and himself even less so.

"Ouch! This stuff is hot!" Ron cried out as he popped in one of the seaweed wrapped morsels.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to warn you about those. They have _wasabi_ in them, a hot spice in Japan," Kurama said, biting into the same dish without so much as blinking.

Ron was fanning his tongue, which was still hot despite him down both a glass of water and a glass of juice. "Hot! Hot!" he mumbled while Harry stifled laughter.

"Oh please," a familiar and unwanted voice drawled, "do you have make yourself look more like a dog than you already are?"

The good mood of the picnic was shattered as Draco, followed closely by Crabbe, Goyle, and a girl named Pansy, walked up to them. Yusuke knew Crabbe and Goyle from his potions classes, and likened them more to gorillas than human beings. They were lacking a serious amount of brain cells, and had the looks to match. Big and brawny, they didn't suite his image of a wizard and more that of a dockhand. As for Pansy, he had only had the joy of her company once during Herbology, and she was as nasty as she looked – probably why she hung out with Draco.

Ron's face turned red, but he nonetheless sucked his tongue back in his mouth. Harry glared at Malfoy, rising to his feet. "Back off Malfoy," he said.

"Oh, look, The Boy Who Lived going to defend the Weasel," Draco mocked, sending his cronies into fits of laughter.

Harry gritted his teeth. "At least I have a friend to defend!" he shot back.

"Friend? More like your consorting with the street rats," Malfoy sneered, Pansy tittering behind him and wrapping herself around his arm.

"Hey!" Ron cried in indignation.

"Oh, sorry, did I hit a little to close to home, Weasel?" Draco asked, leering down at him.

"That's enough," Yusuke finally spoke up.

He had always hated Malfoy, ever since he had seen him inside the shop at Diagon Alley. The boy practically oozed disgusting, and his energy was akin to green sludge, or at least, that was how it felt. Yusuke knew that Malfoy came from money, and for all intents and purposes, it had made a real ass out of him.

Draco turned his steely gaze on Yusuke. "Stay out of this, foreigner," he sneered.

Yusuke didn't bother getting up. It would be a waste of energy. Instead, he glared right back at Malfoy, quietly unleashing some of his power. He could feel his hair beginning to grow, felt his skin burn as the demon king markings rose on his skin. His vision blurred and then cleared as his eyes changed color swiftly from being charged. He watched with satisfaction as Draco and Pansy blanched, backing up a few steps from him. He grinned and grunted, sending out a small shock wave of spirit energy, knocking them back further.

"W-what?" Pansy squeaked as she nearly fell and took Draco down with her.

"I suggest you leave, now, Malfoy," Yusuke said. "It wouldn't do to waste all of Daddy's money on medical bills."

Draco stared at him, clearly shaken, but managed to regain some of his composure. "Watch who you're talking to, foreigner! I'll have you deported before you can so much as breathe on me!" he snarled and turned on his heel, hurrying with as much dignity as he could muster (which wasn't much).

Yusuke watched them go and breathed in, sealing his power back up. Hiei seemed to be unconcerned with the whole proceedings, still concentrating on eating his meal. Kurama looked displeased, frowning at Yusuke but avoiding the impending conversation with Ron and Harry still there. As for the two wizards, they were both staring at Yusuke, open-mouthed.

"How did you do that?" Ron demanded.

"An illusion spell," Yusuke lied quickly. "I got it out of a book back home and practiced it to play tricks on the other kids."

Harry's awe turned to excitement. "Can you teach it to us?" he asked.

"Um, well, maybe some other time," Yusuke said. "It takes a lot out of me, so once I get my energy back, why not?"

"Alright!" Ron and Harry said together, clearly getting themselves pumped.

Kurama sent a glare in Yusuke's direction, the demon lord just shrugging. What was he supposed to say? That was inborn? It was that and have them know he was lying, or tell them the truth about him being a demon. They had been ordered to keep their demon powers secret, and if he could do so with lying about it, then that was that. Kurama knew that as well as anyone! Nonetheless, the fox continued to glare at him throughout the meal, clearly unhappy and disappointed.

* * *

Yusuke had to smile that Monday as he and Hiei walked into potions and Draco Malfoy clearly shirked away from them. He was sitting only a desk before them, so the motion was wasted as far as Yusuke was concerned. Harry and Ron caught the motion and found it hilarious, which earned them the ire of Snape, but it was all worth it. Pansy, Draco's partner, was clearly shocked by the behavior, though when she saw who was causing it she had a similar reaction. Of course, Yusuke knew that later both Slytherins would find someone to take it on, possibly Ron and Harry, but as of now he would enjoy it.

"We're going to be making an Aura potion, today," Snape drawled as he glided into the dungeon room. He tapped his chalkboard with his wand, a series of instructions and ingredients appearing on it. "Follow these instructions exactly, and you won't kill yourselves," he said, glaring at all of them. "You have one hour. Go." The way he said it made it clear he had absolutely no faith that any of them would complete, and even if they did, that it would be a total failure.

There was a mad scramble for the ingredients and equipment. Snape never put out equal portions of anything, and if you didn't get the share you needed, and quick, you would be left with the bottom of the barrel. Snape also made a point of changing where he kept such things regularly, so as to make the task all the more interesting, turning his classroom into the equivalent of a zoo.

As it was, Yusuke and Hiei got a pretty decent crop, managing to snag some bits for Ron and Harry as well. Both Hiei and Yusuke found they were rather competent at potions work. Hiei could slice and dice like no other, and by using some of his demon power could heat his cauldron faster than most of the other students. Yusuke usually let Hiei handle these smaller things while he measured and mixed. It wasn't that he was a naturally careful person, but you learned how to measure pretty good when you were making instant noodle meals all the time that required certain amounts of water. He was a master of the measuring cup!

"That's it, time is up," Snape cut through the frenzy an hour later. He rose from behind his desk, slithering down the aisle, stopping at teach desk to have the students try their potions. Several keeled over or had to vomit, but mostly the potions either cause nothing to happy, or made people give little spasms of shock as they looked around the room frantically. Finally, Snape came to a stop before Yusuke and Hiei's. "Who shall be the victim?" he demanded.

"Me," Yusuke responded, spooning some of the clear liquid in their pot into a small cup.

Bracing himself, he downed the potion. Oddly enough, it was tasteless, but the effect hit right away. For a moment he was stunned and his vision blurred. Then, it sharpened into an almost painful focus and the room was awash in colors. His gaze first settled on Snape. His aura was…interesting. It was a dark, dark green, with shots of silver running through it, like sunlight make its way through trees. Once he got used to the form of seeing, he let his eyes roam the room, noting how much of the wizarding students looked the same in the sense of their auras – mostly reds and blues with a few other colors mixed sparsely in.

Then, his eyes settled on Harry. His eyebrows rose as he stared at the boy – his aura was split in two. It was like watching two clans war one another, fighting for dominance. If he had to guess, he would say that Harry's real color was the soft, comforting blue, like looking at a clear sky or watching the sea on a calm day. However, the other half was a dark, sinister black-green. It made Yusuke want to vomit or at least cower in a corner. Where the colors touched, they sparked, battling for dominance. It was sort of like watching colors try to blend on a tie-dye shirt and failing.

Another wave of dizziness caught him and his vision went in and out of focus, finally settling on its normal 20/20. Snape was currently glaring at him, clearly unhappy that Yusuke and Hiei had managed to pass his one-hour exam. With a final lip curl, he marched down the line to Harry and Ron and the other students.

"What did you see?" Hiei asked him.

Yusuke bit his lip. "I think that our friend Harry is more than he appears," he finally said.

"Oh?" Hiei prodded as he began the clean up of his area.

"We'll talk later, with Kurama," Yusuke said. Why was Harry the only one with an aura like that? Did it have something to do with the mission they still didn't know about? It was a possibility, a rather big one, considering who and what Harry was.

Hiei just nodded and continued the clean up, though he cast a single glance back at Harry as he did so.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was promising to be an interesting affair as the owls came in with the mail. Already several people had received packages, and some of them not very appealing. The demons had by now figured out which pieces of mail were good and bad – regular packages were usually sweets or extra clothes, and most small envelopes (especially red ones) foretold doom.

But, today, unlike most days, the last owls were hurrying in, all of them with feathers ruffled and clearly unhappy. Also, neither Shinrai or Ookami had come in yet, which was strange. They usually led the pack. Though the didn't carry packages, they liked to come and pick from Harry, Yusuke, and Ron's plates before going back to the aviary. Both were late, and the adding in the disturbed state of the other owls was a clear indication that something was not right.

"Pretty birdie heading for the birdie boiler!" a voice cackled, followed closely by two squawks – one of indignation and one of anger.

In the next instant Peeves, the castle prankster, hurtled through the entrance the birds took each morning, Ookami in front of him and his tail feathers clearly trailing smoke. Shinrai was just behind him, practically bellowing his displeasure and making dives that prankster, only to miss when he dodged out the way using some sort of teleportation.

There were mixed reviews to the spectacle. Many of the animal loving students cried out in horror as Ookami began to make his way towards the Gryfindor table and ultimately Hiei, while the rest (mostly Slytherins) cackled and cheered Peeves on. Ookami managed to blunder his way into Hiei's chest while Shinrai distracted the prankster with talons and beak. However, Peeves had been long at this game, and not even Shinrai could distract him for long.

Peeves located the singed bird and grinned, teleporting out of Shinrai's attack range and much close to Ookami, who gave out a small cry of what might be described as exasperation. "Pretty birdie!" he taunted, waggling his fingers at Ookami and inching closer.

It was a bad move on his part. Hiei rose and grabbed Peeves wrist, twisting it and slamming him to the table all in one smooth motion. The Great Hall went silent, watching the events as Peeves remained to stunned to teleport out of Hiei's grasp. Even the teachers were quiet, watching the proceedings with startled expressions.

"Do not touch my bird," Hiei said through narrowed eyes and thin lips, twisting Peeves wrist again for added emphasis.

"OW!" Peeves wailed, and Yusuke could practically see Peeves' bones bending, near the cracking point. They were for sure sprained by now, and bruised too.

Hiei dug his thumb into the pressure point at the wrist, causing Peeves to let out another cry of pain. Sure his point was made now, Hiei released the prankster, who recovered himself hastily and teleported far out of Hiei's reach, nursing his wrist. He managed to glare at the little fire demon from watering eyes and stuck out his tongue before vanishing all together.

Shinrai let out a screech of disappointment, landing on Yusuke's shoulder and looking at Ookami, who was cuddled in the crook of Hiei's arm (the one he hadn't used to physically assault Peeves). The Great Hall remained quiet for a bit longer, but then normal conversation resumed. The incident would be talked about, for sure, but it obviously took second place to the things they had already been talking about.

"You're a scary bloke when you're mad," Ron said around a mouthful of porridge.

"To right," Harry agreed.

Hiei just grunted and went back to breakfast.


	7. Bosses and Puppy Dogs

Once again, thanks to everyone who is reading! I know this chapter seems kind of short, and it is, oddly enough. Hmm. Well, we all have some like that, right? Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Bosses and Puppy Dogs**

"Yusuke. Yusuke wake up."

It would have been fine if whoever was calling him had just kept calling him. He was a master of ignoring a wake up call – you sort of had to be to sleep through school like he did. Unfortunately, said caller took it a step further and began to roughly shake the demon.

"What?" he growled into his pillow, resisting the urge to reach out and throttle the one who dared to wake him in the middle of the night.

"Yusuke, come on. I want to show you something," Harry's voice whispered.

Yusuke grumbled and shifted to his elbow, "What could you possibly need to show me this late?"

"You'll see when we get there," Harry murmured, kneeling by Yusuke's bed.

Yusuke regarded the young wizard for a moment, debating whether this was a good idea or not. In the end, he caved to the look of near desperation on Harry's face and got up, slipping on his shoes and shirt.

"This had better be good," he warned. "And why didn't you wake Ron instead of me?"

Harry didn't answer right away as they slipped through the common room and out past the portrait of the Fat Lady. It was only when they were well away from the sleeping portrait and into the shadows that he answered.

"Well, I don't think Ron would have seen this before, and you….you seem like it wouldn't bother you as much," Harry said. "I don't know. You don't seem to see things the same way as everyone else. What's a shock to us is sort of like…an everyday things for you."

Hmm, so the boy was observant. That might be both a good and a bad thing. His everyday habits obviously differed from those that the other students displayed, and add in the stunt he had pulled with Malfoy and that practically put a neon sign over his head saying that he was weird and not of this world. Great.

Harry led him through the halls, which seemed eerier at night when no one was walking through them and there was no sunlight coming through the windows. It was easy to keep to the shadows, not that that there was much reason too with the halls all but deserted and all the portraits asleep. Even Mrs. Norris and Filch weren't out – apparently walking around at midnight was deemed something even the most of foolish of students wouldn't do.

"Here," Harry whispered, stopping for a door. He whispered something and the lock on the door snapped open, the door falling open a crack silently. Harry hesitated a moment, then pushed and slid in, beckoning Yusuke to follow. Unsure what to expect, Yusuke followed, and found himself unprepared for what he saw.

Before them sat a massive, three-headed dog. It had the body and build of a mastiff, but was five times as big. Its fur was a dark, ashy-black, with three shiny, wet noses and three pairs of drooling jaws. A single, whip-like tail flicked back and forth as it dreamt, the middle head resting on its massive paws, the other two draped over the middle's neck.

"What is it?" Yusuke finally asked after he had recovered himself.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

"So…why did you bring me here again?" Yusuke asked.

Harry turned to Yusuke and then back to the dog with another shrug. "I just thought you might know what it was," he finally said.

Truth was, Yusuke could take a gander and be pretty close, or so he thought. Three headed dog? It sounded like a Cerberus to him. But, if it really was a Cerberus, why in the hell was it here, in Hogwarts? What was its purpose? If he remember from his Detective days, Cerberus types were usually set to guarding things since they pretty much had a one-track mind, which worked well for the single notion of keep any and all away from an object.

"Haven't got a clue," Yusuke said. "Now, let's go before it wakes up."

Harry seemed upset by the answer, but didn't put up a fight about it. He turned to the door and pulled it open, slipping back out into the hall. Yusuke waited a moment and then followed, turning back to close the door.

He was positive that a red eye was glaring at him just when the door clicked shut.

* * *

The late night took its toll on Yusuke the next morning when he went down for breakfast. The question of the Cerberus still plagued him, and on top of that, it had taken nearly two hours to get to the room and back to the dorms. For all that he was an active person, that largely depended on him getting enough sleep at night. He had trouble getting to sleep, and loosing another two hours for that excursion had done nothing for him. Yusuke couldn't imagine how Harry had managed to get up that morning, far earlier than Yusuke, since he had Quidditch practice.

"Rough night?" Kurama asked Yusuke, sliding onto the bench next to Yusuke, totally ignoring the stares from the other Gryfindors.

"Heh," Yusuke said in way of reply around a mouthful of pancake.

"If I hadn't woken him he would have missed breakfast and calls no doubt," Hiei commented as he sipped at his orange juice.

Kurama chuckled. "Oh dear," he said, buttering a bagel.

Everyone looked up as the loud rush of wings signaled the arrival of the owls. Yusuke wasn't expecting anything – he never wrote home, and Koenma had not deemed it necessary to contact them in anyway that he could see. So, when Shinrai landed on his shoulder, a note tied to his leg, it served the same purpose as a jolt of caffeine.

"What's this?" he murmured, untying the note and unrolling it.

"What is it?" Kurama asked when Yusuke grew quiet and tense.

Yusuke took a moment to answer, re-reading the note to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "It's…from Keiko," he whispered.

"What? But I thought you hadn't told her about this!" Hiei exclaimed.

"Well, it must have been hard for her to not notice Yusuke's absence," Kurama noted. "I mean, we've been gone for three weeks. It's not like Koenma managed to stop time back in Japan or anything for us."

Why? Why had she been told? This ruined everything! He hadn't told Keiko on purpose. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he had hoped that when he didn't tell her, it would ultimately alienate her. He couldn't accept the fact she okay with what he was. What normal person would be? What was more, he didn't feel for her like he used to. Oh, sure, if she were kidnapped, he would go and rescue her. But he did that on cases anyways! There was no difference, to him at least, now. He had hoped, somehow, that by keeping away for a long period, it would break what she maybe still thought they had without him having to actually snap it. Well, now that was ruined. Now all that would happen would be she would come to terms with his long-term mission, seek an apology from him, and move on.

"Is there anything else?" Kurama asked quietly.

Yusuke's eyes drifted over the note for a third time. "Uh, yeah. Botan's coming tonight with Koenma," he said.

Hiei perked up at that. "So, we're finally going to find out what our damned mission is?"

"So it would seem," Kurama murmured. "What time?"

"Ten o'clock," Yusuke said. That was lights out for all students. Great. They would be sneaking out of their dorm rooms for this one.

Hiei snorted. "Fine then. But where?"

"The old fountain behind the school," Yusuke said, folding the letter and stuffing it in his pocket. He gave Shinrai the last of his sausage and rose, grabbing his books. "I'll see you guys then," he murmured, and left without another word.

"Does it bother him so much that Keiko knows?" Hiei asked once Yusuke was gone.

Kurama shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "Who knows? But, for now, we had best get to class and figure out a way to make that meeting."

The two demons let the subject drop, and went their separate ways.

* * *

"I don't see why they couldn't have just written out the instructions," Yusuke yawned later that night as he, Hiei, and Kurama lounged around the old fountain, awaiting Botan and Koenma.

Yusuke and Hiei had managed to sneak out of their dorm via the window. Granted, they were in a tower, but Yusuke was used to falling long distances without breaking a sweat. It helped that the castle was old, and therefore had many footholds, with made breaking his fall easier as he scaled the tower walls. Hiei, of course, had his Flash Stepping, which made it ridiculously easy for him to get out. As for Kurama, well, a Master Thief such as he shouldn't have had any trouble escaping from his dungeon dormitory.

"Doesn't that just mean this is all the more important?" Hiei pointed out, clearly bored and swiftly growing impatient.

Yusuke kicked a pebble across the courtyard, "Then why didn't he put an on duty Spirit Detective? I mean, having the wanted and hunted Demon King Urameshi do the job isn't exactly the best move if it's that classified."

"In case you've forgotten, Yusuke, you're still one of the most powerful Spirit Detectives of all time. As far as Koenma is concerned, you're just retired and he's calling in a favor," Kurama explained. "Besides, if it really is that classified, it means it's a big case. He'd want someone with experience and power on it, not some beginner who can only fire one shot a day."

Yusuke ignored the reference to early days as a Spirit Detective, instead voting to lie back in the wild grass and look up at the nighttime sky. It was a different view out here at Hogwarts. In Tokyo, you couldn't see a thing, since the city was always lit up. Here, in the backcountry of England, at a wizarding school that had no need for electricity, the sky was clear and soft, pinpricked with stars like millions of holes in a never-ending blanket. It was quite beautiful…

"Hey boys!"

Yusuke sat up sharply, twisting around just in time to see Botan hop off her oar and onto the grass, her pink kimono and blue hair almost painfully bright among the drabness of the castle. Floating next to her was Koenma, in his toddler form rather than his adult since he was not appearing in public today.

Hiei glared at the two, "It's about time you show up!"

"Glad to see you too, Hiei," Koenma retorted, setting down on the side of the fountain. "How has school been?"

"Fine," Kurama interjected quickly before Hiei could go off on a tirade.

"Well, that's good," Koenma said, sucking on his pacifier, the tension thickening in the air. "Then I suppose you must wonder why you're here in the first place."

Yusuke pulled his lips back in a forced smile, "Ya' think?"

"No need to be rude!" Botan said, crossing her arms in a huff. "And after we came all this way to tell you the details in person!"

"Yeah, three weeks after we start!" Yusuke challenged. Botan deflated under that, unable to make an excuse.

"We're sorry for making you wait, but there were some other arrangements to make," Koenma soothed.

Hiei cut in, "Just spit it out already."

Koenma sighed, used to the demon's impatience. "Look, I'm sorry for sending you into this blind, but I didn't have a choice at the time. The basic and pretty much only fact is this: there's a disturbing energy force radiating from this area. It's strong, and we have no idea which side it's playing for. We wanted it investigated, but we couldn't risk a low class demon doing the snooping in case this thing turned into an enemy. And, normally, we would have sent a Spirit Detective, but Kuwabara doesn't have the power I think necessary, and we won't have another powerful Spirit Detective for quite some time. So, that's why I picked you, Yusuke. You've got experience and power, and though you're a bit hotheaded, you at least can see the big picture and act accordingly when you bother to stop and take a look around. I sent Hiei and Kurama with you as potential back-up, in case it was needed."

Alright, so that explained a lot. At least now he had a purpose here. "What do you mean by 'strange', exactly?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma furrowed his brow, "That's a good question. It's more like there are several strong energy forces in a concentrated area, which worries us more. And we can't identify who they belong too, which worries us more."

"So, basically, you want me to find out who these people are then?" Yusuke clarified.

"Yes, exactly," Koenma said. "If they're friendly, leave them be. However, if they pose a threat to humanity or the Spirit World, you are to eliminate them."

Yusuke was a bit startled by that. In all his years as a Spirit Detective, he had never been ordered to outright eliminate someone. If he had to kill someone to get his job done, then so be it, it would be taken care of. It was sort of like an unspoken rule in the Spirit Detective industry: try to get the mission done without killing anyone, but if you did, don't sweat it, because chances are they were trying to kill you. An outright kill order was both very strange and sort of unsettling. It sunk another blow home that he was both no longer a Spirit Detective, and no longer entirely human.

"But, as students, we can't do a lot of investigating," Kurama pointed out, shaking Yusuke from his thoughts. "It would have been better to set one of us up as a teacher or something."

"Hmm, yes, I had thought of that," Koenma said. "Unfortunately, Ogre acted to fast in the preparations and had you sent out before I could see to that bit. That was part of the reason we're a bit late getting to you on the debriefing."

"What? You've somehow managed to open up teaching positions and are putting us in them?" Hiei asked, back to his brooding, normal self now that he finally had answers.

Koenma smiled, "Not you, but some people you know."

The three stared at them, not quite getting it.

"Ah, well, it's time to go!" Botan giggled, hopping on her oar. "I have work to do!"

"As do I," Koenma said, beginning to float again. "You're back up shall arrive soon. Be good! I don't need my investigators expelled before the mission is complete! Farewell!"

Before either of the three demons could react properly, Botan and Koenma were gone back to Spirit World, leaving the three alone once more in the deserted courtyard.

"I hate it when they do that," Yusuke muttered, standing up and brushing himself off. "Well, at least we have a goal now. We should head back – I have a test tomorrow."

The other two agreed and they set off, sure that it was late and no one would notice their coming and going. They had just about reached the point where they split to go back to their respective dormitories when an oily voice broke the nighttime silence.

"Well, well, well," Snape said, materializing out of the dark like some ninja, "Another bunch to send to detention."

This night was getting better and better.


	8. Night in the Forest

Hmm, this seems really short too. Well, I guess that's alright. It's still MUCH better written than the previous version of this chapter. I feel so proud of myself - eight whole chapters redone! Whoo! Anyways, thanks for everyone who's favorited me:D I love you all!

- BM

* * *

**Night in the Forest**

An air of dread hung like a veil the next morning in the dorm as Yusuke, Hiei, Harry, and Ron got up and ready for the day.

The night before, all of them had snuck out of the dorm (unbeknownst to each other), and by some bad turn of the cards had all been caught. Luckily, since the majority of them were in the Gryfindor dorm, they had been sent to McGonagall for punishing. After much arguing between her, Snape, and the Ravenclaw headmaster, it was decided that all of them, including Kurama, Hermoine, and Draco Malfoy would all serve their punishment the following night with Hagrid on an excursion out into the Forbidden Forest.

While this did not overly worry the three demons, the four wizard children had practically fainted when they heard their sentence. Yusuke remember that Dumbledore had warned against going in it, but hadn't taken much notice of the warning since he highly doubted there was anything in there that posed an actual threat to him or the other two demons. And, if Dumbledore had agreed to sending in four eleven-year-old children, then how dangerous could it possibly be?

As the day wore on, the panic that was taking hold of the four grew more and more apparent. It was almost ridiculous in a way. Ron and Hermoine even commented once on how Yusuke and the other two should be scared, but weren't. It was 'unnatural'. Hadn't they heard the stories? Yet, even being regaled with the horrifying tales that Ron spun, Yusuke just couldn't be frightened. As he had learned earlier with that encounter with the Cerberus, after so many years of being a Spirit Detective and a Demon King, it took a lot to actually scare him or surprise him. The Forbidden Forest, among a list of other things at this school, did not qualify.

After eating a hearty dinner, they were all led out by Filch towards Hagrid's hut. Yusuke was absolutely sure that the janitor took more than was healthy delight in their predicament. Ah well. It wasn't his fault he had grown up sad and bitter. It did make it rather annoying for the rest of the world, but that was okay. It made it that much more fun to ruin his day on occasion.

"Well, we all accounted for?" Hagrid asked once Filch had turned around and made back for the castle.

"Hagrid, do we really have to go in there?" Ron asked in a quivering voice.

Hagrid nodded, "I'm afraid so, Ron. Orders from Dumbledore himself."

"What exactly are we going to be doing?" Hermoine asked.

"I'll explain that once we get into the woods," Hagrid promised. He shouldered a satchel and jerked on the leash of his massive dog, Fang. "Well, off we go!" he said in a cherry manner totally unbefitting the current mood.

Following in the half-giant's wake, the group headed into the forest. Yusuke began to understand why it struck fear in the students of Hogwarts. Once you stepped over the threshold, it was like being slammed with a sense of awaiting doom. You knew that nothing good could possibly come out of this wood, at least not at night anyways. Even Fang felt it, sticking close to Hagrid and whining as they went deeper and deeper.

"Alright," Hagrid said, stopping in a small clearing where some moonlight managed to make it down. "We're gonna split into two groups. I want…hmm, all right – Harry, Draco, Yusuke, and Kurama in one group. Hermoine, Hiei, and Ron with me. Now, if you get lost or you're in trouble, send up red sparks from your wand. Well, off with you then."

"Wait! We get Fang!" Draco cried, pointing at the mastiff.

Hagrid shrugged, tossing him the leash. "Don't matter much. He's a bloody coward," he said and then tromped off, his chosen three hurrying after him. Draco looked bewildered, his gaze going from Hagrid's retreating form down to the cowering dog at his feet.

"He didn't even tell us what we're suppose to be looking for," Kurama murmured.

"Well, I guess it's something strange," Yusuke shrugged, looking around. What qualified for strange in this place? "Anyways, let's go." He took the lead, tromping off into the underbrush, leaving little choice but for the others to follow him.

They had been traveling through the forest for some time, and though they saw the flickering shadows of things out of the corners of their eyes, they were never outright attacked. Also, there didn't seem to be anything wrong. So, what in the world were they looking for? Or, was the point supposed to be that they got scared out of their wits and would never try a midnight excursion out of the dorms again? Fat chance.

"Yusuke," Kurama said when they stopped to take a break, drawing the former detective a ways off into the shadows from Draco and Harry.

"What's up?" Yusuke asked, keeping an eye on the boys.

Kurama looked past Yusuke into the shadows of the forest, "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"It's…I have a feeling. Something's not right," Kurama murmured, furrowing his brow.

Yusuke was quiet for a moment and then nodded. "Can you go Youko?"

Kurama blinked, clearly never believing Yusuke would make such a suggestion, but then he nodded. "Yeah, I can. But…what of Harry and Draco?" he asked.

Yusuke sighed. "Well, I know Koenma told us to keep it a secret, but sooner or later they're gonna find out what we are. Besides, we can bully them into being quiet," Yusuke assured the fox.

"I don't like it, but…" Kurama trailed off, seeming to be debating what he was about to do. Apparently, the need to be able to check out the situation with the added bonus of the Youko's powers was more pressing then their secrecy. "Fine. Get them ready."

Yusuke nodded and headed back to the two, leaving Kurama in the shadows.

"Where's Kurama?" Harry asked when he realized that Yusuke was the only one coming back.

"He'll be along," Yusuke assured him. "Come on, let's keep going."

"Wait, we're just going to leave him?" Harry cried incredulously.

Yusuke blinked. "Well, yeah, he'll catch up. I don't need to baby sit him."

Harry stared, aghast, and Malfoy was regarding Yusuke with narrowed eyes. Yusuke met both gazes, not in the least bit worried, and turned on his heel, heading deeper in. At first, the two wizards hesitated, but they obviously didn't want to be left alone, and so voted to follow him. Yusuke could practically feel Harry burning a hole in his backside with his glare, but it didn't matter. They walked on for a while longer, but nothing strange popped out at him. It was just a long, bleak scene in any direction. So, what was it that Kurama had felt?

"Where's Kurama? He's been gone for over an hour!" Harry finally spoke out of the gloom, focusing the heat of his glare on Yusuke.

"He'll show when he'll show," Yusuke said. If the demon fox wanted to show up, he would. It was as simple as that. Not even he could hunt and find Kurama when the fox didn't want to be found.

"Stop it! We can't just abandon him!" Harry cried. "What if he's lost or hurt? We should never have left him in the first place! How could you do that to your friend?"

"You humans place a lot of stock in friendship," a new voice cut through the forest, deep and sensuous. Like a beam of moonlight descending to earth, the Youko dropped down from a tree, walking over to Yusuke. "I found it."

Harry and Draco had fallen back, staring open-mouthed at the demon fox. Yusuke didn't so much as look back at them, "Okay. So, what of it?"

"You should see it for yourself," Youko said quietly.

Yusuke nodded. "Lead the way then," he said, motioning with his hand.

Youko turned and began to mark down the path, Yusuke following behind him. Harry and Draco seemed at a loss for what to do. Did they follow Yusuke and the fox thing? Or did they stay there and send up sparks? In the end, eleven year old male pride won out – that, and not wanting to be left alone in the forest again. The two hurried after, sticking close together for a change, and watching the two older boys with not a little fear in their eyes.

"Who are you?" Draco finally dared ask once it was apparent that they weren't to be immediately killed by the silver fox.

Youko turned his golden eyes on them, regarding them like a bird regards its next meal. "Youko," he finally said.

"_What_ are you?" Harry asked now, clearly more concerned with that than with any actual name.

Youko laughed, "I say prepare them and you tell them nothing. Wonderful job as always, Yusuke."

"So, you know him?" Draco asked as the group stopped. The blonde looked at Yusuke as if something had just been clarified for him.

Yusuke shrugged, "To an extent."

"So, you really _are_ a demon," Draco cried in triumph, pointing for emphasis.

Harry looked bewildered. "What are you talking about, Malfoy? Demon?"

"That stunt he pulled that Sunday! Those markings and that power! No normal wizard could do that! I looked into it, and the books said that was the mark of a demon's power!" Draco snapped, glaring at Yusuke.

Yusuke raised his hands in a disarming way, "Guilty as charged." Youko sighed, shaking his head. There went their secret, right down the drain.

Draco rounded on Youko. "And you-! You have to be that birdbrain, Kurama! And what that pipsqueak? Hiei or whatever? He's a demon too, isn't he?"

"He's smarter than I gave him credit for," Yusuke said to Youko, who rolled his golden eyes and cross his arms, clearly pissed.

"Wait, wait," Harry said, catching all three's attention. "So…so you mean to say that you, Hiei, and Kurama…er, Youko…you're all…demons?" he said, seeming to falter over the last word.

"Sharp as a tack you are," Youko snarled. "Look, just don't tell anyone. We'll explain the rest later. For now, we need to get to the unicorn."

"Unicorn?" Draco and Harry asked as one, for a moment the matter of the demons forgotten.

Youko nodded. "It's in the next clearing over," he said, pointing.

"Lead on," Yusuke said, dismissing the discussion and following the fox as they continued their trek.

The Youko took the lead, and soon enough he was beckoning for them to crouch as they neared a clearing within the wood. He put a finger to his lips in the motion for silence and parted the bushes around the clearing with a wave of his hand. What appeared before them made Yusuke want to hurl.

In the pale beams of moonlight lay the body of a unicorn, a beast known even among the Spirit World as a creature of such purity that killing it was a sin punishable by eternal damnation. Yet there it lay, motionless and lifeless. It was a sickening sight, seeing such a pure thing without life in it. It might have been alright if it was clear the beast had died a natural death, as everything was due, but it had not. Silver blood poured from a wound at is throat, savagely cut, like a pig for the slaughter.

"What in the world…," Yusuke whispered, forcing down a gag.

The Youko nodded, "When I was here earlier, I was in time to see a figure drinking the blood."

Yusuke and Draco stared at the Youko, not sure they had heard right. Even in the Spirit World, the dangers of drinking unicorn blood were known. Who was crazy enough…sick enough to want to kill an innocent creature like this? It was one thing if the unicorn _gave_ it to you. But murder it…?

"We should call Hagrid," Harry said quietly, fumbling for his wand.

"Hold on," Yusuke commanded, turning his attention to the Youko. "What are we gonna do about you? We can't exactly show up without a Kurama."

Youko's mouth twitched. "Give me ten minutes to find where I left Kurama's clothes. I'll be back." With that much said, he vaulted into the trees above them and was gone.

There was a tense silence now, drawn from realizations on the wizards' parts on their travel companions, and with the vision of the dead unicorn still on their minds. Harry seemed unable to determine where to keep his eyes – they kept trailing from the unicorn, back to Yusuke, and then peered out into the darkness. They continued the cycle, the mark of someone who feels guilt or fear. Draco, for his part, managed to keep his eyes on one spot – his shoes. He did not look at the unicorn or Yusuke, though Yusuke could see his hands clenched tightly around Fang's leash, the knuckles white.

"Harry," Yusuke said quietly, the boy's eyes automatically going to anywhere else but his face. "Harry, promise that you won't tell anyone, not even Ron or Hermoine, about me, Kurama, and Hiei. It was supposed to be a secret, but, as you can see, some secrets are hard to keep."

Harry frowned, "Keep what a secret?"

Yusuke's brows furrowed in annoyance, "Don't play dumb with me. You know very well what. Look, just because you now know I'm a demon doesn't mean we can't be friends. Trust me, if I had wanted to kill you or anyone else in that god-forsaken castle, you would be dead. And if I had wanted to kill you all, the castle wouldn't be standing. I wouldn't have wasted nearly three weeks of my life in class if that were my aim. We aren't here to hurt you guys, or harm you in any way. We're here under orders from our world's leaders to investigate something suspicious, all right? So, stop looking so angry and promise me you won't tell!"

Harry kept his gaze averted and was silent for some time, his eyes stormy. Finally, he took a deep breath and finally looked at Yusuke's face, "I promise."

"Thank you," Yusuke sighed with relief. He turned a stony gaze on Malfoy, "And the same goes for you, except I have no quarrels about kicking your ass to the Spirit World and back if you do."

Malfoy gulped, pale under the soft light, and nodded, not bothering to voice his consent.

"Right," Yusuke said when he was sure he was not going to get anything else out of either of them. "Let's move away a bit. I don't like being here."

The two nodded and they moved back onto the path a bit, both to await Kurama and to escape the scene of the murdered unicorn.


	9. The 'Friends'

Good Lord! 34 reviews! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! This has never happened to me before, so you see….AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *starts crying tears of joy* OH! THIS IS…Is…IS SO BEAUTIFUL!!! WHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! (please not there is an Irish accent in here, so if some of the words seem weird, think Irish!)

And yes,  I know, some of the ages are messed up, but for good reasons I moved him back a little and…well…just blame it all on crappy dubbing, k? It's not like I asked for the crapping dubbing or anything.

The 'Friends' 

                "Is Kurama coming out or not?" asked Yusuke of a Ravenclaw student who came out from behind his door to his tower. 

                "No, he said he's really tired and that he won't be coming to class," the boy said, blushing. "He came in this morning, changed, and flopped in bed." Yusuke could guess that Kurama had only stripped to his underwear and left it at that before retiring for the day. 

Not that Yusuke blamed him. The Youko had been out all night, watching the dead unicorn. He had reported at the window that no one had come back and that he saw no one try to approach it. He had talked with some centaurs, he said, though they gave him little information and little help. When asked about a meal, Kurama merely smiled and made a little bunny ear motion with five fingers held up in the other hand. God, the fox was a true glutton if he ever saw one.

"Right, thanks anyways," Yusuke said, waving his hand absently as he strode off. 

With a sigh he headed to first period – Bins. What a great way to start the day. Going into a class where a ghost taught it and put nearly everyone and everything within a one hundred foots radius to sleep. He peeked in and saw Hiei already sitting, Ron and Harry next to him. Harry turned and gave Yusuke something between a look of fear and one of hurt. Yusuke made plans to talk to the boy about demons, since he found out about Kurama last night. Malfoy had not spoken either, of that Yusuke was sure. Meeting the Youko again was not as the top of his things to do list.

"Where's Bins?" asked Yusuke as he took a seat next to Hiei. Hiei had guessed the fox would be asleep, so had not bothered to check as Yusuke had. 

"Do I look like I would keep track of him?" Hiei asked Yusuke with contemptuous growl. 

"No," Yusuke said, thinking over this point. "But, just the same, where is the teacher?" Hermoine turned and shrugged. Everyone was actually awake five minutes after the bell, which had to be some kind of record really.

"Ho-oh! Sorry I'm late lads and lassies!" called a voice clipped heavily with an Irish accent. "Got caught up tryin' to get 'ya lessen togetha'!"

A young man of maybe twenty with while red hair and big, bright, blue eyes appeared, walking briskly down a line of desks in a white vest lined with silver and  pants that looked like they had popped out of the movie Aladdin, only they were missing patches. The feet were covered with toe bearing sandals and a belt with a blue jewel was hooked around the person's waist. A tiny, barley noticeable fang appeared from the upper lip and a horn protruded from the middle of his head, plus his ears were outrageously pointed.

Yusuke and Hiei gawked for several second before – "JIN?!" 

The red head looked up and smiled, his eyes growing bigger and brighter, if that was possible. "Well, if it isn't Urameshi and Dark Boy! What are ya' two doin' in a place like this, eh?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Yusuke hollered. "What do you think this is? A game? Why are you….," he stopped as a thought suddenly invaded his mind. "No, no he didn't…did he?" 

"Oh, aye, the Koenma lad sent me," Jin smiled.

Yusuke dropped backwards in a faint produced from shock and Hiei stood there, goggle eyed at the demon standing before him. "Jin, what the heck are you doing here?" 

"I just told ya'! Koenma sent me! Don't ya' listen laddie buck?" Jin asked him, twisting a finger in his ear with a ridiculously large smile, drawing giggles from the others. "Right, but anyway, for yer lesson!" He picked up a history book and promptly chunked it out the window. "No more! Throw ya' books down and foller' me!" Jin skipped down the steps to his desk and turned, "And by the way, you can call me Professor Jin, if ya' like."

Jin led them out into the sweet sunshine and to the lake. He motioned for them to line up and pointed at it. "Can anyone tell me how this got 'ere?" Hermoine raised her hand in an instant. "You, lassie!" 

"It was here when they built the castle, supposedly for defense, though now it is strictly for the living space of the giant squid and other animals we have yet to learn about," she announced with a proud smile. 

"Aye, all true," Jin said. "But it was also placed there for another purpose." 

                "Like what?" asked a student. 

                "Don't tell me ya'll 'ave never 'eard of spirit magics," Jin groaned as the question popped up. "Man, I didn't think it would be this 'ard to teach you little lads and lassies." 

                Hermoine frowned, " I don't know what you're talking about, but there is no such thing as spirit magic. It would have been documented by now."

                "Jin, this is England, not Japan," Yusuke snapped in Japanese for the sake of the demon. 

                "Oh, aye, that's right," he said, still in English. "Right then, well, brief 'istory lesson then. Sit down, all of ya'." They sat down, though Yusuke and Hiei decided to lie down so they could sleep.

                "Well, ya' see, I too come from Japan, like Urameshi and Dark Boy," Jin explained. "And one thing over there that makes it different from over 'ere, is that magic isn't used through wands – it's used through your spirit." The students gaped in awe at this and began to whisper. "Each person can specialize their talent inta' a certain element or power. Mine, for instance, happens ta' be wind."

                "Prove it!" Hermoine cried.

                "NO! DON'T!" Yusuke screamed, sitting up at once. "Jin, don't you dare!"

                "Why not Urameshi?" Jin asked, smirking at the freaked out expression Yusuke displayed.

                "Why not? Why not?! I'll tell you why not! It's because the moment you fire that wind of yours up this whole place will go flying! It isn't stationed on solid ground like the tournament ring was!" Yusuke screeched at Jin, who rubbed his ears. Obliviously the others could not see this since no one had commented on it.

                "Really, as if I didn't know," Jin squawked, planted his face in front of Yusuke's. "And tell me, who's the teacher 'ere? You or me?" 

                "Frankly, I wouldn't take orders from you even if you managed to get me to fly!" Yusuke shot back. He glanced at his watch. "Besides, you're filling their heads with mumbo jumbo and we need to get back to the castle. The passing period ends in three minutes."

                At this all the kids in the class shot from where they were sitting to the castle. Jin looked at Yusuke, disappointment filling his eyes, "Oh, and I was 'aving such a good time too. Oh well, when this is done I become a student!" 

                "Then why are you teaching?" Hiei asked as he rose.

                "Why?" Jin pondered for a moment. "I have no clue, they just needed someone ta' fill in, and I offered, and they accepted, and well, 'ere I am!" 

                "Great," Hiei muttered and raced back to the castle. Yusuke shot after, but not before throwing a warning glance at Jin. 

                "And no more about spirit magic, k?" Yusuke asked him. "They aren't quite ready for that." 

                "Right, I'll get Flitwick ta' do a memory charm," Jin promised, waving Yusuke off to class with a wide grin. Yusuke nodded and pointed at him, a silent promise of what would come should he fail to ask Flitwick to do this chore.  

                Yusuke sat in morbid horrification. This could not – COULD NOT – be happening. When they had entered, they both knew something was wrong. Snape did not enter the second the bell ran to begin his staring contest with Hiei, who normally won. Instead, they were both thrown into shock of who appeared in his place.

                The door quietly opened about thirty seconds after the bell, and a young, very pretty man walked in. His hair was a light lavender color and he had three, spiky bangs that hung down across his left eye that were the color teal. His eyes had no pupils, but were the color of ice. His garb was a little on the weird side, sort of like Jin. He something like a toga over a dark purple/black/blue shirt with a large blue gem on a belt that held it in place. From under the shirt on his arms was fish netting, followed by black gloves that wrapped around the middle finger. His pants were a little on the poofy side, but that didn't do much to except make him seem like he came Agrabah or something. He wore slippers like Kurama, but both Hiei and Yusuke knew what he really liked to wear, he just wasn't wearing them because…well because they were in a very cold dungeon, but like that did anything either. After all it was –

                "TOUYA?!" Yusuke screeched as the teacher faced the class. Every single person, save Hiei, turned to stare at him. Yusuke's eyes were on the verge of bulging out of his head as he stared at the bishounen teacher.

                A smile crossed the teacher's lips, "Well, seems a student already knows me. I'm Professor Touya. Snape came down with something so I will be your substitute for a short time." 

                "Cut the act, Ice Magician, why are you and that red headed friend of yours here?" Hiei snarled. 

                "Don't tell me that's Yusuke and Hiei back there," Touya laughed as he took them in with his one-color eyes.

                "Aye, it's me you creepy freak!" Yusuke said, pounding his desk. "And I want answers! Why are you here, and with that lunatic Jin above all else?!" 

                "Sit down!" Touya said with authority in his voice. "That will be explained at dinner and you can wait that long. Besides, the fox will want to the explanation then. By the way, where he is? He did miss class two periods ago." 

                "Sleeping," Hiei snorted. "Or did you forget what last night was?" Touya nodded and turned to the board. 

                "Anyway, sorry about that little outburst. Seems to of my new students can't seem to keep their mouths shut," Touya said, casting a smirking glance at Yusuke and Hiei. Soft giggled spread through the class as Touya flipped the board over to its other side. "It's a little advanced, but I think you'll like not having to go through a lecture from Snape on this next year." The board displayed a somewhat complex set of instructions. "You'll be making an Animagius Potion. It should be done by tomorrow, if you do it right. When it's done it will show what kind of anime you are best suited to become should you want to become an Animagius. The instructions are on the board and you may begin. If you questions, raised your hand and I'll come see if I can help you." With that Touya grabbed a textbook, which Yusuke noticed read _Charms for Beginners_, and started to read, every once and awhile scribbling something down before returning to reading. 

                Several times Touya got up to help a student, making several of them blush, as he leaned over them to show them the correct method of doing something or when he pointed to something in a book and explained it since they couldn't comprehend it.  By the time class was over, all the class, even Neville, had avoided an incident (Touya spent most of his time hovering over Neville and his partner) and Touya let them go, though he held the two demons back. 

                "I know you want answers, but out orders came straight from Koenma and another," Touya said. "The demon energies have increased, and not because of Kurama's transformation last night.  This thing, whatever it is, is getting stronger so we were sent. However, this is not being told at dinner and I'm sure Jin forgot to mention it." 

                "Yep, he didn't," Yusuke said.

                Touya nodded, his face now grave, "Be careful Yusuke, and watch out for that Potter boy. I've got a feeling that this centers around you both, though I'm not sure how."

                "Hey, tell me," Hiei interrupted them. "When Snape comes back, will you be a student?" 

                "Aye," Touya said with a smirk, "But I'll be in fourth year!" Touya barely dodged an enraged punch from Yusuke and he ducked back inside his classroom, sealing them out and dismissing them at the same time. 

                At dinner that night Hiei and Yusuke noted the fox had gotten up and was now eating placidly at his table, looking a little annoyed since he was still tired, but five rabbits would not last him a day and his stomach demanded the food. Harry kept casting Yusuke glances sort of filled with a mixture of three things – fear, betrayal and damaged trust. Yusuke couldn't take it and so moved down, away from him, promising to explain when they got back. 

                "Students!" called Dumbledoor. "I'm am truly sorry this introduction is so late, but they came on short notice and we had to start them today, for those of you who had them. Please welcome our new teachers – Professor Jin and Professor Touya." 

                There were mild applause as the two entered and took their seats. However, above the applause a screech of both shock and panic could be heard. "JIN?! TOUYA?!"

                Jin peered out into the crowd and smiled broadly, "Fox Boy!" 

                Kurama looked as if he might faint. He stared at Dumbledoor like he might kill him and his wide eyes swept to Touya, who waved slightly with a giant smirk on his face. "What…but how?" 

                "Dumblydoor sent fer us!" Jin explained with a large grin.

                "It's Dumbledoor, Jin," Touya corrected.

                "Dumblydoor!"  
                "Dumbledoor."

                "Dumblydoor!"

                "Dumbledoor!"

                "DUMBLYDOOR!"

                "DUMBLEDOOR!"

                "DUMBLYDOOR!" 

                "DUMBLEDOOR!" Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and more then have the student congregation yelled back at him with Touya.

                Jin blinked and twisted a finger in his ears from the sudden blast of sound. "Ah, whatever." Yusuke and Hiei ate heartily, as did Kurama (more then his fair share really), but all throughout it they kept an eye on the two, and by the time they returned to their dorms, they were none to happy to see who waited in the parlor.


	10. Confessions & Contemplations

Someone just pointed out that I spelled Kurama's last name wrong. I AM SO SORRY! *bows repeatedly* Please, do not hurt me! Anyway, read on, and I'm glad you all like the torturing of Malfoy. Snape's turn will come soon, I just must figure out to best get him – a roasting from Hiei, getting shot through by Yusuke, or claws by Kurama…ooo, this shall be fun! HAHAHA!!! (again, the thing with Irish accent applies because of Jin)

Confessions & Contemplations 

            "Guess what, lads? I'm in Gryfindor!" Jin called as they appeared in the dorm after dinner. Hiei looked perfectly ready to kill. 

                "JIN!" Yusuke screamed. Jin, his ears wiggling, gave him a look of perplexity. "Jin, just…just go to your room and I'll speak with you later." 

                Jin didn't seem to want to agree to this, but Hiei grabbed him and dragged him up to the fourth year dormitory, which happened to be the year Jin told them he had been put in since they had some open spaces, even though he was at least twenty or so. Just as Hiei slammed the door shut, Harry and Ron came in. Hermoine had obviously gone to the library for some obscure reason.

                Harry immediately turned to go to his room, but Yusuke caught his arm, "Wait, Harry-kun." 

                "Why?" Harry asked, his voice sort of chocked. "You lied to me."

                Yusuke jumped over the railing to land in front of the boy, "Come on." He pulled Harry, with Ron jogging after them, into the dorm room and locked it. "Stay there and wait. I need to fetch some people." He left them, and Harry sank down onto his bed, staring out at the moon.

                "What's the matter, Harry?" Ron asked the boy. 

                "I just thought that…that Yusuke-kun was a real friend, but…but he lied to me," Harry said as he stared out the window.

                "Well he had to have a good reason, right?" Ron asked, but Harry only turned his face into the pillow, not looking up when the door clicked open. Yusuke, Hiei, and Jin entered, locking the door behind them. 

                "Harry-kun?" Yusuke asked gently, shaking the boy who lay on his bed, face buried in his pillows. "Come on, Harry-kun, look at me, please." 

                Harry finally looked at Yusuke, his face streaked with tears. Jin came over with Yusuke and patted Harry on the back, "It's okay laddie. Dry yer' eyes now, come on."

                "Professor Jin?" Harry sniffed as Yusuke too a seat on Harry's bed, cross-legged. 

                "Aye, laddie," Jin said and took a seat in a chair near the bed. "Now, Urameshi, what was it you dragged me in 'ere for?"

                "Harry-kun, listen, I'm sorry I lied to you, but -," Yusuke was abruptly cut off by Hiei.

                "Listen, what Kurama said in the woods was true. We are demons, and we didn't tell you because if you knew we didn't want to find out what would happen should it get around the school. We're here for a reason, not like you to be a student," he explained as he stared out at the moon by the window seat. Shinrai and Ookami could be seen swirling in the distance, looking for a meal with Harry's owl.

                "And what would that be?" Harry demanded, his voice etched with anger. New tears kissed the sides of his eyes, threatening to overflow. 

                It was Jin's turn to speak, "There is something 'ere, something very powerful and of demon origin. That's why Touya and I are 'ere as well, along with Kurama and these two. If we find it, we 'ave to stop it or it might reek 'avoc all over the world, or just England, but either way it isn't good." 

                Tear rolled down Harry's cheek and Ron sat on his own bed, looking at them as if they were freaks, upon which one might say they were. Harry finally choked out an answer, "But still…you lied." 

                "Why are you so upset about a lie that might save your life?" Hiei asked him, coming to sit on his own bed, to the right of Harry where the chair Jin had taken was also located.

                Harry sniffed, "It's just that…I was always picked on at home with my Aunt and Uncle. Dudley was never nice to me and I was treated badly. I didn't have friends…and you lying to me…that's just not what I friend you do, I think."

                "Harry-kun, I'm sorry," Yusuke said again, patting his shoulder. "I would have told you and Ron-kun, but I didn't know if it would be the safest idea. You can understand that right? I did it for the good of you and Ron." 

                "What about Hermoine?" Ron asked his bed.

                "She's nice, but I doubt she'd make a difference," Yusuke said, drawing a slight laugh from Harry, who was wiping his tears. "That's better." 

                "Well, what king of demons are you?" Ron asked. At first he had been in total shock, but now the idea appealed to him. 

                Hiei smirked, "You sure you want to know?" Both Ron and Harry nodded eagerly. "Alright then. Who should go first? Yusuke, why not you? You are the Lord after all."

                Yusuke glared by said nothing. He stripped off his shirt once again and let his ki go. Harry's eyes widened as did his smile as the black markings appeared on Yusuke and his hair lengthened wildly to his ankles. Yusuke smirked, "I'm a Demon Lord, one of the rulers of Maikai." 

                Jin snorted and took off his spell that kept his ears and horn hidden, "And me, I'm a Shinobi of the Spirit World, the Master of Wind."

                Hiei shrugged his shoulders, "I'm a half demon. One part of me is fire and the other half is ice. My half sister is all ice apparition."

                "So, you stay the same all the time Hiei?" Ron asked, leaning forward.

                "No," Hiei said and removed the bandana he wore around his head, revealing the purple colored third eye planted on his forehead. "But I rarely go into full demon form. It isn't necessary with my Jagan eye to add to my power."

                "Whoa," Harry said. "But, what powers to you have? You're demons, after all. You have to have some abilities." 

                "We would show you," Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, "but if we did this room would be completely demolished." Harry laughed and Yusuke reverted back to his human form, Hiei covered up his eye and Jin replaced the cloaking spell on his ears and horn.

                "Right, Jin, back to your dorm and you did remember to ask Flitwick about that memory charm, right?" Yusuke asked. Jin paled. "You did remember, didn't you?" 

                "Uh, well, uh, I," he began was cut off by Yusuke's finger on his chest, a glowing blue ball of light at its tip.

                "Find him and ask him now!" Yusuke hollered and made the blue ball glow brighter.

                "OW!" Jin cried. "Watch it Urameshi and I'm going! No shootin' me now!" Jin did a little jig as he left the room and Yusuke stomped after him to make sure he went to Flitwick. 

                "Come on, I need to do homework," Harry said and rose from his bed. Ron and Hiei followed, though the sounds of Yusuke threatening Jin could be heard perfectly clear as they went down the hall. 

                "No, not all," Kurama said as Touya took a seat next to him by the fire in Ravenclaw Tower. "Your wits match my own after all. But where is Jin?"

                "In Gryfindor with Yusuke and Hiei," Touya said as he sipped water from a crystal goblet. Both he and Kurama were working on Homework – Kurama for transfiguration, and Touya for charms.

                "Strange though, a teacher doing homework," Kurama chuckled.

                "I'm not a real teacher," Touya said with a laugh. 

                "I know, but how do you go from teacher to student, I wonder," he smiled.

                "Flitwick had that one figured out," Touya explained. "With the help of McGonagall and Dumbeldoor they will wipe the memory of us being teachers from their heads and then we will appear as students who have been there all along." 

                "But why fourth years? I'm older then you and I'm a first," Kurama asked, sipping tea delicately as he stroked Kuronue, his homework forgotten for the moment.

                "The only form in any of the houses that had beds available," Touya explained, making Kurama roll his eyes as he picked up his quill once more. 

                "You are here for something more serious then that, I pray," Kurama said after a bit.

                "You are quick," Touya smiled. "I should have guessed. But indeed, Jin and I are here for other purposes. The demon energy is getting stronger, or so Koenma says and he no longer felt you could handle it alone. We were sent as reinforcements, that's all."

                "But why?" Kurama asked. "I have sensed no demon in all my time of being here, and there were none in the Forbidden Forest except Hiei and Yusuke, but they hardly count." He stopped for a moment, thinking of that night. "Wait…there was a strange smell on that unicorn. It smelled human and yet…there was another there, covered by the human." 

                "It's quite possible the demon is working through a human's body," Touya said. 

                "Yes, I know," Kurama said gravely. "That's what I fear." They lapsed into silence and continued their work, their minds elsewhere even as they scribbled answers. 

                The sun filtered into the dorm where Yusuke and Hiei slept, Shinrai squawking at the annoyance. Rising up, Yusuke stretched and yawned loudly, noticing the others did the same. Some one had forgotten to close the shades last night…that someone would die if Yusuke didn't have a good day.

                "What's today?" Hiei growled, trying to hide in his bed, his head hidden under the pillows. 

                "Saturday I believe," Harry said, blinking lazily as he groped for his glasses.

                "Then why am I up this early?!" Hiei demanded of them all. 

                Yusuke pulled on his pants and slid over to Hiei, throwing back the covers, exposing the fire demon in the early morning light. "Up, Hiei."

                "Why?" Hiei moaned as he threw the pillow away. "And zip your fly Yusuke." 

                Yusuke looked down and shrugged. Hiei threw his pillow at the wall in frustration as he dug around for some clean clothes. In the end, he had to ask Harry for a shirt, since all of his had gone to the wash. For the sheer fun of it, Yusuke and Harry slid down the banister, to the utter horror of Hermoine and Percy, yet to the delight of Jin, George and Fred. The three had gotten along just fine, which immediately spelled trouble. 

                "So, where we off to?" Jin asked.

                "Breakfast," Ron said instantly. "I'm starved. I hardly ate anything last night." 

                Jin laughed and tussled the boy's hair, "Alright then, come on! Let's see who can eat more – me or you!" 

                "Neither of you!" Yusuke proclaimed. "I can eat more then both of you!" 

                "Challenge accepted Urameshi!" Jin cried and three practically barreled through the painting of the fat lady to get to the table first. Hiei just sort of stood there and watched for a second with Harry before shaking his head and proceeding to follow, Harry, Fred, and George at his heels. 

                "Kurama!" Touya shrieked as he entered the first year's dorm. The fox was still asleep, his hand lazily hanging over the side of his bed as he slept on, even through the din downstairs in the parlor. Several other first years were asleep too, but Touya's rather loud entrance awoke them.

                Touya stomped over the fox and kneeled, peering at the fox's pretty face with an icy stare. A shiver went up the boy's spine and his eyes cracked open. For a moment, he just stared into the icy blue eyes that greeted him before jumping up and falling out of bed. 

                "About time!" Touya snapped and stepped over him lightly. "Now hurry up! I wanted to meet Yusuke and the others today before breakfast!" 

                "Alright, alright!" Kurama cried, sitting up. 

                "You've worked out since the last time I saw you," Touya stated.

                "Why are you concerned with that eh?" Kurama snapped at the ice magician.

                "Kurama, you're in boxers; it is not that hard to see," Touya explained and poked him in the stomach before walking out as he changed. When Kurama was fully dressed the two left the tower and headed for the great hall, and found themselves nearly bowled over by Jin, Ron, and Yusuke. 

                They sat it disgust as they stuffed themselves, which made Kurama wonder how he had managed to down five rabbits in one night, all raw, but then again, his six foot otherself had more stomach room then he did. Hiei turned away and brought out some bandages ,wrapping his hands tightly, as if prepping for a fight.

                "Hiei, what are you planning?" Yusuke asked the demon as he patted his full stomach.

                "Come now, Jin and Touya are here, you think I'd miss this opportunity to get my…stress worked out?" Hiei asked him with an evil glint to his eyes.

                Harry suddenly leaped up, grabbed a piece of toast and dashed from the hall without saying anything. "What was that about?" Yusuke asked.

                "Quiditch this morning," Hermoine explained. "Can't be late for warm-up."

                Hiei frowned, "Well, that just ruins my plans." Ookami let out a squawk from atop Hiei's head and he promptly turned his attention on the bird, screaming threats of roasting it all the way down the hall. 


	11. The Quiditch Match and the Demon Match

Hey! Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm glad you like it. I really didn't think this would work, but guess I was wrong! Anyway, read on.

Oh, okay, some people have pointed things out to me. And I have explanations, every one of them! First off, do not get to terribly made at me for spelling errors because I update these at unearthly hours and it is very hard to concentrate, but I do it all for you people out there who love this fic. Second, this is my first fic of this sort (both anime and book) so be nice, please? Yes, I now do realize my horrendous mistake with Kurama and the whole seeker thing, but either way he never becomes one, so what does it matter? Second, I know some characters are OOC, but please, this is very hard to write since I am working with a total of…about ten to eleven characters at once, so, eh, you get my point.  Third…I AM SORRY ABOUT THE DEMON LORD THING! OKAY?! IT"S THE CRAPPY DUBBING"S FAULT SO THERE! GO BLAME THEM IF YOU MUST! And fourth…the Youko is six feet!! That I know what I am talking about. Anyway, enough of my ranting. You may read on. And remember – THIS IS MY WORLD AND YOU'RE JUST LIVING IN IT. And, what is the fun in writing a fic if you follow the storyline exactly, eh?

**The Quiditch Match and the Demon Match**

                Kurama and Touya sat in the library, reading through thick volumes since they each had essays due, even though they had over a week to do them and they weren't due till next Monday. Everyone else was at the Quiditch match. Kurama had already been to several and didn't feel like gracing it with his presence this time around. The librarian seemed peeved at this though, since she couldn't go as long as they remained. 

                Touya looked up from his paper at Kurama, "Tell me, how has Yusuke handled being a Demon Lord?"

                "Why do you ask?" Kurama inquired. 

                Touya was silent for a moment, "You know what you said at the tournament about me living a more noble life then you?" 

                "Yes," Kurama said, still not glancing up from his paper.

                "Well, you and Yusuke and the others taught us something at that tournament," Touya said after a moment. "And this sudden appearance…I know he's formed a friendship with this Harry Potter boy, and I would just hate to see…to see him have to kill him because the demon was working through him." 

                "What?" Kurama asked, finally looking up. "You think the demon is working through Harry-kun?" 

                "Perhaps," Touya said with slight hesitation. "He is certainly stronger then many of the other students, but so is Draco Malfoy. And then again, perhaps the demon is only after Harry or is confusing us by masking his presence elsewhere by latching some of his energy onto Harry." 

                "All are plausible," Kurama conceded. 

                After that Touya lapsed into silence, continuing his research as if nothing had happened, only now the air was thick with deeper tension. Touya looked up and in that same instant Touya had jumped over to Kurama, who was clutching his heart, eyes wide in pain.

                "Kurama?" Touya asked. "Kurama!" The librarian was about to make a motion to be quiet, not that it matter, but stopped when she saw Kurama's eyes and they could clearly hear his labored breathing.

                Suddenly, Kurama let go and rose, "Come. Something is wrong on the Quiditch field." Touya nodded and followed the fox on a mad dash down the halls. 

                "Oh, yeah, something was wrong!" Touya said as they neared the field. Harry was suspended about hundred feet up, dangling from his broom as it jerked and spazed out. Kurama could see Yusuke, Hiei and Jin gritting their teeth. They were in the open, so they couldn't do anything. 

                "What are we going to do?" Touya asked desperately of the fox by his side.

                "I…I don't know!" Kurama wailed. Oh, what a time to run out of ideas! 

                "Harry!" Touya screamed as they boy finally lost his grip and began to plunge the hundred feet down. "Kurama – do something!" 

                "Why me?" Kurama demanded, but brushed the question aside. Thinking fast, he channeled his ki, focusing on the spot where the boy would land. He began to sweat, the sheer force needed to actually get the roots of the plant he was concentrating on to move fast enough was a burden within itself. 

                "Kurama, hurry it up!" Touya cried. 

                "I'm trying!" Kurama grunted. Harry was plummeting, gaining speed every second. There was collective gasp from the crowd and Kurama feared he was to late. Opening one eye he sighed in relief. He had made it.  The boy was sitting up, caught with a net of roots that had sprouted from the ground, and, low and behold, the golden snitch was grasped in his hands. 

                Touya sprang onto the fox and hugged him, "Yes! That was great Kurama!" 

                "Can't…breathe…Touya," Kurama gasped and Touya let him go, a sheepish grin on his face. Kurama shook his head and looked at the ice magician, "Question. Why the heck didn't you just create a slide of ice and let him slide down?" 

                Touya rolled his eyes, "You know all my attacks are clearly offensive and summoning a block of ice is not one of them." Kurama rolled his eyes as well as people began to leave. Together, the two demons slunk back to the library, hoping no one noticed. 

                "What are they doing here?" demanded Percy later that afternoon as he entered the Gryfindor Tower, both Touya and Kurama sitting in chairs with Yusuke, Hiei, Harry, Ron, Jin, and Fred and George.

                "They are our friends," Yusuke snapped. "So be mad, be glad." 

                Percy looked at him for a second, "That made no sense."

                "Since when has he ever made sense?" Hiei asked them all, sending up light chuckles from the 'circle of friends'. (yeah – corny)

                Percy threw up his hands and stomped to his room, "Fine! I give up!" 

                "Percy's giving up?" Fred asked in mock shock, again gaining laughter. "No! The apocalypse has come I tell you! Percy's giving up!" Percy shook his head and slammed his door shut. Fred and George promptly ran up to the sixth year dorms, which were right next to Percy's rooms and started torturing him from there.

                "Hey, where's that 'ermoine girl?" Jin asked them.

                "Hermoine?! Where?!" Kurama demanded, taking up shelter behind his chair. 

                "Do you not like her or something?" Touya asked, looking behind the chair with a perplexed look. 

                "Not like her? I hate her! I can't stand her anymore! Do you realize how long it took me to pry her off me in the library a week ago? I'll tell you how long – three hours! Three frickin' hours!" Kurama half screeched. "She was dan lucky it wasn't a sickle or full moon else I might have let the Youko slice her in half!"

                "Hey, at least you don't share a tower with her," Yusuke pointed out.

                "She isn't all that bad," Harry said. They all turned and stared at him as if he were crazy. He shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Well…I mean, she is a help on homework and stuff."

                "Aye, and that's about it," Jin snorted. "That girl kept askin' me about me spirit magic the whole night before I asked Flitwick to wipe t'eir minds clean."

                Ron looked around for second and then, "Hey, why don't one of you face off against each other? You said you'd show us your demon powers one day after all."

                Yusuke looked to Kurama, "What do you think? Is it safe?" 

                "I suppose," Kurama said and thought. "Personally, I want a rematch with Touya from our last fight. It wasn't very fair since I couldn't use all my spirit energy." 

                Touya paled, "Uh, well, I-," he clearly did not like the prospect of fighting Kurama.

                "It's either him or me," Hiei said, pointing to himself. Touya's finger snapped up and pointed at Kurama in less then half a second, his face paling more as he thought of the moves Hiei could pull…and then he saw his mutilated body after Hiei had pulled those moves.

                "Oh, Professor Touya, Kurama, what are you doing here?" Hermoine asked as she came through the entrance.

                "Leaving," Kurama said, grabbed Touya's hand, and dragged him out, much to the Ice Magician's relief, really. 

                "Well, that was cold," Hermoine said. No one blamed them.

                Kurama stepped over at dinner and whispered something in Yusuke's ear. The demon lord smiled widely and nodded, whispering the same thing to the others as the fox moved off to his own table. Touya smiled down at Yusuke, who winked back. Malfoy took it all, he missed nothing. 

                What were they up to? It had to be something, for they had taken great care to plan it obviously. As the bell sounded and everyone moved off back to their dorms, Draco slipped pas the throng of his own house and followed the small group out the doors into the night. 

                The trees formed a thick, daunting ring as the group settled among their branches, the fighters (Kurama and Touya) circling each other below like wolves ready to tear each other's throats out. Harry had asked several times if they would be okay, and was immediately assured that enough blood would be spilled to assure a winner, though death was not allowed, for the sake of them all. They did not want to have to explain the appearance of either Touya's or Kurama's dead bodies.

                "Begin!" Yusuke called and made a chopping motion with his hand.  The two circled each other, waiting for an opening, a weakness of some sort. Touya decided to make the first move.

                "Shards of Winter!" he called and held out his hand, whistling on it and sending out white shards of razor sharp ice at the fox.

                "Been there, done that!" Kurama called and held forth his palm. "Rose Petal Shards!" All the ice shards were meant head on by razor sharp rose petals, though a few got through. Kurama and Touya jumped back to avoid the attacks and resumed their pacing. 

                Touya suddenly leaned back and shot at Kurama. Kurama immediately put up his arms across his face and chest for protection, but there not impact. "Over here, Fox!" Touya appeared and then reappeared in another place entirely. "Try this one for size!" A sudden chill swept through the air, "Artic Haze!" Instantly, a mist formed of evaporated ice appeared around Kurama and began to harden on his skin. 

                "What is this? You didn't use this when we last fought!" Kurama cried as he found his legs immovable, the ice hardening faster and faster as Touya vanished and reappeared rapidly. 

                "It's been a year Kurama!" Touya called. "You'd think I'd have come up with a new trick by then!" 

                Kurama watched, though the haze made it very difficult to see, it was not difficult to hear. A smile spread across Kurama's lips just as the ice was hardening on his lower torso. "I get it now. Rose Whip!" He snatched the whip and spun it around rapidly. There was a smacking sound and a grunt, plus the small tinkling of blood watering the ground. "A sad waist of a rose though," Kurama sighed as the haze disappeared, along with the ice along his lower appendages. His threw the whip to the ground, frozen and decimated, completely useless now.

                Touya surged to his feet and this time there was sickening splat as blood flooded the ground, pouring like a waterfall from Kurama's left arm. Touya's hand and lower arm was encased in ice, sharper then a laser and far more flexible since it was attached to his arm. 

                "Remember that move Kurama?" asked Touya as he lunged again. 

                "Yes, one of  my favorites really," Kurama grunted and jumped. He was not going to repeat the death seed trick he had pulled in the tournament, so there had to be another way…

                His eyes looked around. Touya's Artic Haze attack had done more then freeze his rose whip after he had used it to clear the ice; it had frozen the trees in the initial area of his ki and the grass was decaying as he looked around, frostbite having bitten deep. Touya had planned ahead for this one. 

                "Come now Kurama," Touya mocked him. "Surely you can do something better then run, can't you?"

                Kurama searched desperately for a living, breathing plant that had not been decimated by Touya's attack. "Oh yes, I can do better!" Kurama locked his eyes on the one little patch of grass where he had stood on the ball of his foot, preserving only a few blades, but it was enough. He sent his ki out and they began to grow and wreathe about like serpents.

                "Dan!" Touya cried. "Artic Freeze!" He aimed the blow at the blades of grass, but they dodged and swept towards him…and they did not fail to find their target. One wrapped around his throat, the other his legs and arms, while the third that had been summoned sharpened even more and tickled the place where his heart rested. 

                "I suggest you give up, else you'll find yourself rung through," Kurama sighed, jumping down to smirk at Touya, who had a defeated smile on his face. He nodded, for the grip of the blade of grass would not allow him to speak. 

                "Kurama wins!" Yusuke called. "And Touya, next time you try and freeze something in a wide rang, warn us! We have icicles made out of snot up here!" 

                "Sorry!" Touya called as the blades deposited him gently and returned to their normal state once more. He and Kurama shook hands. 

                "That was a little more interesting then I thought it would be," Hiei murmured. "Touya actually might have won, had Kurama not, by some miracle, kept those few blades alive."

                "True," Yusuke said. "But, um, how do we explain the wounds?" Hiei blinked and looked back. 

                "Oh, yes, well," Hiei said. "Kurama and Touya heal fast…and they can say they don't feel good tomorrow and cure themselves in bed." 

                Yusuke looked down at the pint-sized demon, "And since when did you become an expert on healing?" Yusuke smiled suddenly, "Some one's been watching his little half sister, haven't they?"

                "Don't make me pull out that precious voice box of yours!" Hiei threatened and stomped on ahead to catch with Harry and Ron, who were excitedly retelling and acting the fight, Jin laughing alongside. 

                Malfoy sat back in utter shock, his hair glazed with frost. This was too unbelievable. It couldn't be! They really were demons! One had the control of ice and the other manipulated three blades of grass so that they were enough to subdue and defeat Touya. Malfoy got up and ran for the castle and his dorm. His father had to know of these…these…these demons!


	12. Dream Threats and Costumes

**Right! I did all the ranting/explaining in the last chapter, so you guys just sit back and enjoy! (and yes, the costume Harry suggests is made up, but hey, it's pretty cool right? The same for Yusuke) (and the fire Shinobi is made up) (yeah, a lot is made up in the chapter, just to let you know…)**

**And I have a perfectly good explanation for the Seeker thing, okay? It shall be explained in this chapter, I promise! And as for the lake…LET ME GET TO IT OKAY?! THIS TAKES TIME (MINE WHICH I COULD BE USING TO DO SCHOOL WORK BUT I DON"T WANT MY INBOX FILLED WITH THREATS CUASE I DIDN"T UPDATE) AND I NEED IT! GOT IT?! YOU WILL GET YOUR ANSWER IN TIME!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway, other then that, read on.**

Dream Threats and Costume Picking 

                "A Halloween Ball?" Yusuke mused over the prospect. Harry and Ron had gone to lunch, but Yusuke had declined, his stomach not up for another course of meat roast, which they had had for lunch the past three days. Harry and Ron said that Professor Dumbledoor had announced it then. Everyone was expected to dress up in costume and attend.

                "I bet I know what Kurama is going as!" Ron chuckled. "He could show up as the Youko and no one would know the difference."

                "Actually, the Youko and Kurama have at least a foot in height difference," Harry pointed out. "So if he showed up like that…then someone would have to see the difference, right Yusuke-kun?" 

                "Yeah, but Kurama can control the transformations," Yusuke pointed out. "I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up only half transformed." 

                "He can do that?" Ron asked.

                Yusuke nodded, "Oh yeah. A pretty cool trick if you ask me." 

                "Hiei-kun, what would you go as?" Harry asked the temperamental fire demon. Hiei shrugged, his back still turned to them. 

                "What _are_ you doing?" he asked when he realized Harry was looking him up and down. 

                "Oh, nothing," Harry said. "I just think you would be able to pull off something like a Dredfawk."

                "A what?" Hiei and Yusuke asked in unison. 

                "A Dredfawk," Harry explained. "They're half man, half phoenix birds who are small, dainty, dark, and fast, like you." He held out one of Hiei's arms, "See? We can have Hermoine help us with keeping the feathers burning and in place and then we can change your hair color with a simple spell and then we just have to dress you in the right garments." 

                "Why do I not like the sound of that?" Hiei asked sarcastically. 

                "Oh, it won't be that bad!" Yusuke laughed. "Besides, seeing you dress up will be fun."

                "For you, maybe," Hiei snarled. "What would you go as, eh?" 

                "I was thinking something like a Dark Angel," Yusuke said. "I think that'd fit me pretty good." 

                "Indeed," Hiei sniffed. 

                "That's a great idea!" Harry said, slapping his fist in his palm. "We can use a simple charm to keep your wings straight and stuck to your back and still be able to have control of them to make them move. It will be easy to get your hair long, I mean, you can transform and all, plus the facial markings are covered as well!" Harry was obviously having a field day with this. 

                "What about you, Harry-kun?" Yusuke asked.

                "A vampire," was Harry's immediate response.

                "Oh, we can come up with something more creative then that, I'm sure," Yusuke said and looked Harry over. "Yusuke, if we put an illusion spell on him so he got pointed ears and long, black hair, do you think he'd look like a smaller version of Kuronue? I mean the person, not the cat!" Hiei clamped his mouth shut now that his sarcastic remark was of no use. 

                He turned and looked Harry up and down, "Yes, I suppose, though I don't know how Kurama would react." 

                "Oh, the fox can handle it!" Yusuke laughed.

                Hiei shook his head, "Kuronue sacrificed his life for Kurama, Yusuke. So, when he sees him, the sorrow and pain shall run deep." 

                "I suppose we can tweak it a bit so it's not exactly like Kuronue," Yusuke muttered.

                "Is this planning about that Ball?" Jin asked, coming in. 

                "What are you going as?" Ron asked. 

                "Me?" Jin thought for a moment and shrugged. "I'll probably just slip into my Shinobi outfit and leave it at that." He looked Ron over, "And what of you laddie? What do you plan to go as?"

                Ron shook his head, "I have no idea." 

                "Urameshi," Jin called. "I remember we had a fire Shinobi once, though sadly he was killed." Jin, of course, did not mean this in the least. "I think he could pull him off. I mean, he's got the looks and he's perfectly built, exactly like Setsu."

                "I guess he could," Yusuke said, flicking his eyes over Ron. "Why not? We can give it a shot." With this, the four set about getting the materials for their outfits, and Hiei later found himself forced to be measured, which earned Jin a scorched ear and Hiei a near boxing on the head. This continued all through Saturday, much to the annoyance of almost every Gryfindor.

                _Kurama spun around. There was nothing, nothing at all. Just blackness…deep, dark blackness. It surrounded him on all sides, covered him like a blanket, and yet something else was there, hiding in the blackness._

_                "Well, aren't we a smart one?" hissed a voice and a pair of red eyes appeared amongst the darkness. _

_                "Who are you?" Kurama demanded of the eyes, which seemed to float with no other attachment._

_                "Me?" the voice hissed. "Why, I am nothing but a mere demon searching for answers."_

_                "Answers to what?"_

_                "Answers to my questions."_

_                "What questions?!" This game was getting annoying. _

_                "Questions about the world, why humanity lives and why traitors like you escaped the punishment of our home realm that you abandoned!" _

_                "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Kurama finally screamed. The blackness was closing in and the voice rang like death bells, closing in, closer and closer. _

_                "Be warned, Traitor, I do not forgive as easily as other demons. You are at fault for everything, and with help, you, dear Kurama, along with all your friends, will be mine!" _

_                Kurama wanted to answer, but a torrent of blood suddenly erupted from the blackness and swallowed him. It swept up his nose, down his mouth, clouded his eyes, and blocked his hearing, all except for the sound of the shrill screams of the dying. Kurama reached up desperately for help, but none came and he sank deeper and deeper into the sea of blood. He sank…and sank…and sank…_

                Kurama sat upright in his bed, coated in a chilled sweat. The sun shone brightly through the window and Kuronue, the cat, slept on the window seat, basking in the sun's rays. Kurama put his hands to his face, trying to calm himself down. It was just a dream; that was all it was. It had to be just a dream.

                "Kurama?" a gently voice asked and he felt cold fingers brush his backside and his wounded arm. 

                "Touya?" Kurama shuddered.

                "Aye, what's wrong? You're coated in sweat and shaking horribly," Touya said, rubbing his hands against the fox in an attempt to warm him up.

                "A dream," Kurama finally choked.

                "A dream?" Touya asked, a pushing tone in his voice.

                "Yes…something in the darkness called me a traitor…and…and it promised that…that it would kills us," he sobbed. Kuronue awoke and padded to its owner's side, rubbing gently against Kurama's bare sides.

                "Oh, it's just a nightmare," Touya assured Kurama as he began to rock the distraught demon back and forth. 

                "I wish it were only that," Kurama sighed and got out of bed, dragging on jeans and a t-shirt before looking at Touya. "Why did you come in here anyway? Everyone else is outside, aren't they?"    

                "I overslept too," Touya grinned sheepishly. "But, it was your scream that woke me up. You sounded as if you were dying." 

                Kurama shrugged, "So, what do we do today, eh?" 

                "Well, I heard there was a Halloween Ball coming up soon," Touya smirked. "Want to find some costumes?" 

                "I'm an excellent seamstress," Kurama pointed out.

                "Oh, goodie," Touya wrinkled his nose with a smile and the two left the bedroom for the library to see what they could find to dress up as. 

                "Kurama!" called a boy ask he and Touya sauntered down the hall. The boy was Midrick, the Ravenclaw Quiditch Captain.

                "Yes, Midrick?" Kurama asked him stopping in his stroll. 

                The older boy blushed slightly, though whether this was from exertion or from embarrassment he could not tell. "Well, listen, Danny threw out his wrist and we need you as seeker. Wood told us all about your little display with him." 

                "Oh, is that why McGonagall had be try out with him?" he pondered this. "Killing two birds with one stone, how odd. I mean, I tried out for Wood, not you, so it doesn't make much sense, but, who knows how Professors think." 

                "Yeah, but, anyway, will you?" Midrick asked him, his eyes practically begging Kurama. 

                "Alright, alright!" Kurama sighed, throwing up his hands in mock defeat. "I'll be Seeker!" 

                "Thank you!" Midrick gasped. "So, what are you going as, eh?" 

                "You'll have to wait and see!" Touya smiled, grabbing Kurama and pulling him down the hall. They entered the library, but found themselves yanked back out, facing Jin and Yusuke. "What do you two want?"

                "Kurama!" Yusuke cried, flinging his arm over the fox's shoulder. "Listen, do you think you could stitch some costumes up for us?" 

                "How many is us?" Kurama asked. 

                Yusuke counted on his fingers, "Five." Kurama blanched and nearly fell on the floor at the large amount Yusuke was demanding.

                "I pray your have everything ready!" Kurama cried.

                "We do," Yusuke smiled. "But not yet. We'll get you when we do, k?" 

                "Where's Hiei and the others?" Touya asked, looking around. Usually the fire demon kept within their presence for fear he might loose his temper and 'accidentally' fry someone – more or less Snape.

                "Hiei's getting forced measured and fitted by Harry and Ron," Yusuke smiled.

                "Oh, that's not a pretty picture," Kurama remarked, making them all laugh. "Now, may we go in and try and find ourselves a costume?" The two boys let them go and hurried back to the dorms, unsure if Ron and Harry were still in one piece or not in a pile of ashes by Hiei's feet.

                Malfoy sat in his room, brooding over what he had seen last night and how to best explain it to his father.  Malfoy knew his father had recently been on a business trip to see some of the Japanese Wizards, hoping to make them allies to the British Wizards since it had been reported that Brazilian, Korean, Chinese, and Indian Wizards had begun uniting, supposedly for an attack of the British. His father had come back, a little unnerved by the power he had seen displayed in a mock tournament in his honor. So, how did he explain this one, where the attacks were a lot more farfetched? 

                "Crabbe!" Malfoy called. "Go and fetch me Goldfeather!" Goldfeather was his largest bird for messaging, a golden eagle, and he was only used for the biggest parcels, or used to signal an urgent message was being sent. Malfoy dipped his pen and began to write, still not believing what he had seen that night.


	13. Final Preparations for the Ball and

Everybody, sing with me now! Celebrate good times, come on! Celebrate good times, come on! Yeah people! I, uh, we did it! Over 100 reviews! My life is complete! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! I have so dreamed of this day! 

**No ranting in this chapter, from me, not in the chapter itself. And this will be an incredibly long chapter, by the way (descriptions at fault here)**

Final Preparations for the Ball and a Halloween Eve Dream 

"Why won't you let me help?" whined Hermoine two days before the Halloween Ball when she barged into the boys' room where they were preparing their costumes. "And why are they here?" She pointed to Kurama and Touya, who, along with Harry, were busily stitching. When approached about the stitching thing, Harry explained that it was either stitch, or go to school in clothes that would fall off when he walked down the halls.

                "Do you ask that every time someone doesn't include you in on something?" Yusuke retorted and slammed the door shut in her face. He locked it and set a locking spell on it too, plus, he made the handle very hot – compliments of Hiei of course, who was more then happy to cause potential harm to Hermoine.

                "Touya, when does Snape come back?" Ron asked out of the blue. "And what about our Animagius potions?"

                Touya thought for a sec, "Well, Snape should have thawed by now and will be back by Thursday and as for the Animagius potions, they'll be ready Wednesday, or, tomorrow." 

                "Wonder what I'll be," Ron mused, thinking it over in his head. 

                "We all know what Kurama is," Yusuke said. 

                "Oh, and what is that?" Kurama hated it when he seemed too predictable. 

                "A fox," they all said at once. Kurama blushed and went back to stitching Harry's outfit.

                "It's hard to say what you two will be," Touya pointed to Hiei and Yusuke. "I mean, I never really identified you with any animals at all, so…I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

                "Touya, who never said what you were going as," Harry pointed out. "And neither did you Kurama." 

                Kurama looked up, "Oh, well, Yusuke suggested a half-Youko, and I think it's actually a very creative idea." He continued to stitch the fine silk, black cloth together for Harry's outfit. When approached about the Kuronue idea, Kurama had agreed to sew the outfit, provided he kept it afterwards, just as a little keepsake, though it was not really Kuronue's.

                Touya, who was also sewing (the costume happened to be the red and gold silk for Hiei) looked up and thought, "Well, I was either going to pair with Jin and Ron on the Shinobi thing, or I was going to go as an Ice Whisperer." An Ice Whisperer was a close cousin to the Ice Apparition, with the same delicate fairness that only someone like Touya or Kurama could pull off. Although not nearly as powerful as Ice Apparitions, they were held with some regard by lower class demons and served well when one wanted a long, drawn out death to be given to someone.

                "I'd say Shinobi, but it's up to you really," Yusuke said at length. He and Ron were working on Hiei, trying to figure out how to best lay the feathers. In the end, they had decided on construction bird like bone wings and then plastering them with feathers and sealing them with a spell, and Hiei's hair could be easily died, though getting the demon to agree with this was nearly impossible, so they left it at that. This would later be executed on Harry, who would need wings to complete his costume for Kuronue and Yusuke had already been taken care of. 

                Jin, who was busily trying to prepare Yusuke's wings, decorating them with black feathers and golden jewelry from Yusuke's own demon lord treasury, looked up from his work, "Touya dressed in a kimono like outfit is just scary, laddie. Go with Shinobi, I beg ya'."

                Touya stifled a laugh, "I have to agree. Kurama is really the only one who can pull of such a look. Ow!" he cried and stuck his finger in his mouth, which, when breathed on, covered it in a thin layer of frost, tinting a soft red from blood. "Dan needle!" 

                "Serves you right, forcing me to do this," Hiei snarled, which automatically won him two things – a smack from Yusuke because he had annoyed him enough already and a frosty glare from Touya, not that either bothered him much.

                Draco sat, reading the letter his father had sent back to him in less then twenty-four hours. It didn't sound pleasant, and the handwriting was a little shaky, very, very unlike his father.

_Draco,_

_                Beware these people who possess powers of the element not drawn through a wand. You know I visited Japan a few years ago, and one of the wizards there spoke of people they called Dog Wizards. They were humans or demons working in the human world using a thing called Spirit Magic, magic drawn from the spirit and not the wand._

_                He said that many of these demons commanded great respect, both in civilized magic and in dog magic. It was said their leader, a magician of high rank named Korso Konjitsu Tengyu, had a hard time just trying to defeat one of the low ranking 'S' class dog magicians. He has not gone against the three called 'Demon Lords' and dares not._

_                However, from what you have said about this Yusuke boy, I suspect he is indeed one of the Demon Lords. Korso told me that one of the Demon Lords had recently thrown a tournament and left the winner in charge of his third of the world called Maikai. Keep an eye on him. This Yusuke and his friends, whom I found out are both 'S' ranked demons, and very high in that scale, and well known for the ruthlessness when enraged, are not there for the simple reason of learning. The Touya and Jin are also exiled demons for their failure to destroy these three demons previously. Watch your back, for there is something there, after them and perhaps something else. If anything, ally yourself with the creature that is hunting them, if you can. _

_                I would offer my assistance, but to bring this up could throw the brittle alliance between Japan and Britain into chaos, and I cannot risk that! I wish you luck my son, and inform me if anything new should come up._

Lucious Malfoy 

                So, that was how the game was played. Very well, he would play, and he intended to win.

                Kurama sank into bed, his fingers aching from the hours of sewing he did, with the help of his friends of course. He was more then happy to sink into sleep. The same went for Yusuke, but, unlike Kurama, the nightmares had just begun…

                _"You are a demon lord! You should be caring for the demon world, not lounging about here!" screamed Keiko at Yusuke as they sat in her house, drinking tea._

_                "I may be a demon lord, but I though you wanted me to stay here as long as I could!" Yusuke retorted. _

_                Keiko puffed up like a bullfrog, "Yusuke, why do you think I invited you today? It's to say we're over! I can't believe I ever like you! First you lied to me when this all began and then you wait for three months to finally tell me you're a demon! I can't live like this! I won't! We're threw!" She chucked her cup at him and he expected tea to spill out, but instead, darkness ripped out and engulfed him, smashing him to the ground, staring up through a stained glass window, depicting two faces – one demon, one angel._

_                "Sad isn't it?" a voice cooed and a figure cloaked in a shimmering robe of black, the heavens sweeping across it, appeared. _

_                "What do you mean?" Yusuke demanded, standing up._

_                "That the poor girl, Keiko, hates you so for your uniqueness. Truly, she is not open to what an honor being married to a demon lord is," the voice purred. _

_                "What does that have to do with anything?" Yusuke demanded. _

_                "Oh, nothing really. I'm just saying that when she dies, there is nothing to cry about, right?" the voice asked him._

_                Yusuke thought for a moment. He didn't really care for Keiko all that much…," No, I guess there isn't." _

_                "I thought so," the voice cooed. "Now, go back to sleep, Demon Lord. Everything will be resolved soon." Yusuke would have answered, but the figure threw its cloak at him and he was engulfed by it and fell asleep, floating among the heavens. _

                "There!" Kurama cried as he fitted the last of the trappings to Yusuke's outfit. "All done, and just in time too!"

                "I feel like a girl," Harry said after a moment. "How long did we spend readying ourselves?" It was Friday, and they had gotten the day off, as well as half days the two days before, so now Potions classes, to work on their costumes for the ball. 

                "About six hours, I believe," Kurama said, mentally counting.

                "Yes, my point," Harry said as he tried to pull his ragged vest down a little more. 

                In those six hours, the six boys had helped each other dress and ready themselves. Jin and Touya took the least amount of time, since they knew what they were doing. Basically, they had dug up their Shinobi outfits from the tournaments and wore them, replacing sandals with the black coverings and replacing the fake jewels on their belts with the real ones that had been there previously. Ron was decked in nothing short of a true Shinobi. He wore a slightly puffy shirt, the sleeves tucked into rightly wrapped black cloth that went from his elbow to his wrist, and this made them puff up, but only a little. A black scarf was wrapped around his neck so that it covered his mouth and draped to his knees. He wore a very wide golden belt, a ruby set in the center, a sash beneath it so that it did not run against the silk and cause irritation. His pants were the same as his shirt, the wrappings going from knee to ankle, which then dispersed into black socks that had a crease between the big toe and the index toe. All in all, it was an impressive outfit. 

                Kurama looked decidedly beautiful and dangerous all at once. His hair was red, laced with silver, fox ears pocking out beneath his multicolored locks. One eye was the golden of the Youko and the other the green of his human self, and he had replaced human garments with that of the Youko, though they were partly shredded, given him a sort of tough look, but that did not diminish his appeal to women in the least. He had sprouted a tail as well, totally silver, like his ears, which wrapped around one leg like a fine fur coat almost. 

                Harry was adorned simply, but it seemed to embarrass him a lot less then the showing of his belly. His vest was ragged, with silver pin holding it together, though the buttons stopped before his midriff, exposing well rounded abs, something no one had expected of the thin, almost teenage boy. He had contacts in that made his eyes a deep purple and his hair had been magically elongated and colored a deep, brilliant black. His pants, with a black sash hanging at his waist to hold them up, not that he needed it since they fit so tight, were tucked into high black boots and from his back extended two large wings, completely black and they flexed now and then, as real wings might. His ears, again with the help of a spell, had been made longer and sharper, like an elf's, the left adorned with a silver earring. His arms, both of them from elbow down, were crossed with black/purple silk threads and around his neck hung a medallion of gold with a ruby in its center, borrowed from Jin. 

                Yusuke was considerably finer in his decoration. His robes, made of fine black silk, were loose and open. The top dipped very low, the actual cut of the collar stopping just before his midriff, and was tied with a sating sash of silver, and the top continued to his calves, were it swept out like a cloak. His pants were loose and heavily embroidered with silver runes. The cloak was the same, though only on the edges. Yusuke had sleeves, though they were almost separate from the top, which looked like a long vest. A silver, half moon pin attached the sleeves to the top and they draped over Yusuke's hands, adorned with rings and bracelets of all sorts. His upper arms were wrapped in metal bands, as was his neck, a black diamond placed in the center of it. His feet jangled with expensive golden anklet as his left ear clinked when silver hit silver earring. His wings, completely black like Harry's, were heavily adorned with silver and gold bands that sometimes had silver or golden chains, sometimes alternating links, connecting them. It was amazing he could move the wings at all from the sheer weight of the accessories. He had adorned his demon lord marking as well for added affect. 

                Hiei, who happened to be the unhappiest of the group, was actually the brightest in color. He had feathers attached to his arms like a harpy, though they were bright red and gold and the last three or six rows were flaming. His outfit was somewhat like Yusuke's save his pants were like that of Ron's. His arms were covered with gold and his white headband had been replaced by a red golden embroidered silk one to cover his  Jagan eye.

                "Shall we go?" he growled. He wanted to get this night over with. 

                "Of course," Kurama said. "In fact, I think we'll be the last to arrive." And so, they made their way to the Great Hall, and, true enough, they were the last ones there. Upon entry, everyone turned and stared, some sending seething glares and others melting from the absolute bishouneness they possessed.

                As they found a table, Kurama's sharp fox eye caught movement in the rafters. So, they were not alone. The movement was not normal for that of a bird, Kurama knew that much, and the warning tromped through his head, the warning from the dream. It seemed there was more lying hidden under this Ball then met the eye.

                Malfoy stayed in the shadows, watching the six enter. Where the heck did they get all that gold and silk and satin? It was impossible! Unless…oh, they must have. If Yusuke was really a Demon Lord, then he had to have a plentiful supply of such things as his father did. Sipping the last of his drink and crushing his cup, Malfoy prepared to leave when he noticed the fox studying something. He looked up and his mouth opened slightly. A figure was hovering in the rafters, studying them, watching.

                So, it seemed there was something out to get them after all.


	14. Demons Come Out on Halloween

Right, nothing to rant about except… 

**Okay, whoever the person that reviewed and suggested the Puu thing….GET THS STRAIGHT! One, I thought it would be funny to place him on a broom and second, PUU ISN'T THERE! So, enough of my ranting, have fun!**

**(Note: I am not good at describing battles…so, bear with me, please.)**

Demons Come Out on Halloween 

                "Hey, Kurama, want to dance?" a girl from Ravenclaw asked. Her name was Regina, and she was something of a slut. Her costume was a vampiress, and very revealing at that.

                "No thank you," Kurama declined politely. He had his eyes on something else, though dancing was not what he intended to ask it. Just then, Hermoine came bustling up. "On second thought, I'll accept." He gracefully rose and offered his arm, which she accepted with a triumphant glare at some of her friends and together they walked out to the dance floor.

                "Where did you get all this?" Hermoine demanded, picking at Harry's expensive velvet vest. 

                "None of your business wench," Hiei snarled.

                Hermoine frowned, "I pray you don't burn anything with those." She pointed to his wings, but he only grinned.

                "They only burn what I command them to burn, so you had better watch out on the dance floor, cause it could be you," he snarled again, a malicious grin on his face. 

                Hermoine ignored the comment and went to pick at Yusuke's trappings, "Where did this gold and silver come from? It's pure too! There is no way you could have afforded all this!" 

                "Really? It came from my treasury," Yusuke said, faking confusion, brining mirth from the small group.

                "Treasury? Ha! I bet you stole it! I wouldn't put it past you!" Hermoine cried. She was dressed as a Geisha, with a white face, black hair, and a kimono, though she did not pose as one very well, which Hiei. Yusuke, Jin and Touya all noticed.

                Yusuke thought for a second, "But, if I'm a lord and it came from my treasury, then how can that be stealing?" 

                 Hermoine's frown deepened. She did not like being upstaged, "But what of the wings? Certainly they are merely an illusion!" She knew how to perform that illusion, they had all be taught it. It had taken her long hours and many spells to get her costume right, and these punks were not going to upstage her, no way, no how.

                "Them? They're held up by magic and by all means real," he shrugged his shoulders and his shoulder muscle flexed a little extra in the left wing, sending Hermoine sprawling from the force with which the wing hit her. "See?" Hermoine got up and stomped off in a huff. 

                "My, what a temper that one's got," Jin laughed. 

                "Aye," Touya agreed. "Though her inability to freeze it is a weakness. Right Hiei?" 

                "If I said yes would you shut up?" Hiei demanded, receiving a buffet from Harry. "What did you do that for boy?" 

                "Lighten up will you?" Harry asked him. "I mean, you can't be Mr. Gloom and Doom all the time, right?" 

                "Watch me," Hiei growled and hunkered down his seat, face set to kill. 

                Kurama watched the rafters tentatively, watching the figure follow him, watched it look from him to the table, watching and waiting. What did it want?

                _To see you and those other poor excuses for demon die._

What?

                _You heard me fox. Meet me by the pond, there you shall see. You all shall drown in your own blood!_

"Excuse me Regina, I must go attend to my friends," he said and extracted himself from her clawing hold, receiving several scrapes on his fair skin. 

                "Where did you get those?" Hiei demanded when Kurama came up, his shoulder red where Regina had clutched at him.

                "Regina," he answered simply and Hiei's already deadly look deepened to one of a hatred with a fierce passion. "And you may kill her later. Right now…the visitor in the rafters wishes to speak with us by the lake."

                "What?" Ron asked, coughing on his juice.

                Kurama shook his head at the two, "Stay here, this is our fight." With that, the five true demons stood and slinked outside the hall and onto the grounds. Leaving Harry and Ron unprotected, Hermoine came over, her death glare on, and ready to ring their necks should they not talk. Ron gulped as she sat down, knowing what was coming.

                "So, where is he?" Yusuke demanded as they stood close together near the lake. 

                "Be patient," Kurama said. 

                Patience, however, proved unnecessary. A rumbling began and they turned to the lake, bubbling white froth as something emerged. From the depths sprang forth a monster like they had never seen. It was several times larger then the Youko, and radiated more energy as well. It seemed almost dragon like, with the lizard like head and bat wings, as well as a spike tail. It was wrapped in a shimmering outfit sort of like Kurama's, though it seemed far more…watery. Deadly talons glinted in the moonlight as it landed, sending a tremor through the ground as it hit the earth.

                "Who are you?" Touya demanded. 

                "I am Umiroku," the thing hissed. "The Dragon Warrior of Waters." 

                "See? What did I tell ya'? That lake was placed there for water elementals and beast of the water!" Jin cried triumphantly. "Though, I had no idea Umiroku had made his home in it."

                "Far from," Umiroku snarled. "I was here, preparing your graves." 

                "Where did you get this stuff?" Hermoine pressed them. "And why are those five so…so…so powerful feeling?" 

                Harry gulped, "They're just strong, and Yusuke has good connections."

                "He hardly looks or act like it!" Hermoine snapped. "And what of those Professors? One seems airy and light as the wind and the other as cold as ice! The dungeons were much colder then usual when he began to teach!" 

                "We don't know anything!" Ron cried. "I please the fifth! I don't know okay?" Of course, this was a bald-faced lie. Hermoine bristled, her nails digging into the wood of the table as she bored her eyes into Ron. 

                Umiroku did not wait for answer. Immediately he began to glow blue and the water rumbled once more. "Oh, this is just great!" Yusuke snapped. 

                Jin had taken to the air, Kurama had fully transformed and the other three had sprung back, working on powering up their energy. Umiroku let out a low growl and with a flick of tail sent the thirty-foot wall of water raining down upon them. Yusuke thanked all his lucky stars again that he had not learned only offensive moves. With a sudden surge of energy he set forth a large shield, large enough to enclose Touya and Hiei, along with Yusuke, within its walls.

                The water came rushing down and around, splitting into a forked wave and drowning a third of the immediate grounds. Yusuke let down the shield, but wished he hadn't. Umiroku appeared out of nowhere and sliced into his back, sending blood out to mix with the water. Umiroku sank back down into the few inches of water there was and was lost to sight.

                "This stinks!" Yusuke screamed. "He can sink into water! We can't see him." 

                "Keep your cool, Lord," Kurama called from his perch on a tall rock. "He can be defeated, for nothing is invincible. Although, I have heard of him. He is a strong dragon demon and not to be underestimated." 

                "Well, as if I didn't know that!" Yusuke called as he looked around desperately for the Dragon Warrior.

                "Everyone, cover yer'selves"! Jin called. "I'll try and blow the water away!" No one wanted to argue, even so early in the game and jumped away. However, Touya was not so lucky.

                A tail formed from out of the waters and wrapped around his ankle, slamming him to the ground with a bone-shattering crunch. Everyone clearly heard the crack as Touya's wrist went out and he fell to the ground, struggling to right himself. 

                "Get up Touya!" Hiei called. "Come on! You are an Ice Master! Think here!" 

                Touya was in no shape to fight, everyone knew that, but getting away was his best chance for now. They watched as his blood mixed with the water, turning it a darker crimson then it already was. Placing his hand just above the water, Touya transferred what little energy he wasn't using to heal his wrist to the water, freezing it. 

                Jin slammed to the ground near the prostrate demon and hauled him out an bounced the others, laying him down on the boulder near Kurama so the demon could tend to healing. Hiei stared at the ice, looking. He found it.

                "There," he pointed and they all saw it. A shape was swimming beneath the frozen surface. Everyone knew that Touya's ice could harden to twice as thick as a steel bar and be harder then titanium. This was one of those times and only Kurama could have the strength to break it with a Rose Whip. Even Yusuke would have a hard time punching through it. It seemed this Umiroku had found that same difficulty. 

                "What do you want him to do?" Kurama asked.

                "You tend to Touya with Jin," Hiei commanded. "Yusuke and I will handle the rest." He fired up his fist, "When I melt the ice you fire at the demon's head. He'll come up for an attack, so fire as soon as emerges, got it?" 

                "What if you're in the way?" Yusuke asked.

                "Fire anyway," Hiei snarled and leapt from the boulder. 

                "Where are you going?" Hermoine demanded and Harry and Ron grabbed two girls (Pansy from Slytherin and Melissa Fruitcake from Hufflepuff), dragging them to the dance floor. Hermoine frowned and stomped out of the Grand Hall to go outside for some fresh air.

                Hiei slammed his fist into the ice and it began to melt, as he had said it would. It cracked and new water began to gush forth and soon, it was exploding. Hiei leapt back, covering his shoulder where the water had scraped him with an acid like feel. Nothing emerged. 

                "What do I do now?" Yusuke demanded, his spirit gun ready to go.

                "Wait for it," Hiei whispered. 

                He was proven right. A few minutes later Umiroku exploded from the break in the ice, mouth open, a screech emitting from it as he rose. Yusuke didn't take chances – he fired. Umiroku kept coming. Yusuke's blast hit its mark, but obviously not with enough force. Yusuke thought he had just misjudged and hit wrong, but he found himself on the ground, hugging the sides of his head as blood poured, warm, wet, and sticky down the sides of his face. 

                "Sonic Screech Attack," Umiroku explained in the hissing, watery voice of his. "Can't see it and it both attacks the opponent and deflects their attacks all at once. Rather impressive you made a hit, but my hide is that of a dragon, so it didn't do much." As if to make this point clear, he dusted the area where Yusuke had hit off. "Care to try again?" 

                "You bet I do," Yusuke growled. No one ever insulted him like that – NO ONE. His began to glow bright blue and thankfully his cloak did not rip apart, for it was loose enough to let energy escape. His hair lengthened and his eyes lost all color except for his deep hazel brown – no pupil. 

                "Oh, I'm scared," Umiroku said, waving his tail like a fan.

                "You should be," Yusuke snarled and glowed even brighter. The water began to ripple and the stone to crack. Umiroku's eyebrows shot up and he backed slightly. Yusuke smirked. "See what a Demon Lord can do!" 

                "Demon Lord?" Umiroku sputtered. "I was only informed you were half demon!"

                "Check your sources next time!" Yusuke screamed as he formed a ball of energy in his hands. "Spirit Wave!" 

                "Sonic Screech!" Umiroku countered and sent out the same silent scream he had before, only this time, it wasn't enough. 

                With the force of a bullet train at full speed, Yusuke's spirit wave hit. Umiroku's sonic scream erupted into a full fledged cry of agony as his muscles ripped apart in the blast, his scales flew from his hide and he felt his internals begin to burn and sizzle. Blood erupted as the energy ball lashed into him, darkening the water to deep black. The spirit wave flared and exploded, leaving only the dark waters stained by blood and Umiroku's skull in its place. 

                "Nice move detective," Hiei murmured. 

                "Costly though," Yusuke sank to his knees, wiping the blood away tiredly. He felt a cool hand on his cheek and found Kurama examining his ears. "Thanks." Kurama nodded and went back to examine Touya, who could partially move his wrist, the bone having been reset…by force. 

                "What…what did you do?" a squeaky voice asked.

                They all turned and stared. There, quivering in her kimono as she stood in the bloody waters, was Hermoine.


	15. Discoveries and Inquiries

Oh, thanks everyone! I thought for sure that scene would be horrible! Anyway, no more ranting, read on!

Discoveries and Inquiries 

                "Umiroku has fallen," a man said, draped in black, his voice a mere squeak as he relayed this information to six other figures that surrounded him in a half circle, each glowing a separate color with now real form.

                "That is not surprising," the glowing red mass answered to the right. "He was over confident and relied to much on that Sonic Attack of his." 

                The green mass countered, "Yes, but still, he hardly did any damage. He barely scratched the Lord and Touya hardly suffered. With the Youko curing him, he should be back in a few days. We gained nothing!"

                The man addressed them, "Sires, we did gain something."

                "Speak it then!" snarled a yellow mass of light.

                The man stepped back a little, "Sires, we, uh, we gained knowledge of ways to, perhaps, force them into submission. The girl, Keiko, is Yusuke's girl."

                "But he was willing to let her die in the dream," a dark blue mass hissed. 

                "Just a dream, nothing more," the dark man said, his voice holding a bit of sarcasm in it. 

                A black mass, the one in the center, lashed out at him, "Watch your step Voldemort! Remember, we granted with the gifts of a half-demon, not full! And even then, you are only a B class, nothing major to them, for they are S class. So, I suggest you watch your tongue. We want the demons, you want the boy. We can get what we want without you for sure, so I suggest you keep a civil tongue locked away in that breakable head of yours!" 

                The dark man quivered and sunk to his knees. Slowly, one by one, the lights disperse, except for the black. From the mass dropped a small statue, that of a werewolf. "What is this?" the dark man asked, picking it up.

                "Use it to redeem thyself. On the next full moon, unleash its strength and sick upon the Youko, for he will be alone. One by one, we shall take out the demons, but leave the Lord, he is ours. When we have what we want, then the boy is yours, we guarantee it."

                "Thank you," the man said and bowed, scuttling away.

                When he was out of earshot, the red mass came back, "How much longer do you intend to keep him around? He bores me and is not worthy of demon powers."

                The black mass let forth something like a chuckle, "Do not fear. He will serve his purpose to its fullest soon enough. Then you may feed him to your pets." The red mass quivered and vanished, followed by the black, and all turned to silence. 

                "This is perfect," Yusuke hissed while Youko Kurama tied Hermoine to a tree so they could debate what to do without her running to Dumbledoor.

                "Tell me about it," Hiei snarled. "Why not just kill her? It would be easier then keeping her alive and risking being discovered."

                "We 'ave been discovered," Jin pointed out. "'arry and Ron know."

                "But we told them!" Yusuke snapped. "Kurama, what do you think?"

                "My death tree needs feeding, though whether that girl will supply a good source of protein is questionable," Kurama sniffed. 

                Hermoine, whose mouth had been left untied, started screaming, "You can't eat me! You can't!"

                "Watch me!" Kurama snarled and sent a vine to entangle her mouth. "Now, hold your tongue, unless you want to insure your death." Hermoine's face paled, but she quite struggling. "Good girl."

                "My, persuasive as always," Touya muttered. He was leaning against Jin, who had taken a seat in a tree near the one Hermoine was tied to. Kurama had applied ointments and given him herbs to heal the healing, but it would take at least three days for him to be in top shape again. 

                "Still, what do we do?" Hiei asked, taking out his blade and licking it, eyeing Hermoine. "I've been itching to rid myself of her." 

                "Like a tick, no?" Kurama asked the fire demon. Hiei growled in response.

                "No," Yusuke said. "Killing her won't solve anything."

                "Then what do we do?" Kurama asked again, his patience being cut string by string and very rapidly.

                "Keep her mouth covered and rise with Jin to Dumbledoor's office," Yusuke explained and pointed to the highest tower. "I'll meet you there with Hiei and Touya, go back to the dorms." The ice demon nodded and jumped the ground with a thick thud and hobbled to the castle. Kurama untied Hermoine, but kept her mouth firmly covered and with Jin as help, they moved the girl. 

                "Come with me Hiei," Yusuke said and the two moved off back to the castle, where a boy was waiting in the shadows.

                "Let me go!" Hermoine demanded when Jin roughly deposited her on the ground in the office and Kurama had freed her mouth. Dumbledoor left the door open…which made Jin wonder if the man was really a senile old fool instead of a crafty head master.

                "Stay quiet and I may not kill you," Kurama snarled. 

                Hermoine frowned, "You wouldn't even if you could!"

                "Oh, I wouldn't put it past 'im lassie," Jin said as he put himself in one of the largest chairs in the room, lined with a thick coat of black fur.

                Hermoine turned to him, "Be quiet! What would you know? For a teacher you sure don't go by the rules!" 

                "Rules are for the weak, lassie," Jin sneered and flicked her nose. "Be grateful the fox hasn't killed you yet. You managed to wiggle into the Lord's favor, either that, or he has another purpose for you." 

                "And what might that be?" she demanded. 

                Kurama glared at her, "I told you to hold your tongue earlier. Be warned, even the Lord is wary of my temper. I advise you not to press it either." Hermoine fell silent, resigned to her fate.

                "I still don't see why we don't kill her!" Hiei snarled as they climbed the stairs behind Dumbledoor into his office.

                "Because, I have another use for her," Yusuke said. 

                "And what might that be?" Hiei retorted.

                "Gentlemen," Dumbledoor said in his passive, yet powerful tone, "there will be no killing tonight. And Lord, I believe you have explaining to do." 

                Yusuke nodded, "I know." They entered the door and Dumbledoor stopped and stood there for a moment, viewing the scene. Hermoine was in the air, wrapped in vines, suspended from a chandelier while a silver haired, fox humanoid creature tickled her throat with sharp claws while a red headed, horned, pointy eared, Irish boy was rolling with laughter at Hermoine's pale face. "What are you doing?" 

                The Irish boy stopped and whooped, "Hello, lad. Just in time to see this young one learn why it is best to listen to her elders."

                "Elder? Ha! He looks barely twenty!" she scoffed.

                "I am over three hundred years old!" Kurama retorted angrily, tightening the deadly grip his vines had on her. 

                "Put her down, please," Dumbledoor said. Kurama, though normally not one to oblige, did so, but Hermoine landed not on her rump, but her head. She rubbed it as she righted herself, without help.

                "Head Master! You won't believe that these cretins did! First they kill something with illegal magic and then they threaten to kill me!" Hermoine cried in a rush before Kurama could grab her throat and choke her.

                "Is this true?" Dumbledoor asked.

                "Yes," Yusuke admitted. "Kurama! Put her down!" Kurama dropped her like a stone. "And leave her be. You can kill something later." Kurama growled and came to take a place on the left of Yusuke. 

                "Well, what was it you killed?" Dumbledoor asked, taking a seat in a large red chair behind his desk.

                "A large, water dragon demon name Umiroku," Hiei responded. "And I promise you, had we not killed it, the school would have been next." 

                "Indeed, I agree," Dumbledoor said, receiving an open mouthed stare from Hermoine. "However, why did you tie up our second best student?" 

                "Second best?" Hermoine sputtered.

                "Because we knew she'd run straight back in and tell you and just about everyone else in a complete panic," Kurama sneered. "And I'm the best student missy. Remember, I'm two hundred seventy-nine years your senior." Hermoine bristled, but said nothing. 

                "She screamed bloody murder, or would have," Hiei said. 

                "Well the person you murdered sure did!" Hermoine snapped. Kurama glared and rung the plants tighter. She gulped and quieted. 

                "Mrs. Granger, has if ever occurred to you what the thing was they killed?" he asked her. She was about to answer, but stopped and shook her head. "Well, that thing was called a Water Dragon, a demon of the waters from the spirit world." He looked at her to make sure she understood, "And, if they had not killed it, it would have killed them and, in turn, might have just come and attacked us. Neither I, nor all the Professors combines could have stopped it, for our magic cannot compete against that of the elemental spiritual type." 

                Hermoine interrupted him, "What do you mean, spiritual? And besides killing something, they used illegal magic! They had no wands and it was outside class!" 

                Yusuke took over, "Spiritual is like this." He held up a hand and a small blue ball of light formed and began to pulsate. "As for illegal magic, you've got it so wrong. We're all demons, and using wands to do things we could easily do with spirit energy is a waist of time." 

                Hermoine raked her mind for something, "You were outside without permission."

                "It was either that or have the demon come down and destroy you all," Kurama said flatly. "Not that I would have minded you been annihilated." 

                "I heard that!" she snapped, but Kurama ignored her, enraptured by a small plant near the window.

                "Mrs. Granger, I am asking you, from here on out, to not say anything about these boys," Dumbledoor said. "They are here for a reason you would not be able to comprehend yet, so please, just keep this quiet and do not speak of it." 

                "Have you talked to Malfoy of this?" Yusuke asked. "He knows as well, though our threats have kept him quiet from what we can tell."

                "I believe he has spoken to his father," Dumbledoor said, leaning back. "I saw his golden eagle fly away the other night, and he only uses that one in emergencies." 

                "So, the kid as ratted," Hiei sniffed. "Shall I burn him or shall I slice and dice him?" He looked at Hermoine, "And what of her? What plans do you have for her anyway?" 

                "Her?" Yusuke smirked. "She's going to be my delivery girl." 

                "You're what?" Hermoine shrieked.

                "I'll let him fry you," Yusuke warned and Hiei, to add to the threat, snapped flame just behind her, singeing her hair and kimono. "And anyways, you're going home soon right?" Hermoine gulped and nodded. "Scratch it. You're going to Japan." 

                "I'm what?" she shrieked again.

                "Japan," Yusuke stated. "And if you don't, I'll let both Hiei and Kurama have their fun with you." The two demons mentioned bared their fangs at her to add emphasis and she nodded hurriedly, only to happy to agree.

                "Good," Kurama snarled and slid behind her. "And to make sure you don't do anything stupid…," from a pocket he brought forth a small seed and slipped it into the back of her hair. "Don't try and pull it out, for it's already sinking into the skin and will son spread throughout your body. Make one wrong move and it's over." Hermoine gulped and nodded again. Kurama left and took his place once more.

                "Before you go, I suggest all of you retransform into humans and then return to your dorms," Dumbledoor suggested. "And, of course, let Mrs. Granger go." 

                "She can undo herself," Kurama stated. "She's smart enough." And with that, the four demons left, leaving the two humans behind.

                "So Hermoine knows too?" Ron wailed. "This stinks! Why does she have to know?" 

                "Because," Yusuke said, "I need her to go to Japan for me." 

                "Japan?" Harry and Ron asked as one.

                "Yes," Yusuke said as he slipped on his night shorts. "I'll need her to do some explaining, and be a scout."

                Hiei came out from behind his bed's curtains, "Yes, I agree know that this is put in that perspective. She can rely information of what is happening if your family members are in danger." 

                "Exactly," Yusuke said and sighed. "And I have a feeling that's exactly what's happening." The dorm fell silent as the other boys came in and they retired to bed.


	16. Premonitions and Animagius

Right, boys and girls, here we go, Chapter 16! And yes, I know I have made some mistakes, but I blame it on dubbing, so don't get to mad and it is really hard to get all characters in character when you are trying to right with well over eleven of the little buggers. Anyway, as for the pairing, thing – I wish I could, but I can't. My dad would totally flip. However, I might come back and do a little pairing with another story, though explanations will have to be made as to why it is not under my name. Anyway, have fun and enjoy! ^_^ And for those of you who want to know why I hate Ron and Hermoine…well, it's not so much I h ate Ron, but I hate Hermoine just because she is a know it all brat. And one more thing – someone said they were friends after they had rescued her – WRONG. They merely rescued her, nothing more. Anyway, other then this, I have no more ranting to do, so have fun and see you later!

Premonitions and Animagius 

_The leaves swirled in miniature tornadoes around Kurama, as if taunting him to try and catch them. The wind howled defiance into the night, screeching in Kurama's ears, whispering promises Kurama wanted none of._

_When the wind has sung the final requiem, _

_And your bones are nothing but dust,_

_Then shall the darkness rise,_

_And sate its lust. _

_When the waters have finished their rhapsody,_

_And all else lays dead,_

_Then shall the demons rise,_

_And take this world by the head._

_When fire has finished its sonata,_

_And the world lay in ruins,_

_Then shall they come out,_

_Of this I am certain._

_When the earth has sung its last nocturne,_

_And the world lies in its grave,_

_Then shall the true rulers,_

_Come to its aid._

_But oh! There is a way to stop my telling,_

_Though whether you shall survive is another thing entirely. _

_Only those loyal to the demon lord of the human world_

_Shall live to tell another tale,_

_Those who oppose,_

_Shall learn it is best to flee._

_To beat them you must become_

_What was once thought lost and gone._

_What this may be I cannot say,_

_For this is your story _

_To create and tell._

_But here me now, and listen well,_

_There is more then one enemy at work here._

_Defeat them both to win the day,_

_Or all shall fall,_

_And all shall pay._

_The wind dissipated, leaving Kurama there, along, the waxing moon looking down with its great eye, bathing him in silver. As he stared at the sky, he saw the one by one, the stars winked out until only the moon remained. There was a crack and Kurama turned around, only to scream at the sight that greeted him._

                "Kurama!" Touya called, slapping the fox across the face several times. "Kurama wake up!" 

                With a start the fox's eyes reared open and he sat up with a jolt, totally soaked in a cold sweat, his breathing harsh and ragged, tears kissing the sides of his eyes. Kurama looked around for a moment, uncertain on where he was. 

                "Kurama, you okay?" Touya asked the fox. "You were screaming." 

                "_There is more then one enemy at work here, defeat them all to win the day, or all shall fall, and all shall pay_," the fox recited. He turned to Touya, "Do you understand any of that?" 

                "No," Touya said and sighed. "This is the third nightmare this week Kurama. Why not just make yourself a drink that will keep them away?" 

                It was true. It had been nearly a week since the defeat of Umiroku, but still Kurama was plagued by these dreams. In the first one, Kurama had run through solid darkness only to come upon a lake of blood, where a monster had devoured him, screeching promises of death and destruction. In the second one, Kurama had been stranded in a forest when a green light appeared, and with it his family. The green light proceeded to crush them into tiny bits and vanish with the same promises as the monster in the first dream. And now this…the poem of warning. 

                "A premonition maybe?" Touya asked uncertainly. 

                "Perhaps," Kurama sighed. "Come, let us get ready for class." Touya nodded and left so the fox could dress. 

                Hiei was busy trying to throttle Yusuke for waking him so early when Harry and Ron walked in on their return from breakfast. 

                "Hiei, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

                Hiei had Yusuke pinned in the middle of getting dressed. Hiei's pressed shirt was open and flapping in the gentle breeze that came through the window, though it did not justice to immense feeling of malice that surrounded the room. He had on leather pants and no shoes, his bandana momentarily forgotten and claimed by Ookami, who watched the fight with a mirth from the bedpost. Yusuke, on the other hand, had yet to get his shirt on and his pants, Levi jeans were still not done up and he was in the most awkward position in an attempt to keep Hiei from ripping open his throat. Shinrai, for all the loyalty he possess towards Yusuke, had the brains enough to not interfere, for he would have found himself Hiei's next roasted bird meal.

                "Yusuke," and this was followed by a great deal of adjectives, "got me up at six a.m. for nothing and I am not the happiest person in the morning!" 

                "Well duh!" Yusuke retorted and shoved the smaller demon off him. "Now, may I get dressed?" 

                Jin walked in a that moment, yawning, "Oh, what is it laddies?" He surveyed the scene, "Come now, ya' great fire bomb, do you 'ave ta' explode this early in 't mornin'?"

                "Shut up!" Hiei snarled and looked the demon up and down. "And Jin, please, before we go to class, do up your zipper." 

                Jin looked down and did as asked, "Right. Anyway, Snape's back, and we get to do those animagius potions today too."

                "Touya said by Wednesday, but someone upset them and we had to do them all over again!" Ron cried exasperated. "It's about time!"

                "Right, right," Yusuke said as he pulled his favorite shirt (the 'Demon King' one) over his head and stalked downstairs with the rest of the small group. 

                "Good Morning, Lord," she said, putting special emphasis on 'Lord'.

                Yusuke glared and pointed his index finger at her, "Bang." She gulped, blushed, and left. "I love the power." 

                "At least you have the power," Harry said. "I'd like to learn to use spirit energy too."

                "It's easy," Hiei sniffed. "You just have to have the power to channel it correctly." 

                "Right, laddies, hurry up!" Jin called. "Bell rings in 'bout three!" The four hurried down the halls, not wanting to evoke Snape's rage, though they had forgotten what it was like, since he had been thawing for well over a month.

                "Right, now, drink, and if you poison yourself, don't blame me," Snape growled. "Blame Professor Touya."

                "Professor Touya?" they all asked as one. Snape sighed and shook his head, dismissing the question. Jin and Touya had gotten what they wanted, so they had switched to students and, as promised, the Professors took care of memory charms for everyone who had them repeatedly in classes.

                "Anyway," he snarled, his eyes going over the students. "Malfoy, please, go first."

                Malfoy gulped and swigged his potion, the clear liquid vanishing in an instant. The look on Malfoy's face told of a disgusting taste. Suddenly, Malfoy's skin began to darken and become shinier. His face lengthened and his hair receded. His arms and legs drew together, becoming one as his clothing sank into his skin, forming the dark, acid green scales starting to spread. His eyes widened and then turned into dark red pits and two wings and two arms sprout from his body. His arms were now strong and muscular, with three claws of shining silver. The wings were large and a sort of cream color. When it was all finished, a giant snake with wings and arms were rippling on the ground before them, raised up, a forked tongue flicking at Snape, a look of distaste on the scaly face.

                "Wow," Yusuke said with a yawn. "A Firegrass Snake. Who would have though it?" After a few moments the skin rippled again and Malfoy was back, a little disoriented, but other then that he was fine.

                "You seem to know your beasts," Snape hissed at Yusuke. "Now you may drink. Let us see what you become." 

                Yusuke shrugged and took a swig. Immediately he felt something begin to happen. He felt scales begin to form and he felt his skull lengthen, along with his spine, arms, and legs. Something was ripping out his backside and his vision became sharper, clearer, better. Smells assaulted him from all sides. He could smell and taste fear in the air, he could also smell charcoal and smoke. He picked up gasps and small shrieks, the scratching of wood as a girl dug her nails into the desks. Yusuke swung his head towards a mirror and even he was surprised. 

                There, looking back at him, was a humongous black dragon. The scales seemed to be made of ebony and a massive crest of dark spikes was mounted on his head. His eyes were a deep, acidy green, but they switched to blood red after a few seconds and then back again. His teeth were as white as ivory and shaper then any blade imaginable. His body rippled with massive muscles waiting to release energy and his wings large and evil looking, wicked hooks on the ends of them. His claws were of silver and his tail swished back and forth like a monstrous whip. His mouth drooled saliva that, when it touched, hissed and melted the stone of the dungeon. 

                He was a Black Dragon.

                He watched as he transformed back and sat heavily down, Harry and Ron staring in awe at him. Yusuke shook his head and watched as Hiei was ordered to take a swig. Hiei, instead of becoming a dragon as one would think he would, began to become engulfed in flame and when it resided, a regal, giant phoenix remained. It eyes blazing forge white flame and it wings sputtering flame when Hiei stretched them. His tail feathers, a magnificent blend of gold and red, shimmered in the dim light, as did his crest – in fact, his whole body shimmered like that. His talons were a golden color and his beak was tipped with red. Hiei seemed unimpressed when he was back, though the rest of the class was. 

                Jin was called next. His partner was Sandy Moore, a girl in Slytherin, and Jin was certain she had done something to poison him, but said nothing and drank. They heard bones crack as his body reformed itself and heard a muffled scream as his entire body went through a dramatic change. When he was finished, a magnificent beast stood before them. It was a Pegasus, with huge silver wings and a glistening coat of pure white. His hooves were a peach color and his mane and tail were a silver as moonlight, dark, hazel eyes staring at them. Jin had a rather stupid smile of his face when he went back to his regular self and sat drunkenly the rest of the time, but Sandy Moore had a face set to kill, cursing under he breathe.

                Harry, to many, many people's ultimate surprise, was a Griffon. His head that a large eagle and his body a suntanned lion. Great wings expanded from nearly wall-to-wall and his tail whipped the stone, cracking it, as his claws dug in. His great eyes bore into Snape, as if challenging him. Ron, to everyone's complete and utter astonishment, was a lion with a great mane of black and eyes that were filled to the brim with a courage no one thought he possessed since he fainted whenever he saw a spider. 

                By the time the bell rang, Professor Snape was in utter shock. There was no way! First Malfoy, which he had expected, and then those five. Oh, what a day!

                Snape nearly fainted when it came to Kurama and Touya. Touya took everyone by surprise by transforming into a huge, white falcon, much bigger then any other they had ever seen (as big as Yusuke had been when he was a dragon), with dappled wings and a mask of black feathers. His talons were a sort of crystal color, like ice and his eyes the same. An Ice Falcon – rare, beautiful, and deadly. Just the fit for Touya. 

                Kurama was even more of a surprise. Sure, he was a fox, but a very special one – a FireFox. His fur was literally flaming, shining gold, red, orange and yellow. His claws were extremely large, near a foot and six inches. His underside was the color of white hot flame and his eyes were a flame yellow rimmed with the light of blue that sometimes appeared on the underside of a candle when it burned on the wick. 

                They were the last class of the day, and Snape, when they had left, went to his office and there, in his chair, fell forward in a dead faint. His first day back and this happens! Why him?

                As Kurama sat in his room, looking out at the moon, a sudden thought crossed his mind. Today, from Yusuke's report at dinner, they had each become animals of myth and legend, though lost. Yes, dragons were around, but a dragon as potent as a Black was though extinct, and no one wanted them back. Jin a Pegasus, horses thought to have left this world. Hiei a phoenix that flamed, cousins of the smaller phoenixes like Fawks in Professor Dumbledoor's office, but these had been hunted until there were no more for their prize coats and magical abilities. Touya was a Ice Flacon, though still around, there were only thought to be five left in all the world, maybe not even that many. And as for him, FireFoxes were ancient beasts, known to be long gone from this plane, though they roamed freely in Demon World.

                Is that was the dream meant? To become what was thought lost and gone? Kurama sighed and lay down, uncertain anymore of how to decipher this dream.


	17. Howls in the Night

**I'm too lazy to rant today. Have fun.**

**Wait, scratch that, I do. Right, what as I going to say? Oh, that's right. The person, JetLiger14 I believe, has asked me to do the other books as well. Well, with a show of hands, er, reviews, please tell me what you think of this and I shall ponder what to do. Thank you for your input in my fandom and you are now returned to your regularly scheduled fanfic.**

**Howls in the Night**

                "What is it this time Voldemort?" sneered a pretty woman of maybe twenty to the trembling man before her in the private chambers of Professor Quirell.

                "Please, forgive me Lyeti," Quirell/Voldemort pleaded with the woman.  She seemed oriental, with the fair skin and slanted eyes of the people. But her hair was wolf hair gray and her eyes wolf eye gold. She was just as nasty as one of the creatures as well. She was Lyeti, Mistress of Earth. "I," Quirell stopped and thought before continuing, "I tried to open the statue's power, but it would not obey." 

                "So you called me to learn its secrets?" she finished for him. With a sudden motion, she drew him up by the neck, her face inches from his, her voice dripping venom. "I will help you, but remember, you groveling mutt, this is the last time you call on me." She dropped him and grabbed the statue. 

                With a grace only a woman such as she could wield, she placed the statue in a beam of moonlight and back away, beginning a chant and intricate hand movements. Smoke appeared around the object and when it was all done, a massive werewolf stood there, standing on its hind legs, jaws slobbering, eyes roving for fresh meat. 

                "Go," Lyeti instructed. "The time comes near when the Spirit shall appear. Do me proud and destroy him!" The werewolf howled and jumped from the window, disappearing into the nearby woods. 

                She rounded on Voldemort, "Unlike Umiroku I shall not fail! And if this fails as well then you shall pay! For it was you who did not have the courage to destroy them the first time!" With that, she glowed a yellowish color and vanished, her words ringing in the air like the toll of the death bell. 

                "It's a full moon tonight," Yusuke commented that morning. "Think Kurama can make it out?"

                "Dumbledoor has taken care of that, I'm sure," Hiei commented dryly. "I remember Kurama was called to his office during a passing period."

                "That explains a lot," Yusuke snapped. Hiei snorted and returned to his homework. 

                They were both due to have major papers due the next Monday, and it was Thursday, leaving them three days to complete it, but they hadn't even done the rough draft. Harry and Ron had gone down the library and then to Hagrid's, though the Hagrid part they had not been told about. They had seen them from the window, which faced the groundskeeper's hut and, thus, their attempt to sneak into the house without the two knowing failed miserably. 

                For some odd reason though, Yusuke had a bad feeling. Something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what. And he would never get this paper finished if he didn't know! 

                Kurama was napping in his room, a book spread over his chest as he dozed. The window was wide open, a gently breeze sending in the scents of roses from the garden below, and a slightly, no, scratch that, a much darker scent with it as well. Kurama turned over, burying his nose in his pillow, trying to drown out the smell. His Youko side, becoming restless for tonight he would be let out, refused to let go of the scent. 

                It was a wolf's, and its odor spoke of challenge, and Kurama could do little to keep the Youko from accepting. _Tonight, the Forbidden Forest, when the moon reaches its zenith. _Simple, yet…there was something odd behind this. Something was so very, very odd. 

                Kurama walked through the grounds. It was dusk, but he decided to steal away much earlier so as not to scare people with an unexpected transformation. Kurama slipped into the woods and along the path, waiting for moonlight to hit him and the pain to rake through his body as he transformed. 

                Indeed, he did not have to wait long. He felt the hot pain rushing through him, then the cold of the night air as the plants rushed to surrounded his pale form and then melt into white cloth, and then once more the coolness, but this time from a heart long frozen with ice.  

                The Youko padded through the forest, making a satisfying kill of a large doe and then moving on. Several times he came upon a group of centaurs, though the paid him no mind, having already been alerted to his presence many, many moons ago. However, they were very skittish.

                "What troubles you?" Kurama asked of the half horse, half man creatures. 

                "The wolf! The wolf roams the woods, waiting for his prey!" cried a young foal, on the verge of panic with fear dripping on his scent like too much perfume.

                "Quiet!" snapped an older male. He turned to the Youko, "Indeed, the wolf waits. Be careful, Youko, for this wolf is unlike any other." With that, the band dispersed into the woods, not sticking around for more. 

                The Youko curse elaborately on the riddle like talk of the centaurs, but just moved on. He had less then a half hour now till the moon reach its zenith. With a deep snarl and narrowing of his eyes, Kurama leapt into the trees and made for the appointed spot. 

                Lyeti stood in the trees, watching her werewolf pace, waiting for his meal to arrive. However, though she had created the werewolf, she had a strong feeling it would fail. She had forgotten the Youko had something to fight for, and that added to power. She had forgotten to add this to her own creation, and loosing was a very likely possibility. More then likely, she would have to step in to destroy the fox, and to tell the truth, she did not mind getting her hands dirty if it meant having the pleasure of destroying the fox. 

                The bushes rustled and a silver haired human/fox appeared. What fun! The game had begun.

                "So, you arrive," the odd creature before him stated in a slurred speech. Its jaws were not meant for speaking. It was a wolf, standing on two hind legs with power rippling from every muscle and spirit magic rolling off him in huge waves.

                "Indeed," Kurama said coolly. "What is the meaning of this?"

                "Simple," the wolf thing chuckled. "I want fresh meat, but I want it to fight back." Kurama frowned. Something was defiantly wrong. 

                Lyeti watched from the boughs. Oh yes, her wolf was destined to loose, unless….

                Without any warning, the wolf lunged with an agility and speed Kurama had not expected of its overbuilt frame. Kurama jumped to the side as the wolf slashed with its claws. The wolf turned sharply and came at him again and soon it became a pattern, only now the wolf was becoming faster, pressing Kurama more and more as he slashed. Each slash was faster, each breath became harsher and his tongue hung out as Kurama thought it envisioned him over the campfire, roasting away.

                Slobber flew every which way, some on Kurama's cheek, making the Youko balk in disgust and his immediate reaction was to stop and wipe it away as his human side would have done. The wolf being took the chance and lunged. Kurama was thrown to the ground, a huge gash dribbling blood down his side. The wolf licked away the blood on its claws, looking down at Kurama with its golden eyes gleaming triumphantly. 

                The wolf finished cleaning its claws and leaped at the fox. Kurama rolled to the side, fumbling in his hair for a seed. The wolf seemed to anticipate this move, so slashed at Kurama's hand, nicking it enough to produce a small gash that leaked blood as well. Kurama withdrew his hand instantly as pain rolled in waves through his brain. The wolf chuckled just beyond the bright light that flared in his mind as both his side and wrist continued to dribble blood. 

                The wolf paced him, jaws dribbling saliva, eyes burning bright, as it readied for the kill. 

                Lyeti watched from the tree, pleased. So, perhaps Kurama was not all he was cracked up to be. Her wolf stood a chance after all. And as soon as the wolf finished the fox, it was off to the next one. One by one she would pick them off. Something tingled in the back of her mind. Oh, yes, she must thank that boy and his father for their information. That boy had snitched to his father that night when the demons beat Umiroku. What was his name? Malfoy, of course! Lyeti smiled to herself and settled down to watch the fox's demise. 

                Kurama's mind raced, looking for a way to thwart the wolf's plan. There were many plants, but he had lost too much blood to fully use their strength. The wolf paced closer and Kurama could hear its jagged, excited breathing. Something lit on his face and Kurama turned one golden eye to the moon – a waxing crescent. 

                For a split second, as he stared at the moon, he wished it would give him power; give him a new attack that this wolf did not expect. The glow grew brighter and the wolf stopped, staring up at the moon as it took on a new hue – blood red. 

                It bathed Kurama in that bloody light and Kurama felt the flow of blood slow to a trickle. The world around him faded into a deep red hue, as if the moon's shade had suddenly been folded into a see through scrap of cloth and pulled over his eyes. He also felt his thirst for blood suddenly rise to an amount he had never felt before. 

                With a sudden vengeance coursing through his veins, Kurama leaped up and lunged for the wolf, sinking his nails into the thing's throat, brining forth sweet, warm, sticky blood. The wolf began to gasp for breath as Kurama sunk his claws in deeper, his hair stained red at the tips from lying to long in the pool of bodily fluid forming on the wolf's chest and the grass. 

                "And now for the kill," Kurama hissed and reared back, starting to glow a silver/red light. "Rose Blood Hunter!" An orb shaped like a red rose formed in front of his chest and gathered energy to it again. The wolf's eyes opened wide in terror as the rose suddenly split into thousands of petals and a fox that seemed made of blood burst from the rose and lunged towards him. 

                The wolf's howl of anguish as it was ripped apart by the attack raked through the still night air and tore apart the serene silence that had lain there. In the dorms at the castle, children leaped up in their beds, looking out their windows in fear as that howl ripped through the night air. When it was all said and done, nothing remained of the wolf. 

                Kurama turned to leave triumphantly, the red mist vanishing from his eyes and the moon returning to its natural state. Just as he was about to go through the bushes, there was a thick thump behind him and he turned to face a woman glowing a bright, golden topaz yellow. Her eyes were narrowed in rage and he could see fangs clenched together, as well as he fist. 

                "Who are you?" Kurama asked wearily, turning to face her. The flow of blood had started again, making him weak.

                "Who am I?" she asked him, eyes starting to glow the same topaz color as he aura. "Kurama, I am your executioner!" Her aura blasted in thick waves from her body and engulfed them both.


	18. The Fox and the Wolf

People, it's official – I will do the other books! Yes, by almost unanimous vote, the other books will be my next project after this one. And for those of you who think I would kill Kurama…HOW DARE YOU! I am his biggest fan, so why the heck would I do that? We all know he has to survive, but that does not mean I shan't torture him. I don't want to, but it is necessary to make Lyeti suffer all the more in defeat.  BWHAHAHAHAHA!!! Anyway, read on, my ranting is done. 

**Oh, also, be aware that on June 4, for about a week, I will be gone on vacation so updating in that time period is pretty much impossible. Please bear with me and I will update as soon as I can when I get back after that. Until then chapters every day to other day, so, have fun! ^_^ Also, one more thing: I AM NOT DOING YAOI. I do agree with it, but sadly, due to family life, I am unable to accomplish this. Anyway, read on. **

The Fox and the Wolf 

                The woman's aura glowed and completely engulfed them both, temporarily blinding Kurama. When the light vanished Kurama could barely comprehend where they were. A field of flowers surrounded them – roses, violets, carnations, bluebonnets, fox's gloves and so on. And yet…they all glowed with the same light as the woman's aura. 

                "Where are we?" Kurama demanded of the woman. 

                She smiled evilly, "First, introductions are in order. I am Lyeti, Mistress of the Earth. And I am to believe you are Kurama, the legendary Yoko Thief." 

                "Indeed, but that still does not answer my question," Kurama snarled. His wounds had stopped bleeding, though certainly not enough to give him enough strength back to beat this Lyeti woman. 

                Lyeti chuckled, "We are in the Field of Death Flowers, my own little world. Don't you just love it?" 

                "World? You created your own world?" Kurama asked, his jaw hanging agape. 

                "Of course, for I am a Master," she smiled sweetly, to sweetly. "The only problem with this world is that, to keep my flowers alive, I must water then with blood every moon."

                "So am I to be their next drink then?" Kurama asked her sarcastically. 

                She grinned again, "Why, yes." Kurama gulped and suddenly wished that wolf had killed him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "The night are stinks of blood," Touya observed as he meant Yusuke, Harry, Ron and Jin outside behind Hagrid's hut. Hiei had gone into the woods to see if he could find the fox. 

                "To much blood," Yusuke agreed. "And I can't feel Kurama anymore, but before he was so strong, like Kuwabara said he was when he faced that person with the Iddon Box in the Dark Tournament."                 "Yes," Jin agreed. "I think the fox is in to deep over his head." Yusuke said nothing and simply looked to the moon, wondering if he had imagined it being red at the same time as the power surge from Kurama. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Lyeti smirked and held up her hands, her nails gleaming dark, dark red. "Now, how shall I kill you so that you bleed the most? So many cuts you'd wish for a quicker death? Or a wound so deep I'll bleed you dry?" 

                Kurama frowned. Something was wrong. He felt weaker here. So much weaker it wasn't natural. Lyeti seemed to notice this as well and began to laugh all the harder.

                "Oh, did I forget to mention? Unlike you I draw power from the sun, so, I created only one moon that appears only once as a full moon. And sadly, it is phase with the earth moon, so that means it's only a waxing crescent, not a full. And we both know what happens when its not a full, or a crescent, or for that matter, not present," she snickered.

                Kurama's eyes opened wide when he realized what she had said was true. Pain suddenly swept through him and he saw his hair, red now, sweep over his shoulders and his hands, the nails grew smaller and his fingers finer. His backbone retreated, his tail gone. Lyeti was laughing her head off, and her sun, the sun of this Field of Death Flowers, beamed down harshly, as if laughing along with her. 

                "So, again, how would you like to be killed?" she asked him, her voice resonating through the field as cold as ice. He didn't answer, so she shrugged and waved a hand idly, "Oh well. Guess I'll choose for you!" The flowers suddenly began to ripple and several reared up, their stalks suddenly growing wicked spikes and the flowers turning into giant mouths. "Bleeding you would be boring, so I'd think I'd like to see you get eaten instead."  

                Kurama's eyes widened and he surged to his feet, barely missing being chomped by one of the three plants she had summoned. Consiquently, these plants were smart. A second of the three lashed out with a root, tripping Kurama so he fell flat on his face. He was weak without the moon, and Lyeti and the plants knew it. He was finished. Tears kissed his cheeks and he closed his eyes, awaiting death. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                It was cool and quiet hear. Was this what it was like to die for Yusuke? Really, he had thought of being drawn down the River in a boat by Botan, but that was obviously not the case. He walked on and realized that beneath his feet was solid stone and his shoes clacked and echoed around the walls, along with the splash of water. A drop hit him on the head and sank to his mouth. He licked it up and suddenly felt invigorated, and, like a maniac, began to run down the halls of the cave.

                He screeched to a halt when the cave suddenly ended and a huge field was presented before him, a breeze making the grass and foxglove flowers sway in rolling waves. Kurama walked into the field, thinking himself in paradise. Suddenly, a rock face loomed up, and atop it, glared down a silver fox with blood red eyes, at least nine streaming tails blowing the breeze behind it like a royal robe. It screeched and Kurama once more came to halt. He dropped to his knees and bowed. The fox considered him and then leaped down to stand before him, red eyes boring through him like drills, making Kurama shiver. 

                _You are a fox. She is a wolf. Foxes are sly. Wolves are brutes. So, tell me, why does a fox wish a death from a wolf?_

"I am weak. Without strength, I cannot win." 

                _To think like that is weak. To call you a fox is to dishonor that sacred name. Even though foxes honor the moon, the moon does not control us. You are a fox. A fox is sly. _

"But, I already fought a wolf and lost so much blood. To much energy is gone from me. I cannot win."

                The fox stared at him and turned on him, walking away and disappearing at the same time. _To think you were once the Yoko, the greatest of our kind. Your blood has given life to her plants. You are a fox. Foxes are sly. _

                "Wait!" 

                The fox said nothing more and vanished into the mist, leaving Kurama alone among the foxgloves.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                With a jolt, Kurama opened his eyes. He was being squeezed and suspended above the mouth of one of the three plants, the thorns tearing into his flesh, dripping his blood upon their petals. Lyeti was laughing her head off a little ways away, her sun beating down, pulsating in time to her laughter.

                _Your blood has given life to her plants._

                That fox had said that, in the field of foxgloves. Kurama felt some of his own blood drip onto his lips and he licked it up, tasted the energy in it, the sweet stickiness of it. He looked down and say a red blob where his blood had sunk into the flower's petals, say a pool that was slowly sinking into the earth where he had stood before she had summoned her warriors. 

                _Your blood has given life to her plants. _

Of course! That was it! Kurama closed his eyes and concentrated. Obviously something had happened, since Lyeti was no longer laughing, but screaming in rage and shouting incoherently at the plant that was slowly loosening its grip on Kurama. He felt pain rush through him once more, but this was an enjoyable pain – a pain he had always enjoyed. The pain of transforming to the Yoko.

                "How can this be? There is no moon to trigger that transformation!" Lyeti screeched as the plant dropped the silver fox, who twisted and landed on his feet.

                "I am the fox, and a fox is sly. You are a wolf, and a wolf if a brute," Kurama explained simply. "And brutes have a tendency to not be so graceful as a fox." 

                "What?" she asked, but was cut off my something protruding from his chest – a spiked stem.

                Kurama smiled evilly. Tangle and tangles of roots were swarming up from where he had watered them with his blood, and already one was tasting that of Lyeti, though she had managed to remove herself by now. She was glaring with pure hatred at Kurama, her canines suddenly lengthening to a horrendous size. 

                "Your blood is mine!" she screeched and threw up her hands, capturing her sun's light, forming energy. "Watch this pretty boy. Solar Rose Typhoon!" 

                Shards shaped like rose petals exploded from the energy, slicing into the plants, chopping them to pieces, and nearly doing the same to Kurama. Kurama leaped to the side, though the wound on his arm deepened. Lyeti howled in triumph, her unnatural sun blazing hotter as she howled. A sudden thought hit Kurama.

                The sun is _her_.

                Indeed, Kurama felt very sly at that moment when the thought entered his head. It pulsated when she laughed in time to the laugh and it grew brighter when she felt brighter, stronger. Kurama's lips spread into a wide grin, and Lyeti stopped howling when she noticed this. 

                "For someone being beaten, you sure smile a lot," she growled. "Solar Rose Typhoon!" 

                Kurama made a sharp upward motion with his hands and a wall of roots appeared, though they suffered heavily from the attack, some stood up and gave Kurama the time he needed to convert his energy into the devastating new attack he head learned. To late Lyeti also realized this, though she didn't figure out his true aim.

                The roots parted so that Kurama could fire, Lyeti already summoning her own shield. "Rose Blood Hunter!" 

                The attack was massive. Once more the rose formed, but this time the fox form burst forth straight from Kurama, as if his soul was attacking, not his energy. The energy itself pursed its lips and sent forth a howl that made Lyeti cringe behind her shield, but the attack never hit her, though she felt tremendous pain. She turned and her eyes were wide. NO! His attack was disintegrating her sun, her soul…her world! Her shield was melting, dribbling down and sinking into the earth. Darkness was enveloping her, replaced with….

                Lyeti sank into eternal darkness, her last sight that of a fox, grinning wickedly as it rested in the curve of the waxing crescent moon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Kurama sank to his knees and felt himself revert to his human form. He sank into the sweet field of flowers, the moon bathing him in silvery light. He no longer had the strength to keep the Yoko outside him and it was welcoming to feel the flowers on his cheek as he slipped into darkness. 

                _No! You must wake! You must return Fox!_

Kurama looked up to see the fox from his dream standing above him, eyes blazing with something like pride…and concern. 

                _Rise! Follow the moon's light to the other side! Rise!_

Kurama felt to weak to obey, but the fox refused to let him stay down. Biting harshly on his heel, Kurama leapt up in pain and the fox snapped at his heels once more to make him walk. 

                _You're journey is not over Kurama. By far it is not. _

"Who are you?" Kurama finally asked it as he walked, the fox leaping ahead of him. The fox did not reply and Kurama was to tired to ask again. He followed the fox until they came to a field filled to the brim with foxgloves, that arches upward to form something like a door, silvery light shining from it. 

                _This is as far as I can take you, Fox. _

Kurama put his hand on the door, but stopped and stared at the fox, whose eyes burned bright, now with pride, as it turned to leave. "Who are you?" 

                The fox stopped and turned to him, mouth creased in a fanged smile and eyes glinting bight with amusement. _Why, I would think you would know me. _

"What?" 

                _I am Yoko. _

"Yoko…"

                The fox nodded and disappeared into the field where he had done battle. Kurama smiled to himself and pushed the foxglove door open, falling to the earth in the ring of trees where he had fought the wolf. For a brief moment he saw that fox again and what he had called himself. Kurama smiled as the meaning finally struck him and he fell into merciful oblivion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Sorry it took me so frickin' long! I swear, I had stuff going on all day and my sis and dad wouldn't let me have the computer! AAAAH!! Anyway, loyal fans, please review and tell me what you think! And I am happy to announce I will do all the books! ^_^ See ya in the next chappie!**

**-Kyen**


	19. Winds of Change

I feel so proud! Chapter 19! Anyway, I guess no ranting, other then I might have to stop from June 4 – the Monday (I think 9 or the 10) due to my vacationing in Mexico. Anyway, have fun with this chapter and I will update as soon as I can after vacation! Bye!

Note: This is kind of a short chapter, so sorry! 

Winds of Change 

                "Fox, what have I told you about moving that arm?" Yusuke demanded of Kurama as they walked to herbology together.

                "Sorry!" Kurama sighed and winced as Yusuke readjusted his arm in the sling. "How long must I keep this up? If I had the flowers I need I could have had an ointment and this thing would be healed by now!"

                "Just shut up and don't move it," Yusuke snapped, all to tempted to whack the fox demon over the head. 

                Hiei had found the fox almost three weeks ago, with severe wounds and heavy blood loss. They took him straight to Madam Promfy and when questioned they had no answer, but Dumbledoor saved them. Hiei regretted this because now he was in the man's debt, and he hated debts. Kurama had spent a week in the hospital and was released to class with instructions to do nothing to his arm or anything that would strain his abdomen muscles too much.

                As they entered their assigned greenhouse, Yusuke thought back to the night when Kurama related his tale.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "It seems that the woman was a Master, but she called herself the Master of Earth," Kurama explained quietly, putting emphasis on 'the'. "Normally, from my experience, where there is one master of an element, there are others to follow, most likely having worked in a large group – like the Shinobi.

                "She created her own world and took me into it, and there were fought, but only after she had sent one of her creatures after me, to weaken or destroy me. She controlled plants like myself, and nearly had me, but the Yoko came when I blacked out and through him I defeated her. However, I have a feeling this battle is not yet won. Umiroku was a Dragon Warrior of the Waters, but Dragon Warriors are considered masters of elements, so, in truth, he was Master of Water. If Lyeti came to finish what Umiroku could not, who else might come to finish what she could not?" 

                They had all remained silent and finally left for their own rooms in their dorms. For many nights Yusuke had thought on this and come to the same conclusion as Kurama. The battle was not yet won, and there would be much more blood to be shed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Jin sat in the window of his room during their lunch break, listening to the wind as it blew through his hair, cooling his face. The winds had changed. They no longer blew from the north, where the quiet rivers started in the high mountains and traveled down. They started in the south, where the rivers ended and became stained with the blood of mortals. The wind's lullaby had also become different, no longer sweet and soothing, but dark and dreary, promising dark things only found in the folds of death. Jin shivered as he listened to the new lullaby the wind sung today.

_North is where life begins_

_Flowing down through the waters born of the mountain_

_Brining tales of good fortune_

_To those who would listen to its song._

_South is where life shall end,_

_Rivers flowing with blood to their death,_

_Crying songs of woe_

_Formed from tears of ally and foe. _

_Winds of East and West,_

_The battlers of my element_

_They who bring news of war and peace_

_They are the ones who shed the blood. _

_People try to harness my lullaby_

_And yet all of them have failed_

_Save one who I now praise_

_As Master who did not quail. _

_My sonata done_

_I fly North now, or maybe East or West,_

_Either way I shall sing this lullaby_

_And lure the world to rest. _

                Jin closed the window, cheeks stained with tears. He was a Shinobi of wind, but never, never had the wind sung a song so dismal. This wind did not sing true praise for this so called 'Master'; it sung a song crying out for release of this person's hold. Jin had learned the wind was a thing of beauty, like a bird soaring through the clouds. To hear this song was like ripping out his soul and letting Yusuke shot it and shatter it to tiny pieces. 

                Jin went to his bed and curled into a ball, mind ringing with the lullaby of the wind, tears streaming down his face, sobs raking his body, and slowly, very slowly, the lullaby lulled Jin into rest. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Lyeti failed, as Umiroku did," snarled one of the orbs of light. "And Voldemort proved himself just as useless as before!

                "Don't worry," cooed the orb of dark light. "Soon, we can rid of him and then the world will be ours." 

                "I do so love watching unwitting pawns at work," chuckled the deep blue orb. 

                The red orb turned to the dark blue, "By the way, Zepheryia, what news has the wind brought you today?"

                The blue orb pulsated and shook at is laughed, "Good tidings. More blood was recently spilled in the Northern Mountains under Cyen's command. And, the Shinobi, Jin, is slowly being torn to shreds by my wind's songs."

                "Well then, should he not be an open target then?" asked the green. 

                "Just a little longer," Zepheryia, the blue orb, hissed. "His blood grows thinner and sweeter as the wind sings more dismal songs." 

                The green sniffed, "I pray you do not use the same methods as Lyeti. They got her killed." 

                "No, I shan't," Zepheryia promised, to them and herself. "I plan to win. Just a little more singing, and he will be all to ready to die. The winds of change are approaching, so they say." 

                "I can only pray for your dark soul that you and these winds are right," the black orb said and left the blue, along with the others. 

                "Believe me, I am," the blue sneered and took form. "I shall not fail as Lyeti did, the weak creation of earth." 

                Silver hair slid down the woman's face and back, and the wings of an eagle, huge in their own right, spread out behind her, silk robes of the color quicksilver spilling over her thin body. She flung a hand out and a delicate, weed flute came forth, runes of darkness carved into the wood. 

                "Just a few more songs, and then his blood will be ready to be spilled," she whispered and raised the flute to her lips, her eyes glowing dark blue as she played, a laugh resonating through her being as the song was flung from the flute to the wind and out of her dark realm. "The winds have change have come." 


	20. Dragons and Lullabies

Okay, for the last time – NO PAIRINGS! MY GOD HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REPEAT THAT?! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! Anyway, Yusuke was get to do some ass-kicking in later chapters, for he get s to fight…oh, wait, that would ruin everything if I told you. Anyway, just sit back and read, I know what I am doing. See ya! Read on my little fans, read on and make me a happy writer!

Dragons and Lullabies 

                The wind howled outside the large lair in the Squall Mountains that Cyen Bloodreign had recently claimed for his own. Cyen was a monstrous silver dragon, a dragon of the winds, Ruler of the Wind Plains, and now King of the Squall Mountains. His power fueled by wind, he was one of the deadliest dragons in the world, yet he had submitted to the will of another. 

                Cyen peered out over his domain. In human terms, the Wind Plains was a massive expanse of fields and forest that stretched from England to Scotland, and jumped over the seas to end in Ireland on the west side. He now ruled the Squall Mountains, a small range near the northern end of England, ever since the earth dragon Morgunsalus had died. It was also to his knowledge that the ice dragon Icelyicianio had taken over Aqualiramihia's realm of the sea along with his own realm in the ice lands. 

                Cyen was old, yet young at the same time. To humans, his three thousand years would seem like an eternity to them, while dragons viewed it as not even middle age, barely dawning on true adulthood. In this, Cyen had learned a deadly truth. Not six months ago, a woman had appeared, going by the name Zepheryia, and had offered him a chance to rule a vast kingdom with power unmatched. Like a child, he had agreed, and in it, he found his mistake. 

                The woman now ordered him about, attaching herself to him through a string from soul to soul, slowly sucking his magic when needed and making him suffer when he defied her. He was a slave, and Cyen knew it. To be anything else in her eyes was impossibility. Cyen cocked his head as the wind blew by once more, listening. 

                _Soon her battle dawns. Have thy power readied, for she will draw on your for her strength._

Cyen sighed and shook his head. Normally he would have thrown these comments aside, but with the soul string still in place, Cyen had no choice. Cyen reared up, spreading his wings and soaring into the sky, circling lazily above his new kingdom. No, not a kingdom, a prison. He craned his neck in the direction of the castle and focused his magic, brining him images of those located within. There, he saw the demon, the one who revered the wind as he did. 

                Cyen smiled. Zepheryia thought Cyen stupid and naïve. Zepheryia would pay for her ignorance. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Jin chewed on food he did not see; sipped water and juices he did not taste. His mind was elsewhere, his head ringing still with the last song sung by the wind only the previous night. 

_Dragons slaughter and take the world,_

_Blood pours down in waterfalls_

_Eyes that glow red,_

_Drink it in their resolve._

_She who conquered the wind,_

_Element and beast alike,_

_She who commands use now_

_Is ready to deal the final strike._

_Soon the world will crumble,_

_And at her feet will it rot,_

_For she is only one of many,_

_Who make promises and see a future that is not._

_Hear the wind sing its final lullaby,_

_Hearken to this song,_

_We cry for redemption,_

_Though our voice is long gone. _

                Jin rose from the table and went to his room, books in tow. Though Kurama had a match against Hufflepuff, Jin feared what would happen should he go out and be exposed to the wind and its songs of promised death. Here, in his dorm, was he safe from the wicked words that often slipped into his ear unbidden and drove him to tears for the element he so loved. 

As he lay there, staring at nothing, he suddenly recalled the words of Yusuke. 

                "Jin, there are only two cures for this – either stop listening, or fight your demons. You cannot sulk forever, for that is just stupid and impossible. Challenges present themselves, and some are tougher then you will ever know. This is yours. Stand and face it, or run with your tail between your legs like a cowed dog."

                Jin had poured out his heart and soul to Yusuke when Yusuke finally approached him about his dismal attitude. And instead of comfort, he had been chided, a blow to his ego and his feelings. He would have thought Yusuke would help him, but instead he had turned his back on him and left him to his own mind, letting him to decided whether to fight or be cowed. 

                As Jin pondered this, he suddenly found himself getting sleepy, and a new song reached his ears, this time lulling him to sleep with a different promise riding on its words. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                _Jin was floating among the clouds, the wind whirling around him, stroking him like a lover long gone from home, supporting him as he flew. He smiled widely and waved to a great eagle who soared near him, the great bird squawking its own greeting before banking and diving for its lunch._

_                Jin laughed long and loud, longer and louder then he had in a long time. Slowly, he noticed that he was approaching something, and now the wind was urging him to move faster, to get to this thing quicker. Whispered words of urgency passed his ears, pleas for quickness slid past his face, past his ears and down his body. Jin stopped laughing and slowed down, staring the figure, which he could see perfectly clear now._

_                It was a massive dragon perched upon the peak of a mountain. Its body was covered in shining silver scales, a mane of something that look like moonlight spun silk flowing out behind it. Leathery wings spread out from its shoulders as it reared up to greet him, blocking out the sun's light. Eyes the color of sapphire stared down at him, soaked him in and held him prisoner in their depths. Its claws gleamed in the feeble light – as long as Jin was tall, shiny as polished silver, harder then titanium, and able to deal the death strike to any being in a second. _

_                "Who are you?" Jin called as he stopped a few meters from the great beast._

_                The dragon craned its neck back and peered at him, "I give my name unto only those who prove themselves worthy of such knowledge."_

_                Jin frowned, "Then why are the winds urging me to you? If I can't have your name, then obviously I am not worthy to be bestowed any reason for your being here." _

_                "So, what the Demon Lord said was true," the dragon mused. "You are no worse then a cowed dog who fears his master and only asks questions out of spite, not real intelligence." _

_                "WHAT?" Jin demanded, flying up so he was even with the dragon's gaze. "Yusuke said that? How do you know Yusuke?" _

_                "Do not all dragons know of the Great Demon Lords of Maikai, or birth land?" the dragon retorted with a tone like that of an adult talking to a three year old child. _

_                Jin growled, "Don't use that tone with me!" He felt the wind hiss and start to turn in a circle around him and felt its energy as it seeped into the dragon. "I'll make you eat those words dragon!" _

_                The dragon made no reply, only lifted from its perch and with only two flaps of its wings had risen several hundred meters in the air, and was now staring down at Jin. Without warning, the dragon suddenly tucked its wings and spun into a dive, nose aimed at Jin. _

_                Jin sprang away as the dragon gracefully pulled out and came to hover barely a yard away from the aghast demon. "A cowed dog." _

_                That was it. Jin's patience snapped, as did his temper. With a roar he summoned all the wind he could and turned it into a massive tornado, a manifestation of his energy. Eyes glowing as his body radiated power, Jin sent the tornado spinning towards the dragon. _

_                The dragon merely chuckled and sucked in a breath. Jin smelled sulfur and air mix and in a horrendous flash of light, his tornado was banished back to the winds from whence it came, the dragon chuckling the whole while._

_                "What was that?" Jin gulped. _

_                "Why, my power," the dragon sneered. "No matter. Perhaps you are not the cowed dog the Demon Lord so thinks you." _

_                Jin stopped, his energy spent, and stared at the dragon. "I never gave you my name." _

_                "True," the dragon returned. _

_                "I'm Jin, the Shinobi of Wind. Tell me, why did you call me here?" Jin asked, as it slowly, so very slowly, all came together._

_                The dragon peered at him for a moment before answering, " I have watched you and seen the heart of a true master of the wind. There is another who would try and take that power from you, and in the process gain my blessing. But she has, in her arrogance, gained the power in the easier way, usually the way that will last the shortest. Her reign is one of blood, and I will see no more of my element, the Wind, be used to shed this blood. You, Jin of the Shinobi, you who I have summoned here, it is you I know cry out to, to harness my strength and use to destroy my binding to this woman and free me. With it I give you the blessing of the wind, and along with that, I promise you riches and the rulership of half my lands, if so you wish."_

_                Jin stood there, mouth agape. This dragon was asking him for help, but that was not what got him. The dragon did not beg, did not plead, he asked, quietly and simply, as if this where no more then a favor, something you asked a dear friend of. This dragon did not bow its head, did not lower itself – it merely asked. _

_                The songs came rushing back, those horrible songs filled with the pleas of the wind to free them from the hold of their 'master'. Jin did not have to second-guess his answer. "I say yes! I shall free my honored element, I shall see it free again!" _

_                The dragon, with its sapphire eyes and silver scales, slowly, bowed. When it raised its head, its eyes shone not with gratitude, but deep, humble pride in the demon before him. "The woman's name is Zepheryia, the Master of the Wind. Already two masters have fallen. Let us add to this number. I shall try my best to grant you some of my strength, but so long as her soul string remains apart of me, no matter how weak, she will feed of my magic no matter what. I have a feeling it will break, but that will cost me much energy and then, you are on your own. She is strong, for she has survived this long under the power of the other three Masters. Remember this, and use it to win." _

_                The dragon turned to go, but halted as Jin called out, "What's your name? You never told me." _

_                The dragon turned and hovered there, letting Jin look at him as he spread his wings out for Jin to see him in all his glory. "I am Cyen Bloodreign, Ruler of the Winds." _

                "Cyen…," Jin whispered. The dragon faded, winds slowly disintegrating its body and then Jin was alone. The wind came to him, cradled him, sung to him. Jin smiled and lay down on their sweet currents and let himself be washed away as they sang him their hope filled lullaby.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                The flute fell from Zepheryia's lips. There had been a change, and not one in her favor. Her wind's songs no longer tormented the soul of Jin. And another thing: Cyen's power no longer flowed freely through her veins. She had to work to take it, and she could feel Cyen laughing at her, though he was many, many miles away. Zepheryia sent her flute away and left her dark world of wind, changing to a falcon. She knew where Jin would head now once he woke from whatever sort of sleep he was in. She intended to be there. She intended to end what she had started, with or without Cyen behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well? What do you think? Well? Please Review! Thanks!

-Kyen


	21. Hearken to the Wind's Song

Alrighty then! Jin, it's time kick some ass man!   
  


**Jin: Leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep here!  
 **

**No you aren't! Up and at 'em!  *kicks him and he is thrown into chapter* Anyway, you all enjoy now, you hear? **

**Jin: Ow…**

**And yes, I did get the name Cyen Bloodreign from the Dragonlance Chronicles. ^_^ Its not the exact name, just a play on it, so no plagiarism and this is a fic, so it is allowed. Anyway, read on. Oh, and the Dragonlance Series is awesome! You all must read them! **

Hearken to the Wind's Song 

                "Go Kurama!" Jin called wildly, bouncing up and down in his seat as the red haired boy, which stood out drastically against his blue robes, dived to try and catch the snitch, but a bluger stopped him and all of Ravenclaw booed while Hufflepuff was full of mirth at such good fortune that Kurama should miss.

                Jin sat down. Ever since he had that dream he had felt invigorated with power, and he didn't hate it. He felt new blood coursing through his veins, and a desire the burned deep within his heart and soul to free the wind of the woman Zepheryia. Cyen had been true to his word when he promised that Jin would receive as much power from his as possible (which Jin believed to be more then half, at least more then Zepheryia could suck out the silver dragon now). 

                Jin sat back down and waited for Kurama to make another dive for the snitch, completely ignoring a rather off sight that was watching him from above. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Silently, Zepheryia soared above the match on silent wings, her hawk eyes easily pinpointing Jin and locking on. So, this was the wind shinobi that Cyen had taken a liking too. How odd that he would be so young, and so resemble an elf. 

                Zepheryia took a place on one of the many flagpoles (the one closest to Jin) and continued to watch the game. She had to destroy that nuisance. Not only because he was in the way of her ruling the world, but also because if she didn't she would be just like those fools Umiroku and Lyeti. She refused to be like them! Watching, Zepheryia slowly began to form a plan, and the end point was seeing Jin die in a pool of his own blood.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Jin and the rest of the Gryfindor house, along with Ravenclaw, leapt to their feet as Kurama dived, the snitch barely centimeters away from his fingertips. The crowed roared, gasped, and booed as he came closer and closer, his hair whipped by the wind, his eyes stinging from tears. 

                Barely a foot from the ground Kurama suddenly veered up and the snitch vanished. The crowed gasped and cheered as he pulled up, gasping and panting, looking around worriedly. Jin blinked and looked around too, but he could not find the snitch either, and this was usually not a problem for the wind demon.

                "Ah, due to a lack of the snitch being here, um," the announcer said, looking to the teachers.

                "Jin, what's wrong? Where's the snitch?" Harry asked the wind demon hoarsely. 

                "I don't know," Jin whispered back and rose, looking around. 

                The crowed gasped collectively and screamed as Kurama wheeled his broom and began a nosedive towards the ground, hand outstretched, face set and grim. Something, white in color, was streaking to the ground very fast along with a golden color mixed in. The two pulled out of the dive and skimmed the ground, beginning and intricate dance in the air, one trying to catch the other. Finally, the chase stopped as the white streak in question took a proud perch upon the top most hoop on Ravenclaw's side. It was a huge white falcon, the snitch clutched in its claw. For a moment a golden light surrounded it and then it let the snitch go. The golden ball fell like a rock and the hawk spread it wings, screeching defiance to the world.

                "What the? Someone stop that bird!" Snape called, grabbing his wand.

                The bird turned in the direction of Snape and began to beat its wings. The players on the field immediately went lower as they felt their brooms begin to chip away under the force. The bird's eyes were glowing a silver/white color and things were beginning to rip apart as it beat harder and harder, all the while screeching its defiance. When it stopped, most of the field was torn asunder and half the stands had to flee or be ripped to shreds. 

                "What the heck?" Jin shouted and leapt into the air. Obviously, this is what the bird wanted. 

                Suddenly, the winds began to swirl and surround the bird in a giant tornado. When it dissipated a woman stood in its place, an evil grin marring her pretty features. Her hair was silver and flowed down her back in spidery tendrils. Massive wings sprout from her back – white tipped with black – and her eyes were a silver color rimmed with emerald green. She wore flowing robes spun of spider's silk engraved and sewn with ancient runes Jin recognized as summoning spells for wind attacks and demons. Perhaps that was how this woman – obviously Zepheryia – had managed to attach herself to such a strong dragon such as Cyen.

                "Nice to meet you Jin," she hissed, her voice as light as the afternoon breeze through the branches of a tree. 

                "I can't same the same of you, Zepheryia," Jin returned. 

                "To bad," Zepheryia said coolly and disappeared. Jin gasped and turned around wildly looking for her. He had all but forgotten that hundreds of people were watching him as he fought in the air, but his life and limbs prevailed over such futile things and he concentrated all the harder on looking for the elusive woman. 

                "Oh, no, we won't fight her," her voice echoed. "I want to fight in a place where you'll die - alone."   

                Jin wanted to scream as searing pain ripped through him as winds began to swirl around him. They dug into his flesh, ripped him open, pounded him as he felt the world fade around him. When they died, Jin was standing atop a massive mountain range, winds echoing hollowly in the canyon below him. Zepheryia stood not to far off, completely unharmed, grinning triumphantly at having gained first blood.

                "Where are we?" Jin asked, tasting blood on his lips.

                "We are in Zephyr Terminus," Zepheryia replied coolly. "My world, my creation. I hold the advantage here."

                Jin growled at himself. Did she have to point everything out to him? Of course she held the advantage! She knew the terrain up and down, that was just plain as day. Zepheryia just grinned again, enjoying his discomfort as he knew what she spoke was true. As fast lightning, she was on him, using feathers shot from her wings to slice into him, drive him back. Jin summoned all his strength and shot away, throwing a tendril of wind at Zepheryia, who threw it aside like a child's toy and retaliated by hurling a huge ball of the element, grazing Jin's side, but not drawing blood. She frowned and the chase began.

                Jin's eyes began to tear as he speed, fighting to keep ahead of Zepheryia. He could tell she was getting closer just by the loud beat of her wings, which were weren't working that hard to keep up to him. Soon, a shadow drew over him and he looked up, meant full force by a streaming blow of wind magic that sliced into his chest. He smashed into the rock, dust rising in huge clouds and Zepheryia's laugh ringing in his ears as the world fell into darkness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_                Jin! Don't give up! Keep trying!_

_                "Who's there? Cyen?" Jin called, reaching out into the darkness that surrounded him._

_                No, it's me! Yusuke!_

_                "Yusuke? Yusuke, help, please! I can't beat her alone!" Jin cried, tears streaming, both from pain and frustration. Though that battle had only been going on for a few moments, Jin knew Zepheryia was much stronger then him, even with Cyen's blood and power running in circles through him._

_                Since when have you thought like that? What happened to the Jin I fought at the Dark Tournament?_

_                "Then I had hope! A reason!" Jin screamed into the darkness._

_                And you don't now? What about Touya, Kurama, Hiei, and me? The wind? The pride of Shinobi? Well?!_

_                Jin stopped in mid breath intake. He thought, he really did, and it all made sense then. But still, how to defeat an opponent who out witted and out powered you?_

_                That, Jin, is your own problem, you cowed dog!_

_                Jin turned to the voice, anger on his tongue, but he suddenly felt a pain through his spine and he swallowed the words as he was swept back to reality. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Jin groaned. Zepheryia was still laughing, flitting around above him like a hyper bumblebee, screeching like a maniac in glee. He felt that same pain in his back as he had when he was unconscious and Yusuke once more turned his back and chided him instead of comforted, but then again, Jin realized, I am acting like a cowed dog.

                "So, you awake again eh?" Zepheryia called down to him. "Good. I can hear you scream so more! Emerald Slice!" Jin lifted himself up and flipped out of the way just as two emerald colored flashes sliced deep into the rock where his head and torso had been. "Emerald Slice!" 

                Jin kept dodging as she kept throwing the attack. Several times it managed to knick him (once on the cheek and twice on his arm), and each time he noted the attacks were getting stronger, but they were less careful in aim and Zepheryia was casting them with a hint of irritation staining her wind blessed voice.

                Good.

                Jin kept up the dangerous game, dodging and now throwing in small taunts. However, Zepheryia did not come closer, only continued the onslaught, nothing more. She kept up, never slowing, but her patience was returning, and her attacks going more and more awry.

                "You do realize I can stand here and you won't hit me!" Jin called to her finally as she threw another attack, missing by several meters.

                "Who said it was you I was aiming for?" she reasoned and threw another attack. 

                "What?" Jin gawked. She merely smiled and began to spin, sending up a gust of wind.

                "Bye," she giggled. 

                Jin was about to comment on this ludicrous comment when he felt the rock beneath him give way. Jin began to plummet to his doom, Zepheryia laughing above him, when a voice rang in his head. A pleading voice, filled with grief and sadness.

You who would set us free Hearken to your song we plea! Let us whisper songs of glee Once more among the tress! Fail us not, for so we fear That if you do the outcome is drear! Hearken to our song Listen to your plea The world needs you And so do we.                 Jin gritted his teeth. That same sad song, filled with grief, sadness, and a desire to once more roam free. It was mixed with a deeper voice – Cyen's. Cyen did not deserve what was happening to him, what she was doing to him. She took away his freedom. He could not longer fly on the winds as he once did, could no longer sing and glide, and soar with the wind's song. She did this. It was her fault. Her.                 "What the-?" Zepheryia gasped as Jin suddenly soared up, facing her, eyes glowing bright with red and silver, rage pulsing through his body along with magic and power. "There is no way your power could increase that much in such a short time!"                 The winds suddenly began to screech shrilly and swirl around Jin protectively, magnifying his voice to rumbling heights. "You imprison the wind for your own uses – you do not bond with it so that it sings its songs even as it does your bidding. You dare to call yourself a master? It is a disgrace. For that, and the crimes against all things born of the wind, you shall be punished!"                 Zepheryia ground her teeth together so hard her jaw ached, "Ha! The wind failed to thwart me! Even its dragon master did! How much do you think you can do against me eh?!"                 "A lot," Jin said, his voice echoing in Zepheryia's ears like the death bell.                 Her eyes opened wide as the wind's began to take on a green hue and flow stronger and stronger around Jin's body, his energy feeding their speed and ferocity. Her mind could barely comprehend it as his power skyrocketed. Not even the Demon Lord Yusuke had shown this much strength, even when he fought his ancestor Raizen. She knew she would die…but not without a fight. 

            "This isn't over!" she screeched. Winds born on her energy flowed around her, forming a giant eagle behind her, "Eagle Sonic Screech!" 

                The eagle formation sprang forth, heading straight for Jin's heart. The wall of winds that circled Jin meant it, and a battle ensued. Jin shook his head sadly and held his hand before him, palms up and facing Zepheryia. "You poor, poor soul. I can only pray the wind forgives you." 

                "Forgive me? Ha! I am its Master! You won't defeat me!" Zepheryia screeched, her mind racing for anyway to defeat him. 

                Jin shook his head again. "I bid you farewell, Zepheryia." A light grew in his hands and the winds formed a funnel as they were sucked into it. "Emerald Requiem Maelstrom!" 

                As if the all the wind had collected as one and brought their power together, the attack ripped straight from Jin's soul…his spirit…his tears. Zepheryia couldn't even scream the pain was so great. She tinged the attack and Jin's eyes red as he blood flew every which way, but no dying scream escaped her lips. Blood frothed from her mouth as the attack finally stopped and she fell into the canyon below, her body swallowed by darkness, her final resting place, and her true master. 

                Jin sighed and turned to the skies. A smile graced his lips with what he saw. Flying towards him was a massive silver dragon with eyes of sapphire and a voice as sweet as an afternoon breeze. Jin did not need to be told he had done what was need, did not need to be told that his loved wind was freed. He did not need to be told any of it. 

                The dragon hovered near him and caught him as he fell into sleep, the wind cushioning his head healing his many wounds, restoring his blood…singing him their new found lullaby.

Once more the North is of Life 

_And South is of Death_

_East of Light_

_And West is of Darkness._

_No longer does blood flow_

_To be drunk by dragon or human kind_

_Our song flows freely now_

_Thanks to you, our friend, our guide. _

_Sleep now, friend, forever sleep,_

_Fall into the winds that fly so far, so high, so deep. _

_Sleep now, friend, forever sleep_

_No longer shall we weep. _

                Jin smiled as the wind's song ended, and he curled nearer the warmth of the dragon's breast as Cyen clutched him to ensure he did not fall. Cyen looked down at the tiny demon curled against him, and a fond smile touched his scaly lips.

                "Sleep now, friend, forever sleep, for now we fly far, high, and deep," he sung softly. He pumped his wings and wheeled heading into the sun, the wind following against his scaly hide, pushing away the blood of old and brining forth the winds of change. "You have done well, little Wind Master." 

                Jin smiled once again as he slept, warmed by the humming in Cyen's chest. The wind stroked him once more, like a love long gone, and it pumped through his veins. The wind was free. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please note that the 'sleep now, friend, forever sleep' is also taken and played on from the Dragonlance Chronicles and I do not own these books, but I do beg for you to read them! Anyway, thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.          

-Kyen

P.S. Please remember to help me find the person who is coping me. Thank you.


	22. Ice, Ice, Iceylianiao Elec, Elec, Elecs...

It has come to my attention that the culprit who was coping me has been caught. I thank everyone who searched and help bring the criminal to justice. I thank everyone and now, on with the story (which belongs to me…GRRRRRR) And I already explained why Kurama is in RAVECLAW!!! HE IS SMART! RAVENCLAWS ARE SMART!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!!!!

Ice, Ice, Iceylianiao – Elec, Elec, Elecstrignecto 

                "And so another falls," whispered the emerald globe out of the four remaining globes left in the circle.

                "They will suffer a thousand times more for this!" snarled the red. "I will ensure it! They took a dragon and a master! It is outrageous!" 

                The ice blue globe turned to the red, "Calm thyself. Teritilith and I can handle them."

                The emerald orb swung towards the icy one, "What makes you think I will work with you?" 

                "Do you want to eliminate at least one of the masters?" snarled the blue orb.

                The green one muttered something, then said louder, "Fine. But first, just to ensure the event with Cyen doesn't happen again…," the green orb faded and left the other three alone.

                "What of you?" the red asked. "Or are you as confident and arrogant as Zepheryia?" 

                "Zepheryia was a fool," the ice said. "I however, know for a fact that Iceylianiao is smitten with me." 

                "Smitten?" echoed the red. "Your dragon is stupider then I thought." 

                "At least mine shall not turn on me!" the blue challenged and faded. 

                The red made something like a snorting sound and turned to the black, "Fools, both of them." 

                The black chuckled, "Indeed. However, together they might have a better chance then alone." 

                "Perhaps being a key word," the red retorted and the two globes faded, leaving the astral plane they had come together on suddenly very quite.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Somewhere, deep in the lands of the arctic, something stirred. Polar bears wrenched themselves from hibernation into the vast coldness as tremors rocked the icy land of the North Pole. Seals squealed and barked, jumping into the sea searching for a safer haven then what the land offered them. Cracks spread through the ice as something massive pressed against it, trying to forth its way up. A shriek pierced the air, making the bears howl in pain and the seal surface for it was magnified under the waters. Had a human been there, they would have either fainted for been to frozen with fear to fully comprehend what surfaced from underneath that ice next. 

                The bears roared and scurried back to their holes in the ice and the seals screeched in fear and dove beneath the waves, though they knew it could do little to protect them from the white dragon now hovering above the arctic plain. The dragon was massive, at least a neck and head longer then Cyen, with a wing span twice its length, which was about 176 feet. Its scales sparkled with their own light, casting rainbows over the snow with a dazzling flare that matched the sun's own radiance. Its body was lean with a shiny underbelly compressed with ice smooth sheets from the many long years it had lain under the ice. Its nostrils flared and its claws flexed as it shivered in the brutally cold air that greeted it. Its claws were fully the seven feet long and made of sparkling diamond that glowed in the perpetual night. The only thing that did not cast light about its body was its eyes, which remained dim, but could be seen for they shone milky white in the night. 

                This was Iceylianiao. 

                Iceylianiao was an enormous white dragon that had long ruled over the vast planes of the Frozen Desert. Indeed, his kingdom was just that. A vast, frozen wasteland where only the strong survived, and Iceylianiao had done just that – survived. Iceylianiao was older then Cyen by at least nine thousand years, making him around or above the age of twelve thousand. He had only one defect that had made sure Cyen beat him out for rulership of the Squall Mountains. He was blind. 

                For at least six thousand years, Iceylianiao had gone underground to restore himself after his chaotic battle against several other dragons to win kingship of the land he now ruled, but that had taken its toll. He had remained so long in the darkness that when he emerged after the bear's hibernation ended, his eyes could not take the insistent light the sun produced and after only several hours, his weak eyes gave out, and he was plunged into perpetual night. However, he had retained his rule. His hearing and sense of smell increased dramatically, and for it no one had been able to escape him by trying to sneak up on him in the vast frozen wasteland, where the only sounds were that of seals, bears, and the wind. Their stench also alerted him – sulfur, brimstone, lime, and other subterranean minerals that had firmly etched themselves onto the bodies of the other dragons that had challenged him. He had won every battle and kept himself well feed on their flesh and drunk well with their blood on his tongue. 

                Then came the day She had come. Celian. 

                Her touch had been as cold as his own scales and breathe, and her voice as sharp as the icicles that hung above him in his liar. She promised him his sight back, and she had come often, given him company in the vast loneliness that was the Frozen Desert. She cared for him unlike anyone else in his many years ever had – even his own mother, a proud matron of the ice dragon hierarchy. But his mother was long dead, left in their own realm parallel to this, and now he had here. Iceylianiao was not afraid to admit it, he loved her. He loved the woman who cared for him, who was a cold as him, and he was willing to give everything for her. Celian was his love, his soul. So when she called, he would come.  

                With a shriek so loud it cracked the ice he hovered above, Iceylianiao wheeled in the air and headed south towards his love's call. She called and he came. For the first time in twelve thousand years, the Frozen Desert was alone without its white dragon ruler. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Cyen snorted and lifted his head. A storm was coming…a very large storm. He could feel the electricity as it rang through the air and flowed through his sensitive scales. There was something else there…a searching touch. Ah, so he was coming. There was slight stirring near his breast and Cyen drew Jin closer to him, wrapping his tail tighter around his body and folding his wings in a position that said he posed now threat and that the visitor was welcome. 

                Cyen was too weak as of now to fight anyway. Jin had been damaged greatly, in more ways then just cuts and bruises. His soul had suffered greatly and Cyen had returned with Jin back to his cave to help his little Wind Master heal himself. Cyen flew with Jin through his dreams when Cyen slept with him, led him to where his lost soul could heal. There were flying far, high, and deep, and his friend would forever sleep, at least until he felt himself healed enough to return to the mortal plane. Cyen could only hope this visitor had no intention of fighting. To leave Jin now could mean the end of him, and he would sleep forever, truly, though he would not be dead. 

                Cyen sighed deeply when the visitor appeared at the mouth of his cave. It was only Elecstrignecto, the Thunder Dragon. "Greetings, Elecstrignecto." 

                The emerald green dragon bowed his head in recognition, "I see you are harboring a new treasure." Cyen moved one clawed paw to reveal Jin, wrapped in Cyen's finest silk comforters from his treasury, nestled against his breast, sleeping with a content smile on his face. "That little thing defeated Zepheryia?" 

                "Indeed," Cyen responded. "And another of these 'little things' shall defeat Celian and Teritilith." 

                "Aye, you have sensed they had made their move as well," Elecstrignecto sighed. "Iceylianiao has also been summoned. This realm is about to see the worst winter it has ever known." 

                Cyen nodded his head regally, though he was younger then this dragon by at least two eons. Elecstrignecto was one of the eldest dragons on the planet, and one of the largest as well, as was usual of most thunder dragons. His body was covered from head to tail with thousands of small, sharp green scales cut like that of a emerald. His underbelly was as pale flesh color, pressed with the jewels jade and emerald from having slept atop a massive pile of the jewels for so long. Even a human, who had studied dragon lore, could find the other differences in them by more then just appearance. There was another distinct feature that separated young dragons from the elders. Elecstrignecto's claws were not made of the hard nail that Cyen's were, but of pure, raw emerald, the jewel of his element. Cyen's didn't have a jewel, but rather a precious element, and that was Uranium. His claws would later become coated with the element and harden to become even deadlier then they were now, but that would not happen for several more thousand years. Elestrignecto's eyes shone dazzling green in the dim light of the gave, flashing with an internal storm of their own as he gazed upon Cyen and his self proclaimed charge. Elecstrignecto was at least twice Cyen's length, though Cyen had not yet reached his full length. If Iceylianiao was massive to human eyes, then Elecstrignecto was beyond the mind's imagination in height and power. 

                Elecstrignecto ruled part of the seas near the rock strewn coasts of Ireland and some of England, but Iceylianiao retained most of that. He also ruled a vast area of forest lands in Ireland and some parts of Scotland. His region was small, but he had smaller, younger thunder dragons ruling in different areas away from where he was. Cyen and Elecstrignecto often worked as a team to gain more land, for with Cyen's power of wind, and Elecstrignecto's control of thunder and lightning, they could create massive storms unlike anything the world has ever seen. However, Elecstrignecto had and was in the same boat as Cyen. Teritilith, the proclaimed Master of Thunder, had also entrapped Elecstrignecto so that he would do his bidding. However, it was a stronger and for well thought out then what Zepheryia had tried to do. 

                By using magical strings that wrapped themselves around Elecstrignecto's body and that burrowed into his body right to his right, Teritilith had only to cut the strings and Elecstrignecto was finished. The strings were filled with magical spells that, when activated, merged with the heart and began to pulsate like the heart. If cut, it would be like cutting open the heart and the entrapped person would bleed to death. Where Zepheryia's had been attached to the soul and could be fought, Teritilith's was fool proof and Elecstrignecto could do nothing to fight in on the price of his life for defiance. 

                "Has he told you anything?" Cyen asked, once more closing his claw around Jin as he felt the boy shiver. 

                "He and Celian plan to join together to attack one of the demons, more then likely the one named Touya," Elecstrignecto said, his voice sounding like a roll of thunder. 

                "Why? Would not it be easier to attack Hiei?" Cyen questioned. He had seen the boy in Jin's dreams, and knew he wielded the powers of fire.

                "Ice is at a disadvantage over fire, for fire melts it to water and makes it useless to Celian. As for thunder, fire is evenly matched with it, but Teritilith knows only a few offensive and many defensive spells. Overall, Hiei would overpower them However, Touya is matched with Celian in the use of ice as a weapon, and Teritilith can easily cut through Touya's attacks with thunder. Touya is by far the more likely choice," Elecstrignecto explained casually with a shrug of his shoulders. He stretched his wings, which were different then most dragons. They were feathery, not like that of bat, but rather of a bird, tinged green and razor sharp. They sliced into the sides of the rock, chipping it a good deal.

                "Watch how you handle my cave," Cyen said to him. "Anyway, that leaves only fire and darkness left to combat with." 

                "Aye, and Suledone has already called Hiei and that only leaves…," Elecstrignecto trailed off for there was no need to say what would happen next. 

                "And the worst thing is, isn't Xasterathe fully on his side?" Cyen inquired.

                "Indeed," Elecstrignecto replied. "She is not smitten with him, but he made promises, and she will see to it he keeps his promises." 

                Cyen sighed and laid his head down, tired of the dreary conversation that did not bode well for them or the fate of the world, "So, what do we do?" 

                "I must fight Touya," Elecstrignecto said sadly. "I do not want to, but we both know what will happen should I defy Teritilith." 

                Cyen nodded sadly and watched as the massive green dragon departed, circling the stormy sky once in farewell, as was Cyen's due, before speeding off in the a northeasterly direction for the school. Cyen closed his eyes and tried to stumble his way into sleep, though fear clouded his mind. Where he had faith in Jin against the cocky Zepheryia, he knew that both Celian and Teritilith were not so arrogant, and they were older and wiser as well, with dragons of their side – one smitten, and the other enslaved. Things did not bode well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Celian, the Ice Mistress, greeted her massive white dragon Iceylianiao when he arrived as Teritilith stood impassively over Elecstrignecto, who glared down with hatred at his 'Master'. Celian smiled. It was all coming together. All they had to do was draw out their target and then the battle would begin. And both she and Teritilith had no intention of loosing.

                "Iceylianiao, go and start out the Christmas holidays with a little snow, eh?" she smiled sweetly at her dragon. Iceylianiao rumbled in his chest and took flight, the words to the spell for the blizzard he knew his love really wanted already forming on his frozen lips. 

                Celian laughed heartily as she watched the dragon fly off. Oh yes, the fun had just begun!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone, I owe you all a thank you for searching 'blindfolded' for the person who was coping me. I thank you all lots and I have great news! They were found, according to my sources, their story deleted, and they were either suspended or kicked off! The criminal has been put to justice! I thank everyone who searched and all of you who reviewed and defended me in my time of need. Thanks again and a new chapter is coming soon! Bye!

**-Kyen**


	23. First Snow

Aye, I know there are too many dragons, but, JetLiger…you make it sound like you agree with them copying me! And yes, I know there a quite a few dragons, but there are only two to three at a time and their names are distinguishable enough you should recognize which is which (especially Iceylianiao and Elecstrignecto -_-;; I mean, their element is in their name for crying out loud…) Anyway, as I said, the copier is gone and I thank everyone who helped and I nearly forgot ….

**CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON! Over 330 reviews! WHEEE! Spread the word to your friends people, my story's going to the big time! ^_^ Thanks to all who reviewed, and now, back to your regularly scheduled fic. **

**This also a rather short chapter, so, hehe, go with it. I'm suffering writer's block and the neck chapter will be longer and a little more interesting I promise.**

First Snow 

                "JIN!" Yusuke screamed as the vortex of wind surrounded the two – Jin and the woman. "Jin come back!" His screamed went unheeded and when the vortex of wind vanished, so did Jin and the woman.

                Touya and Kurama grabbed Yusuke to keep him from throttling or shooting the first thing that came into sight. Tears dribbled down his cheeks and he sank to the ground. Touya and Kurama let him go as Hiei searched the field with some teachers. Half the student body (the half that had not gone inside in utter panic) was staring awe, muttering and whispering about the fact Jin could fly. Kurama frowned. This wasn't good.

                "Professor Dumbledoor!" Kurama called and jogged over to the withered head master. "Professor, we're going to need some more memory charms. They know Jin can fly!" He pointed to the mass of kids muttering to their peers, staring at the field where the teachers and Hiei were searching as of now.

                "Sooner or later they would have found out," Dumbledoor said quietly.

                "And I want it to be later!" Kurama cried. "I know this sounds crazy, but they aren't ready to understand Spirit Magic. They believe only Wand magic exists, and…and it may not work as well as you think." Dumbledoor nodded and called several teachers over. They walked off the field, saying nothing to Yusuke as Touya patted his friend's back, his eyes filled with worry as he looked to Kurama for an answer. Kurama shook his head. He had none. 

                Touya looked away and help Yusuke up, leading him off the field. There was nothing they could do, and Hiei soon joined them. However, Yusuke was no longer crying. In fact, in the past fifteen minutes they had been searching for Jin and Kurama had talked to Dumbledoor, Yusuke had begun to silently chuckle, mad apparent by the shaking of his shoulders as he walked. 

                Touya didn't asked questions, only thought Yusuke was going temporarily insane. He led him back to his dorm and then went to his own with Kurama, leaving the Demon Lord to sort out his own problems.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Do you think he's okay?" Touya asked the next morning as he and Kurama sat near the fire. 

                "His energy is weak, but it is getting stronger," Kurama said after a moment. "I also feel another energy, but it's protecting him. I am sure he's fine." 

                The night before, just as they were going to bed, Touya and Kurama had both sat up and looked out the window. They saw a faint silver shape flying away to the northeast, and they felt Jin with it. When they fell asleep they had received comforting dreams and they knew Jin was okay, though seeing him would feel a lot better then the reassurance of a dream, they would just have to deal. They had more pressing problems on their hands. Whether or not to return to Japan for Christmas or not. 

                "Well, I doesn't really concern me now that I think about," Touya mused. "I mean, I don't have family there." 

                "But I do," Kurama mused. "I should stay here and help out, I mean, Hiei will probably fail and so will Yusuke, if I can't get them studying." 

                Touya laughed, "Aye, that they will!" A sudden thought rang in his head, "Isn't Hermoine going to Japan for us under command of Yusuke?" 

                "True," Kurama mused. "I suppose that might work."

                "Hey, Kurama, Touya!" called one of the younger Ravenclaw members. "It's snowing!"

                "Uh?" they both said together and bounded for the window. Indeed it was snowing, and the lake was already frozen. 

                "The first snow of Christmas!" cried the little Ravenclaw happily. "I wish Mum was here to see this!" The two older boys smiled and chuckled and went back to the fire, waiting for the passing period bell to ring and end their break.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "And he doesn't move his stinking class up a few levels because?!" Yusuke demanded as he shivered in the cold that was Snape's dungeon. 

                He too had cheered up from a comforting dream, but he had received more information. He said that Jin would come back when he was well enough, but until then he was under the protection of someone or something called Cyen Bloodreign. The others excepted this and determined there was nothing else they could do, though they all nightly prayed for the return of Jin and soon, but class snatched them from these thoughts, especially with Snape now breathing down their necks. 

                Malfoy had also been a problem, and making sure that Harry and Ron did not panic along with them was something they really had to work at. Ron was more skittish then usual and now feared the wind greatly while Harry was all up for finding Jin and it took nightly wrestling matches to ensure he was to tired to even try and go out to search for Jin, who the four other demons all knew was at least a good hundred miles from where they were. As for Malfoy, they realized he had evaded the memory charm and now knew a lot more about their power then they would have liked, and he had mailed his father too. Yusuke's Raven Hawk had intercepted the last letter and now both Ookami and Shinrai were on patrol to ensure no letters got through until Yusuke had seen them.

                The bell finally rang and Yusuke trudged out, icicles having formed in his hair and around his nose (no, they are not made of snot). Hiei was naturally unaffected for he was a fire demon and they meant with Kurama in the halls to walk to History together. Professor Bins, as usual, had half the class asleep in less the thirty seconds, but they all woke up when Kurama asked his question.

                "Sir, do you know anything about a dragon called Cyen Bloodreign?" Kurama asked. Everyone bolted from their sleeps and stared at him. Hermoine was wide eyed and Harry and Ron had given him some extra berth from shock. 

                Professor Bins also bore the same shocked expression, "Cyen Bloodreign?" he asked him, making sure he had heard right. 

                "Yes sir, Cyen Bloodreign," Kurama repeated. Bins sighed and set down his book and chalk, floating out from behind his desk to speak to the class directly.

                "Cyen Bloodreign is a mighty silver dragon with the ability to control wind. He rules the Wind Plains and Squall Mountains. No one knows much about him except he is very old, smart, and lethal." Bins said quietly. "No one dares to try and gather more on him or the other Elemental Dragons. And, before you ask, these dragons are dragons with elite abilities that centered around the elements. No one knows much about them basically because no one has ever returned from in interview with one and one has not been seen for over six thousand years."

                Kurama nodded and accepted this answer, though Yusuke and Hiei both knew the look that marred his pretty face. This conversation wasn't over yet, not by a long shot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "So, why does everyone fear this Cyen guy?" Touya asked at dinner. 

                Hermoine slammed her spoon down and looked ready to scream at him. Both Touya and Kurama had come to join them at their dinner table, not caring if the Gryfindor people didn't want them there. "Because he is a dragon with a bad reputation!"

                "What sort of a bad reputation?" Kurama challenged. Touya sighed – here they go again. These 'battle of the minds' had been going on ever since the night Kurama slipped that death plant into Hermoine. 

                "Well…well…," Hermoine turned beet red and slammed her spoon down and left promptly. Kurama grinned in victory.              

                Ron watched her go and smiled, "Wow, cool Kurama." No one had liked Hermoine any better since the day her attitude had been squashed by Kurama.

                "Still, these dragons intrigue me," Kurama said and sipped his juice. "I mean, why the heck would a dragon as legendary as Cyen contact Yusuke? It seems so strange." 

                "Well, there's nothing we can do about it," snapped Yusuke suddenly. "That dream was only half comfort and reassurance. That dragon also said something about a warning, but I can't remember it. It's all muddled with other stuff." 

                "Some help that is Yusuke," Hiei snorted. Yusuke smacked him over the head, making Hiei try to jump and throttle him, but the sound of a bell stopped this. Dinner was over and they grudgingly left for their dorms…all except for Touya.

                Like a great snow cat, Touya snuck out the door and went to romp in the snow. He had not gotten a chance to since that morning when the kid had pointed it out, and the heat had been oppressive to the ice master where he lived and thrived in ice. Snape's dungeon had been a welcome intrusion to the overly warm castle heated by magical spells to insure the students did not freeze. 

                As he rolled in the snow, Touya suddenly felt like he was being watched. Sitting up, completely soaked from the snow having melted, he looked around. The night was clear and untouched by clouds, the stars shining down with their celestial light and the moon was shining big and bright as a waxing gibbous. He looked around again when a shadow fell. 

                He looked up and his brows came together in confused puzzlement as he saw clouds moving into the block out the moon's light – very dark, very ominous. He stood and watched. The clouds were moving far to fast and were far to dark to be created by nature herself. Suddenly, he sank to the ground, clutching his ears as a piercing cry split the night. He felt warm blood ooze between his fingers as he drew them back from his head. 

                Touya looked up again and nearly fainted. There, above him, sinking in and out of the clouds, was a massive white dragon. It hovered for a moment on the verge of entering a rather low cloud bank and stared at him, long and hard. It seemed as if he were trying to say something…and then he wheeled into the clouds and emerged again, its angelic face wrinkled as it looked at him with pure hatred. 

                "_Antrilique Sornous,"_ it sang and a things suddenly got a lot colder. Touya continued to watch as snowflakes fell slowly from the sky, landing on his face and melting, streaming down his face like tears. The dragon began to beat its massive wings and the wind picked up dramatically. It bit into Touya with teeth sharper then anything he had ever felt – like the arctic. 

                The dragon stopped beating, but the winds persisted. The snow turned from gentle flakes to punishing hail stones and the darkness deepened as the clouds darkened. The dragon watched as Touya sank to the ground. He loved the cold and the snow, but this was a driving force that wanted nothing more then to kill him. Blood poured as the hail stones smashed his body, and the sticky liquid froze as the wind battered him harder and harder. 

                The dragon stared at him a moment longer before banking upwards, "Let the ice take you away." Touya heard it, but didn't understand. Something smacked him hard in the back of the head and Touya knew nothing more as he sank into darkness. He tried to fight, for he knew that if he fell we would freeze to death. But his mind was to tired from fighting the elements that pushed him this hard and he let the darkness take him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Right, I know it's really short and not that great, but I am working on it. I promise the next chapter will be better and I have a few little twists planned, but SHHHH! Don't tell the rest of the gang! They wouldn't like that now would they? ^_^

-Kyen


	24. For Love of Celian

**Anyway, I am back and I no longer suffer writer's block! All right, time to return to the story. (For those of you wondering about the twist…IT IS COMING! HOLD YOUR HORSES!)**

For Love of Celian 

                Celian stood there, her wicked eyes etching and tracing the battered, bloody frame of the Ice Magician Touya. Her ice dragon Iceylianiao had faithfully brought down the storm that was now wrecking elemental havoc upon the castle, sealing in his friends, cutting off any help the boy might have received were the others able to escape and come to his aid. During the storm she had snuck up behind Touya as he stared in bewildered awe at her white dragon's power, and struck his down. Now he hung, wrists and ankles frozen into place, before her, the ice turned icy red from his blood. 

                "Are you satisfied?" Teritilith inquired, his voice ringing like the distant sound of thunder. Celian jumped inwardly, but did not show it on the outside. She turned to him, her ice blue eyes meeting his own stormy gray ones.

                Teritilith was thin of frame and quick of mind. His face was almost elfish, so thin, narrow, and high set his cheekbones were. His hair was thick and lush, spilling down his back in radiant gold waves tied with a single rope, the color of lightning. He stood at least six feet tall with thin, supple fingers that could weave spells like an intricate dance only he knew. His body was coated in emerald green robes lined with silver, arcane runes etched of emerald marked into his clothing…and on the left side of his face. Teritilith had paid deeply for his swearing of loyalty to the powers of thunder, but he bore that punishment with pride, and indeed, it brought him power no other thunder master had yet conceived. His slanted, storm gray eyes watched her and then flicked to Touya, playing over the young man's body, a twinkling light surfacing in the normally dead to the world eyes. 

                Celian turned her own eyes back to the boy, "Such a waste, don't you think?" 

                "In what way?" Teritilith asked. Celian knew of what he spoke. Teritilith had taken more then just women to his bed before he head sworn allegiance to their leader and the thunder. 

                Celian wrinkled her nose in disgust, "He could be great. If I…we kill him it will mean there is one less ice mage in the world, and that number is already to thin." 

                Teritilith nodded his elfish head. He was actually half-elfish, and took on most of his mother's side, the elfish. "Yes, I agree Celian." 

                Celian was older then he by many, many years. She used to magic and ice to preserve her youthfulness, but it was not eternal, like the elves. Her hair was as white as new fallen snow and her eyes colder, and bluer then the element she commanded. Her breath frosted as she exhaled, even in the desert would this happen. She was wrapped in wool coats of white fur and frosty blue material, a diamond pin closing the cloak about her shoulders. Her skin was pale, verging on making her look like a ghost. Indeed, she too had suffered for he demand of ice magic. Her body no longer knew what it was like to know the heat – either of love, or hate, or any other emotion, or fire or of the sun. Her lips were tinged blue and her tears were of ice. Her blood was blue as well, flowing through her body with icicles that would have killed a normal man. She had given up everything for the ice, just as Teritilith had given up much for the thunder. 

                "Well, are you going to kill him?" Teritilith asked.

                "No!" Celian cried, rounding on him. "Never shall I kill an opponent when they sleep or are down! It is dishonorable! I will at least give him a chance to fight!"

                "Even when we both know he is doomed?" Teritilith challenged. "He too knows he will loose and will that knowledge make his death any more honorable?" 

                Celian was quiet for a moment and then left, leaving Teritilith alone with Touya. Teritilith looked over the young man again and stepped close, so close that his nose nearly touched the boys. His eyes began to glow slightly and he traced a single, thing finger down the boy's nose. Touya jumped backward, or at least, it seemed that way and Teritilith backed away as the boy's eyes fluttered open.

                "Who are you?" he groaned, barely able to lift his head.

                "I am Teritilith," the arch mage of thunder replied coolly. "And you are Touya the Ice Magician." Touya nodded weakly. "You have three days Touya. Three days to regain your strength and let me tell you, magic tricks will not be enough to win your fight." 

                "My fight?" Touya mumbled. Teritilith moved in once more, his face closer then the fist time, his nose touching Touya's. Touya shrunk back as electricity shot through him. 

                "Yes, Touya, you're fight," Teritilith whispered in his ear and left the room, leaving Touya to his own, delirious pains and thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Iceylianiao watched through his mind's eye as Celian left the cell where the boy was kept in rage. The boy caused her pain. Iceylianiao's lips curled into a snarl at the thought. No one caused Celian pain and got away with it! NO ONE! Teritilith had said three days, that was all. Three days. Iceylianiao's lips slackened and bent into a ferocious grin.

                In three days, the boy would die. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                And so three days past, for Touya anyway. In the other world, three hours was barely three minutes, so no one thought anything of his disappearance. Touya's strength returned quickly and Teritilith, who took delight in verbally torturing him, often visited him. The eve of the third day, Teritilith came in, but his usual smirk was no longer on his face. 

                "I pray you are ready," Teritilith said. "Your fate has been decided. One by one, you shall throw down opponents and keep moving until you die." 

                Touya smirked, "I'm up for it." 

                "Really?" Teritilith asked. "That smirk might no last so long when I tell you that Iceylianiao is your first combatant."

                "Who?" Touya asked, his eyebrow raising quizzically. 

                "The white dragon," Teritilith snarled and left, Touya no longer so confident. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Touya stood in the middle of a vast, icy wasteland, nothing in sight besides darkness and ice. This was where he had been deposited that morning when he woke up, with instructions ringing in his head to fight and kill, or be killed, his choice. The cold did not bother Touya, but he shook with fear. He had never faced a dragon, and if the white dragon was the same one that had brought on the storm, Touya seriously wondered just how long he would last. 

                Indeed, when Iceylianiao appeared, he did nothing to help the Ice Magician feel anymore confident. The massive beast towered above him, was lean and mean looking, and a huge, wicked smile was bent on his face. For a moment the two stood there, facing off, measuring the other. Touya, through his Shinobi training and of habit, opened his mouth to start the pleasantries.

                The dragon screeched and without warning, swung with one of its massive, diamond clawed paws. Touya jumped out of the way, barely, and rolled. The dragon has risen to its feet where it had laid on its stomach to size him and its tail wormed around the side to point at Touya. Touya knew the dangers of that tail, with one smash the dragon could crush him, but obviously this dragon had other ideas. 

                The dragon spun ancient words of power and ice began to form on his tail, giving it a morning star look. Spikes of every length sprung from it and the dragon wasted no time in using it. With a heave it sent its tail at Touya. Touya thanked all his lucky stars he was very athletic and flexible. He moved is body in seemingly impossible positions as the dragon slammed again and again. However, the dragon, for although it was missing every time, seemed not in the least bit worried. Touya soon learned why. 

                Iceylianiao lifted his tail and made as if he was going to strike again. Touya leaned to the left and literally impaired himself on the dragon's diamond sharp claws. Touya felt his blood, thick and warm, ooze from down his arm as he extracted himself from the dragon's grip. He fell to the ground, his arm sending constant signals of white-hot pain to his head as the dragon watched him with amusement.

                "For one who is supposed to be centuries old, you certainly have a lot to learn on how dragon's fight," the dragon rumbled, his voice so cold it chilled Touya far deeper then his bone. 

                "And…how old are you then?" Touya demanded. His mind was racing for ways to save time. To give him time to freeze over the wound, to inject his blood with the icicles necessary to clot the blood and make sure he could fight once more.

                "Twelve thousand," the dragon replied simply and reared up on his hind legs, making him soar to an even more immense height. "And it shows." 

                Touya's eyes widened as he realized the dragon saw through his simple small talk plan and began to glow with a frosty light. Words of magic spilled forth from the dragon's lips and all around him, long and sharp, like spears, all aimed at Touya. That's when Touya noticed something. Where as anyone in their right mind would look and make sure they were locked onto their opponent, this dragon's face was looking ahead into the vast wilderness of ice that lay before them…and his eyes were filmed over with a milky substance. The dragon was blind.

                "Spears of Frozen Doom," the dragon roared and the spears leapt at Touya in an instant. 

                The time it had taken the dragon to chant the spell had given Touya time to come up with a counter attack, even if it wasn't a very good one. "Shards of Winter!" The little icicles charged at the larger ones summoned by the dragon and shattered as the icicles chipped away at them. 

                Instead of large ones that would kill him instantly, Touya had only partially saved his life, for now he was barraged by hundreds of smaller ones, that buried themselves in his flesh should the meet him as he flipped and turned to avoid them. The dragon seemed to understand what had happened and was not happy. It began to beat its wings, sending up a harrying storm of snow and ice as it rose to the sky and began to circle. 

                "This shall not go on!" the dragon roared. "Celian commands you dead, and for her, it shall be done!" 

                Touya was taken aback, "For Celian?" 

                The dragon looked down at him, or seemed to, "Yes, for Celian. She is my love and I will do as she bade me. She only understands me and for her alone shall I spill you blood on my kingdom's land!" 

                It suddenly became clear to Touya. This dragon loved the woman Celian, who had also visited him. She had spoken of 'her dragon', but not with a loving light. She talked of him as an owned possession, one she would toss away when she was done with him. She did not return the love Iceylianiao felt for her, and Touya pitied him for it. 

                "She does not love you!" Touya called. "She thinks of you only as a tool! You must believe me!" 

                "Liar!" the dragon screeched, sending up a cloud as he beat his wings in fury. 

                Touya shook his head as he watched the dragon. "Truly, I pity you," he said sadly.

                Iceylianiao snarled savagely and opened his jaws wide. His teeth were sharper then anything Touya had ever seen, and his maw was the biggest Touya had ever seen as well. From the depths of that throat, Touya could smell something like sulfur coming up as he sucked in air, but it was mixed with the smell of almost frozen water. 

                With a heave, the dragon threw his head back and then forward, spitting forth a wave of frosty light that sent icicles forming in an instant upon the land they fought upon. Touya ground his teeth and ran. Normally he never ran, but without some plan of action his hopes of winning were slim to none. So, for now, he ran. 

                However, this didn't last long. Touya cursed himself for not realizing that of course the dragon, for although blind, was faster then him. With three swoops of his wings, the dragon swooped down on Touya, catching his legs with his frozen blast. Touya tumbled and lay there, his legs frozen, leaving his lower body immobilized. Touya growled as the dragon came and landed near him, facing him. 

                "Time has run out for you," the dragon snarled and summoned the large, spear like icicles again. "Frozen Doom!" 

                The icicle sped towards Touya, glistening like the hatred that must have burned in the dragon's sightless eyes. Without thinking Touya flipped upwards, doing a handstand as the first of the icicles struck. Touya thanked himself for being gifted with a long stride run. The icicle bit deep into the ice between his legs and it cracked. Although his legs were still encased in ice, they were no longer frozen together. Like a brake dancer, Touya spun and avoided and intercepted icicles as they hurtled towards him. Soon, his legs were only encased in the thin layer of frost that had started the freezing in the first place, and his body heat was rapidly melting that.

                The dragon screeched in rage. Letting his massive claws out to their full length, Iceylianiao shot his paw out to try and grab Touya or at least impair him, fully this time, on one of his claws. Touya jumped nimbly and ran up the length of the dragon's arm, summoning his ice sword to his right arm. 

                "Here, take this!" Touya cried and slashed deeply into the dragon's eye. The dragon reared back and clawed at his eye in pain and blood flowed. Touya leapt off, clutching his right shoulder. So, a dragon had a last resort weapon besides their magic and claws. Iceylianiao's blood had caused a deep burn in his arm, and as it dripped onto the ice, it burned away the layers of ice and exposed the liquid water beneath. 

                Blindly, the dragon lashed out with his other claw and Touya repeated the process, stabbing the dragon's other eye and leaping away, this time without burns. Blood poured like waterfalls onto the ice, melting in mere fractions. Touya stood there, watching the dragon writhe in agony. For though he could not see, that did not mean the dragon's eyes did not feel pain. 

                A sudden, large, cracking sound split through the air and the dragon's screams. Touya looked down and turned tail, running once more. He was barely remaining ahead of the cracks spreading from beneath the dragon and his blood. Touya leapt and landing on one of the large ice cubes the dragon had created with its breath and watched. 

                The dragon stopped screaming when it felt the ice give way and it felt its leg become submerged in the icy waters below. Frantically, the dragon pumped its wings, but they had dropped as it screamed, and his right one had already been dipped into the frosty waters with its leg and was to heavy to move. The ice cracked once more and the dragon's other half plunged into the waters. Like a ship sinking, the dragon went down, futilely struggling against the pull of the icy waters. Touya wondered for a moment why a dragon of ice could not handle icy waters. Then he understood. He could only handle water in its frozen form, as liquid he had no control, and panic had gripped his mind so completely he forgot he could freeze the waters. 

                Touya turned his head away as the final screams of the dragon tore through the air. "CELIAN! HELP ME!" Touya knew she would not come and was probably either laughing or shrugging her shoulders at undamaging loss, perhaps both. The dragon screamed again, but its voice was weak as it sunk deeper. 

                Touya turned finally to watch the dragon go under. He was overwhelmed by what it said next, his head turned to Touya in his final moments as he sunk. "You were right…little Ice Master." With those last words, so grief ridden, Iceylianiao sunk beneath the ice and died.

                Touya slid from his perch on his ice cube and walked to the edge of the ice. "Farewell, Iceylianiao." With that, Touya focused his energy and froze over the hole where the dragon had gone under, erecting an ice formation in the form on the dragon as well to mark his grave. "May you rest in peace." Touya turned from the grave and slowly trudged through the vast wasteland. 

                "Impressive," Teritilith cooed and Touya spun, seeing the thunder master sitting upon an ice formation only a few meters from in. "Now, on to the next challenge!" Touya was going to protest, but couldn't for the water that filled his lungs as the ice cracked and he was pulled under. He reached a hand up, praying someone would help him, but none came and he sunk into darkness, waiting for death.


	25. Frozen Heart, Burning Blood

I have one question…Thorn, why do you think me an idiot? I mean, I am, but still, where did you come about this little tidbit of information eh? Anyway, people, let the fic go on! And as for the bird's names – my computer is not that technologically advanced so, please tell me, how the heck am I supposed to put a little dash thingy over the 'o' in Ookami eh? And there are obviously different versions of a word in Japanese, and if I believe that Shinrai is trust, then that is my belief. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed (saved Thorn who needs to answer my question) and now, have fun!

Frozen Heart, Burning Blood 

**(And A Side Trip To Japan)**

                "Okay, this is a little unfair don't you think?" Touya demanded as he stood before the three, Celian, Teritilith, and Elecstrignecto (a massive green dragon whom Touya had the feeling who rather kill Teritilith then him).

                Touya had thought himself lost for sure when he fell into the icy waters, but it seemed the three remaining opponents had other ideas. According to what she said, Celian had transported him through the icy waters to the dark area they now stood in. Though it was pitch black on all sides, Touya could see perfectly fine, but he was taken aback by the constant changing of temperature. It went from freezing cold to boiling hot every few seconds and kept up the pattern constantly. Only once did it stop, and that was when the dragon growled, summoning small sparks of electricity to snap between its jaws. Then it had remained freezing cold. The three now stood before him, relaxed and confidant, but not overly. They did not underestimate him in any way, and that took away a brittle, but powerful advantage. 

                "Not at all," Celian sneered and stepped forward. "After all, we shall fight one by one until you die." 

                Touya looked her over as she shed her outer robes. She wore a tight fitting body suit of light blue material, so Touya got the impressing she intended to use speed to her advantage. But she also wore several belts and high heel boots that would weigh her down and make it difficult to run. 

                "Tell me, though, before we begin, why sacrifice Iceylianiao to reach your own ends?" he demanded of her. 

                Celian let out a cold harsh, laugh, "Because, he was weak! What's more, he served to purposes. One, I sucked him dry of magic before he died. And he weakened you before our battle and through his mind's eye I could see everything you did, though he was blind." She started to stalk him, her heels clicking as she paced. "And that, little Ice Magician, gives me every advantage." 

                Touya gritted his teeth and waited for the first onslaught of attacks. He heard Teritilith chuckle, but did not move, only waited, patiently. He looked through the corner of his eye as Celian suddenly came to  halt to his right and placed her hands together, fingers intertwined in a intricate pattern he could never copy. Words rose from her lips like a singing chant and a cold burst of air erupted from beneath her and Touya watched as Teritilith and the dragon faded from sight and an ice wall took its place. 

                Celian stopped her chanting and dropped her hands, "See? Not even winded. Do you know why?"

                "Because you stole magic that is not yours!" Touya spat.

                Celian shook her head and chuckled, "For such an old demon you are oblivious." She held up a pendant in the shape of a snowflake with the face of an ice apparition carved into it. "Clerical magic by boy." 

                Clerical? She served a god of ice? Or a goddess, he rethought the question as she looked at the ice apparition set into the diamond pendant. So, she used the power of a goddess to achieve her strength. Touya knew he was once more at a great disadvantage. If she served a goddess, that goddess could easily ensure he lost the fight with a thought. He had heard of such things, these gods and goddesses, but never before had he taken them seriously. Now he rethought it with dread as Celian moved in, slowly and lazily. 

                Suddenly, she thrust herself forward, a thin sword fashioned of ice and diamond in her hand faster then the eye could blink. Touya tried to jump back, but missed his footing and rolled onto the ice. He barely scrambled out of the way as she swung the sword upwards, taking a chunk of ice with it. She skidded to halt and reset herself for another blow. 

                Touya tried to get up, but slipped once more and had to roll out of the way as she sent a shockwave hurtling towards him by slamming her sword down on the ice. Touya rolled to a stop of the slick ice and lay there, panting. He could hear Celian's heels clicking as she deliberately paced around him, heard the scrape of her sword as it slid along the ice, felt the tremors as the ice cracked beneath the blade. 

                How the heck could she walk on this stuff? He could barely stand and he had made his home in the ice, but never before had he ever fallen down on the element. But now, he couldn't grasp anything to get himself up, yet she was walking just fine, and Touya knew he was finished. 

                "Arctic Nightmare!" Celian cried. Touya didn't have time to think or even wonder where the plan came from. 

                He shoved his hands under him and they glowed with an icy light, "Aurora of the North!" The multicolored blast slammed into the ice and sent him hurtling up and out, away from Celian's attack, which consisted of a spray of mist and thousands of deadly icicles that would have wedged themselves beneath his skin and crawled through him till they reached any vital organ and froze it, shutting it down and killing him. 

                Celian smirked and mockingly applauded Touya as he landed on his knees on the ice, "Very good! You are a fast thinker I see." Her eyes hardened and she brought her sword to the ready again, "However, I want your blood and that I shall have!" She charged with those final words and jumped, intending to sever Touya in half with a single stroke. 

                However, her plan was cut short. Touya rose to his feet and slipped out of the way easily, grinning as he heard her sword slice deeply into the ice. She looked at him with a mixture of applause and rage. Her face broke into a ridiculous grin when she realized how he had avoided her. On his feet, he had erected two frozen ice skates, and used them to glide around the battlefield. She erupted into laughter after a moment of looking at this and her sword vanished. Instantly it was replaced with a weapon Touya did not like the looks off. It was a large, twin bladed weapon, one on each end, the blade a mix between sword blade and harpoon. Runes were etched up the staff and faded into the silver blades. Celian smiled and twisted the blade, beginning to spin it. 

                Touya skated backwards from a moment, watching her as she spun the blade. He had never seen the tactic before. As she spun the blade she lent it to one hand and placed her other hand before her lips, the fingers once more position oddly and the chanting, singing words that she had used earlier to summon the ice world they now fought in. Touya suddenly felt a rumbling and jumped away just in time as a huge wall of ice erupted from beneath him. He stared in wonder as more and more of the massive sheets erupted all around. And then, he fell backwards as Celian appeared all around him, her bladed weapon still whirling, the runes glowing eerily as she walked towards him.

                "What's the matter?" she hissed. "Can't seem to find which one is real?" She laughed harshly and swung the blade. Touya felt pain erupting from his backside as the blade bit deep. Celian retreated and then reappeared as before, with some many fakes and only one real one. 

                Touya jumped to his feet and skated away, right into the path of the waiting blade. Again, his backside erupted in white-hot pain as the blade sunk its teeth deeper into him and withdrew. Touya slid to the ground as the pain slowly subsided. There had to be way to figure out which was which. Touya looked at all the new reflections that had appeared and study each as it walked towards him. Suddenly, it hit him. Only one blade dripped blood that followed in a trail from smaller to larger as the person walked. All the others remained the same distance. Only one ever progressed farther in reality. And that one was to his right.

                "Lance of Frozen Light!" Touya screamed and hurled the magical lance of ice at the mirror. For a moment the eyes went wide with horror, and then the ice began to melt and fade away as Celian's blood spilled to the ground, hissing and spitting as the dragon's add when he tore into its eyes. 

                Slowly, ever so slowly, the ice world that had battled in faded and Celian slammed down on her knees, her weapon skittering across the black floor to land at Touya's feet, as did the pendant with ice apparition on it. Touya bent and picked them up. He felt power swarm through him like a flood and the weapon morphed to fit his liking – a thin rapier weapon, one blade on each end, hilt in the middle crowned with a diamond. 

                Celian watched as her mouth dribble blood. "Why?" she whispered and fell forward, plunging the lance further through her breast and ripping her own heart partway out her body. Her lifeless eyes stared at Touya, fixed on the pendant and his newfound weapon, mouth open in the form of her last word. 

                Touya gulped and turned to his final opponents, Teritilith and Elecstrignecto. Teritilith was smiling broadly. "He thought we would work together, how naïve." He snapped his fingers and Touya felt a rush and then hardness. He looked down and beneath his feet was rock…mountain rock. He looked up and all around him were mountains, and Teritilith was hovering above him on a storm cloud, the dragon sitting across a small expanse watching him from a large out jut of rock strong enough to hold his weight. "Let the final battle begin!" Touya slipped the pendant over his neck and held his new weapon at the ready as dark storm clouds moved in. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Meanwhile, though three days passed for Touya and barely three hours for the gang, Hermoine was on her way to Japan. She had left early with special permission from her professors seeing as she was on a duel mission. One was the give what information she could to the girl called Keiko and the other females and friends that obviously waited in Japan for the pompous Yusuke and then to return to England and see her parents. 

                She had been summoned to Professor Dumbledoor's office early that morning and both Yusuke and the tall fox demon had been there. She had been giving oral and written instructions on what to do when she got to Japan and other then that she was free to do as she pleased. She had left right after that meeting and had gotten on the plane in less then six hours of carriage ridding and train ridding, plus driving. She now sat on the plane, flipping through a small book (which was in fact quite large, but she had shrunk it), looking through the explicit detail it went through on a thing called the 'Sorcerer's Stone'.

                As she read, her eyes widened. So, that was why it was kept secret and why it was guarded so heavily…and wanted so badly by Snape. Kurama had seen her reading it and demanded to see it. Knowing full well that a word could make her writhe in agonizing pain, she had lent the book to him. He had giving it back the next morning with a worried look in his eyes. He had asked her to read more on it and then give him anything she felt might be important, with the added threat of leaving nothing on penalty of excruciating pain.

                Hermoine turned and looked out the window. There was nothing but an endless expanse of blue and white. For awhile she thought she would never see such a sight again mainly because they had nearly gotten killed when they had tried to escape Mrs. Norris that one night and ended up under the nose of a three headed dog that Harry seemed to recognize, but with little enthusiasm. They had narrowly escaped its wrath and Harry and Ron had gone straight to their dorms afterward, obviously to spill what they had found to those ruffians they called friends. Hermoine sighed and settled down in her seat to continue reading. She didn't have a choice, and she hated it for all she was worth. On the bright side, she WAS going to Japan.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Cyen licked his jaws and yawned, rearing his head up to look down at his charge to see if anything had worsened or gotten better. For a moment he thought he was dreaming, but it soon became a reality when he realized Jin was NOT there. Cyen looked all around and then his gaze fell upon etchings in his lair's wall.

                _Thank you, Cyen, for everything. – Jin_

                Cyen shook his head and waddled to his cave's entrance and let the wind fall through his mane as he reveled in it. His duty was done, for now. Now, they were on their own. With that he spread his wings and took off. His belly let forth a loud, complaining rumble and Cyen chuckled to himself as he flew southward to find something to appease his grouchy stomach. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, that was a little short, coming from me, but, hey, I make due with what I have and I love leaving you all with cliffhangers because I am evil! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter/episode of Yu Yu Hakushu! (god, that was gay!) 

Yusuke: Well duh.

Me: Shut up. *whacks with mallet and sends him flying* I am the almighty authoress! BWHAHAHAA!!!

- Kyen


	26. Sparks Fly

**Hey everyone. Anyways, I am going on vacation soon so please, be patient for updates from June 4th to around the next Sunday or Monday, k? Please don't be mad! Anyway, this one might be a little short too, but then again, there isn't much talking, I think, so I won't have to skip so many lines. Anyway, just read and have fun and I will try and hurry with updates when I get back k? Thank you so much for understanding! Bai bai!**

Sparks Fly 

                Touya lifted his new blade in a guarding position as Teritilith floated over him on his thundercloud. More ominous clouds were gathering and Touya noticed the dragon was preparing to take flight, its eyes cast upward as it crouched to make its massive bulk airborne. 

                Teritilith nodded to the dragon and the creature bound off the jutting rock ledge and sped off into the coming clouds with a speed Touya could not comprehend. With that, Teritilith dropped down from his cloud, pulling something out of the black fluff as he did so. Touya gulped when he saw what Teritilith brandished. 

                It was a massive weapon, had to weigh at least more then seventy pounds, and he was wielding it one handed on the tips of his fingers, whirling its slowly like a baton. The staff was made of smooth, rounded emerald and golden runes that Touya could barely make out and read were etched into the hard stone. The staff turned into a silver blade with the same golden runes etched into the curving, lower side of the blade, and it sparked with electricity. Teritilith raised the weapon before him and raised one eyebrow, a sly grin on his face. 

                Touya braced himself, but Teritilith only stood there, that eyebrow raised, and a barely audible chuckle was emitted from his lips as he watched the paranoid Touya stand, their sweating in worry for obviously no reason. Touya watched and relaxed his blade a bit, not sure how to approach this new turn of events. Another chuckle stole forth from Teritilith's throat, but this time it was as he was moving in for the attack, and at a pace Touya could not keep up with.

                Teritilith moved as fast as the element he served and could deal blows just as hard. Touya stumbled forward as Teritilith struck him across the back with the hilt, not the blade. Touya swung his twin bladed weapon back in an attempt to strike Teritilith, but the nimble warrior avoid easily. Touya swung back around as the sound of swishing robes could be heard. 

                "Come now, certainly I cannot be that much harder then Celian, can I?" Teritilith taunted, laying his weapon on one shoulder in a bored manner. Touya remained silent and stood, holding his blade once more in a defensive position. Teritilith cackled in wildly in unchecked hysterics and flung himself straight at Touya.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Come on! Let me in!" snarled Jin as he pounded against the invisible force field he knew blocked him from where Touya was fighting. He had been there for a good half hour trying to figure out a way in. 

                "Only creatures of pure magic can penetrate the barrier," a voice whispered. Jin spun around looking for the voice. He heard a splash and his eyes fell to the water. There, shoulders, neck and head floating above the water's surface, was a fair elf lad, his skin tinted blue green with long, flowing teal green hair and bright, aquamarine colored eyes. The lad motioned to the shield with his head, "Only beings of pure _wand_ magic may pass through unaided." 

                "Wand magic?" cried Jin in outrage. "But I use spirit magic, not wand!" He was beginning to panic and go into a rage-fueled frenzy all at once.

                "Cannot humans morph?" the elf lad inquired. 

                Jin stopped and turned to the elf lad once more, "Yes. What of it?" 

                The elf shrugged and began to sink, "Just a notion." With that he went back under and Jin was left alone to stare at the shield and ponder the elf's words. Then a second thought entered his head. "Why did he help me?" Jin shook his head and returned to the task at hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Touya whipped his blade to the front, meeting Teritilith's on his hilt, sparks flying as the blade grazed against the diamond set in it. Teritilith pushed Touya back, making the boy stumble and dove in with his weapon. Touya managed to roll to the side, but a searing pain in his arm told him he had not fully escape. Warm blood flowed down the deep gash in his arm and began to poll under him on the jagged rocks of the mountain they were on. 

                Teritilith leapt back to revaluate the situation, the jumped, his blade pointed down in front of him, aimed for Touya's heart. Touya levered his blade into the rocks and jumped, flinging himself out of the way. As he flew through the air, Touya flung his body weight to the right and began to circle his dug in blade, repeatedly kicking Teritilith in numerous places. When his momentum stopped and he landed, Teritilith was dribbling blood from his mouth and he had trouble breathing from being smashed near the collarbone. Touya knew it was only a slight victory, and the battle was hardly won. He was already going cold from loss of blood, and buying time was not an option. 

                Teritilith's eyes narrowed and the markings on the side of his face began to glow a soft green. Straightening, he shrugged off his heave robe and flung it to the wind. He was amazingly well built, not what Touya had though his supple, thin fingers suggested. Emerald was bored into his chest as well, only the markings were larger and more elaborate then the one's on his face. Teritilith sighed and brought his blade up, eyes burning with inner fire. 

                Touya rose as straight as he could and held his blade at the ready. But it could not protect him from the crushing power that meant him. Touya hurtled into a rock nearby, sinking six inches in, blood dribbling from numerous cuts and bruises now and he felt several ribs had cracked. Teritilith's blade was smashed into the ground, a look of venomous hate on his face, mixed with dark glee. Touya didn't understand it. How could he have been through back when he wasn't even hit? 

                Teritilith jumped up and rammed his blade deep into the rock that Touya had smashed into, and even more pain assaulted Touya's back as shards of rock dug into his skin and he went flying once more. He landed face down, to weak to try and get up, and breathing was too painful for him to speak when Teritilith began his taunting.

                "You thought you could win. Ha! Celian was a fool, but I am not!" Teritilith shrieked. "And with the added power of my dragon who won't last another five minutes if you stand up! Stay down like the dog you are and bow to your master! I just might treat you better then my last pet." Touya knew very well what that meant, and he didn't want to envision it, but he did, and he shuddered, though it pained him so. Teritilith saw this and laughed, "Yes, I know it disgusts you. But I promise you'll enjoy it. After all, you'll probably be to broken to care!" Teritilith stalked in for the final, crushing blow and Touya closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. 

                "What the-?" Teritilith cried and Touya heard the crash of his weapon as it rolled over stone and the crunch of hooves, the flap of wings and the nickering of a horse. A cooling shadow covered him and a warm muzzle nudged his bruised and cut face. 

                Touya looked up into the deep green eyes of a beautiful white horse with a silver spun mane and wings whiter then snow. Peach hooves crunched on the rock as the horse moved around him and inspected him, nuzzling him with a pink muzzle and nickering the whole time, nudging at him, as if asking him to get up. 

                "Dumb animal!" howled Teritilith, clutching his crotch. The horse looked up and snorted, scratching one hoof in the rock in a threatening manner. Touya laughed as he summarized what had happened. 

                Teritilith rose and then, like a maniac, ran to the edge of the cliff they fought on and jumped. Touya thought it an act of suicide, but then he realized the true purpose of it. Teritilith rose again – on the back of the massive green dragon Elecstrignecto. The horse rose and pawed the air, before returning to Touya and pushing him roughly to his feet. The rose then slid under Touya and lifted him onto his back and took the air. 

                They flew into the air and faced one another, the dragon dwarfing the horse and Teritilith glaring down at them both with hatred so profound and raw it made Touya shiver. Without a word, the battle began. Teritilith raised his weapon to the skies and the dragon reared its head back, as if commanded by invisible strings. Electricity bristled through the air and then dragon's head flung back towards them and a blast of lightning burst forth from its mouth and from Teritilith's blade. 

                Touya's new ally descended just under the bolts blast and then ascended to the right, beating its wings furiously to keep up with the onslaught of tiny bolts from Teritilith and the much larger ones emitted from the dragon. Several times close calls ensued when the twin bolts went in separate directions and the horse was forced to ascend or descend. It seemed like they were herding them…and indeed, they were.

                The horse pulled up sharply when they found themselves backed into a corner of the valley, the dragon calmly pumping its wings. They were cornered, and Touya knew despair like nothing he had ever felt. The horse shook its head and brought Touya back to the real world and began to beat wildly, sending the dragon back with winds that ran up to speeds Touya summarized where as powerful as a hurricane. The horse looked back at him and blinked, those enormous green eyes brimming with human…no, demon intelligence. 

                "Jin?" Touya whispered hoarsely. The horse nodded and Touya turned to see the dragon had risen above the heavy wind current and was slowly summoning dark clouds to the battleground. 

                Touya looked away and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt the cool breath of the diamond pendant that now hung around his neck. The pendant he had claimed when he defeated Celian. She commanded clerical powers and nearly beat him. What would happen if her goddess answered his prayers? He clutched the medallion and thought out a quick silent prayer, pleading for help, though he knew not the worship, nor the name of goddess. 

                A warmth and a cold flooded Touya all at the same time, and he felt his ribs heal, his arm wound close and a frozen power rising from his stomach and his heart to form words on his lips. Raising his twin bladed weapon to the sky and his own ominous clouds rolled into. Jin the horse began to beat his wings faster as slowly, snow began to fall from the clouds. 

                Touya struggled to stay on as Jin reared and pumped his legs, neighing shrilly to the winds, eyes blazing as he faced the dragon whose clouds were sparking with lightning. Teritilith was glaring at Touya and Jin with unchecked hatred and that fueled his power, while the power of a goddess and Touya's own determination fueled his power.

                "Lightning Storm!" 

                "Blizzard of the North Winds!" 

                The attacks meant head on, blizzard to lightning. Sparks flew like so many stars in the sky and things grew dark as the blizzard took over, the lightning illuminating the storm from time to time with its light. Jin immediately caught the winds and flew, using the brief flashes to slowly glide around the waiting dragon and Teritilith, who was looking wildly around for his targets, but the snow made it impossible, for him anyway.

                Touya drew his blade back, appalled at what he was now going to do and just how despicable it was, but necessary. With the next flash, Teritilith meant his death as he plummeted from the dragon's back. The dragon screeched loudly as it felt the weight of its master being lifted from its shoulders, though the wind made it impossible to hear, and the blizzard impossible to see, where or how Teritilith feel to his death.

                "What do you say we call this quarrel off?" the dragon spoke in a deep, resounding voice. "I hold no quarrel with you, and I owe you. However, I wish to see where Teritilith will rest for all time." Touya nodded and waved his hand in a dismissing gesture and the snow stopped. Jin shook his head and nickered and the winds died down. Elecstrignecto let out a keening wail and the thunder and clouds left at their master's bidding, and light shown through. 

                "There," Touya said and pointed. On a sharp rock below at the base of the mountain, Teritilith was impaired, the rock protruding from his chest, his heart sitting atop the thing like a silent warding. The dragon turned away and so did Touya and Jin, but not before Jin had frozen the thing over, so no one would have to see the sight. 

                "I thank you," Elecstrignecto said as they glided on air currents to the south.

                "Why?" Touya said. "I thought you served Teritilith faithfully." 

                "Only because my life was on the line," Elecstrignecto explained. "But now that he is dead, I am free." 

                "You are welcome then," Touya said softly. The dragon chuckled and reared back its head, sending forth a stream of lighting that smelled heavily of sulfur ahead of them. Touya could see glittering snow beyond along with the castle and the moon. 

                Together, they three passed through the portal and landed. The tear mending itself and it was as if time had been stopped and then let go again. Everything whirled for a few seconds and then everything was still as time continued. The dragon bowed and left, winking at Jin.

                Touya dismounted and Jin reformed into his demon form, panting. "What a work out!" 

                Touya chuckled and tucked his weapon into his belt and flung a hand around Jin's neck, and together, the two demons made their way to the castle, to tired to wonder how the other found them.


	27. Threats and Retorts

I'm back everybody! You miss me? Of course you did! Anyway, back to the story. I know I have kept you waiting, and I have ideas pouring in like a waterfall so watch out! Ready? Here we go!

Arrows and Meetings 

                Jin's fourth year dorm mates stared in something like disgust mixed with awe and astonishment as Yusuke wrestled the boy into a stretched out position and thus Hiei began to administer first aid by roughly binding and stitching the wind demon's wounds. He howled loudly in protest, but with Yusuke pinned atop him and Hiei glowering, Jin could do little to stop them. He wasn't seriously injured, but the boys weren't going to chance anything and thus, they subjected Jin to what he called 'unusual torture'.

                Strangely, Touya was being treated roughly the same way, only he was being pinned and healed by Kurama and his plants. Kurama had easily emptied the room on request (the other men were taken with him as Touya had suspected of the playboy fox) and was now tending to his wounds, and none to gently, mind you. Touya squirmed and even tried to freeze the plants, but both his spirit energy and the mysterious goddess had left him drained, tired, and sleepy. He let Kurama tend him, though he complained, for this mouth was not THAT tired.

                "Ouch! Watch it will you? Cracked ribs hurt you know!" snapped Touya as Kurama wrapped his torso with bandages. 

                Kurama sighed, "I've had mine cracked enough to know. And if you had just drunk the potion like I said to, then you wouldn't be in pain!" 

                "But it tasted like crap!" whined Touya.

                "Of course it did. It was made from a South American plant that smells like rotten meat. You expect the taste to be better?" Kurama said innocently, tying the bandages.

                Touya blanched, "I was about to swallow rotting meat?" 

                "No, it only smells like it. It actually taste like flies and other bugs," Kurama said as he moved to Touya's shoulder where the gaping wound had somewhat healed. 

                Touya went pasty white, "It what?!"

                Kurama laughed, "The taste isn't that bad. It's the antibiotics I put into the mixture." Touya blanched once more and turned his head, going green as if he might throw up. Kurama Touya's mouth open and stuck a flower petal on his tongue. Touya's flesh began to gain a healthy color again and he rolled the petal thoughtfully on his tongue.

                "Mint," he said at last. "This taste like mint." 

                Kurama smiled, "Of course." 

                Touya shook his head, "No! Don't tell me what it is, cause then I'd hate it. Just heal pretty boy!" 

                Kurama giggled (yes, he giggles) and undid Touya's bad shoulder, sending the vine back to the pot where it grew. Touya relaxed his arm and let Kurama rub politics and ointment into it. They were actually very soothing and soon Touya was in a light doze from the smell. Kurama sighed and sent the other vines away. He leaned back after clipping the last string into place from stitching the wound and cleaning the blood, searching for the last roll on bandages. His smile vanished, to be replaced by a grim frown, his eyebrows knitting together as he began to wrap Touya's shoulder. 

                Kurama threw a blanket over the sleeping demon and went to sit by the window, fingering a Snow Lilly that had flourished in the cold weather.  What had happened to him and Jin? Things were getting complicated, that much was for sure. Kurama had a good idea of who was next in list for an attack. Kurama turned once more to Touya and sighed. The demon looked so peaceful in sleep, but heaven knew what kind of horror he went through when he fought. Better to let him sleep on for now. Kurama turned back to the window and pondered their options, even though these were very limited.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Jin and Touya were skipping class that day, with notes from Professor Dumbledoor, and Hermoine was in Japan. Hiei was also allowed to stay behind to watch out for Jin (in case he decided to fly out the window, literally) and Kurama would not show up in class for another three periods. Suddenly, Yusuke felt so alone. In all his life, he had always had someone there around him, be they friend or foe, but for the first time, he walked down a hall truly alone. Kuwabara would not appear to bore him with his endless blabber and Keiko was not there to lecture him…but Malfoy was there, behind a suit of armor, his wand magic radiating from behind it like a bonfire in the middle of a cave. 

                "Yes Malfoy?" Yusuke inquired, stopping just short of the suit. "I know you're behind there. Come out." 

                Malfoy appeared, somewhat flustered, "So, it is true. Spirit Magic users can sense other Spirit Magic and Wand Magic." 

                "Indeed," Yusuke said with a bored tone. 

                Malfoy's lips thinned, "Listen here, Urameshi, meet me in the Observation Tower tonight after dinner. There is someone there who would like to meet you." 

                "And just who might that be?" Yusuke asked. Kurama had briefed both him and Hiei on their risk now that everyone else had been attacked. This someone could easily be the person after his throat. Yusuke was usually not prone to caution, but now he might make an exception in that case. 

                Malfoy knocked his shoulder roughly as he passed, a sinister grin spreading on his serpentine face, "My father." He walked down the hall and Yusuke was once more alone. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Jin's eyes were wide open and he was gasping for breath as he recovered from shock. "Well? Pluck the darn thing out!" 

                "Why don't you?" Hiei asked him, totally unphased by the incident, but then again, a sharp, metal arrow was not burring in the bed between his legs as it was in Jin's case. 

                "One, that thing gave me the fright of my life and two, it burns!" Jin screeched. "And since you are rarely burned, I only though the darn thing might be meant for you!" 

                Hiei could not argue the point so plucked the arrow from the bed. It was warm, but Hiei could tell it would have incinerated Jin had the demon touched it fully. Hiei glowered at him and locked the window, frying the lock and shut the dorm door behind him, smiling wickedly when he heard Jin groan once he realized he could not open the window. 

                Hiei turned the arrow over and slowly, very slowly, ebony and silver letters appeared on it. They were in the language of the Ice Apparitions, which Hiei could read due to the face he looked over his sister and had 'borrowed' a few books from her. Hiei peered at them and ran to grab a piece of paper and pen before the letters melted. He scribbled furiously and then threw the arrow in the fire, watching it melt. He grabbed the parchment and stomped back to Jin's room, where the demon was pounding on the window.

                "Do sit down," Hiei growled. Jin complied and Hiei settled in a chair, scanning the page.

                "Oh, Ice Apparition," Jin mused and ducked as Hiei took a whack at him. "Where did you learn to read that?" 

                "Where did you?" Hiei demanded. 

                "Me? I learned cause I stayed with them, er, well, stay might be a bit strong of a word, but nonetheless, I learned," Jin said, settling once more into his bed.

                Hiei nodded with a frown and returned to the page. It took him a bit, but he did not like what the message stated. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                It was cold in the observation tower, that much was for sure. Yusuke stood shivering in long sleeve, turtleneck shirt and jeans waiting for Malfoy and his 'father' to get there. It was nearly seven, more then an hour after dinner, and Malfoy had not shown.

                "Sorry it took so long," a voice hissed and a pale form appeared followed my another, larger, mimic of the smaller one. Yusuke assumed this was Malfoy's dad, and if it wasn't, then he would go bite a monkey's butt. 

                "No, I just froze myself for an hour waiting," Yusuke snapped and let his arms hang at his sides as he straightened from his curled position. 

                The larger version of Malfoy smiled. Yusuke knew him now. He was at the wand shop with Malfoy that day. "Greetings, Spirit Magic User Yusuke." 

                "Call me Yusuke, please," Yusuke growled. 

                "Very well…Yusuke," Malfoy Sr. said, his staff, made of ash topped with a silver snakehead, twirling around his fingers dangerously. He obviously thought this was a symbol of threat, but Yusuke could easily blast a hole through his head, so he paid little mind. Malfoy Jr., on the other hand, had slipped to his right. Alright, there was a little more to this then he had first imagined. He placed his back against the wall, keeping both in sight. 

                Malfoy Sr. suddenly stopped smiling and frowned, "Boy, tell me, are you a Demon Lord?" 

                Yusuke balked, "What?" 

                "You heard me! Are you a Demon Lord?" Malfoy Sr. snarled. 

                Yusuke frowned and concentrated a small point of energy to his finger, but made sure no glow came. "Yes, and what of it?" he demanded. 

                Malfoy Sr. suddenly began to sweat, Yusuke could feel his Wand Magic skyrocket as if he suspected an enemy near by and had a spell ready, "What does a Demon Lord want here?" 

                "Even I don't know," Yusuke said. "We were summoned, we came, and now…now things are complicated." Why the heck was he telling this guy this? 

                Malfoy Sr. ground his teeth and his fingers beat a tattoo into the snakehead on his staff, "What about your…friends? Are they Demon Lords too?"

                Yusuke wanted to laugh, "No, hardly. But I'll tell you this, they're a heck of a lot stronger then you!" 

                "Really?" Malfoy Sr. hissed. "Well then, do they know why they are here? I've noticed that several times you have been absent as well, like today. Your friends did not come down, only you and the boy Kurama." 

                "So?" Yusuke asked.

                "Would they not be in the sick bay? They're not," Malfoy Sr. pressed. "What did they really do last night?"

                "Strange, they haven't told me," Yusuke sniffed. Malfoy Jr. was pulling a wand from his robes and kept glancing to his father. "And Malfoy, don't try. Spirit Gun!" Yusuke swung and fired the beam of spirit energy, embedding the wand into the wall behind Malfoy's head. 

                "Only expected of a Demon Lord," Malfoy Sr. observed. 

                Yusuke swung to him and pointed his finger, "You had better start talking too. What do you really want?" 

                Malfoy Sr. grinned wickedly and held up his hands, backing away, "Nothing, really. All I want is to know what is really going on. There is something here, and I want to know what!" 

                Yusuke kept up his guard, but nonetheless answered, "You want to know what's going on? Duel problems. Someone is trying to steal something from this castle and then another group is trying to destroy the world. That's the problem. And you're making it worse. So either leave and get out of our way or I really hope you can deflect Spirit Magic, because I'll blast you straight through." 

                Malfoy Sr.'s frowned deepened, if that was possible, "Alright. Draco, let's go. It seems Mr. Yusuke isn't playing games." 

                "Trust me, I'm not afraid to kill," Yusuke snarled. 

                "Really?" Malfoy Sr. questioned, suddenly interested. "How so?" 

                "Hey, I've killed enough demons to get used to it," Yusuke hissed and fired. Rubble crashed down and Malfoy Sr. flew to the ground. He got up and looked ready to strangle Yusuke, but Yusuke already had the next shot loaded. Malfoy Sr. motioned to Draco and they left. Yusuke noticed, with amusement, Draco forgot his wand. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Hermoine looked up nervously at the doorbell. She had managed to wind her way through the streets to Yusuke's house, and now the task of telling his mother where he was seemed much more difficult then it had seemed. Finger shaking, she rang the bell, praying no one was home.

                A young man appeared, a rather ugly man. His hair was orange and his eyes were beady buttons. He looked down at her questionably. "Um, is Miss Urameshi home?" she squeaked.

                Suddenly, a blue haired girl popped her head out and smiled, "Why, it's Hermoine! Kuwabara, move over and let the girl in!" The orange haired man looked from Hermoine to the blue haired girl, shook his head and motioned her in. 

                Hermoine was ushered into a living room where a small boy with an outrageously large hat sat on a chair, two women with brown hair in vest and jeans, another blue haired, crimson-eyed girl and then the two other people behind her. 

                The blue haired girl bounced in front of her, "Everyone, this is Hermoine! She's from England. Hermoine, I'm Botan, and that's Koenma, that's Kuwabara, that's Yukina, and that's Kuwabara's sister and Miss Urameshi." 

                Hermoine looked around and gulped. No, this would not be easy. 


	28. Etched in His Mind

Hey! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! *sigh* I have had writer's block, for like, ever, but guess what? I AM OUT OF IT! Right, anyway…

**Okay, I have a reason for the taking so long on the last chapter I updated. *cough*  I went to Cancun and I would have updates if I could, but it cost big bucks to even check mail, so that was nearly impossible. I am so sorry for leaving you guys alone for so long, but trust me, if I could have worked on it I would! **

**Anyway, enough of my babbling. On with the fic! **

Etched in His Mind 

                "Let me fry it!" Hiei whined as Yusuke kept the wand out of reach of the smaller demon.

                "But if it's fried then how can I bribe Malfoy with it?" Yusuke asked him. Hiei conceded the point and stopped his whining. "Anyway, we have a more serious problem. Malfoy Sr. seems rather interested in Spirit Magic." 

                "So?" Hiei asked. He honestly wasn't worried about some maniac who wanted to get himself killed. He had his own problems, like the arrow. 

                "Ah, nothing," Yusuke shrugged and trudged back to their dorm. "Night."

                "Night," Hiei called. He looked around after Yusuke had left and groaned. Ron and Harry were out again! They had been going out for the past…what? Three weeks or so? This was getting annoying, but Hiei let it go and decided to go to bed himself. He trudged up after Yusuke and slammed the door shut. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "So, what brings you here?" Miss Urameshi asked Hermoine as she took a seat, given to her by Koenma.

                "Me? Well…um…," she faltered as she tried to find a way to get the subject going.

                "Is it about Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked her. "And the shrimp, and Kurama?"

                "Yes, but who did you know?" Hermoine asked him, astounded.

                Kuwabara looked at her, "Well for one thing, neither of them have shown up for the past several months and missions normally don't take that long. Even the dark tournament didn't take much longer then a month. This has been three to six months or more. And another, I can sense their spirit energy and it's very, very far away. Like on the other side of the world." 

                "You're good," Botan said.

                "Thanks," Kuwabara growled and walked off to a get a smoke.

                "Anyway," Hermoine said, "I did come to talk about Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. You see, I was sent by them to tell you they are going to come back, but you need to wait another three to four months, until school is out. And…they're in England." 

                "They're in what?" Miss Urameshi cried, springing up. "What has that boy gotten himself into now?" 

                "Well, my school is a school for witches and wizards, but your boy and the two others…well, they seem to have other reasons for coming then learning," Hermoine said.

                "Well, duh," Keiko and Asoko (the best I can remember what Kuwabara's sister's name was) said together.

                "You mean, this is natural?" Hermoine asked.

                "Well, yeah," Keiko said. "I mean, they disappear, along with Kuwabara, regularly on missions to save the world, or the spirit world." 

                "Spirit World?" Hermoine asked.

                "The world you go to when you die," Koenma explained. Hermoine paled.

                "Don't worry, he's the leader, I'm the Grim Reaper," Botan said. Hermoine blinked and laughed. Botan got this most of the time and took it. "Just the same, what has happened there?" 

                "Oh, right," Hermoine said when she was under control. "Well, I don't know exactly, but Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama said that the new enemies are very powerful and they're having a hard time fighting them."

                "Great. Another I-could-die mission," Keiko groaned. 

                "Jin and Touya don't seem overly worried," Hermoine said. 

                "Jin and Touya?" Kuwabara screeched, having come back in the room.

                "Yes, Jin and Touya," Hermoine said. 

                "What are they doing there?" Asoko asked. "They're Shinobi. I thought they went back to the Spirit World." 

                "Guess not," Koenma said. "They're not even supposed to be in the human world, but out censors say they're in Spirit World." 

                "They're Shinobi Koenma, I am not surprised they fooled us and your censors," Botan said with a sigh.

                Hermoine sighed. This was going to be a long discussion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Even Teritilith and Celian failed!" roared the red glow.

                "They did not work together as promised," hissed the black.

                "Did you expect them too?" snarled the red. 

                "No," the black returned. "But still, you plan to fight Hiei, correct, Solunas?" 

                The red growled, "Yes, and I intend to win!" 

                "Do not get over confidant, Solunas," the black warned. "That is what did in the others."

                Solunas snorted, "Don't worry, I shall be fine." 

                "What about Sulfurous?" asked the black.

                "He shall be there," Solunas promised.

                "Good," the black said. "Make sure this time there is no mistake where his loyalties should lie." 

                Solunas emitted something like a sigh and growl mixed together, "Do you know how hard it is to control a red? The only thing that keeps him with us is prospect of gold and jewels. And my supply is fast running out." 

                "Then make sure his use is served and soon," the black said before it vanished.

                "Oh, I will. Don't worry, I will," Solunas said and vanished as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "How much will you pay for such a service?" asked Sulfurous, the red dragon of the Fire Plains, a regions that stretched from the warmer regions of England to the deserts in Asia and Africa. 

                "How much do you require?" Solunas demanded. 

                The great dragon before him thought. The beast was in the middle of the great dragon leaders, at least those still alive. He was around seven thousand years old, but his greed out did his age and he horded millions of billions of dollars in jewels, gold, and antiquities. He wasn't as large as Elecstrignecto to be sure, in fact, he was one of the smaller dragons. Cyan was actually bigger then him. However, size is of little importance when power comes into play. Sulfurous was one of the most powerful dragons around, with breath powerful enough to melt solid stone and burn the flesh from the bone of anything. 

                Although small, he was also one of the prettier dragons as well. An elegant head set upon a swan like neck glared with cold amber eyes down at Solunas. His scales, on the top, were a gorgeous ruby blood color and beneath, his belly was pressed with gold and rubies, that had miraculously, somehow managed to shape themselves into the pattern of a flame. His claws were beginning to gain their ruby coating, as was expected of the dragon, and his great leather wings were spread irritably as he stared down at Solunas. 

                Sulfurous only worked for Solunas because he was paid handsomely in gold and jewels. "Who am I killing?" 

                "A boy named Hiei," Solunas said instantly.

                The dragon's head reared up and steam spouted from his nostrils, "Did you say Hiei?"

                "Yes," Solunas said. 

                Sulfurous roared loudly, "Get out! NOW!" Solunas, not understanding, did as bade and left. Sulfurous stared at nothing, trembling. "Hiei…why?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "I can get up!" Jin crowed happily and pranced around his room as he stretched. "Ow!" 

                "Stupid, I told you not to over exert yourself!" Hiei cried and slapped Jin in the head with annoyance. Ookami squawked his agreement, but stayed on Hiei's head, not wanting to get close to the overly hyper Wind Master.

                "What are you mad about?" Jin asked. "You've been so uptight lately. I don't get it."

                It was true, Hiei had been uptight as of late. Remember the arrow? Well, the message on it was not something Hiei wanted to talk of, and he had tried to burn it from his mind, but instead the letters and the words they formed were etched there, pulsing with perfect clarity. 

Hiei – 

_                Come to the Forbidden Forest and meet me by the Steaming Mist Pond. The centaurs will led the way. I think there's somewhere there you'd like to meet, and he you._

- _Solunas_

What did that letter mean? He didn't understand! Without the letter saying, Hiei had a feeling that on the new moon he would be summoned, or, that he should go. He wasn't sure, and that was at least two more weeks from then. Christmas would have past and gone into January. 

        Hiei glared at Jin and slammed the door shut behind him as he left. He did not need that meddling Wind Master in his face right now. He jumped down to the common room and took a seat by the flame, stroking Ookami as he sat, deep in thought.

        "You okay Hiei?" a soft voice asked.

        Hiei jumped inwardly and turned to stare into Harry's dark hazel eyes, "Oh, hello Harry."

        "Hiei, what's wrong?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned. 

        "Where have you been sneaking off to?" Hiei asked, changing the subject abruptly. 

        Harry blinked, "I haven't snuck anywhere." Ookami screeched his disagreement. "Okay, so I have been going somewhere. Ron and I have found…well, we found some information on a thing called the Sorcerer's Stone, and we think Snape or someone else is trying to steal it!"

        Hiei took it all with an air of boredom, "And you intend to stop them?"

        "Well, yeah," Harry said. 

        Hiei snorted, "And what can a human like you do?" 

        "A lot!" Harry suddenly spat, sitting up indignantly. "You may be a demon, but that doesn't mean I'm weak because I'm human! What about Yusuke? He's human."

        "No, he's a demon. A demon lord," Hiei corrected. 

        "What? But I thought he was a human with demon powers," Harry said.

        "Did you not get that when we explained it? His ancestor was a demon lord, so he has demon blood," Hiei said. "Making him a demon. Why do you want to stop this guy so bad?"

        Harry shrugged, "Because…I don't know. It feels right to, you know?" 

        Hiei didn't answer. Oh yes, he knew. How many times had the feeling overwhelmed him in the heat of battle with Yusuke and Kurama by his side. How many times? Harry patted his shoulder and left, understanding he had hit a cord that Hiei was not used to contemplating. 

        Hiei switched from his feelings to the letters. They were still there, pulsating, urging him to come. Hiei tried to make them go away, but it was useless. Finally, in defeat, he went to bed, the words still etched in the back of his mind.


	29. Into the Fire

Hi! Everyone, I am so sorry! I will be going on vacation again in July, for a week or two, but the good thing is, I will have a computer! If I can I shall try and update while I'm away, however, I do not know if the computer where I'm staying at has the means to allow me to do this.  I shall try, I promise, but, on to another matter.

**People, I do hereby request you tell all your friends and even strangers, well, not strangers but you are getting my point, to review my story! I have been mocked because, and I quote, my story has gotten 'hardly any reviews'. Yes, this very one! And I seek revenge! I don't know who they were, it wasn't signed and I couldn't email, but I have a new goal. People, to 700 reviews we go! You heard me – 700! And I need your help to do it! Let's show that guy/girl, whichever they were, just exactly what an authoress and readers are made of! **

**Another thing, I have a fic up and I need some help getting the reviews started. It's the Inuyasha section on one of the first five pages. You can either go through them and look for it or go through my name causes finding it by title isn't working. It's called _Flip Side of the Coin._ I really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**You don't have to do that, but I would appreciate it. Thanks a bunch and now, on with the show!**

**Oh, and I have people's name's sorted now! Thanks for people who clued me in!**

Into the Fire 

                Hiei couldn't take it. Ookami had, by now, wisely sought higher ground as the demon stalked to the last day of classes before the Christmas Holidays. Just five days previously, Dumbledoor had announced at dinner there was to be a Yule Ball. And ever since, Yusuke had taunted the little demon because he couldn't get a date. Half of the girls in Gryfindor Tower had practically thrown themselves at Jin and Yusuke's feet, begging them to be their dates. Yusuke had waved them away, ever loyal to Keiko, though Hiei so serious disappointment and once he hesitated before sending the girl away. Maybe he wasn't THAT loyal after all. Oh course, Touya had females just screaming and fighting to even get close to him. In the end, Hiei though the poor ice youkai would need a bodyguard just to get to class unharmed without revealing his powers. And Kurama, oh boy! The playboy fox had men and women jumping on him left and right. Hiei had personally escorted him to History and flying and death glared anyone who approached away. It seemed like the fist minutes of fresh breath the fox had gotten since he woke up.

                Besides that, the teasing and the ball, Hiei had been haunted ever since, ever single night, by the letters on the arrow. They had bugged him so much. Who the heck did this guy get that he knew? Hiei had no friends what so ever, except for maybe Kurama and Yusuke, and he really didn't have many memories from Spirit World he cared to recall. It kept haunting him, planted in the back of his mind and it was growing into an obsession. Hiei didn't even glare as several girls skittered to the side to go around him, giggling and leering down at him. Hiei didn't care, for by far this was more important. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Hermoine leaned back and tried to sink into her chair as Atsuko glared at her. "Well, Missie, I hope you have a better story then that to tell Mrs. Minamoto." 

                "Mrs. Minamoto?" Hermoine gulped.

                "Indeed, she wants to know where he son is as well!" Atsuko spat and stalked away to call Kurama's over protective and sensitive mother.

                "Don't mind her," Shizuru commented, blowing out a trail of smoke as she spoke. "She's just a little upset Yusuke hasn't contacted her till now, and with nonetheless."

                "Why did you come anyway?" Keiko asked. 

                "Yeah, I mean, no one does Yusuke favors of their own free will," Kuwabara said, scratching his head.

                Hermoine gulped, "Well…the fox, Kurama, he planted a seed in me and with a word he can make it grow and kill me." 

                Shizuru raised an eyebrow, "He planted a Death Seed in you? My, the fox is a crafty one." 

                "Crafty?" Keiko sputtered. "His place a death threat on her!" 

                "Hey, at least he hasn't gone through with it," Kuwabara said. "He won't trust me, but just the same, that doesn't mean Yusuke won't go through with his." 

                "Yusuke," Hermoine repeated. "Kuwabara, tell me, does Yusuke keep a lot of secrets? For instance, about magic?" 

                Botan instantly jumped in, "Oh no, he doesn't!" Hermoine frowned, but accepted the answer and Botan threw a death glare at Kuwabara to keep him shut as well.

                "Well, Mrs. Minamoto will be here any minute," Atsuko announced, coming into the living room. 

                "Joy," Hermoine muttered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Oh, come on!" Yusuke said, running to keep up with the power walking Hiei. "Cheer up, k?" 

                "Why, so you can make fun of me?" Hiei demanded. 

                "Oh please! I make jokes about you all the time!" Yusuke snorted. He hastily took it back when Hiei threw a death glare his way. Yusuke recovered quickly though  and jogged backwards in front of the fire demon, "We're all going as bachelors, so perk up, k?" 

                "You aren't," Hiei snapped. "You have Keiko." 

                "But she isn't here," Yusuke retorted.

                "So, what does that mean? You'd be unloyal. Do you not care for her then?" Hiei asked him. He didn't care, but listening to Yusuke whining about Keiko leaving him was not on his things to do list.

                "What's up your butt?" Yusuke demanded. "And I know it isn't because you haven't got a date!" 

                "Go crawl into a hole and die," Hiei snapped. 

                Yusuke lost it. He grabbed Hiei by the collar and hauled him up so he was at eye level with the spirit detective, "Believe it or not Hiei, we actually like you! Whatever it is you're going through we're there for you, so for once in your miserable life do us a favor and tell us so we can help!" Hiei just stared. Yusuke snorted and threw Hiei to the ground, "I wonder why I ever came to be a teammate of yours. Your such a pain!"

                Hiei growled and picked himself up, "And what would you know? You lived in the comforts of the Human World. Never once did you live a year, or even a month, or a single week, in the Spirit World. If you had, maybe you would understand why I despise you humans so." 

                Yusuke whirled, "Well, maybe if you opened up and actually let us help you then maybe I would know!" 

                "A human could never understand," Hiei snorted.

                "I'm not human, not anymore," Yusuke growled and this caught Hiei of guard.

                "Oh, do forgive me, Demon Lord," Hiei hissed and the two parted away. It was the first real fight they had had since Hiei had first fought the young man, and Hiei just couldn't understand why it suddenly pained him to have pushed Yusuke away, even just that little bit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Jin looked nervously towards Yusuke as he donned his dress robes. They were a lavish midnight blue color gilded with silver runes on the sleeves, and a silver sewn phoenix on the right side of the robe. Jin had sensed something was wrong when he had come into the room to help them dress. He had already done so, dressed in robes of emerald green that had golden thread sewn in the pattern of many flapping birds across his chest. Hiei was dressing in robes of bloody marry red, a black threaded dragon twining across the front and back of the robes. 

                "I'm going to meet Kurama and Touya," Yusuke announced and left abruptly.

                Jin sighed and went to the front to meet Hiei's eyes, "Alright little buddy, what's up?"

                "First off, don't call me that, and second, it's none of your business," Hiei snarled.

                "Come now, did you and the lord have a fight?" Jin demanded.

                Hiei snorted, "I hate you." 

                "Aye, I know," Jin said and patted the little demon's head. "Come and have a little fun, won't you?" 

                "Don't touch me and maybe I will," Hiei growled. Jin removed his hand and together they made their way down the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Kurama, Touya, and Yusuke were waiting for them by the doors to the dining hall. Touya had picked out a lovely shadow of dark purple to compliment his hair and eyes, a very bright silver bird sewn across his chest with a snowflake pattern over his heart. Kurama had chosen black, most becoming of the young man, and a red thread fox was sewn into it, a fitting choice for the yoko.

                "Evening," Kurama said politely. Hiei didn't honor him with an answer.

                "Let's go," Yusuke snarled and moved in. 

                Hiei and Kurama followed suite, Kurama a little worried and Touya took his place by Jin, "Fight?" 

                "Aye, and one that struck deep," Jin said.

                "Obviously," Touya mused. He shrugged and they made their way in, stealing themselves for the stampede of women that suddenly pounced on them. 

                Hiei and Kurama found a seat, Harry and Ron soon joining them. Yusuke sat across from Hiei, as far away as he could possibly get and did not make eye contact. Hiei did much the same and soon the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Ron, in total boredom, tried to, but nothing appeared and he shrugged, getting up to get some food. Harry left with Ron, understanding that this was something eternal, and though he was a friend, some things were not meant for him to be a part of.

                "Hiei, why are you being so…rude?" Kurama finally asked, picking his words carefully.

                "Why else?" Yusuke retorted. "He's naturally that way."

                "Shut up, human!" Hiei snapped. "What would you know?" Kurama looked on helplessly as both prepared to rip each other's throats out. Hiei snorted and turned away, "I don't know why I came here. See you later Kurama." He didn't so much as acknowledge Yusuke and stomped away.

                "What did you say to him this time?" Kurama asked Yusuke.

                Yusuke sighed, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice and eyes, "You know what? I don't really know."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Hiei stomped away into the woods, feeling hatred rolling in his stomach. How dare Yusuke ever assume he could know what Hiei went through in the Spirit World! How dare he?! That stupid human thought he knew everything because he was a demon lord! He was an arrogant brat that managed to beat him and that was all! He was nothing more then that! He grilled tree limbs as he walked through the woods and suddenly came to a clearing. There, standing in it, was a pure white centaur, a female, with pretty white hair and dark skin. Her icy eyes fixed on him and she flicked her tail, a motion for him to come and turned about, disappearing into the brush.

                Suddenly, the words of the letter appeared in Hiei's mind. So, what it had said had been true. He touched the spot where he had hidden his sword under his robes and clutched the hilt. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to do this. He cleared the clearing in one leap and was soon walking behind the majestic centaur. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to him.

                "This is as far as I dare take you," she said. "Beyond those trees is your opponent." 

                "Will you not tell me more?" Hiei asked.

                "That would be to interfere in affairs of the gods," she said. "I cannot do that." With that, she glided onto a secret trail and disappeared. Hiei was alone. He took a deep breath and steeled himself as he stepped through the last barrier between him and this Solunas. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And another short chapter for me! The good stuff starts next chapter so keep with me!

-Kyen


	30. Worries and Memories

**Okay, thanks everyone. I need to ask my favor one more time though. Please get my reviews started on _Flip Side of the Coin_! I really want some reviews on it! I have one, and yes, I know, there are a few mistakes in there…but go with it! Anyway, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**Oh, and the whole Yule Ball thing…I'm sorry about that. I know it's for fourth years, but I needed something to make the story flow and this was all I could think of. Forgive me! **

**Al right, now that I have all that out of the way, read on!**

Worries and Memories 

                Mrs. Minamoto was sobbing her heart out, head in her hands, as Hermoine finally finished the short version of what had happened. Hermoine discovered that Mrs. Minamoto had no idea her son could control plants and Botan and the rest of the people who were in the room seemed ready to throttle her for telling. 

                "When…when do you go back?" Mrs. Minamoto squeaked.

                "After Christmas," Hermoine muttered.

                Mrs. Minamoto reared her head up and glared at Hermoine, "Oh, you'll be going home a lot sooner then that." Hermoine gulped and tried to sink lower in her chair. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Hiei stared at the man before him. The man's hair was flaming red that darkened to black around the tips, held in a neat braid with dreadlocks down the sides. His eyes burned fiery orange against his white skin and weasel like face. Hiei wouldn't give him the honor of calling it fox like, for he certainly no Kurama. His hands were odd though. One hand, his left, was blockish, fit for the sword, which rested against his right hip, and the other, the right, bore supple fingers adequate for casting spells. He was multi-talented, and that just made Hiei leap for joy. Yeah right. The man wore robes as he did; only his were all the colors of flame. 

                "Welcome Hiei," the man said. "I am Solunas. I see you got my message."

                "And you nearly roasted the Wind Master in the process," Hiei snarled.

                "Did I now?" Solunas hissed. "To bad he wasn't roasted. He would have made a fine dinner for me."

                "A demon that eats other demons and human flesh?" Hiei asked, amused. "I haven't had the pleasure of hacking one of those heads off in a long time." 

                "You think you'll win?" Solunas asked, looking at Hiei with those fiery eyes and suddenly Hiei felt hot, very, very hot. 

                "Pretty sure," Hiei said, not letting on that Solunas's little parlor trick was working.

                "Come with me then," Solunas bade him and Hiei looked down to see a wide hole open in the ground, many stairs leading downwards. Solunas mounted them and began his decent. "Coming?" Hiei growled and marched after him, not surprised when the hole sealed itself shut behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Yusuke, I'm worried about Hiei," Kurama murmured as they sat at the table. Jin and Touya had found young girls to dance with and Harry and Ron were rummaging for food again.            

                "Why are you worried about him?" Yusuke asked in a tone that said 'I-don't-care'.

                Kurama turned to Yusuke, "Yusuke, what happened between you two? I have never seen you two fight this…well have a fight this bad before, other then when you first meant him, but that is beside the point." 

                "He just…he just pushed my buttons, k?" Yusuke snarled. Kurama could do little more then except the answer, but that nagging feeling persisted. He knew something was wrong, very wrong.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Hiei stood there, looking up with wide eyes at the site before him. A great red dragon, a mix of European and Chinese influence, was chained to a rock, upright before him, glaring down at Solunas with such hatred that if looks could kill the man would have been long gone. But that wasn't why Hiei was staring. 

                It was because he knew that dragon.

                The dragon, whose name he knew was Sulfurous, had saved him a long time ago, and in return, Hiei had to pay of a debt, which he had never accomplished. It was back when he was a lot young in the spirit world, and a lot stupider. He had gotten into a fight with a youkai far above his class at that time and had thus been nearly beaten to death after the initial fight. By mistake he wandered into a cave to await his fate, but just as the demon was about to deliver the final strike, a shot of flame had incinerated the thing and it had lain as ash, nothing more.

                He had turned around to find a dragon staring down at him. Hiei was took weak at that point to even think of running, but the dragon had done nothing more then hand him some water and settle down to watch him and then sleep. The drink revitalized him, but his wounds still needed to heal overnight, or so the dragon said. And true, but morning, he was as good as new. The dragon wouldn't let him go, however, without promising to pay a debt, and that for the water. Hiei knew it would take him years to pay it off and after the first three, he didn't mind. The dragon was his kind of style guy and they soon formed a somewhat formal and informal friendship. But then the dragon had vanished one day and Hiei had never forgiven him, for taking away the one thing he might have cared for, before now.

                It was lonely back then after the dragon left, and Hiei was shocked to find that the dragon could have been under his nose in the Human World this whole time. "Sulfurous." 

                The dragon turned its gaze to him and its eyes softened. "Hiei," it said softly after a moment.

                "Well, since I don't have to do introductions, I suppose then I get right to the terms of our fight," Solunas said.

                "Fight?" Hiei repeated.

                "Yes, what do you think all your other friends went through, eh?" Solunas asked him. 

                "Really I just thought they got scratched in the woods," Hiei retorted sarcastically. 

                "Anyway, moving on from snide comments," Solunas said, eyes narrowing. "This whole game centers on who the dragon thinks should or will win."

                "And why does that have anything to do with our fight?" Hiei asked.

                "Simple," Solunas said and pointed to the dragon's chains. "Those chains draw on the dragon's thoughts and give power to the person the dragon is thinking of. In the end, whoever the dragon thinks of most is the victor." 

                "But why use him?" Hiei persisted.

                "Simple," Solunas said. "I want to give you at a least a fair chance of winning." Hiei snapped at the comment. This guy was going just a little to far. 

                "You don't have to fight Hiei," Sulfurous told the little demon.

                "Be quiet," snarled Solunas and the dragon screeched in pain as electrical volts ran up and down its body, making it writhe in pain. "Now, pull your weapon." 

                Hiei growled and drew away his robes, readying himself for the first clash. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Yusuke, something is wrong!" Kurama finally screeched. 

                "Calm down Kurama," Harry said, smiling weakly as others looked around at him.

                "It's kind of hard to be calm when Hiei is probably starting his fight," Kurama mumbled.

                "His fight?" Yusuke asked, sitting up suddenly.

                "Yeah," Kurama said. "Jin…Jin told me about the arrow Hiei got." 

                "Arrow?" everyone echoed.

                "It told Hiei to meet a guy named Solunas in the Forbidden Forest," Kurama went on. "I have a feeling that they're starting." 

                Suddenly, Yusuke felt very guilty for fighting with Hiei.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Hiei stared hard at Solunas, looking for any sign of what he might do next, what he had up his sleeve. Solunas just continued to smile, his body turned sideways, hand poised over the hilt of his sword. Hiei knew this would be a tough fight. This was man was like him, in a way. So long as he continued to smile, or in Hiei's case, frown, Hiei couldn't read him, couldn't tell what he would do. That put him at a disadvantage in the game. 

                Hiei decided what was only logical. He turned his body to the side, hand poised over his katana. Solunas smiled, "A wise choice, to choose batojitsu. (I am not sure I spelled that right, but go with it) Problem is, I know you're no master at it and it's not one of your favorite techniques."

                Hiei glared at Sulfurous. That was the only person there besides him who would know that piece of information. Sulfurous looked at Hiei with pity, "Reds are greedy, it is our nature. I did not think he would fight you." Hiei made a 'humph' sound and turned back to Solunas.

                "Ready?" Solunas asked kindly.

                Together, the two brought out an inch of their blades and grabbed the hilts. With a silent count they both understood they drew their swords. A sickening crunch went through the wide field they had stared the duel in as the swords means. Solunas just smiled, showing now emotion, and Hiei just frowned. Both swords had neat little cracks where they had meant.

                "Very nice," Solunas smiled. "Seems your are not as bad at batojitsu as one made you sound." The dragon screamed again as lightning racked it. 

                Hiei suddenly understood. Like all the other dragons, as Touya and Jin had told him, Sulfurous was forced to add power to a master. It seemed his old friend, Sulfurous, was forced to do it through penalty of pain if he did not. Red hated blues, and blues commanded water or thunder. Either way, reds had the disadvantage of one and hated the other. Solunas had chosen well when he decided to use something of Hiei's past to meet his own ends. But still…how did Solunas commanded thunder if he should be fire?

                "How do I command thunder and fire, right?" Solunas asked him. Hiei looked up from his thoughts. "It's simple," he said and held up his delicate hand, showing off an emerald ring in the shape of a lightning bolt, "a parting gift from Teritilith." Hiei didn't show emotion, but on the inside he was a little panicked. 

                Hiei possessed the ability to control fire, and fire was good against fire, but against thunder there was a distinct disadvantage. Electrical powers could be used to form air shields by heating up the air around a person, causing the molecules to expand, forming a barrier. (I think I got that right too) If that happened, Hiei's fire attacks would never get through, and even the Black Dragon attack would have a hard time of it, for it was really only a more powerful form of red mortal fire. 

                "So, you're catching on, aren't you?" Solunas asked him, smiling.

                Indeed, Hiei was, and nothing about this battle was tipped in his favor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "I know the little fireball is fast, but his spirit energy shouldn't disappear that fast," Jin said suddenly as he and Touya sat down.

                "Yeah, I know," Kurama said, palms sweaty with white knuckles. "Yusuke, please, we have to find him!" 

                Yusuke frowned. He wasn't ready to forgive Hiei, but still, the demon needed help, and had not Yusuke said that they were his friends? "Okay." 

                "Thanks Yusuke!" Kurama cried with relief. 

                "Where are you going?" Ron and Harry asked at they came up.

                "Hiei's in trouble," Touya gave the short version of the story.

                "What? We'll help!" Harry cried, fishing for his wand.

                "No, stay here," Yusuke instructed, standing and glaring at the two. "Stay here. Hiei wouldn't want you hurt." Ron and Harry nodded dumbly. "Besides," Yusuke winked, "you need to cover for us." Harry and Ron smiled and nodded eagerly. The other four demons made their way out, more or less unnoticed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BWHAHAHAHAHA! I am so evil! I torture you all! No, I just need you all to stick around a bit longer! ^_^ And hey, if this works I'm not complaining, k? Anyway, next chapter I promise the real fight begins! And people – I GET IT! I KNOW THEIR NAMES OKAY! I KNOW WHO SHIZURU AND ATSUKO ARE! OKAY! Anyway, enough of me. Stick around for next time. BWHAHAHAHAHA!

-Kyen


	31. Of the Fawx and the Phoenix

**Right, thanks are in order. **

** To ilovesesshomaru166, thanks for the cookies! They're delicious! **

**Oh! And can't forget ****Chibi Demon of Darkness/Angel Red Flame****! She's great too! And yes, I am putting up another chapter on _Flip Side of the Coin, _don't you worry!**

**Yusuke: You pig, you eat as you type!**

**Me: Shut up. I can put you and our favorite little half demon through torture.**

**Kurama: Yusuke, shut up!**

**Yusuke: Why?**

**Kurama: Cause one, she'll torture Hiei and I couldn't stand that and second if you cause her to get mad and kill him both me and the fans with personally kill you!**

**Yusuke: Okay, okay!**

**Me: Kurama has the right idea! Oh, and one more thing. Kat reviewed and yelled at me for saying Hiei was a half demon. THINK ABOUT IT. He is half ice and half fire, so, technically and in a sense, he is a half demon. I was right, and I know what I speak of! And yes, I got the fifth Harry Potter book everybody, so you know what that means! I will now have the knowledge to go forth and continue through book number 5! And then six and so forth. Sadly…after that no more Harry Potter, unless JK decides to be brilliant and continue his adventures, which I know she will! (if she's not, then curse her and may all the demons of my creation, in this story and all other, be brought down on her!) Oops, did I say that out loud? Oh well. Just continue to enjoy!**

**Oh! Oh! One more thing! Guess what? On www.animeadmirers.com I have artwork! It's BeyBlades, but who cares? I need to get that out to the world. I now that I have I can continue to write in peace while eating ilovesesshomaru166's great cookies! **

**And one more thing I don't get, ilovesesshomaru166's name should highlight in on my comp seeing as, though they are real words when separated, are smashed together to create one word. It doesn't make sense! Oh well. On we go! ^_^ Should I shut up now?**

**Everyone and their dog: YES!  
  
**

**Okay! Okay! I'm going. On we go! And uh, this will be loooong, at least by my standards.**

Of the Fawx and the Phoenix 

                The shriek of metal against metal rang out through the empty field where the two fought. Solunas still wore that annoying smile and Hiei kept his face stoic, not even a frown finding it's way to his face. Sulfurous watched with little emotion as the two zipped around the field, evenly matched, always looking for an advantage point, but the field was bare. Solunas may not have chosen as wisely as he should have. 

                Hiei ducked and weaved in his usual intricate patterns, but either Solunas had totally drained Sulfurous of information, or had watched him a long time because he was parrying everything as Hiei was doing so him. They were so evenly matched it was scary, to Hiei anyway. The danced about the field, swords whirling and bodies turning as they vied for a way to slip in a strike.

                Hiei decided on a new tactic. He pushed back from a hilt look and flipped a few paces away, sword out before him in a very defensive stance. Solunas clearly had not seen this before and the dragon screamed for it. Solunas shrugged and charged, sword straight out. At the last second Hiei turned his blade so the edges were horizontal and struck out. He knocked Solunas off balance and Hiei took the chance to jump and smash his foot into Solunas's face before taking a position behind him.

                Solunas emitted something like a grunt and a snort before turning to Hiei, smiling as usual, wiping blood from his nose. Hiei smiled inwardly. First blood was always an honor in any battle, but that meant nothing in this one, he knew that much. Solunas tightened his grip on his sword, his first sign of emotion, though it was a little one. Hiei smirked to himself. He had touched a nerve by making his opponent bleed. Good.  Now, if only he could do it again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "This is great!" Yusuke screamed to the air as he pounded against a dimensional barrier. "How do we get in?"

                Jin thought, "We need to go through that animagus thing again."

                "How would you know that?" Yusuke demanded angrily.

                "Simple," Jin replied, "I had to use the same method to get to Touya when he was fighting."

                "Good thing you did," Touya admitted. "I was about to loose with that dragon and Teritilith fighting me at the same time."

                "But where do we get the stuff?" wailed Yusuke.

                Kurama was silent as the three argued behind him. He was busy peering into the shadows to the side of the barrier, squinting, trying to make it out. Suddenly, a silver tail appeared, and then a sleek fox head with ruby eyes. It made a motion with its tail and Kurama slipped away while the three continued to argue and console Yusuke at the same time.

                "What do you want little fella'?" he asked quietly, kneeling before the silver fox that lay within the bush. He looked behind it and saw four vials, all with a strange liquid inside. 

                _Come now, must we go through introductions again?_

"Yoko?" Kurama asked aloud.

                _Through the mind child._

                "_Forgive me_," Kurama apologized. _"What is it you seek of me now?"_

_                More like what I can do for you._

_                "What?" _

The silver fox lifted its tail so Kurama could better see the vials. _These are animagus potions. I will give them to you._

_                "At what cost?"_

_                You wait for my signal to give them. We agree that Hiei must fight this alone for a while._

_                "Who's we?" _

_                You shall find out one day, little fox. Now, take them and remember, not until I say._

Kurama was silent for a moment then took the vials and stuffed them in his robe pocket on the inside. _"Thank you."_

                The silver fox did not reply, but merely faded into nothingness. Kurama slipped back to the group, who now sat, peering at the wall. Kurama joined them, resisting the urge to tear the vials from his pocket, drink, and barge right in through the barrier. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Hermoine sat in the car as Shizuru drove, to scared to hardly breathe as the memories of Mrs. Minamoto's rampage. The woman had gone ballistic. She had called the airport and reserved a flight for her back to England in five hours. After that she had taken Hermoine and demanded to know if her son was safe, if he had said anything, if he had sent anything, why hadn't he called. Hermoine didn't have the answers and Shizuru and Kuwabara saved her by dragging her away from Mrs. Minamoto and to the car, and they were now driving to the airport. Hermoine sighed softly and sank into the seat when they were out of Tokyo. She had no wish to see Mrs. Minamoto again for some time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Hiei did a series of backward flips as Solunas slashed back and forth. Hiei thanked all his lucky stars he could do everything so quickly. With each swing, Solunas set out something like a shockwave from the sheer force and speed of each swing. Hiei managed to flip and avoid each, but once one nearly scrapped his back, and that send shiver up his back. Even being scrapped by one was enough to send him flying and crush him into the ground. Not something on his things to do list. 

                Hiei knew the technique was coming from Solunas's little 'gift'. He had to figure out how to steal the ring from him or distract him enough so he didn't bother to use it. Hiei completed a full flip and rolled to his feet drawing his blade. Solunas, for all his talk, was not very fast. He was breathing heavy, obviously going his fastest and Hiei was just warming up. There was also another disadvantage this man had Hiei noticed but he did not. Hiei was lighter built, so a small amount of his power sacrificed for his god like speed. However, this man, Solunas, was much heavier built, a sad after affect of his mixture of magic using and swordplay. He had to many muscles to fully pick himself up to Hiei's speed. Yes, there was a possible way to win this. 

                Hiei lowered his sword so it was very near his leg, that way it wouldn't slow him down. Solunas came in with a crafty duck and weave technique, but Hiei avoided it and went to the back of Solunas. Solunas turned rapidly on one foot and came in again. Hiei spun to his right a few feet off, to make him walk. Solunas turned once more rapidly on the same foot and shoot the few feet to Hiei. He dodged once more to the right, several more feet away. Solunas turned sharply on the same foot and thrust. Hiei dodged and went to the back. Solunas had gotten the idea of the game by now and turned rapidly again and again, following Hiei's movements. 

                There was sickening crack and Solunas fell to the ground in mid turn, his face going from unfeeling smile, to a grimace of sheer pain and horror. He looked back to see his leg gruesomely twisted and broken where he had turned. Rage ran through him as he realized his stupidity. He should have asked more of the dragon. Turning his rage to Sulfurous the dragon gasped, but did not scream, its eyes remaining blank.

                "Why do you not scream dragon?" demanded Solunas, struggling to rise, fumbling in his coat pocket. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he watched. "Why did you not give me power?" he sent another wave of electricity through the dragon, but only received the same response. "DRAGON!"

                Hiei understood. Sulfurous was half Chinese dragon, and Solunas had seemed to forgotten this when he captured him. Chinese dragons had innate ability to go into trances, and these trances blocked out all pain except for the tiniest pinprick and they became deaf to the world. Solunas had indeed not prepared.

                "Don't look so confident," Solunas advised Hiei as he pulled a small vial from his pocket. "This battle has only begun." Without waiting for a reaction, he took a giant swig of the stuff.

                Hiei took a step back at he heard and saw Solunas's bones crunch and morph. His face lengthened and sprouted fine feathers, a beak and his eyes widened to filled with something like a golden gel. His arms morphed to become wings and his legs crunched as they became incased in the hard leather of a bird's legs. When he was done, a massive bird stood before him, a cousin of the phoenix…a Fawx. His head was finely shaped and more delicate then a Phoenix's, more like a swan with a long crest tipped with candle blue. Its whole body was built entirely for speed. It was lean and narrow, and its large tail feathers helped it to turn fast and efficiently. All his feathers were the same, fiery gold as Phoenix's, but they were thinner, not meant to endure the raging fires a Phoenix's feathers could produce, but it still commanded flame. And around his thin neck, enlarged by another spell, was the emerald ring. 

Hiei's luck had just run out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                _NOW!_

"Guys, here," Kurama said and pulled out the four vials, handing one to Jin and Touya and reached to hand on to Yusuke.

                _Stop! That is a revival potion for the dragon within. Keep the third animagus potion for yourself and use the revival to bring the dragon back to the present. _

_                "What about Yusuke?"_

_                We cannot loose the demon lord. This battle he could surely win, but we cannot risk him getting injured._

_                "Who's we?" _

_                One day, little fox, one day. Now, drink and go!_

Kurama took the potion back, "Sorry, I forgot, that's a revival potion. I only have three. You stay here and watch for trouble."

                "But why me?" Yusuke demanded.

                "Because this, in some ways, is your fault," Kurama said and he, Jin, and Touya swigged their potions. Before long, a Pegasus, a Snow Flacon, and Firefox had passed through the barrier to the battlefield.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Sulfurous barely registered the fact three new beings had entered and that one had flown up and was hovering around his nose. Touya, now a Snow Falcon, held the delicate little vial in his talons, hovering above the dragon's nose. Delicately, Touya removed the stopped and reeled back from the smell. Beating his wings he sent the horrendous smell floating over to Sulfurous, praying it worked.

                Sulfurous didn't have to think to register the stench, for it did that for him. With a snort the dragon came back to reality and peered down at the three beings before him. He nodded his thanks, "Nice timing you three. Now, help me with these chains." The dragon jingled one to show what he meant. Dragon chains kept dragons from breaking free of them, but it was a different matter with other demons. 

                Kurama, the Firefox, leapt and crawled up the dragon's body to perch on its head, sucking in hair to melt away the chain around it's neck. Sending out a blast of white-hot flame, he set to work. Touya went to the right arm, sending a flurry of ice and snow to freeze the chain and make it brittle. Jin, who went to the left, set about smashing it with his hooves, sending sparks flying as he beat at it. Soon enough, all three chain sprang open and Sulfurous shook himself. 

                He turned to look at the battlefield. His eyes widened when he saw it. Hiei was standing before a massive Fawx, who's molten gold eyes glared down at him. Sulfurous smelled the sulfide as it welled in the beast's stomach, ready to ignite and he smelled the same thing in the air – lightning. He turned to Jin and the horse took off to the skies, understanding his new duty.        

                Sulfurous motioned for Touya to take flight and scan his belly, looking for a ruby tinted vile. While Sulfurous had been in his cave, living as a subterranean dragon, his eyesight had diminished slightly, and the bright glare of the false sun on the battle field made it hard from him to distinguish is rubies and gold from the vile he had hidden there before Solunas had come to get him for the fight. Touya screeched in delight when he found it and took off.

                "Hiei!" roared Sulfurous. "Take the vile! Fight a Fawx with a Phoenix!"

                Hiei looked up just as Touya dropped the delicate glass bottle. Hiei jumped and grabbed it, nodding his thanks to Sulfurous and made a silent note to thank Jin as well, who was holding the electrical storm the Fawx Solunas was summoning at bay with his won power. Hiei took a healthy swallow and the glass splintered as it hit the ground.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Solunas made a mental note to destroy that Pegasus and his little friend's later. They had released Sulfurous! But no matter, the dragon was probably to weak to bother to fight now that he had zapped him so many times. Right now he had bigger problems. Hiei had drunk something, and no doubt an animagus potion judging by the cracking of bones Solunas was hearing. 

                Solunas watched, transfixed, as Hiei grew and turned to a fiery red much more beautiful then his own fine feathers with a slender neck, powerful wings, and eyes that burned living flame. For the first time, Solunas wanted to crawl into a hole and just stay there, for the first time…Solunas felt fear as those flaming orbs stared down at him, making him feel like some insignificant bug. 

                Hiei's head, now that of  Phoenix with a crest of fiery feathers, turned to fully take him in, staring down his beak at the smaller Fawx. The massive wings beat as it took to the sky, flame ringed tail feather fanning out behind it and silver talons held before it, massive chest bloating at he sucked in air. With a screech that would shatter all the glass in Hogwarts, the Phoenix let loose a jet of flame faster then the Fawx had expected. Taking flight, Solunas barely missed getting his tail feather singed. In his hurry to keep the rest of him from going aflame, he didn't have time to decide whether to meet the attack head on or dodge. Either way, he wasn't given a choice. 

                Hiei smashed into him, hooking his talons into the delicate flesh just before the neck meant the body and squeezed. The Fawx screamed as he felt the warm blood ooze out and began to gasp for breath as the Phoenix drove its talons deeper. With sheer force of will, the Fawx spat out a small jet of flame and the Phoenix backed off, circling for another round.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Hiei, if you don't come out of this alive then I'll kill you myself!" Yusuke snorted. It wasn't possible, of course, but it made him feel better.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Jin kept the thunderstorm at bay while the two birds fought. He neighed shrill encouragement to Hiei as he fought, while Kurama howled and Touya screeched loudly. They did not interfere. This was his fight now. 

                Hiei circled once and dove. The Fawx beat his wings but didn't finished the dodging move from pain. It hurt to breath and pumping his wings didn't help. Hiei dove straight towards him, a jet of flame his shield as he smashed into the Fawx. The Fawx screeched as his wounds burnt and sizzled, as his flesh began to cook and feathers fall away into ash. Hiei beat his wings, driving the Fawx down, but keeping himself aloft. The Fawx couldn't find the strength to fight back. 

                Jin neighed shrilly when he caught the flash of gold and emerald and sighed inwardly with relief at not having to push back the storm anymore. Hiei circled low and dove, driving his beak through the very heart of the Fawx and then backed away. He pulled away and watched the Fawx take its last breaths, then slip into oblivion. Whipping his beak on the grass, the Phoenix turned to the dragon.

                "Once more Hiei, you owe me," the dragon chuckled.

                "So it seems," Hiei's voice boomed. Sulfurous nodded and they four demons watched at the dimensional barrier vanished and Sulfurous took his leave.

                "GUYS!" Yusuke screeched when he saw them. "Hiei, you're alright!" he completely ignored the dragon that flew by, chuckling all the while.

                Hiei sighed to himself. How he hated these sappy moments, and yet, he admitted to himself, he liked them as well. Maybe Yusuke was right. They were friends after all.


	32. A Christmas Gift of Woe

Hi everybody! Okay, this chapter will be kind of short and slightly explanatory, or so it is what I want it to be. But just the same! Have a great time and be patient, cause the biggest battle is yet to come!

Okay, and JetLiger14 – let me explain something. In the fourth book it says that, but you must remember that you must train for years in order to become a full animagi and by golly, they haven't done that. So, using that little bit of _overlooked _knowledge, my using of the potions was correct and in the fourth book that was Sirius, neither Harry nor anyone else. And as for markings, I didn't go into that much detail now did I, but when I said the stuff about Hiei's eyes in Phoenix form, isn't that true? I mean, his eyes are red like flame and when he's angry….oh watch out. Moving on *grabs pointer stick* I have also come to realize a slight mistake with the Animagus potion, but that is beside the point. As for bones cracking, hey, it's Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter mix, and if I want more bone snapping from the Yu Yu Hakusho series, all the more power to me! 

Right, not that I have that out of the way, one more explanation thing. A sickle moon, everybody, is the equivalent of a crescent moon, and for those you who don't know what that is, it's the moon that looks like a banana. 

(Some stuff boring in this chapter, but I feel it necessary to move it along for both this story and the next)

A Christmas Gift of Woe 

                Cyen, Elecstrignecto, and Sulfurous sat together in a cave, nestled against the biting cold outside the cave. They could feel the time coming nearer and nearer. Darkness was slowly closing around Hogwarts, seeping into its walls, searching for its target. They knew who it was, but they could do little to interfere, not with XasTareth watching their every move.

                XasTareth was the black dragon, the strongest of the dragons taken under control by the Masters, but what was disturbing was that she was not under his control. She could destroy him with a thought if she desired, but rather he made a promise, and she was keeping him to it. She was willing to do anything, even destroy them, to make sure he went through with it. They didn't know what it was, exactly, but they did know she wanted it enough to kill anything that kept him from doing so.

                "Well, what do we do?" Cyen asked, turning to his elder, Elecstrignecto. 

                Elecstrignecto sighed and dragged forth a large mirror, where three other dragons were gathered. The white, Iceylianiao, the bronze earth dragon Morgunsalus, and finally the blue aqua dragon Aqualiramihia appeared within the glass. 

                "Have you three discovered anything?" Sulfurous asked. 

                Aqualiramihia shook her head, "Nay, there is nothing to be found. XasTareth's power stretches into the after life, it seems, and we are blocked from entering the castle, at least, I am." 

                "Have the other two tried?" Cyen asked.

                Iceylianiao shook his massive head, "We went to see if we could see what XasTareth and her 'master' were up to." He put much distaste on the word master, seeing as he own had betrayed him.

                Morgunsalus was next to speak, "I can try. Even in death, these two can't pass through earth like I can. Perhaps XasTareth has forgotten that.

                "Then try," Elecstrignecto boomed. "We are in the realm of the living and can do nothing now except pray." 

                "Then do so," Aqualiramihia sighed. "We shall search for more clues." With that, the only female dragon among their ranks faded as did the other two. 

                "So," Cyen said, looking around at the last two living rebel dragons, "what do we do from here?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Hiei! Hiei wake up!" Yusuke yelled in the smaller demon's ears. 

                "Hmmm," Hiei groaned and rolled away. 

                Yusuke smiled and yanked the covers off. Hiei immediately shot up, shivering in his sweat pants and thin shirt. "What Yusuke?" he wailed. 

                "Merry Christmas!" Yusuke cried happily.

                "Christmas?" Hiei asked, confused as Yusuke pointed to the edge of Hiei's bed.

                "Yeah, Christmas," Ron said with a yawn. "Do you not celebrate Christmas?"

                "Never heard of it," Hiei admitted. Yusuke and Ron collapsed, but Ron recovered quickly, having expected that much from the demon and went to wake Harry.

                "What? Is something the matter? It's not time for class is it?" Harry groaned.

                "No silly, you have to open your presents! It's Christmas!" Ron called cheerfully.

                "I have presents?" Harry asked, astounded.

                "Yeah, why wouldn't you?" Yusuke asked him.

                "Uncle and Aunt never got me anything, for my birthday or Christmas," Harry admitted. 

                Yusuke frowned, "You know what? Maybe instead of going back to them this summer, Dumbledoor will let you hang at my place till school starts again!"

                "You think?" Harry cried joyfully.

                "Yeah!" Yusuke said. "And Kurama and Hiei will be there too! Kurama lives a couple blocks away and Hiei…Hiei comes and goes. You can meet everybody else too."

                "Will Jin and Touya be there?" Harry asked him.

                "Sure as hell!" Jin called. "I want a little fun in Yusuke's world by myself instead of some stupid mission." 

                "Why would they send you on a mission?" Hiei reasoned. 

                "True enough," Jin said and plopped himself down, letting out a small sack of gifts. "Right, ready? Who goes first?"

                Everyone pointed to Hiei, who had never even had a Christmas and Jin knew about it from hearing everyone go on and on about it. They all look to Hiei, who picked up a long, thin box and opened it carefully. His eyes widened, a rare sight for him, and he looked like he wanted to jump for joy as he fumbled for his sword sheath. Pulling his old katana out he brought forth the newly forged one. "Thanks Yusuke!" 

                "That was one was getting rusted," Yusuke said, sending the thanks away like they were nothing. It didn't cost that much to get it forged, after all, he was a Demon King and money was no object. 

                Hiei also received a new cloak from Kurama, some blade wipes from Touya, from Jin came a new band to wrap his Jagan eye with and together, from Ron was a sweater his mom had knitted, dark red, with an H on it. Harry had gone and gotten Hiei some chocolates, and Hiei sat and watched them open their gifts, intrigued by the strange taste. Now this time Ron and Harry were set back when they discovered he had never tasted chocolate, but Jin and Yusuke seemed to have known this and just shrugged. 

                Harry was ecstatic when he discovered Yusuke's present. Obviously the demon lord had every intention of brining him back to Japan for the summer and saving him, for his gift was actually two things. One, the first was a plan ticket that accompanied Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama on the plan to Japan and the second was a pair of very nice chopsticks, so he knew how to eat over there. Jin had gotten the boy a new coat, seeing as his was tattered and torn, Ron's mother got him a sweater stitched with an H as well, but a maroon color, not read, Kurama had gotten Harry a bag of candies and Touya had given the boy a gloves enhanced with his ice magic, so his hands wouldn't ever get cold in the winter.

                Ron nearly jumped for joy when he saw what Harry had managed to find him. It was a signed poster of the Chudley Cannons and must have cost a fortune. From Hiei, Jin, Touya, and Kurama came a nice surprise. The earliest game of the Chudley Cannons after the school year was in June, and guess who had some of the best seats in the first game of the season? Ron was leaping for joy and hugged everyone save Hiei, who death glared him back and away. Yusuke had had other ideas though. Knowing exactly why Malfoy had tormented Ron in the first place, Ron was near to tears of joy when he saw the check in the card for more money then his family could have possibly hoped for. Yusuke grudgingly accepted the hug, not that used to from other men, and smiled kindly as Ron wiped away the tears. He got a sweater, but said nothing other then roll his eyes with a knowing smile.

                Jin really didn't have any gifts, but then again he was hard to shop for, seeing his taste. In the end, he got scarves from Harry and Ron, knowing he could fly and control wind, and Jin had to laugh along with the rest of them. As a joke, the other four demons had bought him piloting goggles, which sent them into fits of laughter, save Hiei, who merely chuckled. He also got a sweater, like everyone else, stitched in green with a J.

                Yusuke got a sweater, stitched in sparkling, twinkling black with a Y on it and slipped it on over his nightshirt. Ron mentioned his mother would be pleased, but nothing more as Yusuke continued to open. He received some flower seeds from Kurama, who knew Yusuke wanted to liven up his demon castle when he had the chance, and from Touya came a very nifty gift. Hair wraps. Oh, how he needed them in demon form! Jin got him some fighter's bandages since he managed to get into fights a lot and Hiei had come out in the end and gotten him that leather jacket Hiei knew Yusuke had been spying all year when Keiko wasn't looking. He hated it when Keiko bought him things he would have rather gotten himself (whether it was legal or not didn't matter). Everyone got candy, of course, and when it was time to go to breakfast, Yusuke stayed behind a little longer to put his things in his chest. 

                Something clinked behind him and he turned to see a small box on the ground, neatly tied and addressed to him. Slowly, he picked it up and opened it. Inside was a small chain made of…black diamond?!? Yusuke pulled it out and looked at it. It had a single adornment, a black diamond cross. Yusuke too it to the light to get a better look and suddenly found that there was small, barely noticeable hinges on it. Carefully, he pried them open and fell back in shock at what came out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Morgunsalus had guessed right. XasTareth had forgotten the rule with dead dragons:  if they could go under shields in life, they could do so in death. Morgunsalus slipped quietly through the walls, remaining in the shadows, unnoticed by students as he slipped through the common rooms, hallways and even the great hall. Eventually he found what he was looking for. When he entered the room, Morgunsalus let out a wail that everything dead could hear when he saw what had happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Yusuke watched in horror as from the locket streamed forth a Pandora's Box. Demons and all kinds of nightmares whirled about him and imaged flashed through his mind. Images of Kurama and Hiei splitting into little pieces, of Touya and Jin being eaten alive, their blood staining the teeth of monstrous demons. He saw his mother and Kuwabara and Shizuru burning alive in a hell pit, and he saw Genki, Botan, and Koenma brutally whipped to the edge of death, then brought back only to have it done again. Yukina was thrown to a fire demon, who did….well, Yusuke didn't want to even think about it after it had passed. Kieko was shown before him then, and Yusuke screamed, though he heard it, no one else did. Keiko was hanging by a dragon's claw, a rose stem wrapped around her, dripping blood.

                Suddenly, a man reared up from the shadows of his mind. The man was middle height, and as beautiful and elegant as any woman Yusuke had ever seen. He had fine, black hair streaming down his back in sick, inky waves and dark eyes like black holes, for not a spark of life reflected within them. Robes spun of some thing material floated around him, draping to the ground and down his arms, but it did little to hide his tremendous power that was radiating off him like a light bulb in pitch black. The man came to him and with one supple finger wiped away a tear falling down Yusuke's cheek and Yusuke watched as it turned to blood on his fingers.

                "Who are you?" Yusuke croaked. 

                "Who am I?" the man asked, voice ringing through the sudden darkness that enveloped them. "Should you not ask that of yourself?"

                "What?" Yusuke croaked again. He suddenly felt so weak before this man. His eyes widened when he saw the great beast looming behind him…a black dragon.

                "Who are, really?" the man asked.

                "I am Yusuke, Demon Lord of the Spirit World and boyfriend of Kieko," Yusuke gasped, the darkness seemed to be choking him.

                "Is that so?" the man asked, stepping close. "But do you really love Kieko? Would she truly accept you as a demon lord? Does she even know?"

                Yusuke had to pause on this. He was right. She didn't know. She still thought he was a…a spirit detective. But…how did this guy know that? How? 

                The man put a finger to his forehead and whispered something in his ear, but it was lost to Yusuke as he fell into darkness. The last sound he heard was the man and dragon chuckling in unison.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Morgunsalus wailed as he circled the chain. Being dead he couldn't pick it up, and with it being imbued with the powers of XasTareth and her 'master', Morgunsalus didn't dare to touch it. With a final wail, he dived through the levels through to the earth and made his way back to the other rebel dragons. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Back in his room. Yusuke lay on the ground, staring into space, lost in an eternal hell. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Look what I do to you people? Ah, well, that was slightly boring, but necessary. Anyway, now the real fun begins, but you shall hate me for what I do. CLIFFHANGERS GALOR!!! BWHAHAHAAH!!!!

-Kyen


	33. Walking the Path of the Nightmare

I am back! You all ready to get this party started Yusuke style? I bet you are! At first things will be slow, but I promise they'll get faster and more action packed as we go! The final battle has begun, so keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!  (Yusuke a little OOC…okay, maybe a lot, but if you think about, you'd be doing that too!)

Walking the Path of the Nightmare 

                Kurama frowned when he noticed that it was nearly noon and still no sign of Yusuke. He had promised to come down and have a picnic with them. Yusuke, though he was usually late, was never more then fifteen minutes late and they had agreed to meet at eleven thirty. A shiver went up his spine, and not from the cold.

                "Hiei, I think we should check on Yusuke," Kurama said. He had not seen the boy at breakfast either. Very un-Yusuke like. 

                "Has he not shown up?" Harry asked, a hint of worry creeping into his voice.

                "I'm sure he's fine!" Kurama said, waving Harry's worry aside, though inside those were his exact feelings. "Come on Hiei, let's go remind out Lord of his promise." Hiei nodded and walked after Kurama to the dorm. Besides, Kurama didn't know the password. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "What?" all the dragons cried at once, even the dead ones. 

                "It is true!" Morgunsalus wailed. "XasTareth and her 'master' sent him a mental Pandora's Box in a chain locket and now he's trapped!"

                Aqualimirahia shook her head, "Now what do we do?"

                "She's still watching," Elecstrignecto said sadly. "To act now would be to see this plan crumble around us."

                "He is right," Cyen agreed. 

                "Then what do we do?" Sulfurous demanded.

                "Wait," Iceylianiao spoke suddenly.

                "Wait?" they all echoed.

                "Yes, wait," he repeated. "As before, the others fought their battles alone, and so must he."

                "Not entirely," Cyen pointed out. "All but Touya did find Dragon Magic help, but Jin came and that is nearly the same."

                "And Hiei," Sulfurous pointed out. "I only gave him a potion, but that's still finding dragon help."

                "True," Iceylianiao conceded. "However, perhaps this serves a duel purpose, if he survives."

                "What do you mean?" Morgunsalus asked suspiciously, being the craftier of the dragons.

                "If he wins this fight, he will fall in favor of XasTareth, and perhaps she will turn to him to complete the favor her master certainly cannot. And if he wins, her master will be weakened severely, giving Yusuke the edge in the physical battle," Iceylianiao explained with a voice that should have been used when explaining something to a slow child. 

                All the dragons nodded, seeing the truth in the statement. And so they all settled down, for the dragons, who had centuries more to live and an eternal life ahead (for those who were dead) knew well the game of waiting. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Yusuke walked, and walked, and walked. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he had to stay in the light. Everything outside the thin stretch of white, glowing path he was following was black, and he was not afraid to admit that shook him to core of his soul. His only guide was the path and that alone kept him from tumbling into total despair. 

                As he walked, images and thoughts kept flashing through his mind. He kept seeing Keiko, but Keiko, instead of calling to him, frowned and turned and walked away. He couldn't catch her, that much was certain, and no matter how much he called or tried to run after her, he never gained an inch and never did she turn back.

                "What's the matter?" a voice echoed as the imaged continued. "Did she abandon you?"

                "No, no," Yusuke croaked as he walked. "She isn't…she wouldn't." 

                "Is that so?" the voice continued. 

                "YES!" Yusuke screamed and began to run down the path, seeing Keiko walking away before him. "This is just a nightmare, a bad dream. I'll wake up soon; I'll wake up!" 

                The voice persisted, "You think that. This is far from a bad dream Yusuke."

                Yusuke shook his head as ran, "No, no." He screeched to a halt as the path suddenly ended and he stood in a small circle of light. He looked up to see a stained glass window high above him with the image of a bleed rose on it. And hanging before that in mid air was Keiko, strapped to a black cross by rose thorns again, a black rose blooming at the top of the cross, leering down at him mockingly. 

                "This isn't a bad dream Yusuke," the voice whispered again. "THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Yusuke!" Hiei and Kurama cried in unison when they burst into the room. Kurama ran to the prone Yusuke while Hiei gingerly inspected the locket.

                Kurama gently lay Yusuke in his bed and checked him out. "I can't find anything wrong with his vital signs, but his eyes…You can tell he's not really here."

                "Not by the feel of this thing," Hiei said and tossed him the locket. "Dark spirit and wand magic combined." 

                Kurama examined the piece, "Who could have accomplished this?"

                "Did you say something about us having to fight our battles?" Hiei asked him. Kurama nodded. "I think Yusuke is in the first stage of his." 

                Kurama turned to Yusuke and nodded, "Hiei, go get the others. They have a right to know." Hiei disappeared and Kurama was left alone with Yusuke. Kurama pulled up a chair and held onto Yusuke's hand. "Come on Yusuke, make it out of there." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Sad, isn't it?" the voice continued in his head. "She died, and you couldn't do anything. Some boyfriend you are. Perhaps she was right to hate you."

                "She doesn't hate me! Stop that!" Yusuke screamed. 

                "Oh, doesn't she now? Then remember this?" the voice demanded and the air around Yusuke began to swirl till something like a mirror formed, an image within.

_                "Why didn't you tell me Yusuke?" Keiko screamed as she threw her tea at him. "How could you keep something like this from me? How could you keep everything from me?" _

_                "Keiko, it was for your own good!" Yusuke explained. _

                "Really?" she asked, tears streaming from her face. "Then this is for your own good. I hate you Yusuke! Stay away!" With that announcement she slammed the door shut in his face and Yusuke was left alone.

                "No…no, it wasn't like that," Yusuke whimpered. "I haven't told her. She wouldn't do that to me." 

                "Please," the voice hissed and the wind disbanded only to come together and form another being. A beautiful being with dark hair and cold, icy eyes draped in thin spider silk over a short woman fighter's kimono. Bat wings escaped from the beings back and fangs sprouted from its lips like a vampire. "Give it up boy. She doesn't love you, never has and never will." 

                "You're wrong!" Yusuke yelled in defiance. 

                The thing raised a blood red clawed hand, "I guess I'll have to pound the lesson into you then." Suddenly, it morphed and before him stood Keiko. "Sorry Yusuke, but I think it's time we saw other people." She lunged and Yusuke didn't bother to dodge, so lost was he in his despair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Kurama, can't you help him?" Harry wailed. 

                Kurama shook his head, "No, I can do nothing while he is in this state." 

                "Kurama!" Touya cried and pointed to Yusuke's left shoulder. His shirt was slowly darkening with a deep red color. 

                Kurama looked to the window and plucked a flower, making the stem become razor sharp and cut Yusuke's shirt off. A large gash had opened on his shoulder and was bleeding heavily. "This spell is more complex then I had originally thought." 

                "What does that mean?" Ron demanded, his voice squeaky with worry. 

                "Obviously if he gets hurt in whatever dream thing he's in he gets hurt in reality," Hiei said after a moment.

                "Exactly," Kurama said and he steamed the blood flow. "And unlike the dream Yusuke, the real Yusuke can't come back again."

                "Again?" Harry and Ron echoed. Kurama sighed. So, they hadn't been told everything after all. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Keiko cackled as she watched Yusuke clutch his bleeding shoulder. "What's the matter detective? A little girl to much for you?" 

                Yusuke didn't say anything. He watched as his tears spilled onto the ground. How? Why? This couldn't be real. But…she was there. She was there…she had attacked him. Yusuke cried out as he flew across the lighted floor, Keiko cackling the whole while and he was sent flying again as her foot connected with his jaw. 

                "Come on! Show me your power Demon Lord!" she screeched.

                Yusuke didn't know what to do. He lay on the ground, crying, falling deeper into despair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                The dragons watched through the mirror as Yusuke allowed the demon called a succubus to pummel him. Elecstrignecto shook his head sadly and Sulfurous watched, his face scrunched up in disgust, while Cyen looked ready to cry. None of them said anything, they only watched. There was nothing they could do. He had to fight this alone.

                "Sad, isn't it?" a feminine voice called outside. All three dragons' head shot up to stare at the gorgeous black dragon curled around the entrance, red eyes flashing with amusement.

                "XasTareth," Cyen growled.

                "What do you think?" she asked him, nodding to the mirror. "He was very clever, for a human that is." 

                "That's high praise coming from you," Sulfurous stated calmly.

                "True," XasTareth admitted and uncurled herself. "But, just the same, I was here to see what you were up to. Hope you enjoy the show." 

                All three dragons shivered as she flew off. They praised Iceylianiao for his wisdom when he said not to help Yusuke. If they had, more then likely they would have been roast dragon right now, for XasTareth was not one to tolerate interference. They turned to the mirror again and all their eyebrows raised. So, dreamtime was different from theirs, for in just two minutes, the tables had turned - dramatically.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Keiko continued to hit him and Yusuke soon felt as bad as he had when he had faced Suzaku. By Yusuke's estimation he had been hit over one hundred fifty times and in the span of fifteen minutes. Correction, one hundred fifty-one. He was sent sailing through the air as Keiko spun and executed a perfect roundhouse kick. He slammed to the ground, groaning as he hit his wounded shoulder. He felt the warmth and stickiness of blood under his left fingertips. He was under the cross Keiko was tied to. 

                Wait.

                Keiko was fighting him, so how could she be tied to a cross at the same time? Even in Spirit World that was impossible, and some pretty impossible things were accomplished in Spirit World. So that meant…

                Yusuke groaned and rose to his feet, glaring at Keiko, " So sorry to keep you waiting." 

                "So, you finally decided to fight Yusuke?" Keiko giggled evilly.

                "You bet," Yusuke growled. "Shot Gun!" 

                He was rewarded with a scream and the splatter of blood with a crunch as Keiko was thrown through the air and landed hard, breaking several ribs. "What? You weren't supposed to attack Keiko!" 

                "There's a problem with that," he growled, walking to stand before Keiko. "You're not Keiko!" He grabbed Keiko's face and watched it morph back to the black haired woman. Growling his poured energy to his palm as the woman hung limply, a stupid grin on her face.

                "So, you are as strong as XasTareth said," she said. "Kill me, Yusuke, and move on. You walk the path of the nightmare now, and there only way out is to find the light, and that will be very hard when you're stumbling through the darkness." 

                "Shut up," he growled and let his energy loose. He threw the useless body to the ground and turned. The window and Keiko were gone, replaced by road. He frowned and made his way down the path…the path of the nightmare.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh, cliffy! So sorry, but to do this right I have to! So sorry! Anyway, stay tuned!

-Kyen


	34. Waking Up

Sorry about all the cliffies! Really am! But you have to realize they are necessary to make this work! SO SORRY! And anyway, besides that, I, my dear friends have an announcement….

**I have decided to do the other books! Yes, that I have. And that will include book 5 since I have it and will soon be in the process of reading it (that is if my sister ever gets done). **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this installment of my story and this one may be a little complicated due to this chapter tests Yusuke's loyalty and resolve and all that stuff, but nonetheless it is rather interesting, if a little boring too. But enough! Time to read!**

Waking Up 

"He has passed the first challenge," Sulfurous noted, not bothering to hide the relief in his voice.

                "But the game has only begun," Aqualiamihia stated, her ghostly voice echoing through the cave. "And XasTareth and all the little demons in Yusuke's head know it."

                "True," Sulfurous conceded. "But that does mean we should give up all hope." There was no answer, for there was no need for one. They all settled down and turned once more to the mirror.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Yusuke stopped, staring down at the new formation before him. It was a sparkling lake, emitting a cerulean light of its own against the darkness and faint path. So, this was the second challenge then? He clenched his fist. Who was is this time who wanted their head blasted off like that woman? He looked around. There was nothing there. Just the water, rock, and a waterfall.

                "Hello?" Yusuke called. "Is anyone here?" 

                "Must you yell so loud? It disrupts the song of the water," a voice called and from several large rocks stepped a man. He had long cerulean hair and sapphire eyes with the flowing silver and blue robes of a mage, with the staff of a priest. 

                "And who are you?" Yusuke asked him,

                "Ah, a question for a question," the man chuckled. "Very good. I am Shinzu, and I am the guardian of this lake."

                "A guardian for a lake? You're joking," Yusuke sniffed.

                "Am I?" Shinzu returned. "What about you? Are you merely kidding yourself when you think you can overcome the challenges put before you?" 

                Yusuke wanted to answer, but stopped. When he thought about it, he didn't have an answer other then what came from his own ego.

                "Just as I thought," Shinzu smiled and motioned a rock opposite him. "Take a seat." Yusuke looked at him doubtfully, but did as told, wondering what this 'guardian' was up to.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Kurama sighed with relief when the blood finally stopped flowing. In the back of the dorm room, Hiei was explaining about Yusuke being dead and coming back and everything else that went along with it. When the three came back, Hiei was annoyed and Harry and Ron were chalk white.

                "How's he doing?" Jin asked him, coming through the window. He had gone for more herbs on Kurama's request.

                "They blood as stopped, but who knows how much good that did? He has so many bruises it isn't funny," Kurama sighed and accepted the herbs, setting to the task of making a solution while Touya used his ice powers to ice the bruises, dull the aches. 

                And yet, for all of this, everyone still felt helpless.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Are you supposed to be my second test on this thing?" Yusuke asked him.

                "Depends," Shinzu replied. "What do you want me to be?"

                "Gone," Yusuke said immediately. 

                Shinzu smiled and chuckled, "Beware, for a sharp tongue will get you nowhere with me." 

                "Then what are you doing?" Yusuke demanded, his ire rising. 

                Shinzu chuckled again, "Tell me, Yusuke, what did you feel when you became a Demon Lord?"

                Yusuke thought for a moment. At first he wasn't going to answer, but in the end decided he would have to in order to beat whatever twisted game he was playing. "What did I feel like? Well, I just felt like a whole bunch of responsibility had been dumped on me." 

                "Is that all then? Well, what about when you died?" Shinzu asked. "How did that feel?" 

                Yusuke again had to stop and think. "At first, I guess, I didn't care, but then…but then I did and I didn't like. It made me feel helpless, being dead." 

                Shinzu seemed to approve of the answer. But suddenly, his expression faded from approval to one of something like annoyance and ire but together, "Do you enjoy the feel of the kill?" 

                "The kill?" Yusuke repeated.

                "Do you enjoy killing?" Shinzu asked him. When Yusuke didn't immediately answer his frown deepened, "Well? Can you not answer?" The water began to rumble and bubble and from it erupted winged version of Shinzu, only this one was black and red instead of blue and silver. 

                "What is that?" Yusuke demanded. 

                "Since you have no answer, discover the answer," Shinzu snarled. "Kill him." He motioned to the reversed him floating in the air. "Kill him and move on, or he shall kill you." Yusuke gulped. Just what he needed! Another fight!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Well, this is interesting," XasTareth murmured, twitching her tail as she watched the spectacle before her. "Those wretches are smarter then I thought."

                "Something wrong?" a voice echoed in her head.

                "No," she said. "How are things on your end?"

                "Perfect," the voice said. "But you get the great joy of fighting him first. The others have defeated dragons and masters together, so how shall you handle him?"

                XasTareth chuckled, "You are enjoying this, I can tell."

                "So?" the voice returned. "What shall the great XasTareth to about it?" 

                XasTareth chuckled again, "That, my friend, is a surprise." The voice did not answer, just merely laughed as if faded away. XasTareth returned to her mirror, smiling widely, "Yes, my friend, how many surprises I have in store for you!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Without warning, the reversed Shinzu launched itself at Yusuke, sending the demon lord into a tight roll to the side and off the rocks into the water. Yusuke was shocked fully awake by the abrupt cold he felt. It was like he had been jabbed by thousands of tiny daggers, and he was nearly skewered by a much larger one as Reverse Shinzu dived in after him, stirring up dirt and mud as it hit bottom. 

                Yusuke swam upward, his lungs burning now, begging for hair. He summoned energy to his palm and blasted the ground, rocketing him upward and out of the water, sending the sparkling droplets everywhere as he flipped and landed on a rock near the waterfall. He gasped for air, tensely waiting for Reverse Shinzu to appear again. 

                He turned sharply when he heard the crash of water behind him. Reverse Shinzu had drawn two new weapons – double scimitars. Yusuke growled as the Reverse Shinzu looked down on him from above, wings flapping softly. Yusuke barely at time to dive into the water again as Reverse Shinzu dove in, cracking the rock in the place where Yusuke had previously stood. There had to be some way out of this.

                Once more Yusuke rocketed himself to flip onto another rock from the water, Reverse Shinzu waiting for him not three feet away. Yusuke jumped back and Reverse Shinzu came in with a double cross over attack, putting Yusuke on his heels and terribly off balance. Reverse Shinzu wasn't about to let up though. He came out of the double cross over and started to try and hit Yusuke with several maneuvers used in the swashbuckling style of fighting. 

                Yusuke was hard pressed to dodge every attack and was once scraped across the cheek very near his eye. Yusuke knew he was running out of time before that eye became swollen and shut, leaving him with a handicap he couldn't afford. He needed to take away at least one advantage of Reverse Shinzu, and if it wasn't his swords, why not his ability to fly? 

                "Shot Gun!" called, sending off two blast at the same time, ripping gaping holes in the leather wings of Reverse Shinzu. 

                Reverse Shinzu was clearly caught by surprise as he plummeted into the waters. Within a few seconds he reappeared, wings gone, swords thrown to the side, eyes blank at the stared at Yusuke. Yusuke hated fights like this. This guy was like another person he had faced before, a person he couldn't read, and he had barely got the win. 

                Yusuke felt a rumbling beneath his feet and looked down. He blanched and paled when he saw the water bubbling and steaming all at once. He looked back up to see Reverse Shinzu making weird symbols with his hands, mouth moving, but Yusuke couldn't hear anything over the roar that was piercing the air around them. From the water rose the head of a huge dragon formed of liquid, and he paled even more when he noticed Reverse Shinzu had stopped chanting and was pointing to him. 

                With a shriek the dragon lunged at him. Yusuke leapt and went into a roll as the dragon crashed into the boulder he had been on and dissipated. Yusuke sighed and came of his roll, only to have his throat caught in the hands of Reverse Shinzu. The whole dragon thing had been a distraction, Yusuke suddenly realized as he was lifted into the air, Reverse Shinzu slowly beginning to squeeze his neck. 

                "That's it!" Yusuke growled weakly. "You're dead. I'm tired of this game!" He summoned energy to his hand and grabbed a hold of one of Reverse Shinzu's arms. Sending the energy forth Reverse Shinzu retracted his hands from Yusuke's throat, dropping him as blood spilled from the wounded arm, just above the major artery in the wrist. 

                "Time to finish you off!" Yusuke growled, hacking up spit as he recovered from the strangle hold. "Shot Gu-," he stopped suddenly as his eyes meant that of Reverse Shinzu. 

                There was something there, something deep within those eyes Yusuke had a hard time ignoring. Behind the cold veil that clouded them, Yusuke saw this pleading light, a light that was just asking for him to kill him. Yusuke was sent on a emotional whirlwind ride as he saw himself before he died and was resurrected. How many time had he asked whatever god was listening to kill him and end his miserable life cause no matter what he did he could never become any better then what he was now? Yet, when that wish was granted, Yusuke found that it was not what he had wanted. 

                He smiled softly and let his arm hang at his side and turned to Shinzu, "I refuse to kill him."

                Shinzu's mouth turned down in a frown, "Why not? He was trying to kill you! So why not kill him?"

                Yusuke chuckled, "Because I learned through experience that getting yourself killed isn't the way to get rid of your problems. In the end, it just puts more trouble on your loved ones shoulders."

                "So, you're saying you won't kill him because it would place a lot more on my own shoulders?" Shinzu asked him.

                "No, I'm not going to kill him because of that. He does certainly deserves to die, if not for this fight with me, then from others, for he reeks of old blood, but just the same I won't kill him," Yusuke said simply.

                "That doesn't answer the question," Shinzu pointed out, his frown gone, replaced by a unemotional expression, though his eyes gleamed with confusion, and something else. 

                Yusuke shook his head, "I'm not going to kill him because if I did kill him, would that bring back anybody he has killed before? Would that right the wrongs he's done? No. If anything, I'll let him live if only because I will live with a thin hope he will try to right his own wrongs." 

                "Like you did?" Shinzu asked him, with an eyebrow raised, a small smile creeping onto his lips. 

                Yusuke nodded, "Like me." 

                Shinzu chuckled and made a motion with his hand. Reverse Shinzu faded from existence and Shinzu rose, walking over to him, "Very well. I will no longer stand in your way as you walk down the path."

                "Oh, and one more thing," Yusuke said, stopping Shinzu from going on. "I'm not going to walk down this stupid path anymore. That demon thing called this the path of the nightmare, and if that's true, that's all it is. A nightmare. So, I just need to wake up from it." 

                Shinzu placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder and smiled warmly, "Very good. You just may have what it takes to save us." 

                "What?" Yusuke asked, but Shinzu was fading. "Hey! Wait! What is that supposed to mean?" 

                "Your journey has barely begun Yusuke Urameshi!" Shinzu called as he and the lake faded, along with the rode. "Perhaps I shall meet you again along that road! Good luck!"

"Shinzu, hold on!" Yusuke called but he was silenced as totally darkness took him. Yusuke closed his eyes as he felt the darkness coming closer, "I have to wake up. I have to wake up. I have to wake up!" 

He opened his eyes a crack and was blinded my a myriad of colors swimming before his vision.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Yusuke!" everyone cried together, pouncing on the young man in something like a cross between a group hug and a dog pile (naturally Hiei stayed out of this and merely raised his hand in greeting). 

                "Guys! Can't…breathe!" Yusuke gasped, upon which everyone immediately retreated. "So, you guys miss me?" 

                "Yusuke!" they all cried together and began to laugh. How could they have expected anything less of their favorite spirit detective?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "He made it out!" cried Sulfurous happily. The dragons were ecstatic that they still had a chance to win this.

                Cyen broke the happy feeling by turning to the water dragon and said, in an all-serious tone, "You do realize that you could have gotten Yusuke and us killed, right?" 

                Aqualiamihia shrugged. Elecstrignecto chuckled, "Aqua, thanks."

                "For what?" Morgunsalus demanded, regarding the aqua dragon curiously.

                "Shinzu was one of my priests," she explained. "This was a last call in favor from him." All the dragons, save Cyen and Elecstrignecto, just stared at her, and then burst into laughter. Aqualiamihia just shook her head and turned to Cyen. "But now the true test begins. Can he beat the black dragon and the dark master?"

                "I don't know," Cyen said. "But I pray he can." All the dragons fell silent then, imagining the consequences if he did not win.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Right! We're getting into the big fight now! I know Yusuke was a titch OOC, but, hey, still pretty much in character eh? If anyone is confused please say so in a review and I shall clear it all up. And I got this one review from someone, and, um, yes, I do watch Rurouni Kenshin. But who doesn't? Kenshin and Sanosake, Saito and Aioshi, Shishio and cute little Yahiko! AAAAH! *dies and goes to Heaven* Wait! I am back from the dead. Anyway, stay tuned fro the next installment. This fic is going to come to a great finish so don't miss it! See ya in the next chapter!

- Kyne 


	35. Preparing to Fight the Devil Itself

Whee! He's woken up! Anyway, thanks are in order to the following – 

**To Miss/Mister Kurayami Bara for the manga, which I love, thank you so much!**

**To Miss Kasia for the popcorn. I used it while watching the Harry Potter and YYH movies. **

**To the person who gave me cookies (which I think was Kasia) and I am sorry for not remembering the name, but that email was deleted and the reviews…there are to many cookie giving people in there to discern who sent me the newest batch. **

**  
Thank all both so much and to everyone who reviewed. Oh, one more thing –**

**Crystal – Chan, dear, breath! I know my fic is, well, good, I suppose that's how you put it, but I do not want it to be accused of killing someone from them…well, lacking the ability to breath. Anyway, other then that, read on!**

**Wait, one more thing. Someone mentioned something in the Christmas chapter, well, think of it this way – Hiei runs really fast, has firepower and carries a sword. You do the math.**

"Preparing to Fight the Devil Itself…" 

                "Hi guys!" called Hermoine as she stepped into the common room in the tower three days after Yusuke had woken up. 

                Hiei glowered as she entered the room, Ron and Harry went waved hello cheerfully (even if half of that cheer was faked) and Yusuke didn't even look up from the book he was flipping through. Hermoine was somewhat puzzled, but nearly jumped out of her skin when Jin came zooming over the railing to land before Yusuke, gripping a piece of parchment.

                "Kurama just sent this," Jin explained quickly. "He says it should help you prepare for your fight, but not that much. Oh, and Cyen sent a message today. Better expect a package soon, cause they've sent a little gift." 

                "They?" Hiei asked Jin.

                "Well, yeah, the Rebel Dragons. Sulfurous, Cyen, Elecstrignecto and all the others," Jin told him as if Hiei had asked an obvious question.

                "Right," Hiei sniffed. 

                "Stop!" Hermoine screeched. "What is this all about? Did I miss something?"

                "You miss a lot of things," Hiei said as he stroked Ookami, who was sitting in his lap and staring dangerously at Hermoine. 

                Harry shook his head while Ron giggled. He turned to Hermoine and in a less then enthusiastic voice told her the whole thing. Hermoine dropped her books as soon as he finished and looked ready to scream. 

                Yusuke looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow, "What, you didn't expect this?"

                "No I didn't!" Hermoine screamed. "What are you thinking? I could get expelled because you'll tell the person who catches you I'm a part of this!" 

                "Priorities dear," Yusuke told her. "Do get them straightened out."

                "Really," Ron said. "I mean, I'd rather be expelled then die, right?" 

                "You're not helping!" Hermoine snapped. 

                Harry smirked, "We didn't…oh no, it's to easy." He let it drop, but Hermoine got the point and stormed off to her own dorm. "Really, that was just to easy. So, what does the letter from Kurama say?" 

                Yusuke unrolled Karama's parchment and read aloud to them. "_Black dragons are notorious for their ability to breathe acid that can melt through solid titanium in less then forty seconds. They are also notorious for the second ability of breathing poison gas that can kill another dragon in an hour, while a human would last not five minutes."_

                "That's it?" Hiei asked.

                "Yes, and it makes me feel so much better about going against these two," Yusuke said sarcastically. 

The day after he had awakened, Yusuke had received a note tied to Shinrai's leg. It had stated that exactly one week from the day he received this message; a portal would open before him in his room at exactly eight o'clock p.m. that would lead him to the battlefield where he would fight the black dragon XasTareth. It also told him that should he win, and the letter made it seem like he wouldn't, another portal would open and he would appear before the dark master, who the letter stated as named Maiken. Ever since, Yusuke had been scouring for things to beat the dragon, praying they would help against Maiken. He turned his eyes back to the page and something caught his attention.

_Only one man has ever defeated a black dragon and lived long enough to tell of it. His name was Morgan Le Kaye, a cousin of the famous Morgan le Fe. He said that he had an enchanted sword called Chronos's Claw that had managed to pierce through the dragon's armored scales and bite its brain, thus defeating it. However, after that the sword was lost from existence, never heard or seen again until this account of the sword was found._

_Today it is rumored that one of three dragon lords most likely possesses the blade, having salvaged it from the corpse of the black defeated by Le Kaye. They are Hepetus the silver dragon, Keastonorlancer the gold dragon, or Fearunsayean the chrome dragon. Other then this, no other whereabouts of the sword have been heard of. _

The book went on to describe some more attributes of the sword, but the mere fact it existed gave Yusuke hope that that was what the dragon's were sending him. And oh, how he wished he had it! If he could wield it perhaps he had a chance of defeating XasTareth. He had actually found a passage on XasTareth in a more recent book.

_One of the most feared dragons in all dragon history must be XasTareth, or her dragon name – Sigenlityuealen, the Obsidian Queen. Her reputation goes by that she is the Child of Hell, the dragon who wields the black fires of hell and is master of darkness. She is a deadly dragon to be sure, with no known weaknesses other then that she is very vengeful and she never forgets a promise and/or favor. No one knows how old she is, for her age is beyond the ability for humans to count or comprehend. It is said she is older then even the mighty Tylethilitianio the Emerald Thunder, also known as Elecstrignecto, who is the oldest known dragon due to the disappearance of Faytallinithel the Diamond Fanged (Iceylianiao). _

Other then that the passage was useless, and Yusuke wasn't very confident in whether or not he would come out of this fight alive. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Yusuke walked down the halls after dinner, planning to return his library books before it closed that night. He had spent all his free time trying to learn more on XasTareth or black dragons, but information had been the same or to vague to pick up anything certain. He had found only one other book that mention XasTareth, but that book had done little to encourage him. It spoke of her tyranny in the medieval ages, where she had rules most of England then, but had been beaten down with a force of hundreds of dragons from all over had come together and driven her back, though more then eight tenths of the few hundred score of dragons had died in the process, they had pushed her back. All of this did little to make Yusuke feel any better about fighting her or Maiken. 

                "Done already?" the librarian asked, looking over the rim on her glasses at Yusuke as he handed the books to her. He nodded and she took them, letting him slip away down the halls. 

                Yusuke continued to walk, but not to his dorm, no, he went to the astronomy tower. He didn't know why, but his friends had been fawning over him and his mind and body demanded peace and quite, plus some exercise that was more then turning the pages of a book and writing notes on a piece of parchment. He settled down under one of the windows and covered his face with his hands. What was he going to do?  
                "You know, I wouldn't mind my old wand back," a nasally voice said. Yusuke lifted his head and felt his upper lip rise in a snarl. Malfoy. 

                "Why? So you can blast me with it?" Yusuke retorted.

                Malfoy walked right up to him, "I know whom you're fighting. My father told me all about it." 

                "How does your dad know?" Yusuke asked him, rising from the floor to his full height, summoning energy so that he glowed slightly. Malfoy backed off a little, but held most of his ground.

                "My dad knows some spirit mages, and they've been keeping tabs on you, Yusuke," he said. "My dad doesn't like you or anything, but he doesn't want to have to serve some bloated wyrm the rest of his life and I have little desire to that myself."

                "Since when are we on first name basis?" Yusuke demanded.

                "Sorry, Urameshi," Malfoy sneered. "But that's beside the point! All I have to say is that my dad promises you'd better watch out for him in the after life if you loose this fight!" 

                "How can I win if I know nothing about my opponents?" Yusuke growled. 

                Malfoy stared at him, long and hard, "You're a Demon Lord, right?"

                "Yeah, and I bet your daddy told you that too," Yusuke snarled.

                Malfoy waved away the comment. He didn't like Yusuke, but neither did he like the image he pictured when he saw XasTareth ruling Great Britain again, "You had to earn your position, right?"  
                "Yeah," Yusuke said, not getting the point of what Malfoy was saying.

                "Then, you had to fight a version of the devil to win, right?" Malfoy went on.

                "I guess, if you want to look at it that way," Yusuke admitted.

                Malfoy turned his eyes full on Yusuke and held his gaze, "You had better prepare yourself well Yusuke Urameshi, for indeed, you're preparing to fight the devil itself." 

                "XasTareth?" Yusuke asked him, confused.

                Malfoy nodded, "She is not known as the Child of Hell for nothing." With that he spun around and marched out the door and down the stairs. He completely forgot his wand, but that was at the back of his mind as he stomped back to his house. 

                All Malfoy could think of was what life would be like if that demon lost. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Yusuke stood there, flabbergasted by the sudden outburst from Malfoy. Never, in all his time knowing the boy, did Yusuke ever imagine something like that would come out of his mouth. He was preparing to fight the devil itself? Was XasTareth really that bad?

                Yusuke sank to the floor again, visions flooding his mind of the battle between him and Raizen, the demon he had to win his lordship from. That battle had been hard. So very, very hard. If Raizen was merely a version, what would the devil itself be like? 

                Without realizing Yusuke began to tremble. He kept seeing the darkness he had when he walked the path of the nightmare, heard that echoing laughter in his head, heard it scream at him, taunt him…he saw Keiko hanging dead on the cross. 

                What chance did he have against the devil? Even with Chronos's Claw, what chance did he have against something that powerful? XasTareth had ruled all of Great Britain once, and it had taken several hundred score of dragons to take her down, with more then an eight of them dying in the process. How could he, Yusuke, nothing more then a mere novice Demon Lord, hope to win against a wyrm like that?

                Yusuke woodenly rose and walked back to his house, and for the first time, Yusuke felt hollow and empty when he thought of the fight ahead. 

*~*~*~*~*

Okay, that was short! But, anyway, now that I've hyped you all up for the next chapter, you'll just have to wait for it! BWHAHAHAHA! I am evil! 

Yusuke: You think that.

Shut up! You're the one who has to fight XasTareth in the next chapter, so I wouldn't talking! Anyway, thanks again to all of you who reviewed and see you in the next chapter! 

- Kyen


	36. XasTareth

Right, you all ready? I know my ranting at the beginning and end of each chapter now sounds somewhat like a corny DBZ episode, but hey, keeps you thinking, don't it? Anyway, I really haven't got much else to say, so I guess it's time for to start the chapter. Right – here we go!

Oh, thanks to Kasia for the sugar! And In answer to a reader's question: the names are a bunch of hogwash I made up by pressing a bunch of buttons on the keyboard. ^_^ (Except for Yusuke and them, but you knew that)

XasTareth 

                A crash rang through the premises as another ancient stone pillar fell around the abandoned fountain. It was barely two hours before the fight, and Yusuke was still a little apprehensive as Malfoy's words rang through his ears. 

                _Indeed, you're preparing to fight the Devil itself._

Yusuke shook the thought from his head and heaved Chronos's Claw back into a fighting position before lunging at another pillar, sending that one crashing to the ground as well. Yusuke had received the weapon shortly after his meeting with Malfoy. As promised, the dragons had delivered a gift, and Chronos's Claw was it. A note attached to the claw stated that if he should win the fight against XasTareth, then a minion of the chrome dragon Fearunsayean would appear and take it back, for Fearunsayean was the dragon who had possessed the Claw after the black was killed by it. 

                Ever since Yusuke had come out and trained with the sword regularly, pushing Hiei away when he offered to help, seeing as the smaller fire demon knew a lot more about swords then Yusuke did. Yusuke had learned a painful lesson from the sword when he had first started practicing. It was no mere blade any mere warrior could wield. He had spent the first three hours with the sword doing battle with it, mentally. The sword would not so readily relinquish its powers to a mere mortal without a fight, but as Yusuke proved, he was no mere mortal. 

                He had soon learned several of the sword's attributes and tricks. It could cast a light that illuminated darkness, but the light did not make it possible for others to see him. He could command the sword to make a double of itself so he could fight with twin Chronos's Claws, but the fake disappeared after a certain time period. The sword also had the ability to heat itself up to unimaginable levels and slice straight through solid stone and concrete, actually melting the substance it cut through in the process. Overall, it had done a little to boost Yusuke's hopes of winning, but cutting through stone was much different then cutting through a dragon's hide, and a black one at that. 

                "Yusuke," a voice called. Yusuke swung around to see Kurama with a small bag in his hands. Kurama approached and stopped a respectful distance away before setting down the bag. "I thought you might like some dinner, since you missed it."   
                "Thanks Kurama," Yusuke said, though in truth he doubted his stomach could handle it. In only two hours he would be facing XasTareth. 

                "We're cheering for you Yusuke. We know you'll pull through," Kurama said gently and disappeared into the gloom of night.

                Yusuke sighed and untied the bag. Inside were some sandwiches made of rolls and hastily stuffed meat and cheese along with a stopped goblet of raspberry cordial. But, beside all this, there were two vials. Yusuke picked them up and examined them. On each bottle there was note that read _'Animagus Potion'_. Yusuke shook his head fondly. Kurama always had bright ideas, now didn't he?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                One minute to eight. Yusuke waited patiently in his room, the other boys having been lulled out by Ron, Hiei, and Harry. Yusuke was calmer then he thought naturally possible. His stomach wasn't turning, his mind wasn't reeling, no, he was calm and collected. He was ready. 

                The clock chimed eight and just as the note promised, a dimensional door ripped open before him, nothing but utter blackness shining through from the other side. Yusuke drew Chronos's Claw and called for its light and stepped through. What he saw made him forget to breathe and made his heart skip several beats. 

                Before him, leering down at him as if he were no more then an ant, was a massive, bloated black dragon. She was immense, her head several hundred feet above that of the highest tower in the castle, with a body built of muscle and scale. Her head was finely crafted, large spikes forming a crown like crest around her head, with sharp fangs protruding from her maw, stained dusty red from past meals. Her front legs sported huge claws the color of ash and her hind legs ended in monstrous talons with many facets like that of a diamond, only pitch black. Her tail swung lazily about behind her, but Yusuke knew with one swing she could have decimated all of two levels of Hogwarts. Her whole backside was crowned with sharp spikes and a serpentine tongue flickered in and out of her great maw. Her scales glinted in the foul, unnatural light of Chronos's Claw, the deepest black he had ever seen. But what got Yusuke the most were her ever-changing eyes. They went from blood red, to acid green, to eclipse black. Each held a different emotion – green was contempt, red was rage and hatred, while black was strangely calm and serene, almost as if she had lost the ability to care for anything, even herself. This was XasTareth.

                "So, you have come. Oh! And look, he's brought a toy," XasTareth sniggered.

                Yusuke clutched Chronos's Claw tighter, "And good evening to you to, Obsidian Queen." How could she see him?

                XasTareth let a chuckle escape her, "I see you have done research. No matter, it will help little for you shall meet the same fate nonetheless." 

                "Mind telling me what that is?" Yusuke asked her.

                "I thought you had more imagination," XasTareth said with a bored tone. Suddenly, the boredom vanished to be replaced by her green eyes, filled with contempt mixed now with obvious delight, "You're going to end up like everyone else who opposed me before you – dead!" Her eyes went to black, "And by the way, you can put out that light, I can see you just fine." 

                "But I can't see you," Yusuke told her, surprised at his own bravado.

                "True, I forgot how weak sighted humans are," she said and he felt her tail pound the earth once. A soft, green-blue hue illuminated the vast chamber they were stationed in. It was large cavern, much higher then XasTareth's head and much wider then her hulking body. There were stalagmites and stalactites along with jagged outcroppings. Wonderful, he really wanted to die in here. Yusuke demanded Chronos's Claw put out its light and then he turned to face XasTareth once more.

                "How do you want to die?" she asked him. "Roasted or charbroiled?" 

                "Neither, I like my dragon grilled," Yusuke retorted. 

                XasTareth's eyes changed very quickly to red and she reared up. That's when Yusuke noticed – she had no wings. "Boy, pray you can run fast and for a long time, because that's all you'll be doing till I manage to kill you!"

                Yusuke bunched his leg muscles and dropped to roll and just in time as XasTareth lunged, the sound of her teeth gnashing together creating a vibration throughout the cave. Yusuke found, for all her massive weight, XasTareth was by no means slow. In the same instant Yusuke came out of his roll he was slammed back against a sheet of rock by her tail, which had snaked around from where it previously lain and acted a bat, Yusuke the ball. She came on then, sucking in a deep breath and Yusuke could smell something like rancid meat fill the room. 

                Yusuke swung out Chronos's Claw and vaulted himself away from the area he had been standing in, for that was already been eaten through by acid. XasTareth turned to him and sucked in another breath, the same smell filling the room. And so it began. Yusuke ducked and dodging behind every available cover, only to have it melted by a stream of acid. For a brief moment he was granted respite from the onslaught and had the forethought to snap on a mask Touya had given him in the halls. He silently thanked Toguru for making him go the Dark Tournament those years go, else he might not have meant Touya. The Shinobi warrior had given him a gas mask, and Yusuke had a sinking feeling that was what all the acid was gearing XasTareth up for.

                There was a deep rumbling sound and Yusuke was rocketed from his most recent hiding place by one of XasTareth's massive black claws, which had smashed straight through the rock, dragging against his bad and nearly tearing all his shirt off, leaving only a few tatters hanging about his now very bruised body. He glared back at the dragon, whose massive form was rippling with muscles waiting to be released and with her chuckling. Sucking in a deep breath XasTareth spewed forth a cloud gas the smelled (if Yusuke could had smelled it) of rotting meat consumed by flames. Yusuke covered his mouth with his hand and ran through the poisonous gas, trying desperately to find a place to attack XasTareth, for he knew if he didn't then he would loose. 

                Yusuke felt all the air escape him as the blunt side of one of XasTareth's hind claws connected with his body, sending him reeling back into the cloud of disappearing poisonous vapor. Yusuke looked around through blurred eyes and finally picked out a course that seemed relatively wise. Using the sword again he vaulted himself atop a large boulder that sat between to very close stalactites. Leaping up, he pushed off from both stalactites one at a time in a diagonal direction, so in fact he was climbing, if in a unconventional (and rather dangerous) way, but at least he was slightly out of range of XasTareth's maw and her gas.

                When Yusuke felt he was high enough, he looked down as XasTareth who was sweeping the place below with her eyes, searching for him as the last of the gas disappeared. Yusuke judged the distance and then…leapt. Inside his head he could hear his voice of reason screaming at him to stop, but since when did he listen to that little voice? Yusuke curled his lower legs against him and held Chronos's Claw straight down, positioning his feet on the crosspiece as he hurtled downwards. 

                At the last second XasTareth looked up and raised one massive claw to catch him. Yusuke whispered a silent command to Chronos's Claw and the blade began to glow faintly as it heated up. XasTareth's smile was wide as she thought she had the foolish boy in her grasp. But instead of the victorious feel of the boy clutched in her hand, XasTareth was sent into fits of screaming as searing pain broke through her paw.

                Yusuke landed heavily on the ground, which was broken slightly since he went into an immediate roll to absorb come of the shock. XasTareth's screams continued, but they had changed from pain to ones of rage and anger. Her red eyes flashed, burning fiery red as she looked upon him, but Yusuke wasn't watching her. No, he was looking up. 

                XasTareth's screams were very loud indeed, and Yusuke noticed they created such a vibration through the sound waves that the stalactites above them were shaking, if only slightly, but more then a few pebbles dropped before she was done screaming. Suddenly, Yusuke had an idea. 

                Scrambling to his feet, Yusuke summoned the heated energy of Chronos's Claw back to the blade and rushed straight at XasTareth. The dragon's lips rose back in a malicious snarl and she rose up quickly on her hind legs, but quickly realized that her upper body was not the target. Yusuke leaped to the side and veered from his coarse, landing atop her massive foot and driving the blade home where her hamstring would have been. Obviously it had hit a tender spot. 

                XasTareth sank to the ground again, screaming loudly as her blood trickled from the wound and her leg seared with pain from being hamstrung. With a feral growl she swung her tail and sent Yusuke flying, only to smash against a rock face, his body digging deep into the rock. He felt the rock shudder from his sudden intrusion and from the sound waves as XasTareth continued her screaming.

                "Fool mortal!" she screamed at him, turning to face him, and with great difficulty managed to swing the rest of her body around, leaving a sticky trail of blood in its wake. "I shall have you sent to the grave if it's the last thing I do!" 

                She sucked in a huge rush of air, and this time no rotting meat smell entered the room. No, Yusuke started to smell brimstone, and things began to heat up, as if they were inside a volcano. The conclusion of what XasTareth was doing hit him like a semi-truck. Yusuke brought Chronos's Claw forth and demanded weakly for a shield to be brought forth, for the sword to absorb he heat. It would not obey. 

                Weakly, Yusuke sent a mental note to the sword to do as he said, but it did not obey. The heat continued to rise and XasTareth bent close to him so he could smell her breathe, littered with the stench of brimstone and the smell of burning flesh. Images flashed before his eyes, images of his life as he desperately sent his message to the sword. XasTareth opened her mouth and Yusuke screamed his final plea to the weapon as the jet of dark flame hurtled towards him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Harry and Ron snuck around the halls that night with Hermoine as they made their way to forbidden floor with the forbidden door. They had not wanted to leave on the eve of Yusuke's fight, but it was the only time Hiei and Jin weren't constantly around them. 

                "I hope Yusuke's alright," murmured Harry.

                "I'm sure he is," Ron said to his friend, patting him on the back.

                "I really could care less!" Hermoine spat under her breathe. "A bunch of trouble, the lot of them."

                "Don't say that!" Harry hissed. "They're our best friends and have saved us a bunch of times, like Yusuke is doing now!"

                "From what?" Hermoine sneered. "A load of garbage?"

                They entered the door and Harry threw of his the Invisibility Cloak and Hermoine was suddenly taken by surprise as Harry swung his hand at her, slapping her full across the face. "Don't you ever insult them like that again, understand?" Harry demanded of her icily. Hermoine nodded dumbly. Harry's eyes remained cold and Ron was about as cool, "Come on then, time to see what whether or not our theory was right." Hermoine nodded and followed the boys further into the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                XasTareth rolled with joyous laughter. She was burning that little runt alive right now! Finally, she ran out of flame and turned her head away to spit out the few remains of brimstone caught in her throat while she breathed.  Suddenly, her throat was caught as a scream ripped through it, a searing hot pain ripped through her throat. No! It couldn't be!

                XasTareth turned her head and her red eyes opened wide in shock. There he was, his sword now lodge in her throat. She saw him whisper a word weakly and another jolt of searing pain ripped through, summoning another scream, this one louder and longer. It was at the end of this scream she heard the cracking.

                XasTareth looked up and her eyes opened wider, along with her maw. The boy whispered another word and the pain came again. She was unable to suppress her scream and it was to her horror that she saw the first stalactite fall. Her body to distracted by pain to even respond to her demands to move, XasTareth swung at the boy and spat one last stream of acid before darkness closed over her. 

                "Foolish mortal…," she hissed as her lifeblood seeped out of her. "Foolish…foolish…mortal." With that her eyes glazed over, Chronos's Claw no longer fed her pain, for she was no longer there to feel it. Yusuke lay against the rock, peering at the dragon, pierced through the head with stalactite, and his mouth broke into a smile. He had won. He had won! 

                Yusuke leaned back and smiled wider as his vision to was clouded by darkness. Now all that was left was the master of darkness, and surely he was not as bad as XasTareth. He would just rest a little before he fought. Yusuke leaned back and fell into the recesses of sleep like XasTareth, with one very large difference. XasTareth would never wake, would never see the light of day or the shine of the moon again.

XasTareth was dead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Well? What do you think? Pretty good huh? I hope I did an okay job describing the battle. Anyway, can't wait for the next fight, can you? Just be patient and I'll update soon. See ya!

-Kyen


	37. And So It Begins

Hi everyone! Wow, chapter 37! (not counting that copier chapter, which was really notice, but I'm going off the subject) I didn't think it would stretch this far. However am I supposed to do the other books within the limits they give on ff? I guess making the chapters longer would help, but, I have this thing with three pages long in size 10 text new roman, so, hehehe….ah well! Anyway, you all must be bored with my drabble, so here's to a good chapter, eh? Here we go! (Note: Some information in this chapter is purely fictional, but, eh, I threw it in anyway)

And So It Begins 

                Yusuke woke with a start. He reared up in…bed? Startled, he looked around. He was in a large room under silken sheets with a canopy and drapes drawn nearly closed around the bed, but they were very see through. Yusuke noted his shirt was missing and he burns and wounds patched up. Chronos's Claw was nowhere to be found though. There was a whispering of silk and Yusuke started as a young boy came in, nor older then perhaps twelve with an elfish face and girlish features, but he was male. 

                "Are you awake sir?" the boy asked.

                "Uh, yeah, I guess," Yusuke muttered. "Who are you? And where am I?"

                "You are in the castle of master Maiken, the King of Darkness," the boy said. "And I am Eithel. The Master asked me to look out for you until you're ready to fight."

                Yusuke looked at the boy, "He didn't finish me off when I was knocked out?"  
                The boy gained an appalled expression, "Never! My master does not sink that low! Never!" 

                "Sorry," Yusuke said as the boy drew the curtains aside. Yusuke was stunned by how _pretty_ he looked. His hair was waxen gold with deep amber eyes. 

                The boy noticed him staring, "Do you humans always stare like that?" His question was innocent, with his head cocked the side cutely.

                "No, just, well, you're a guy right?" Yusuke asked as the boy began to unravel his bandages and inspect his wounds.

                "Yes. The Master does not employ women," Eithel answered. "He did, but they all failed him. They were all killed by these demons that dare to go against the Master, much like you."

                "That's comforting," Yusuke muttered. 

                Eithel smiled and removed all the bandages. "Master shall be pleased you healed so quickly! You can begin your duel as soon as your clothes are finished being ironed!" 

                Yusuke nearly choked. "My clothes are being ironed?" 

                "Well, yes. Master would not have you fight in those tattered things you had on," Eithel replied like it was the stupidest question he had ever heard. "It would be a disgrace to the battlefield the master has so tediously prepared for you!"

                Yusuke shook his head and ten minutes later was dressing in the clothes provided for him. It was simple really. It consisted basically of a silk vest and silk pants that fir loosely on him with the foot coverings worn by the Shinobi. With that Eithel led him out of the lavish room and led him down winding corridors and halls until finally Eithel stopped before a large, carved ebony door. 

                "He awaits for you there," Eithel said simply and disappeared back down the fall. 

                Yusuke turned to the door and stood there for a few minutes, seeing if he could detect anything. Yusuke felt as if he had been smacked against the rock wall again by XasTareth as a suddenly cold slammed into his gut and a pain ripped briefly against his heart. Yusuke shook this away and pushed the door open.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Jin walked down the corridors, looking this way and that and peering into the shadows, trying to get a peak of where Harry, Ron, and Hermoine might have gone. Touya had also come out with him after Jin and telepathically told him of the trio missing. Neither had bother Hiei or Kurama, knowing full well they had a deeper attachment to Yusuke had bigger things on their hands. A sudden surge of magical energy washed over Jin and he took a sharp turn up some flight of stairs. That was Harry's magic, he knew it. Whatever was happening was very big indeed, and Jin only prayed that Yusuke would not come back to find Harry dead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Maiken stood in the center of the room, arms folded across his chest, face set in an unemotional blank stare. He was just like the man in that mental nightmare Yusuke had faced. His hair was blacker then black with eyes colder then ice, and just as black as his hair, that spilled to his knees held in a ponytail. He wore something similar to Yusuke's outfit, only he was adorned with several more belts with pouches, and Yusuke had no desire to find out was in them. 

                Maiken peered at him for a moment and Yusuke jumped slightly as the doors banged shut and began to fade. They were trapped in what to Yusuke looked like dimensional limbo. It was then Maiken spoke, his voice as cold as his eyes, "So, we meet finally, Demon Lord Yusuke." 

                "I could say the same, Maiken," Yusuke snarled, trying hard to keep his face placid and unreadable. 

                "I will make no secret of what I intend to do," Maiken said. "I plan to rule this world, plain and simple. But you stand in my way, as you have done with so many other demons. I am impressed you and your friends have made it this far, but I am afraid it stops here."

                "So you plan to kill me?" Yusuke asked him.

                Maiken kept his eyes cold and hollow, but he shrugged his shoulders before he answered, "If you do not surrender then yes, that is part of the plan."

                "Well get ready to fight big guy, cause surrender is not on my vocabulary list," Yusuke snarled. Maiken let loose a wicked the air began to crackled with energy, from both Yusuke and Maiken. 

                "And so, it begins," Maiken murmured.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "Harry, be careful!" Hermoine cried as Harry drained the bottle of its contents. He turned and waved reassuringly and disappeared through the flaming wall.

                "Well, you made my job easier," snarled a voice behind the two.

                Hermoine and Ron spun around the face Touya and Jin. "Oh! Hi!" Hermoine cried, turning red.

                "Well, we can't do much now," Touya said. "All we can do is wait." 

                Jin kicked the wall and ending up hurting himself more then it, "Dan it! I hate this! This is just like with Yusuke! Who knows what kind of trouble he's in right now and we can't help!" 

                Ron nodded, "We're sorry for leaving."

                "Aye, well, you can make up for it later," Jin told him and stared at the flaming wall. He sighed heavily and turned to look them up and down, "And what kind of do-dad did that?" He pointed to their numerous cuts and bruises.

                They pointed behind them and Touya and Jin turned to survey the giant chessboard. "Oh." 

                "Ouch," Ron and Hermoine said together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                With a sound like a thunderclap, their fist meant. A shockwave rolled through the area they fought in, but no dust rose. Yusuke didn't care for that though since he had jumped back and was now desperately trying to avoid every one of Maiken's punches. Yusuke ducked and dodged repeatedly as Maiken came on with his onslaught, sometimes feigning, other times pulling up at the last second, and all to unnerve him.

                Finally, Yusuke balled his own fist and performed a right jab, clipping the inside of Maiken's right arm, forcing him to pull up for just a few seconds and go around wide. Yusuke took that chance and dropped to the ground, rolling a few feet away and leaping to his feet and back. 

                Maiken smirked and drew forth several daggers from one of his belts. Spreading them between his fingers they began to glow a soft blue and Maiken's mouth lifted upwards slightly in a wicked smile. Yusuke dropped into a ready position and then it began. Maiken hurled the daggers and Yusuke began to run, ducking, rolling, and spinning as more and more daggers spun by, much for then Maiken was supposed to have. 

                Yusuke rolled and came up, far to close to one dagger. Cold washed over his leg where the dagger had nearly hit him and Yusuke realized the temperature had dropped dramatically, and all because the place was filling with ice. Yusuke barely avoid another dagger and he watched it explode when it hit the wall of the dimensional limbo room, sending a sheet of ice spreading throughout a five-foot radius of where it hit. This strangely reminded him of the fight with Seiryuu.

                "Yes, it's a version of Seiryuu's attack," Maiken said, making Yusuke whirl to face him. Thankfully he was out of daggers to throw, for the moment anyway. "Yes, I knew Seiryuu and the Saint Beast. I even know Touya and Jin and all your other little friends."

                "How?" Yusuke asked before he thought about it.

                "How? Such a silly question," Maiken whispered. "I know them because I used to be a Demon Lord myself." Yusuke was taken aback, and wanted to ask more, but Maiken silenced him by throwing a sudden wad of energy his way.

                There was no way this guy was a Demon Lord of Maikai! There was no way! He was the newest edition (even though he was not currently serving) and the there were the other two. Suddenly, it clicked. He remembered that one of the demon lords had said something about a previous of their rank being cast out for in unconventional ruling methods and Yomi replaced him. Could this guy have been the predecessor to Yomi?

                He didn't have time to contemplate the matter further as Maiken sent a flurry of attacks mimicking something close to Touya's Shards of Winter attack. In truth, Yusuke was getting the workout of his life. His head was dizzy from performing so many back flips, front flips, and summersaults. He wrenched himself to feet and wobbled slightly as his head cleared. Maiken was standing there, smiling wickedly, his pretty face not even glistening. Yusuke growled lowly and summoned energy to his hand, making sure to keep his body in a position so Maiken couldn't see the glow it produced. 

                Maiken wrapped his hand in a fist and it began to glow a sharp red color and his eyes narrowed, flashing in the light of his energy – the first show of emotion since the fight had started. He opened his palm and energy began to gather. One orb formed, flashed and a ring formed. Maiken threw his hand up and it grew larger to look something like the planet Neptune and began to pulsate. Maiken smiled and Yusuke got the strangest feeling that that thing he was holding up wasn't meant just for show.

                "Neptune Blood Tidal Wave!" he roared and with a grunt threw the massive energy bomb his way, and indeed, it was a tidal wave of energy the color of blood.

                Yusuke had half a second to think and then reared back and threw his whole weight into his spirit energy enhanced punch. Another shockwave occurred as the two collided and it took all Yusuke had in him to keep from being pushed back. He growled again and took his fist back a fraction of an inch and then came back in like a boxer. The attack was thrown to the side and Yusuke was surprise to see it blast through the wall, a deep blackness on the other side.

                Maiken was grinning wickedly and maliciously from ear to ear, "You are everything I hoped. This will show those fools why my ways were right. You humans are to weak to really survive without our…help." Suddenly his finger elongated into large claws and Maiken advanced, his intentions written all over his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Right. I'm stopping here. Next chapter will be devoted to their fight (I am on writer's block at the moment – ARGH!) I have to stop else this will get sloppy and not that great. So, for your benefit, I stop this! Anyway, see you in the next chapter. 

- Kyen


	38. The Lords of Demons

**Hi! Alright, I have announcements to make. **

**One: After this I fic is finished I will be taking a short break before starting the next one. And please, don't get upset, but I have ignored many other fics and they are in dire need of attention and updating. No more then at least a week I promise, and plus, that gives me time to plan it and make it as good as this one or better!**

**And Two: In accordance to the ff. net rules, JetLiger14's request, and my own personal hatred of copying, I do hereby give credit for an idea in this chapter which will be named at the end of this chapter for the sake of the readers and not to spoil it. Bear in mind, that part of this chapter is JetLiger14's, I give him full credit, and I will point this segment out at the end. I repeat, I will point this segment out as soon as the chapter is done for the sake of not ruining the chapter.  (I do have permission to use this. If anyone doesn't believe me, as JetLiger14)**

**And Three: Thank you all so very much! Please keep up the reviews! I am coming ever close to my goal of 700 reviews! Thank you so much! I hope you will show this much devotion when I put up the second book/fic. **

**And in answer to a person's question about Jin and Touya…sadly I must remove them next book to be replaced. I mean, I hate it, but…well, I need some new characters to make some things work out. I need Touya and Jin for the dragons and such…but the next one needs others. So sorry! I promise for them to make an appearance though!**

**Anyways, enough of my talk. Please read and enjoy! (And um, this will finish the battle with Maiken – so this will be long ^_^ )**

The Lords of Demons 

                Yusuke flipped as Maiken's claws sank into the wall of the dimensional limbo room. Maiken pulled his claws free and made a swipe at Yusuke, but Yusuke grabbed his wrist and used it to bring himself back to the ground while hurling Maiken against the wall behind him. Maiken flipped and landed like a cat on the wall. With a growl he leaped and Yusuke rolled, but Maiken managed to scrape his new claws along Yusuke's back, producing several deep gouges on his back, but luckily Yusuke felt only a slight trickle from the wounds, nothing serious. 

                Maiken landed and swerved so he was facing Yusuke, licking what little blood there was on his nails with a wicked smile, "First blood."

                Yusuke frowned, but did not let it affect him. He refused to let it affect him! That was what this guy wanted. Yusuke knew if he let his temper cloud his judgment right now then he was as good as dead, and frankly Yusuke was in no hurry to feel that sensation again. 

                Maiken chuckled and lunged again. Yusuke did a series of back flips (thank god Kurama had the time and the forethought to teach him the finer arts of gymnastics!) while Maiken's claws sunk so deeply into the wall that when he pulled them free the wall came with it, well, part of it anyway, but it was still a pretty good chunk. Maiken removed his claws irritably and advanced on Yusuke again. 

                Yusuke came out of the series of back flips and began what would have looked like some kind of Celtic jig or something. His swayed smoothly as if to some unheard melody as Maiken swiped and swiped. As the movements became faster so did Yusuke's dodges and soon both seemed intertwined as if doing the tango, so fast were they moving. Several times Maiken pulled up more and more of the wall and each time he took little notice, but Yusuke began to notice. 

                Every time Maiken ripped a piece of the floor or wall up darkness appeared on the other side and it began to creep in like the tentacles of some octopus and took the form of the branch of a tree. Yusuke had a sinking feeling Maiken was doing this on purpose, and if he was it had to stop. 

                Maiken swung again and Yusuke's hand shot up, catching him by the wrist and with a great exhale of breathe he flipped Maiken over his shoulder, but not before the had-been demon lord ripped a neat little gash down his shoulder to his collar bone, and he slammed him into the ground. Not wasting any time, Yusuke put his free arm over his face and summoned all the energy he could spare, blasting the full force of three shotguns at once into Maiken's face.

                Maiken let out a small scream, but at the same time, Yusuke noticed his shot made something of a chain reaction happen. One, the ground cracked liked the ice covering a lake. Two, all the walls, the ceiling and the floor began to fall away and finally, everything was turning black. Yusuke cursed himself for being so stupid and jumped away hurriedly as he felt and heard Maiken begin to laugh under his hand. 

                Maiken rose to his feet, virtually unharmed except for some burns and a few scrapes and bruises, plus a bleeding wound on his forehead, but not nearly the damage Yusuke had expected would come from that amount of energy. If Maiken had been the previous Demon Lord, he was certainly living up to it. Suddenly, they were both engulfed by darkness, but perfectly able to see one another.

                "Is that all you've got? If so, then this battle is as good as mine," Maiken roared with laughter shaking his well-built form.

                "Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Yusuke snarled.

                "To true," Maiken returned. His eyes began to glow a venomous green color and Yusuke heard the distinct sound of bones popping. "That's why I indeed to make sure the chickens never hatch." 

                Yusuke gulped and backed up a few steps as the cracking noises increased in volume and number and Maiken showed his true power.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Jin kept cursing profoundly and had finished off the other chess pieces on the board as they waited anxiously for Harry to reappear. Touya remained calm and collected while Ron looked ready to pass out and Hermoine kept mumbling about getting expelled.

                "How could you let him do this?" Jin spat at Hermoine more so then Ron. "What kind of nimrod are you letting him do this by himself? Even doing this at all?" 

                "Well, if we don't then there's a good chance He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will get it and then we're in serious trouble!" Hermoine snapped right back.

                "Are you talking about Voldermort?" asked Touya and Ron and Hermoine visibly jumped as if they had been spooked by the sound of a popping balloon. 

                "Shhhh! Don't say that!" Ron whimpered pathetically.

                "Oh come on!" Touya snapped. "He is not a demon, saying his name won't summon him!"

                "With all the things he's done you'd think he was one!" Ron whimpered again.

                Both Jin and Touya looked at each other and began to laugh. Neither Ron nor Hermoine found the situation funny, but neither did they ask what was funny, for it was then the flames disappeared and the pathway to the next rooms cleared. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Yusuke had fallen back on his rump as he watched Maiken change form. Now what stood before him was some kind of perverted version between a human and a snake. Maiken still had everything from his midriff to his head, but everything below that point had changed dramatically, not to mention his upper part too. His lower body was the wriggling mass of muscle that was a snake, equipped with a bard tail and spikes down the spine. His upper body was that of a man, but now he had something like a bat's wings, only covered in scales and leather, protruding from his shoulder blades. A forked tongue slid in and out of his fanged mouth and his eyes were mere slits now, along with his nostrils. His arms bulged with new muscles and his entire body was shining with energy emitted by Bloody Mary colored scales. 

                "Like it?" the snake Maiken asked. "This is my true demon form, boy." 

                Yusuke gulped. Even if he went into his own demon form then there was no way he could win this. The serpent Maiken was just radiating too much energy. Yusuke felt something clank in one of his pockets and he suddenly remembered the potions Kurama had given him. But why we're they still in his pants? Yusuke didn't care at that point. In panic and desperation, he grabbed both and, praying  that his theory would work, downed both.

                Yusuke slammed down onto his knees, clutching his stomach and doubling over as pain ripped through him like a thousand swords cutting into him at once. His vision began to blur and then went as if he were cross-eyed, making everything distorted, but he saw clearly the disgusted and rather horrified expression on Maiken's face. Yusuke could feel his bones crack and reform, he felt his sense increase and suddenly, it was over. The pain receded and Yusuke got to his feet, his ears picking up the subtle rustle of scales on scales as he steadied himself. He felt more powerful, stronger, and had this great desire to rip Maiken's throat out. 

                Maiken, on the other hand, was not nearly so confident anymore. As he watched Yusuke's form bubble and change he had slithered back slightly, disgusted and yet horrified all at once as he watched him transform. When it was done and the bubbling and snapping at stopped, all the disgust drained away from Maiken's face and left him with nothing but horror and now, utter fear. 

                Before him stood something like a cross between a dragon and a human. The head was purely dragon, carved and beautiful with cold red eyes and a slit eye like a snake's. Several spikes crowned the side of the head and protected the venerable skin where the skull connected to the neck. The neck itself wasn't like a human, but slightly longer, not much, but slightly. The torso was built on human proportions with rippling biceps and a hard, muscular stomach covered in thick scales. The arms bore spikes extending from the elbow, sharper then any weapon, and glistened in the foul light of their battlefield. The lower body was built on a slightly different scale. The legs bent back like that of a dog's with the feet of a dragon, the same razor talons attached and a tail, not to thick and not to thin, wrapped around his left leg, twitching, ready to be used a formidable weapon when ready. He was clothed in several segments of armor (if you watch Digimon, think Wargreymon), including arm bracers, leg bracers and shin and knew guards, a chest piece something like a metal loincloth. All the scales were glistening as black as death.

                This was one of the most legendary of all demons and one of the most feared in both realms of the living and the dead. This was Drakaider.  

                Without warning, Yusuke, the Drakaider, leapt forward, hand extended and talons ready to strike out. Maiken bent easily to side, but forgot about Yusuke's hind claws and suffered a nice scrape along his arm as a hind leg caught. Yusuke turned in mid air and landed gracefully, somewhat like a bird, and braced himself again for another go. 

                Maiken lashed out with his tail in an attempt to wrap it around Yusuke, but Yusuke leapt up and came back down, wrapping his talons around his tail and squeezing. Maiken swung his tail around and nearly succeeded in smashing Yusuke against the wall, had the demon not let go and flipped. Maiken lashed out once more, this time the bard of his tail extended, drops of poison glistening on the tip. He made a swipe at Yusuke and the Drakaider jumped, flipped, and came down on his shoulders, digging in deeply with his talons. 

                Maiken swung wildly with his upper body in an attempt to dislodge the beast, but it would not go. It sank its front claws into his chest and raked them upwards. Maiken let out something like a gasp and scream but together before wrenching his arms up and dragging Yusuke off, slamming him into the ground. His tail lashed out and at the last second turned sideways and raked the spikes up the length of Yusuke's torso, leaving a deep gash, even in the armor. Yusuke lay there for a minute and it made Maiken wonder if he had gotten him with the bard after all. He sneaked his tail closer, bard extended, just to make sure….

                Maiken found himself hurled against the opposite wall, his tail in the clawed hands of Yusuke. The Drakaider took a deep breath and something like the smell of rotting flesh came into the room. With a panic Maiken realized what Yusuke was doing and struggled to free his tail. Maiken screamed long and loud as the acid spilled onto his tail and began to eat through the bard. Yusuke released him and watched with some amusement as he writhed in pain. Lucky for him, the acid was not as potent as XasTareth's, so could only eat through so much.

                Maiken finally stopped writhing and looked up at Yusuke with seething hatred. In a flash he had Yusuke in a bear hug like hold and was slowly squeezing. His lower body had also found a way to wrap around Yusuke and was squeezing to. Yusuke felt the air slowly go out of him, like a deflating balloon, but he also felt the remnants of a acid bile in his throat. Sucking what little breath was left to him he arched his neck and flung his head forward, sending acid spilling onto Maiken's shoulder. Maiken screeched and let him go as he watched the acid sink through his skin and eat away at the muscle, stopping short of the bone. No blood came, for the acid and burned the ends of the veins shut.

                Yusuke coughed up spit and acid bile as he sucked in air. Maiken was looking at down at him with that same hatred, and yet feared played in his eyes now. Without waiting to let Yusuke fully recover, or for himself to fully recover, Maiken lunged forward and sunk his fangs deep into Yusuke's left shoulder very near his heart. Yusuke let out a screech that was somewhat on the same level as XasTareth's when Chronos's Claw had been lodge in her throat. He felt the poison being pumped into his veins as Maiken sank his fags still deeper, searching for that one little soft spot…

                Yusuke would not let it happen. His arms flew up and grabbed his throat, squeezing it and sucking in a deep breath he spat acid a stream of acid that went down Maiken's back, barely missing his head. Maiken screamed and withdrew from Yusuke as the acid began to do its work. Yusuke leapt forward the second he let go and scraped his chest across with his arms' barbs, which were poisoned as well.

                Maiken screamed and his body suddenly began to change. Yusuke watched as Maiken's form went back to the human guise, writhing in pain as the acid finally stopped working. His back was burned, so was his shoulder and he had numerous scrapes, but that seething hatred still remained, every once of fear gone replaced by rage. Maiken smiled wickedly as his own poison took effect. 

                Yusuke slumped to his knees as the agony ripped through his again. He felt the scales of the Drakaider form sink back under his skin, felt his vertebrae shorten as his tail shriveled, felt his bones pop and snap as his legs came back into order. He wanted to scream as pain leapt through his head as his skull shortened and rounded out to what it once was. They were both reduced to their human forms…well, at least Maiken was. 

                Maiken's look of triumph vanished as he looked at Yusuke. It was not possible! That form had not been his demon form? The boy before his struggled shakily to his feet, hair long and wild with markings now strewn over his body. Maiken began to tremble as the reality of his situation hit him. This was the true demon form of the boy he had dared to face. The Drakaider had been a product of Animagus draughts…Maiken was suddenly overcome by the fact he was going to die. 

                Maiken slumped down in defeat as the Demon Lord looked down at him. The snake man had been his true demon form, and he was lost for energy. It had taken so much to transform and use the attack earlier, and his was becoming overcome by fatigue that had been induced by the poison in the bards on the Drakaider's arms. Maiken faced the facts. He was going to die…but not unless the boy came with him. 

                Yusuke back stepped as Maiken struggled to his own feet, swaying dangerously, as if drunk. Yusuke understood as they faced each other off. One blast to decided it all. Who's ever got through would be the victor, for the blast would either kill one, or would kill both. Yusuke got into position and summoned all the energy he had left, even taking some from his own soul to add to the pot. Maiken did likewise and for a moment they faced off once more, energies crackling in massive balls in their hands. 

                At the same time, without even saying anything out loud, Maiken and Yusuke released their energy and the battle began. Maiken growled loudly as he leaned into the blast and for a moment, Yusuke's own energy fell back. Yusuke dug deeper in himself and summoned up more, pushing Maiken back. The previous demon lord, not so ready to loose to a whelp did the same, and so the cycle continued, neither gaining and neither loosing. Soon, they would run out of energy and both would die in the ensuing blast as both blast combined. 

                _You had better come back alive Hiei, or I'll kill you myself!_

_                Yusuke, you had better come out of this alive or…BANG. _

_                Yusuke, you always managed to find away to save us, don't you?_

_                Yusuke…I won't forgive you if you let someone else besides me kill you._

_                Yusuke, I'm the only one allowed to beat you, so you had better no get beaten! I have a score to settle with you!_

Yusuke blinked. All his friends had been calling for him, like he had called for Hiei and for the others when they had their own fights. He had even heard Keiko. If he allowed the blast to combine and explode, he'd never survive, that was for sure. He couldn't loose, and if he did, Yusuke could never forgive himself and neither would the others.

                Smiling wearily Yusuke dug just a little deeper…and found it. Letting out a primal roar he let loose the very last of his energy. He didn't dare look to see if it worked, but he heard Maiken screaming, so he took a wild guess, and said it had.

                Maiken was taken completely by surprise. Maiken couldn't dig deeper, didn't know how. He let out a scream at the energy collided with him, but silenced himself and smiled as the blast began to rip him apart. "Well done, Yusuke. Perhaps I was wrong…perhaps you are fit to be a demon lord." His final words echoed throughout the blackness and Maiken finally died.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Yusuke fell to his knees, tired and weak. All he wanted to do was sleep, right then, right there. Maiken was dead…they were all dead. Everything was okay now. Everything was good. Yusuke swung around as a light appeared and door opened. Yusuke's eyes widened and a soft chuckled escaped his lips. 

                Home. 

                Yusuke got to his feet and stumbled to the door. He pretty much threw himself through the door and was greeted by a pair or strong arms, which caught him and cradled him as he slumped foreword weakly. He looked up to see the face of Touya smiling down at him and then everything was darkness once more. But this darkness was peaceful and soothing. Yusuke slipped into the realms of sleep, a triumphant smile on his lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Ron and Hermoine screamed with delight when they saw Jin reemerge from the room with a sleeping, er, unconscious Harry in his arms. Their delight was only increased (well, Ron's was anyway) when a door opened and Yusuke stumbled out, weak and tired, but other then what appeared to be some pretty bad scrapes and bruises he was okay. 

                "Come on, let's get the to the hospital wing, shall we?" Jin asked and they all nodded. Ron and Hermoine walked slowly and tiredly, grateful their friends were back (Ron with two, and Hermoine one – she still hates Yusuke). 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh my gosh, I hope you all liked it! I tried really hard to get this battles scene to work and everything. Please say it was okay! I did a good job! Please! Anyway, the fic is drawing to a close so stay tuned to get the scoop on what happens next! (god, that was so…dorky!) 

~ Kyen


	39. The Aftermath

Oh my gosh! This is so emotional for me! This is coming to a close after nearly three months of writing (maybe two, but still!) Anyway, this is…WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! The last chapter!!!!!!! No! WHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Please, read on! *crying her heart out*

The Aftermath 

"Children, please, allow them to breathe, will you?" a voice called through the fog that was Yusuke's mind at the that point. 

                He opened his eyes and he made out bleary shapes before him, Two were an astonishing mixture of red and this peach color and another was a dreadful black…with a start Yusuke reared up, and nearly smacked his face against Hiei's, who was perched on the bed's foot.                 

                "About time you two woke up," Hiei said with little enthusiasm. "Been what? A week?"

                "Well, you can't blame them," Hermoine snorted. Hiei cast her a reproachful glare and she kept her mouth shut. 

                "Well, anyway," said Kurama, rummaging in his pocket, "here." He turned first to see if Madame Promfrey was near and they shove two flower petals in Yusuke and Harry's hands. "Stick them in your mouths, quick. When sucked they relieve pain."

                Yusuke watched Harry quickly pop it into his mouth and then fall back into his pillow as if in bliss. Kurama smiled so obviously that was the right affect. Yusuke shoved his own into his mouth and that nagging pain in the back of his neck vanished.

                "So, what happened?" Ron asked, directing the question at both Harry and Yusuke at once. Yusuke flicked his gaze to Harry and nodded to him. Harry nodded his head and sat up, still sucking the flower petal.

                "Well, basically I saw Voldermort. He was attached the back of Quirrel's head and I got the Sorcerer's Stone," he said. He shrugged, "Pretty much that was all." 

                Everyone turned to Yusuke and he sighed, "I fought this previous demon lord named Maiken. He was the demon lord before Yomi. And basically, I killed him."

                "Maiken was behind all this?" Kurama screeched. "He…but…he…"

                "You know him?" they all turned to Kurama, who looked like a cat who had the crap scared out of it.

                "Well, yes," Kurama gulped. "Uh, I used to work with Yomi before I was reborn and well, Maiken let us off the hook a lot. We thought he was a good guy…and well…I don't know, I just never expected him to go this far with his plans."

                "So you knew he might do this? You knew it was him behind all this?" Yusuke demanded, grabbing Kurama by the collar and pulling him down, a none to happy look on his face.

                "No!" Kurama cried, raising his hands as if he were surrendering. "I'm just saying he talked of them, but I never thought he would come here." Yusuke stared at him a moment longer and then released him. At that point Professor Dumbledoor had glided in, his dark eyes twinkling. 

                "Excuse us for a moment, please," he said and they all obediently left, except for Yusuke, whom Madame Promfrey refused to let move from his bed at the time.

                Dumbledoor looked around and smiled softly, "Well, you two are quite the heroes, you know that, don't you?" He chuckled and took a chocolate frog from Harry's bedside table and began to nibble at it. "Thought, I must say, Yusuke, I am very impressed by your own display, since everyone in the castle could feel the vibration from that last explosion." Yusuke blushed, but the Professor moved on, "And you Harry, well, you are very, very impressive indeed. I mean, after all, you went up against Voldermort and well, you're alive. And you got the Sorcerer's Stone too." 

                "Sir, um, I won't be kicked out will I?" Harry suddenly blurted.

                Dumbledoor blinked, "Merlin's beard, no! You and Yusuke have saved this whole school and perhaps the entire wizard world from disaster!"

                Harry blinked and smiled, his eyes starting to build up with tears, "Really? I won't…won't have to leave?" 

                Dumbledoor chuckled and ruffled Harry's head, "No. In fact, I refuse to allow it." Harry's face split into the biggest smile Yusuke had ever seen and it turned out to be contagious, for Yusuke too broke out into a smile, though not nearly as wide as Harry's. 

                Harry gulped and turned to Yusuke then back to Dumbledoor, "Professor, will I be…will I be allowed to go back to Japan with Yusuke for the summer?"

                Dumbledoor blinked and looked from Harry to Yusuke with a bemused expression, "Only if your Aunt and Uncle agree."

                "No need for that!" Harry cried. "They want me out!" 

                "Just the same, ask them after you get off the train," Dumbledoor implored him. He turned to Yusuke, "As for you, I suggest you keep an eye out next you return to Europe. Lucious Malfoy is a little more then annoyed with you and I am sure the news of an orient wizard attending Hogwarts has spread through most of the wizard Europe by now."

                "I kind of got that feeling from him," Yusuke muttered. 

                Dumbledoor smiled and stood up, "Anyway, take care and I expect you to be back in class in a few days then." He picked out a jellybean from the bag near Harry's bed and popped it in his mouth, grimacing. "Earwax." Yusuke and Harry laughed as Dumbledoor glided out. 

                Harry looked to Yusuke, who was thoughtfully chewing one of Kurama's rice balls. "Hey, Yusuke, thanks." 

                "For what?" Yusuke asked, looking over at Harry with a bored expression.

                "For…for letting me come to Japan with you," Harry said. 

                Yusuke shrugged, "No problem kid, I just hope you can stand being constantly harassed by a moron." 

                "Who?" Harry asked, confused.

                "You'll meet him when we to Japan," Yusuke said, waving the question aside as Madam Promfrey bustled in, a bottle of something in her hand with two spoons. Both boys grimaced and now desperately wished they were out of the hospital wing as they watched her poor the concoction into the spoons. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                And so, the last months of school flashed by. They attended their regular classes (Snape was just as unpleasant as before, and Binns just as boring), thought now they were constantly looked after by their friends. In the halls, Harry and Yusuke both were at least accompanied by one of their friends (except Hermoine, who treated them as usual). No news had spread around the school about the sudden vibration that had happened when Yusuke fired his last spirit blast and no one inquired about it. 

                Kurama and Hermoine were constantly in battle with each other to out do the other, and in the end Kurama won. Hermoine kept saying under her breath it was luck, but when Yusuke pointed out that Kurama was several hundred years older then her she merely seethed all the more and slammed the door to her dormitory and did not appear the rest of the night. It was Kurama who pulled off the highest score on exams at the end of the year and Hermoine looked ready to throttle him, while Ravenclaw was ecstatic that one of their own had pulled up in the front of the pack.

                Hiei and Peeves were also locked in somewhat less then civilized battle. Twice more Peeves had tried to take Ookami from Hiei and hurt the poor bird, but each time Hiei had caught him and thrown him (again through a window and the other time against a wall so hard that it cracked). In the halls Peeves constantly tried to embarrass Hiei, but Hiei merely took it all in stride and found the time to set fire to Peeves's pants, hat, and toes, plus cut up a pair of his favorite shoes and hurl him into a cauldron and attempt to drown him. Sadly, it did not work. The Bloody Baron was very pleased to see that someone else besides himself could handle Peeves and Hiei soon feel into favor with the ghost. 

                Touya and Jin were resigned to having to deal with the fact that they could not come back next year. It wasn't because it was their last year, but more like the Spirit World wouldn't let them. They had been given this time off because they had been needed, but they had to serve the rest of their time and this appealed to neither of the two. Touya spent a lot of his time now flipping through books searching for the name of the ice goddess he swore helped him beat Teritilith, while Jin just goofed off as usual and by the end of the year he, Fred, Lee, and George were a tight knit group of troublemakers.

                Yusuke and Harry spent a lot of time together after their fights as well. Harry learned the basics of Japanese speech and how things worked there. He learned their currency and secretly Yusuke began to teach him how to control his spirit energy. Yusuke really didn't take it very far, but just to give the kid a kick, why not? He also informed him about everything he did (so he wouldn't freak with Koenma spoke rather large words for a toddler or Botan popped out of nowhere) and also explained to him about Kuwabara, who Harry soon learned to treat the same in reference as Yusuke. 

                Amazingly, everyone made it through the year with passing grades (yes, even Yusuke), and plans were arranged for them all to keep in touch. Kurama was delighted that Harry could stay with Yusuke for the holidays, but did warn Yusuke it was back to school for them as soon as they got back. They would have missed about three months already, seeing as they were in a different hemisphere and where it was summer in England, it would be winter in Japan. Yusuke was not pleased, but did not contradict Kurama as the fox prattled on and on about how this would mess up his applications for a certain college. Yusuke found it amusing one morning when Kurama came over and sat down with a rather hateful air around him. Yusuke had the idea the Yoko had had a little talk with the human Kurama last night about the whole school issue. 

                And everyone was positively going crazy on the last Saturday of the school year when Gryfindor won the Quiditch Cup against Ravenclaw. Kurama had been privileged to be able to fly in that game, but admitted that Harry was by far the better seeker, even then so many people said that it had been very close. It Kurama had not be nearly blown off his broom by that Bludger then he would have had it. Kurama denied this thought and accepted defeat gracefully, as was his nature. 

                All in all, no one could say they had a terrible year.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                It was the last night at Hogwarts and everyone was solemnly saying good byes at dinner that evening. Touya and Jin were not very jolly, but then again, they had to go back to prison for bit, but everyone promised to write and maybe visit, but Touya and Jin both did keep their hopes up. Everything was bedecked with silver and green, and all because Slytherin had won the House Cup. It had taken Hiei, Touya, and Jin to hold Yusuke back in the halls when Malfoy made a snide, rather vulgar comment, but luckily nothing more had happened and Yusuke had kept his temper – barely. 

                "Everyone, please, settle down," Dumbledoor called when they was really no need for such a request. "I would like to say thank you all for making this a wonderful year, and we have some last minute points to award." The school instantly went abuzz, but quieted when Dumbledoor rapped his glass again, "Now, I award ten points to Hermoine Granger, for quick thinking in a tight spot. Ten points go to Ron Weasley for bravery in the face of danger. Ten points go to Harry Potter, for acts of heroism like this school has never seen." Gryfindor clapped, but not to enthusiastically. They were still five points behind Slytherin in the house running. Slytherin was clapping, but not for being nice, just to themselves, cause they knew they had still won. "And finally, ten points to Neville Longbottom, for standing up to his friends and doing what was right." Slytherin stopped applauding instantly at this announcement and Gryfindor went wild. "I believe this calls for a change of decoration," Dumbledoor said with a smile and with a wave of his wand that banners changed from silver, green, and a snake – to red, gold, and lion. 

                McGonagall happily accepted the trophy with tears brimming on the edges of her eyes. There was a huge celebration afterwards in Gryfindor Tower, but Harry wasn't really pleased.

                "Why weren't you awarded points?" he asked Yusuke.

                "Does everybody need to know I'm a Spirit Mage?" Yusuke asked with a smile. Harry shook his head and grabbed a butterbeer, clinking his glass against Yusuke's as he joined the festivities. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Harry tentatively approached his Uncle, who was impatiently waiting for him at the train station. When he approached, Uncle Vernon stopped and stared at him. "Well? Come on! In you go!" 

                "Uncle Vernon," Harry said quietly.

                "What boy?" Vernon spat.

                "Um…well, my friends wanted me to come and stay the summer with them in Japan," Harry said. "I wanted to know if it was okay."

                Uncle Vernon looked at him for a second and then his face turned the ugliest shadow of purple Harry had ever seen, "Don't tell lies boy! Inside the car now! No dinner for you for telling such a story! No, no you may not go to Japan!" 

                "Oh, but I think he will," a cool voice said and Harry felt a weight on his shoulders as Yusuke's arm slipped around him and hung their limply.

                "Who are you?" spat Uncle Vernon.

                "I'm the one who asked him to come to Japan this summer," Yusuke said coolly. "I repeat. He's coming with us."

                "Oh no he's not!" Uncle Vernon spat. "We already have a freak, we don't need some whacked out Japanese person too!" (no offense to any Japanese people of course!)

                "Pardon, but you might want to rethink that," said Hiei, appearing beside them and lifting his cloak ever so slightly so Vernon got a good look at Hiei's sword's hilt. 

                Vernon gulped, "Yes, of course he's going with you!" He turned to Harry and frowned deeply, "Good riddance anyway! We don't need you around here!" With that he got in his car and drove away.

                "Thanks," Harry said. 

                Yusuke pulled him in a friendly hug (you heard me) and ruffled his head, "Yeah, whatever. Come on, we need to go and catch our plane." Together, the sextuplet (six people) moved off into the crowded London walkways, trying to hail taxies.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it! That's all there is to it! I hope everyone enjoyed my fic and as I said, give me a week or two and I shall start on the next. I need to plan it and all, so *blows nose* this is good-bye for a bit. I am so sorry! 

**I want to thank everyone who made this fic a success and I hope you can help me make the next one a big success too! I hope you all stay well and have good luck with your own fics. It has been so much fun working on this fic, and it's been fun reading your reviews. I hope you all can show me the same faith as you did with this one. I know it was somewhat a little on it's own with the whole fic thing, but, at least you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for everything, everyone! I will never forget you or this fic and I really hope the next are as great as this!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**~ Kyen ~**


End file.
